Yoblade I
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ¿Qué sería de nos si en vez de trompos fueran yoyos y en vez de bestias, políticos? La primera temporada de yoblade resurge para todos los Vladivostokianos que no la vieron cuando debían. Fic dedicado para Yoshi Kinomiya, la fan número uno de yoblade.
1. Chapter 1

Flint escupió el sospechoso líquido rojo que estaba bebiendo y tosió varias veces.

—¿Que QUÉ?

—Ajá… eso dijeron los de la televisora —corroboró el Productor.

—¿Esos tipos están locos, o qué? —se indignó el Director—. ¡A nadie le importa que en Vladivostok hayan censurado Yoblade! .¡No volveremos a grabar todo!

—¡A mí no me digan nada! —se defendió el Productor—. ¡Yo sólo comunico lo que me ordenaron!

—… sabes que acostumbramos matar a los portadores de malas noticias —soltó Flint.

—… de hecho, no —la corrigió el Director tras un silencio algo incómodo entre los tres—. Pero es buen momento para empezar.

—¡Bueno pues! .¡Dejen de estar quejándose y pónganse a trabajar!

—¿Con qué recursos? —soltó el Director.

El Productor sacó un fajo relativamente grueso de esos papeles misteriosos que rara vez se veían en las instalaciones de Chafamex Productions y que la gente normal llamaba "dinero".

—Es un adelanto. La gente de Vladivostok quiere ver la serie _completa _para enterarse de la historia real, y están dispuestos a pagar _lo que sea_.

—… Y a estas, .¿dónde queda Vladivostok? —quiso saber la guionista.

—Ni idea —el Productor se encogió de hombros.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Agh, Vladivostokianos del mal —gruñó Flint por lo bajo—. ¡Arderán en el infierno!

—¿Ya está todo listo? —quiso saber el Productor.

—Casi… los actores todavía no salen de maquillaje —informó el Director, impaciente—. ¡Cámara cuatro, retroceda cinco metros! —gritó—… ah, .¿por qué a mí?

—¡Problemas, señores! —informó Jenny de súbito después de hablar con un mensajero—. ¡No tenemos Narrador!

—¡Pues me importa un cuerno, narra tú! —explotó el Director, al borde de un colapso, para alejarse de allí hecho una furia.

—… ¿crees que sus instintos asesinos estén a punto de surgir? —comentó Jenny con el Productor, con una mirada extraña.

—Yo no sé, pero mejor estar lejos de él por ahora.

Cuando el Director volvió, simplemente tomó su megáfono y se sentó. Unos instantes después entraron los actores.

—¡Bien, hagamos esto igual que la vez pasada! —indicó el Director—. ¡Luces, cámara, CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA TODOS…! .¡Acción!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo que voy a escribir me pertenece, salvo la locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El matamoscas **(The blade raider)  
O_nde conocemos al indejo de Tyson y otros indejos_

En algún lugar inexistente de Japón cuyo nombre no se ha reinventado, un individuo extraño y aparentemente estúpido de tez morena y cabello y ojos de un color que podríamos denominar como negroazulmoradoverdoso que se viste no del nabo, sino pésimamente mal, despertaba apurado —como es de costumbre en los primeros capítulos de una inmensa cantidad de animes. Este ente que finge ser un humano se llama Tyson. Pero para que no le den ganas de morder orejas ni nada así, también se le denominará Kori, Yemita o Bachoco. Así pues, Bachoco salió corriendo, y el muy desconsiderado dejó plantado a su pobre y achacoso abuelo, quien en vano trata de enseñarle kendo, artes marciales, y otras disciplinas que reducirían su volumen —principalmente el abdominal— considerablemente. Vivía con su abuelo porque su familia era disfuncional, por si no lo había dicho. De hecho, toda su vida su familia será disfuncional, es algo que está impreso en el código genético. Y el colmo es que si dejó plantado a su venerable abuelo fue porque tenía un encuentro de yoblade. ¿Qué chingallos es un yoblade? Pues un simple yoyo, pero con los …eeeeh… lados, supongo… idénticos a un beyblade visto desde arriba. El propósito del juego es golpear con tu yoblade el yoblade del contrincante, y lograr que SU yoblade se enrede, o simplemente no gire. Fin. No tiene ciencia, pero si me preguntan, es más "deporte" que el beyblade, en el cual sólo jalas la guía del lanzador y le gritas al trompo. Pero me estoy yendo por la tangente. El tal Kori iba corre, corre, corre por el bulevar, corre, corre, corre sin mirar atrás… y otros dos tipos igual de buenos para nada lo interceptaron, retándolo a un encuentro de yoblade.

Para buena o mala suerte de quien sea, Bachoco TAMBIÉN los dejó plantados, porque ya tenía OTRO encuentro de yoblade, cosa que ya había dicho. El par de inútiles se asombraron al oír el nombre del retador de Yemita, porque considerando que el pobre e inocente Bachoco es apenas un amateur, el otro tipo probablemente le ganará.

En fin, Tyson estaba retrasado, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, se encontró con que su contrincante, llamado Andrew o algo así (de cualquier forma, su nombre no importa. Sólo aparece en unas cuantas escenas de unos pocos capítulos intrascendentales) estaba indeciblemente ocupado en una labor que requería de una cantidad inmensa de concentración, precisión, talento y disposición para el trabajo duro. Sí… se estaba rascando el ombligo (insértese redoble de batería). Bueno, en honor a la verdad, no es cierto eso. ¡Ah, mísera de mí! .¿Por qué he de padecer esta cruenta mitomanía? No, lo que Andrew estaba haciendo era "yobatallar" con otro sujeto que trataba de parecer pirata, pero que no llegaba ni a ser el limpia-cubiertas de una chalupa en un río seco. Este "pirata" se llamaba Carlos, o al menos eso afirmaba. Tras un inútil y ridículo intento de imitación de ataque por parte de Andrew, éste último quedó enredado con su yoblade, cayendo de una forma bastante cómica, estrepitosa y dolorosa.

El individuo que decía llamarse Carlos empezó a reír malvadamente.

—¡Gané, ahora me quedaré con sus yoblades! —exclamó, para seguir riendo malvadamente.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quien podrá defendernos? —clamó Andrew.

—¡YO! —saltó Tyson, en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—¡El chapulín colorado! —lo confundieron todos, menos Carlos.

—¡Bola de tarados! —explotó el limpia-cubiertas de chalupas en ríos secos—. ¡Ése no es el chapulín colorado!

—¡No contaban con mi astucia! —prosiguió Tyson, de cualquier manera.

—Escucha —comenzó Carlos a zarandear a Bachoco—. TÚ - NO - ERES - EL - CHAPULÍN - COLORADO, .¿captas?

—¿En serio? —se decepcionaron todos a su alrededor.

—Oh, qué mal —Tyson agachó la cabeza— … y ahora¿quién podrá defendernos?

—¡YO! —saltó el Chapulín Colorado.

—Tyson, .¿qué no comprendes que no eres el chapulín colorado? —soltó Andrew, aburrido de tan obtusa, lerda y mostrenca situación.

—Perdón —se excusó Bachoco, sinceramente arrepentido.

—Se aprovechan de mi nobleza… —se indignó el Chapulín Colorado, y se fue.

—Sí, sí, como sea, me largo con todos los yoblades de esta bola de tontos —anunció Carlos para sí, harto.

—Ni hablar, viejo —lo detuvo Tyson, quien ya se había tardado en decir una estupidez—, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

Entonces, un tipo chaparro, sin ojos, con pelo castaño, unos lentes en la cabeza, y también con un pésimo gusto para vestir se interpuso entre Tyson y Carlos. Se llama Kenny (un nombre algo gay, si me preguntan).

—¿Terminaste, misteriosa voz que surge del aire?

Eeeh… sí, supongo…

—Ok —asintió el tal Kenny y carraspeó—. ¡DETÉNGANSE!

—¿Y tú quién eres? —quiso saber Tyson

—¿NO OÍSTE NADA DE LO QUE LA VOZ EXTRAÑA DIJO?

… ya no se gana respeto como narrador, _no sir_.

—Por aquí me llaman el jefe —informó Kenny—, y sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre yoblades.

… sí, como no. ¿Alguien le cree?

—¡Es verdad! —aseguró "el jefe" con vehemencia.

—A ver, .¿quién fue el primer yoluchador? —preguntó Andrew, que seguía en el piso.

—Eeeeh….

—¿De qué está hecha la cuerda del yoblade? —quiso saber Tyson, quien intuía que la composición incluía algo de spaghetti.

—Pues…

… ¿hace cuánto que se fue Carlos?

—¿Qué? .¿Se fue Carlos? —soltó Kenny, incrédulo.

Yo misma me preguntaría si tal aseveración no fue cuestión de mi mitomanía, de no ser porque estoy plenamente convencida de que el sujeto hizo mutis unos treinta segundos después de que le ordenaron detenerse… y me pregunto también, .¿por qué es que sólo los tontos contestan una pregunta con otra pregunta?

—¿En serio? —se asombró Tyson. Por la barba de Neptuno, ya se había tardado.

—¿Qué no me van a ayudar a desenrollarme? —espetó Andrew, harto por fin de su situación.

—¿Estás enrollado? —inquirió Bachoco, cada vez más maravillado por los prodigios extraños que acontecían a su alrededor. Así que él y Kenny intentaron ayudar a Andrew. Pésimamente mal, si me preguntan, porque acabaron enredados también. ¿Cómo es que un yoblade puede tener tanta cuerda, pregúntome yo? Son misterios extraños de este milenio subnormal.

—¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada? —reclamó Kenny al cielo del que provenía la voz mística que molestamente narraba todo lo que acontecía con sus existencias. Tal vez ignora que si se le pone al tiro a las voces místicas molestas que vienen del cielo, las voces le arrancarán las vísceras.

En fin, simplemente diré que mágicamente se desenredaron y por arte de magia llegaron a un parque. Por arte de magia también, todos están sentados en una resbaladilla, con Kenny al frente. Esto fue mágico porque no creería que el pobre aguantara el peso de Tyson, pero en fin. El "jefe" les mostraba un video de la batalla de hace media hora en su Game Boy Advance SP®.

—¿Ves? —comenzó Kenny con su explicación físico-cuántica—. Te ganó porque su yoblade es más pesado, y al estrellarse con el tuyo generó un efecto de rebote que hizo que tu blade se enrollara alrededor de ti.

—¿Neta? —soltó Andrew, sarcástico—. Mira que si no me dices, ni cuenta.

—¿Y cómo podré ganarle? —quiso saber Tyson.

—Tendrás que hacer que tu yoblade gire cuatro veces más rápido —informó Kenny aleatoriamente. La verdad, no tenía ni idea.

—Pan comido —aseguró Bachoco.

Súbitamente, una duda existencialista acribilló a Kenny.

—… ¿por qué querrá Carlos tantos yoblades?

—Tengo entendido que es parte del cartel del grinch, la pandilla más peligrosa de esta cuadra —informó Andrew—. Dicen que están en busca del yoblade perfecto.

—¡Pues los haré polvo! —exclamó Yemita, con esa seguridad con la que sólo puede hablar quien desconoce la gravedad de un problema.

—Hacer que un yoblade gire cuatro veces más rápido no es fácil. ¿Verdad, Dizzy?

—No soy Dizzi —soltó una voz femenina desde el interior de su GBASP®—, .¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Perdón —disculpose Kenny.

Para acabar más rápido, baste decir que todos volvieron a sus casas, y Tyson le puso una cuerda del doble del tamaño a su yoblade, pero no sirvió mucho. Luego lo combinó con un lanzamiento tipo salto de ballet… y eso sí sirvió. Lo que no dije (oh, infausta omisión mía) es que Carlos y Tyson habían acordado otro reto… ahora que, si no lo dije, es que no pasó, pero como acabo de decir que pasó, pues pasó. Mística metafísica cuántica es esta. También cabe aclarar que la voz que salió del GBASP® de Kenny es de una pequeña dama llamada Marta. Al día siguiente, Tyson llegó tarde a su encuentro con Carlos, tal vez porque no tenía noción de él, tal vez porque siempre llega tarde a todas partes, pero lo que importa es que llegó. Hizo su locura del salto de ballet, y su yoblade dio en la cuerda del de Carlos, por lo que éste último dejó de girar y perdió. Fin. Carlos regresó todos los yoblades que había robado, y se sintió muuuy mal. Y después se sentirá peor.

—¡Sííííí, gané! —celebraba Yemita, el muy maldito suertudo—. ¡Soy el mejor!

—¡Increíble, Tyson! —lo felicitó Andrew con suma sinceridad—. ¡Cualquiera creería que tienes cerebro!

—No podría haberlo hecho sin el jefe —reconoció Tyson, señalando un hecho asquerosamente obvio.

—¿Envidia o coraje? —volvió a retar el infame sujetillo sin ojos al cielo del que surgía la voz mística. Esto es demasiado atrevimiento, _yes sir_, y no puede ser tolerado así como así, _no sir_. Así que un rayo lo convirtió en nerd frito.

Y entonces, maravilla de maravillas, apareció un bombón con pelo azul y una bufanda ondeando al viento… no, no es que sea un malvavisco mutante. Cuando digo bombón quiero decir que es un ser que no está bueno, sino buenísimo. El caso es que ese cuerazo saltó y quedó enfrente de Carlos, quien mostró algo de… pánico… en su mirada.

—¡Tú!… yo… —él, ella, nosotros, vosotros, ustedes, ellos… date prisa—. Lo siento… no vuelve a pasar.

—Cállate —le espetó atinadamente el individuo de la bufanda, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Oye —lo interpeló Tyson, molesto—, .¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí así como así?

El individuo suspiró, harto de la vida desde el primer instante.

—¿Acaso hay alguna ley que me obligue a responderle? —clamó al cielo. Y, la verdad sea dicha, no la hay. Y aunque la hubiera, esta criaturilla no tendría que obedecerla. Así que, con la buena disposición del cielo, Yemita también se vio fulminado por una centella, faltaba más. Tanta irreverencia merece un castigo peor, claro está.

Así que ese delicioso sujeto con la bufanda, que tiene cara de llamarse Kai, amarró a Carlos con su yoblade (de Carlos) y se lo llevó arrastrando. Tal vez le pagaran bien en el puesto de tacos por él.

Y Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo que voy a escribir me pertenece, salvo la locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El año del mono **(Day of the Dragoon)  
_Onde Tyson obtiene a Fox._

Así, el tal Carlos fue suspendido de sus funciones y privilegios dentro de la organización conocida como el Cartel del Grinch, directamente por el cabecilla de identidad no confirmada pero que, con un demonio, tiene cara de llamarse Kai.

Al día siguiente, Tyson seguía empeñado en que acabaría con el Cartel del Grinch… pero como era estúpido, no tarado, sabía que no podía hacerlo sólo con su yoblade… necesitaba ayuda del gobierno. Iluso mortal. ¿De cuándo a acá el gobierno ayudaría a combatir el crimen organizado? Por algo está organizado el crimen. Algo organizado es, sin duda, trabajo de personas decentes, de ciudadanos cabales que sin duda alguna prestan adecuadamente un servicio a la nación y por tanto no se les debe importunar. En fin, Bachoco, se quedó dormido "pensando" en cómo pedir ayuda al gobierno. Pobrecillo, se esforzó demasiado

Y, lógicamente, soñó… bueno, no puedo decir si fue un sueño o una pesadilla. Yo misma no distingo bien entre una cosa u otra, así que decidan por ustedes mismos: el cielo estaba oscuro, y de repente una … estoooo… "cosa" **_muy_** grande lo atacó… bueno, no lo atacó, no abiertamente. Más bien habría que definir la acción de la cosa grande como un acercamiento brusco. Y ya que estamos analizando fría y desapasionadamente podemos notar que ni siquiera se le acercó bruscamente a él, sino a su yoblade. Cuando la "cosa" iba a llegar al yoblade, Tyson cometió la tremenda tontería de despertar… rayos, justo cuando su sueño se ponía interesante.

Ya despierto, creyó saber qué era la figura que lo había "atacado" en su sueño. Fue al dojo, donde había una pancarta publicitaria política, que su abuelo guardaba porque ya estaba senil, el pobrecito. Se le quedó viendo con aire de ingenuidad… maldita sea mi mitomanía. La verdad es que su expresión rebosaba de estupidez, por todos los diablos. ¿Qué podemos esperar de él, si tiene nombre de marca de pollo, viene de una familia disfuncional y dedica su vida a jugar con yoyitos en vez de ir a la escuela como cualquier chico NORMAL de su edad?

Y, por todos los diablos, no sé si estaría tan drogado como yo… como yo solía ponerme… a veces, muy de vez en cuando… en fin… no tengo que defender mis hábitos, porque fue ÉL (no yo) quien vio que la persona en la pancarta parpadeaba… ¡Y vaya susto que le dio al mariconcete ése! ¡Casi "tira el miedo" ahí, literalmente! No, ya nada volverá a ser como antes, _no sir_. Antes, toda la población era valiente: hombres, mujeres, niños y también los estúpidos. Era indispensable el valor. Pero esos tiempo ya pasaron y no volverán. Volviendo a las mágicas chocoaventuras del mocoso éste, baste decir que, después de ver que el sujeto en la pancarta había parpadeado, como su intelecto no le daba, ni le da, ni le dará para más, se fue. Volvió a meditar sobre la duración indefinida de ciertos artrópodos crustáceos del orden de los Decápodos por un tiempo parecido a dicha duración indefinida.

Mientras tanto, en una vieja, descuidada, sucia y olvidada bodega en algún lugar de la ciudad, el Cartel del Grinch practicaba con sus yoyitos místicos. El tipo que juro que tiene cara de llamarse Kai ya había durado 5 minutos haciendo el truco de "pasear al perro" con su yoblade, y por más que sus subordinados trataban de hacer que "el perrito" dejara de "pasear" a base de yobladazos, no lo conseguían.

Como ya todos estaban bastante aburridos, incluida yo, le cambiaron el tema a su jefe. De hecho, él cambió el tema. Bueno, no tengo idea de quién fue, la verdad sea dicha. Es que verlos con los yoyos es tan aburrido que me quedé dormida, y confieso que me siento terriblemente culpable de descuidar mi labor, _yes sir_. El caso es que cambiaron de tema.

No sé en qué momento pasó, ni cómo fue, pero parece que uno de los achichincles de Kai salió con la mentira descomunal de que en el GBASP de Kenny estaba toda la información sobre yoblades conocida y sin conocer en el mundo. Yo, por mi parte, sólo hay algo que quiero saber al respecto: ¿A quién diablos le importa? Dudo que a este jovencillo que creo que se llama Kai le interese. Se nota a leguas que es un vivo. Pero, .¿saben? también tiene cara de tener un abuelo senil con una loca teoría de que puede apoderarse del mundo con un maléfico plan que involucra al yoblade. En lo particular, y aún desconociendo los fundamentos que sustentan tan descabellada proposición científica, considero que debería intentarlo creando un sistema operativo que monopolice la mayor parte de las computadoras del mundo; o haciendo la guerra a diversos países con el pretexto de que son una amenaza para las demás naciones… o simplemente lanzando una nueva marca de refrescos, acompañada de un programa lava-cocos basado en un grupo de música pop. Al fin y al cabo, esos sistemas sí han demostrado su efectividad. Pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que seguramente quiere crear el yoblade supremo para conquistar el mundo, y para eso cuenta con la ayuda "voluntariamente ofrecida" de su nieto, _yes sir_. De todo eso tiene cara el joven camarada Kai, _yes sir. _No dudo en lo más mínimo.

De lo que no tenía cara era de ordenarles que le robaran a Kenny su GBASP, _no sir_. No puede creer que un buen camarada como tiene cara de serlo el buen Kai haga algo así. Pero, .¿quién diablos dijo algo de que yo podía leer la personalidad de alguien con sólo leerle la cara? Son sólo patéticos y engañosos malfalsos de algún enemigo que quiere atribuirme poderes sobrenaturales. Ahora que podría ser que Kai hubiera ordenado que robaran el GBASP en parte porque ya estaba harto de jugar yoblade; y en parte porque, oh, iluso mortal, creyó que podía ser cierto eso de que el juguetito podía guardar toda la información sobre bla, bla, bla. Sí, tiene cara de aburrido.

Y los tipos achichincles estos tienen cara de que obedecerán esa orden. Sí, claro. Y yo soy Su Graciosa Majestad la Condesa de Vladivostok, donde sea que quede mi afamado condado. _No sir_, los muy imberbes querían quedar bien con su patrón, así que pensaron en que además de robar el GBASP, podían secuestrar a Kenny.

No es que pretenda pasar por una inocente palomita que no haría daño ni a una mosca, _no sir_. Todo lo contrario, de mi amplia experiencia en el ramo de las ilegalidades, puedo listar una serie de errores cometidos en la operación de la abducción del niño sin ojos y su GBASP.

Primer error: .¿Quién rayos quiere secuestrar a tal dolor de cabeza? Es algo que no comprendo, _no sir_, es totalmente ilógico, o más bien masoquista. O tal vez sea parte de un malvado plan para torturar al buen camarada Kai, lo cual es demasiado cruel.

Su segundo error fue que alguien los vio. Alguien que no nos interesa, un chamaquillo que tiene cara de que no volveremos a saber de él después de hoy. Como sea, su tercer error fue dejar que ese alguien los siguiera hasta la bodega.

Un cuarto error, bastante fundamental y por tanto un punto menos que imperdonable, es que no saben manejar el GBASP. Y, por si fuera poco, Marta estaba decidida a torturarlos lo más posible antes que darles la más mínima información. Al fin y al cabo, hay que ganar puntos ante el pueblo.

Después de este breviario cultural de lo que cualquier criminal NO debe hacer, continuemos con la historia. Ese alguien que siguió a esos tipos le dijo a Andrew lo que había pasado. Como si fuera felétono descompuesto, Andrew se lo dijo a Tyson. Y aquí viene lo bueno. El imbécil de Tyson no era tan imbécil como para creer que podría contra el cartel de grinch solo, _no sir_.

Recordó que su abuelo, en uno de sus ataques de _delírium trémens_, dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, se la pidiera a la pancarta política, porque él y sus ancianos huesos ya no estaban para esos trotes. Y ahí va el "inocente" de Tyson (por decirlo con una palabra que pueda mencionarse frente a las damas), a hablarle a la pancarta. Y he aquí que pasa lo mismo que en su sueño, sólo que con la variante de que la "cosa" logra entrar en el yoblade de Tyson… Ah, por la brillante, espumosa y fragante barba de Neptuno, .¿cómo fue que cupo en esa cosita? Me supongo que de la misma manera en que familias de diez personas caben en una casa del INFONAVIT, _yes sir_… En fin, Tyson, por alguna misteriosa razón que no comprendo (por todos los diablos, con las cosas que no comprendo podría colapsarse un disco duro de 900 TB de memoria), se sintió aquel cuyos chicharrones tenían el monopolio de la tronadera en el universo. Así que, envalentonado por una vez en su vida, él y Andrew y otros seres intrascendentales fueron a rescatar a Kenny… (si de por sí su nombre suena como el estereotipo equívoco de lo que es un gay, con esta situación de "damisela en peligro"… mejor no decirlo, por respeto a las damas presentes).

La comitiva llegó a la "guarida" del Cartel del Grinch, igualito que si fueran los Power Rangers, con escándalo, frases y poses tontas y todo lo demás… hasta trajes ridículos y malos efectos llevaban.

Y es aquí donde detecto el sexto error de los tipos de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, pues se ve a leguas que no cerraron la puerta ni pusieron la alarma… ¡Pero hay que ser! .¡Si para mensos no gana uno! Y yo que con tanto esfuerzo me preparo cada año para las Olimpiadas de la Estupidez. Pero no, está claro que nunca triunfaré contra tanto talento natural, _no sir_. Más me valdría retirarme y dedicarme a algo útil, como tejer hamacas.

Haciendo a un lado mi tristeza, creo que es mi sacro deber informarles lo que hizo el escuadrón de rescate: entraron, vieron, gritaron e hicieron lo más ridículo que se les ocurrió.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quien podrá defenderme? —clamó Kenny.

—Otra vez con eso… —masculló el buen camarada Kai—. Hay que ver que hay gente que no entiende.

Entonces El Tipo Con Traje Blanco, Con Un Pantalón Mitad Short Y Mitad Pantalón, De Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme Y Que Denominaré Fulano soltó una serie de improperios y maldiciones que no se repetirán aquí, por respeto a las damas.

—…¡que otra vez perdí en Advance Wars 2!

—Eso no es lo que se supone que deberías estar haciendo —lo reconvino Kai.

El Otro Tipo De Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme, Y Para Colmo Ni De Su Traje, Al Que Denominaré Mengano intervino.

—Déjame intentar… —tras cosa de diez minutos, comenzó a saltar y su semblante se iluminó de auténtica alegría —. ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

—Oh, no —se desconsoló Kenny. Por el contrario, Kai parecía haber recuperado la fe en la inteligencia humana.

—¿Al fin?

—¡Le gané a Saturos! —anunció Megano, realizado—. ¡Soy el rey de la psinergía!

Kenny soltó un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que Kai volvía a perder su fe en la inteligencia de los demás seres humaniformes.

—Qué rayos… dame eso —masculló, arrebatándole el GBASP. Unos 5 minutos después, levantó la vista de la pantalla, movió el cuello a los lados y comentó para sí—. Tan fácil… ya acabé Final Fantasy Tactics.

—¡Heeey! —enfadóse Kenny, con justa razón—. ¡Ya borraron todos mis archivos!

—Cállate, que no dejas jugar en paz —le espetó Fulano.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Tyson de súbito, saliendo de entre unas cajas.

—¿Tú qué? —quiso saber Fulano.

—¡No contaban con mi astucia! —se vanaglorió Bachoco.

—¿Cuál astucia? —retrucó Kenny, extrañado.

—¡Síganme los buenos! —finalizó Kori, seguramente en medio de un delirio provocado por la droga. No hay otra explicación para tanta estupidez.

—Vinimos a rescatar al jefe —explicó Andrew por fin.

—Aaah… estooo… —Mengano miró de reojo a Kai, quien seguía entretenido con el GBASP—. ¡Pues pueden llevárselo!

—¿Eeh? —se volvió a extrañar Kenny.

—Mejor así, nada más es un dolor de cabeza —caviló Fulano—. Con tanto grito…

—¡HEEY! —se molestó el nerdcillo.

—¿Y no se supone que yobatallemos? —inquirió Tyson, notando algo extraño en el cariz que tomaba el asunto.

—Nah… —soltó Mengano, haciendo un gesto despreciativo con la mano, claramente diciendo "¿A quién le importa si yobatallamos o no?"

—¡No, no, no, no, NO! —renegó Tyson—. ¡Exijo que opongan resistencia!

—¿Por qué? —se asombró Fulano.

—¡Pues porque no me quiero llevar al jefe tan así como así!. ¡Como si no supiera que es un dolor de cabeza!

Santos descubrimientos, Batman. Yo sabía que un músculo que no se usa se atrofia, pero no sabía que los músculos atrofiados pudieran doler.

—Nadie me quiere, todos me odian… —comenzó a tararear Kenny, genuinamente dolido.

—¡Así es! —corroboró Bachoco—. ¡Quiero tener la posibilidad de que se quede aquí!

Ah, todo es claro ahora, _yes sir_. Por lo visto, el atrofiado cerebro de Yemita comienza a doler porque está siendo usado… "posibilidad" tiene demasiadas letras, sin duda alguna.

—Por lo tanto… Kai, ¡te reto! —llamó Tyson.

Kai, que ya había acabado Tactics Ogre Advance, suspiró.

—Tengo dos preguntas —le dijo al techo de la bodega, de donde parecía venir la mística voz sobrenatural que ha narrado todo lo acontecido. Por la sustancia innombrable de la que nació Venus, la antecitada voz estará gustosa de ayudar a aclarar cualquier duda que pueda tener el buen camarada Kai—. ¿Cómo es que este idiota desconocido sabe mi nombre?

… no tengo idea, _no sir_, y es ciertamente preocupante, _yes sir_. Supongo que el idiota desconocido ha de haber estado escuchando a la voz todo el día. Lo que yo no sabía era que en efecto se llamaba Kai, _no sir_. Yo sólo dije que tenía cara de llamarse Kai, pero, centellas sobre la mar encabritada, qué buen tino tengo.

—Mi segunda pregunta es… ¿hay alguna ley que me obligue a aceptar ese ridículo reto?

… esto ciertamente es un déjà-vu. Y un déjà-vu sólo puede significar un error en Matrix… oh, escollos en la costa, .¡corre, Neo, corre!

—…

El silencio que proviene de abajo me indica que me cambié de película. Así que… mmmh… sí, sí hay una ley que obliga a aceptar retos ridículos.

—Mmmf —bufó el buen camarada que resulta ser que sí se llama Kai, y comenzó la yobatalla….y empataron. Raro, raro como un iceberg en el Ecuador, _yes sir_. Vale, me salté algunos puntos sin importancia de la pelea, como que la "cosa" del blade de Tyson se enfrentó con otra "cosa" (bastante fea por cierto) en el blade de Kai… pero que la explicación la diga él, que el buen camarada tiene cara de tener el talento de explicar cosas de índole física con facilidad.

—¿Podría alguien explicarme qué pasó? —pidió Tyson, evidentemente por no haber escuchado mi perorata anterior.

— Nuestros yoblades no son comunes —comenzó el buen camarada—. Encerrados en ellos están espíritus con poderes gigantescos, llamados políticos-bit. Tu blade tiene el poder de Fox, el mío tiene el poder de Salinas…

—¿Y qué va a pasar con el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Fulano, interrumpiéndolo—. Fue empate.

—Bah… déjenlo ir.

—¿Y mi GBASP? —demandó Kenny.

—… y dentro de esta cosa, está Marta Sahagún —terminó el buen camarada Kai por fin, aventándole el juguetito a su dueño, y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo que voy a escribir me pertenece, salvo la locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Confía en el primer desconocido psicópata que encuentres **(Take it to Max!)  
O_nde los indejos de Kenny y Tyson conocen al psicópata de Max_

El día siguiente que siguió al día anterior, Tyson aún se sentía confundido respecto a su confuso encuentro con Kai, que fue aun más confuso por las confusas expresiones que Kai expresó en el encuentro. "Pensando" estos "pensamientos" en su aturdida sesera, fue al río, donde por azares del destino, o porque la ciudad es chica, se encontró con Kenny. Conversaron una chistosa conversación, que reproduciré aquí aunque no la recuerde, mas como no la recuerdo, no esperen gran exactitud.

—¿Cómo está eso de que tengo el poder de Fox? —exclamó Bachoco para seguir exclamando diversas exclamaciones diversificadas—. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Lanzó su yoblade, que fue interceptado por un perro que, al interceptar el yoblade con la boca, lo llenó de saliva. Al yoblade, no a Tyson. La dueña del perro baboso (dicho sea sin intención de ofender intencionalmente) llegó tras su canino can.

—¡Joer! —clamó—. ¡Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que no te lleves cochinadas cochinas a la boca!. ¿No sabes que la estupidez se contagia estúpidamente?

—¿No se supone que esta niña debería ser una niña dulce? —preguntó Kenny al aireado aire que, airoso y airado, aireaba. O lo que es lo mismo, preguntaba su pregunta a la mística voz que místicamente surgía del mismo punto de surgimiento del airoso aire. Lo que el niño desojado sin ojos visibles que se puedan ver sabía era que tendría azúcar azucarada de más en un rato, y mientras no es necesario que nos azucaremos en demasía con azúcar de más.

—¡Ahí tienes tu yoblade ensalivado de saliva! —le espetó groseramente y con grosería la dueña del perro baboso (dicho sea sin intención de ofender intencionalmente)—. ¡Y donde me entere de que le estás poniendo eso en la boca a mi inocente can canino rebosante de inocente inocencia otra vez, te vas a enterar!

Una voz que se reía escandalosamente con una risa escandalosa sacó a Tyson y Kenny de su estupefacta estupefacción.

—¡Ustedes ambos dos son muy graciosamente graciosos!

—¿Y tú quien eres? —quiso saber Tyson.

—Me llamo Chiclets —respondió el individuo individual de la risa escandalosa. Era rubio, güero, con cabello de color amarillo, tenía muchas pecas, era pecoso, tenía ojos azules del azulado color del azul caribeño del mar Caribe, e iba vestido con una combinación demasiado fosforescente en demasía.

—¿Chiclets? —repitió Kenny. Pero por todos los endemoniados diablos y endiablados demonios, este sujeto tiene cara de llamarse Clorets.

—¿Bubbaloo? —corroboró Tyson errónea y erradamente.

—¡No! —rió escandalosamente Chiclets con su escandalosa risa—. ¡Motita!

Pero por los cuernos de alguien a quien su misma mujer suya de él se los puso, si este sujeto sigue así lo nombraré Trident por el resto de la eternidad eterna.

—Está bien… me llamo Max (air)

Alabemos a nuestro alabado estimadísimo camarada Neptuno con quien tanto sentimiento de camaradería y estimación sentimos. El "amigo resplandeciente", es decir Max, quien así le nombro por vestirse con tonos fosforescentes, se acercó a nuestros "amigos" no-resplandecientes para no tener que estar gritando a gritos. Y poder continuar con la continuación de la conversación que conversaban.

—Bueno, como decía, me llamo Chic… ejem, Max, y soy nuevo en la ciudad —resumió resumidamente en resumidas cuentas Max, justo antes de que se escuchara un curioso sonido de chapoteo de algo que chapotea en la acuosidad acuosa del agua.

—¡Hey! .¡Ustedes tres! —gritó a gritos la dueña del perro baboso (dicho sea sin intención de ofender intencionalmente) que babosamente se cayó al río. El perro, no la niña—. ¡Ayúdenme y préstenme ayuda, que mi baboso perro se cayó babosamente al río, y yo no estoy tan babosa como para lanzarme al río por él!

—Así por las buenas… —masculló Tyson.

Y se lanzaron a correr a lo largo de la orilla del río, sin perder de vista al baboso perro (dicho sea sin intención de ofender intencionalmente) que babosamente se cayó al río. Por arte de magia, o porque no podía haber tanta crueldad en una caricatura, un tronco estaba en la posición exacta para que cualquiera con buena puntería, al golpearlo, lo girara de tal modo que se atorara antes de llegar a una caída de agua que caía, y el perro baboso (dicho sea sin intención de ofender intencionalmente) que babosamente se cayó al río se sujetara del susodicho tronco que estaba en la posición exacta para que cualquiera con buena puntería, al golpearlo, lo girara de tal modo que se atorara antes de llegar a la caída de agua que caía. Y ahí va Tyson a intentar golpear el tronco que estaba en la posición exacta para que cualquiera con buena puntería, al golpearlo, lo girara de tal modo que se atorara antes de llegar a la caída de agua que caía, pero como no tiene buena puntería, falló. Por arte de magia, o porque no podía haber tanta crueldad en una caricatura, Max intentó también golpear el tronco, pero le dio al yoblade de Tyson, que al ser golpeado por el yoblade de Max, golpeó el tronco y lo giró de tal modo que se atorara antes de llegar a la caída de agua que caía. Ostras, eso ha sido confusamente confuso.

—¡Menos mal! —exclamó, aliviada, la dueña del perro baboso (dicho sea sin intención de ofender intencionalmente) que babosamente se cayó al río (el perro, no la niña) y fue milagrosamente salvado de milagro por Tyson y Max—. ¡Si a mi inocente can canino rebosante de inocente inocencia le hubiera pasado algo, me habría desquitado con ustedes!

—Sí, de nada —respondió Max, sonriendo con una sonrisa extrañamente no escandalosa como la risa escandalosa con la que se reía.

—¿Puedo preguntar una pregunta? —clamó Kenny al cielo que estaba arriba de él y sobre su cabeza. Claro que, aunque pregunte su pregunta, yo nunca he prometido la promesa de responderle la respuesta—. ¿POR QUÉ HAS ESTADO TODO EL DÍA CON PLEONASMOS? —clamó indiferente, mostrando y demostrando su indiferencia ante la ausencia de la promesa ausente que nunca prometí. La verdad verdadera sea revelada, el 16 de febrero es el Día Internacional del Pleonasmo.

—Sí, como no —reclamó Kenny—. Ahora cuéntame un cuento de vaqueros. ¡**_YO_** no quiero seguir hablando con pleonasmos!

Está bien. Él solito, por su cuenta y sin que nadie le ayudara con la más mínima ayuda, ha pedido su petición. Consulto a las divinas divinidades, y me indica responder que el antecitado sujeto citado anteriormente no hablará con pleonasmos, pero también ha perdido los privilegiados privilegios que lo privilegiaban. Ah, la ira de los dioses es iracunda.

—¿Cuáles privilegios? —blasfemó Kenny blasfemamente—. ¡Siempre tengo que discutir por…!

Evidentemente, el muy inútil, en su inutilidad, desconoce que discutir era su privilegiado privilegio. El discutir es una muestra de la individualidad que, como individuo individual, se tiene derecho a mostrar. Ahora que ha perdido ese privilegiado privilegio, no tendrás el privilegiado privilegio de opinar sus opiniones. Y creo que con esto ha finalizado el fin de nuestra conversación

—¿Se puede finalizar el fin? —quiso saber Max. Y ahora que pregunta esa pregunta, recapacito que la respuesta que la respondería sería decir que… no. Y como ya no quiero que dialoguen sus diálogos, narraré la narración. Max les dijo que su padre tenía una tienda de yoblades, y los gorrones, claro, gorronearon y fueron para allá. Vieron los repuestos y un montón de cosas innombrables, porque no se me ha ocurrido como nombrarlas, y por lo tanto tuvieron que señalarlas con el dedo. Max y Tyson tuvieron un enfrentamiento en una arena que el primero tenía en el sótano… resultado: resultó que Max ganó porque del sopapo que le había pegado al yoblade de Tyson, el… "pibote central del centro" se había desviado, pero Max salió con que se le acabó la energía porque tenía demasiado ataque y blablabla. Entonces, por azares del destino azaroso y porque el pequeño mundo es diminuto, el señor Dickenson y el papá de Max (sí, Max también viene de una familia disfuncional, por si no lo había dicho), que eran amigos y que se habían conocido en otra ciudad, estaban hablando del torneo de yo-batallas que estaba organizando el Sr. Dickenson. Los ilusos niños, cargados de ilusión, se empezaron a preparar para el susodicho torneo.

Pero eso será preciso narrarlo otro día, porque, como quiera, ya me cansé.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo que voy a escribir me pertenece, salvo la locura. Y creo que ni siquiera eso.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Que comience la tortura I **(The qualifier begins)  
_Kenny, obviamente, pierde._

Y prosigamos con la historia. Como se mencionó en el capítulo anterior "los ilusos niños cargados de ilusión" se prepararon para el torneo regional de yoblade. Practicaron muchos días con sus noches, hasta llegaron al grado de no comer ni dormir bien para entrenar arduamente. Sus heroicas hazañas, su épica resistencia nos lleva a pensar, _yes sir_, que… (sonido de disco rayado) la verdad es que no, porque se creían los más ching-nes de la ciudad, así que no practicaron y se la pasaron rascándose el ombligo. Pero supongamos que hubieran practicado un poquito ("duerme soñando, con tus ojos tan llenos despiertos…") y supongamos también que estén listos para el susodicho torneo, lo que sinceramente dudo. Aunque eso último no importa, porque como son los "protagonos" de la historia, invariablemente tiene que irles bien. Y estoy en contra de eso. Deberían esforzarse. No hay razón para que los pobres desconocidos de la serie se partan el lomo practicando, y estos tan salsas sin hacer nada ganen el torneo mundial. ¡No, no se vale, _no sir_! He dicho. Pero como hasta yo estoy harta de "escuchar" todas estas tonterías que me pasan por la cabeza, continuaré "narrando la narración". El día del torneo, nuestros "personajes favoritos", llegaron puntuales al lugar… nah, eso tampoco es cierto. Tyson, como de costumbre, llegó tarde. Yo insisto, siempre ha estado retrasado, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Hola, jefe —saludó Max, sonriente.

—Hola, Max, .¿por qué tan contento?

—Nada más porque sí.

—Oh.

—¿Y donde está Tyson?

—Seguro se le hizo tarde… ya sabes que se la vive rascándose el ombligo.

Entonces se escuchó una melodiosa voz, de alguien que pregona una verdad innegable. Ese alguien indudablemente debe estar lleno de gracia natural, _yes sir_.

—¡Ay, comperquítense! —exclamaba Tyson mientras se abría paso—. ¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde!

No, me niego a creer eso de que se le haga tarde. Por cierto, espero que hayan notado el sarcasmo en las últimas frases.

—Hola, Tyson —saludó Kenny cordialmente, como si no hubiera hecho cáusticos comentarios sobre los retrasos de Tyson y sus ocupaciones relacionadas con su ombligo (de Tyson).

—¡Hola, chicos! .¿Todavía no empiezan las clasificatorias? —inquirió. Me imagino que no ha visto el título del capítulo.

—¡Hace como dos horas! —informó Max, sin dejar de sonreír—. Tú estás en el grupo C, yo en el B y el jefe en el A.

—¡Jefe, no sabía que pensabas competir! —se asombró Tyson.

—Ni yo, pero el libreto dice eso… además, voy a hacer trampa…

—¿PIENSAS HACER TRAMPA? —gritó Max, sonriente todavía. Ante ese "murmullo", todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo raro.

—No lo divulgues —lo reconvino Kenny. Pero Tyson también gritó, con idénticos resultados.

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS UN TRAMPOSO!

—¡Maldición! —soltó Kenny, molesto—. ¡A ver si dejan de gritar!

—¡PERO JEFE! —reclamaron los dos gritones.

—¡Yo no quería hacer trampa, pero en el libreto dice que voy a hacerlo! —afirmó Kenny con vehemencia. Y si yo le creo, que me linchen. Sí, claro, ahora záfate, niño sin ojos, hipócrita, mentiroso, tramposo.

—¡Y tú a ver cuando dejas de metichear! —gritó Kenny al techo de donde parecía provenir la voz mística, indudablemente tomando a mal el comentario anterior.

Como si fuera mi culpa el que el libreto diga que va a hacer trampa. Yo sólo hago la aclaración de que la "maniobra ultra-secreta del resorte en el yoblade" es lo más tramposo que he visto en la serie.

—¿MANIOBRA ULTRA-SECRETA DEL RESORTE EN EL YOBLADE? —gritaron Kenny y Max—. ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS HABÍAS CONTADO?

—Porque lo gritarían a los cuatro vientos, literalmente —gruñó el aludido.

Y entonces se escuchó una voz tipo de las que vocean a la gente en el supermercado, sí de esas de "encargado de salchichonería, favor de pasar a la caja 3"

—Participantes del grupo A, favor de presentarse en el plato. Participantes del grupo A, favor de presentarse en el plato

—Ya tengo que irme —soltó Kenny, dando media vuelta para cumplir con su propósito.

—¡SUERTE JEFE! ¡Y NO OLVIDES USAR TU TRAMPOSA TÁCTICA ULTRA-SECRETA DEL RESORTE EN EL YOBLADE QUE NADIE SABE! —le recordaron Max y Tyson—. ¡Y POR NOSOTROS NADIE SE ENTERARA, ¿EH?.!

Y así fue como "el jefe" tuvo su primer encuentro en la serie. Anótenlo, amantes de los hechos raros, porque esto no pasa "muy aseguido". Para su lamentable suerte, en el grupo A también estaba Kai, y no hay que ser un genio físico-matemático para saber quien va a ganar.

Por cierto, no les he mencionado la existencia de AJ Topper, Brad Best y DJ Jazzman (¿serán primos el primero y el último? .¿O acaso el autor tenía un trauma con la j? .¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas estúpidas? Es un misterio). Pues aquí en yoblade también existen. Así que ahora, utilizando el poder de la ima-gina-ción (¡sí! .¡Aparece un arcoiris!), oiremos sus comentarios.

—¡Bienvenidos al torneo regional de yoblade! .¡Soy Brad Best, y conmigo esta AJ Topper, para llevarles este sensacional evento!

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó AJ.

—¡Pero qué grosero nos salió el tío! —se indignó Brad—. ¡Respeta, chamaco!

—¡Cállate, vejestorio! .¡No has sacado tu credencial del INSEN nada más porque eres un viejo decrépito y terco que insiste en no jubilarse!

—¡Al menos no soy un mocoso de Kinder insolente!

—¡Es mejor ser un mocoso en Kinder que ser el tatarabuelo de Matusalén y no haber pasado de ahí!

—¡Y tú eres un feto descerebrado que todavía moja la cama!

—Calma, chicos —intervino Jazzman, conciliador—. Creo que los ánimos se calentaron un poco…

—¡CÁLLATE, PAYASO MALVESTIDO! —le respondieron ambos.

—… por eso digo que yo para qué me meto… bueno, .¡como sea! .¡Les diré que en el libreto original, estos dos ensalzan a Kai, nuestro campeón actual, y se supone que también deberían haberlo dicho aquí!

—¡VE A DECIRLE A TU ABUELA LO QUE DEBE HACER Y DEJA DE JOROBAR!

—Cuánto amor se respira aquí… como sea, .¡competidores listos! 3, 2, 1… ¡LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK! (En yoblade no es "let it rip", sino "let it hisshtucplack". ¿Por qué? porque ese es el sonido que hace un yo-yo al ser lanzado. "Hissh" es cuando la cuerda se va desenrollando, "tuc" cuando el yo-yo termina de desenrollarse y para que regrese a tu mano das un pequeño tirón, y "plack" es cuando el yo-yo regresa a tu mano. fin. Y no me digan que no es cierto, porque me puse a jugar con un yo-yo una hora para determinar la onomatopeya, así que no acepto reclamos en esto. He dicho.)

Y todos los chamaquillos lanzaron sus yoblades. Sobra decir que Kai eliminó a la mayoría antes de que supieran qué pasó. Al final, gracias a su táctica tramposa, Kenny también había sobrevivido… pero seguramente no por mucho.

"Rayos, .¿por qué tan rápido?", pensaba Kenny. "Podríamos haberle hecho bolita entre todos…"

—… ya me harté —soltó el buen camarada Kai, atacando velozmente, y justo cuando todos pensábamos que Kenny estaba eliminado, el bendito yoblade rebotó, y siguió en la contienda. Kai, tras observar este curioso efecto, simplemente volvió a atacar y esta vez SÍ mandó a volar el yoblade de Kenny, logrando que se enrollara alrededor de éste. Desgraciadamente, Kenny no perdió el equilibrio y se quedó de pie, todo enrollado como momia, pero de pie.

—¿Qué… qué rayos pasó? .¡Se supone que debería haber ganado con mi tramposa táctica! —soltó Kenny.

—¡Y el ganador del bloque A es Kai! —anunció Jazzman.

Kai caminó hacia la salida, en donde estaba el ancho de Tyson, lo que generó un simpático (y altamente infortunado) comentario.

—… ¡parece que el campeón se dirige a un chico desconocido! —notó Jazzman—. ¿Le dirá algo? .¿Seguirá Eustacia Macedonia Conchita Ana Luisa sus amoríos con Carlos Antonio Eduardo Atilio, o permanecerá fiel a Jesús Martín César Casimiro? .¡Averígüelo en el próximo capítulo de su apasionante telenovela, "Manuela"! —al ver que todos quedaban en estado de shock, Jazzman se apresuró a disculparse—. Lo siento, me emocioné

—TENÍAS QUE SALIR CON TU BABOSADA, .¿VERDAD? —le increparon AJ Topper y Brad Best a la vez.

Mientras que abajo, osease en la puerta por la que Kai pretendía salir, dado que no había otra puerta, sólo la de emergencia, y estaba muy lejos, estaba Tyson, aparte de otros niños imbéciles, pero Tyson era el que más espacio ocupaba. He dicho. El caso, es que por leyes de la física nuclear, Kai tuvo que pasar muy cerca de donde estaba Tyson, porque como ya he dicho muchas veces antes, estaba muy ancho y no dejaba pasar bien a la gente. ¿Han notado que siempre me voy por la tangente? (salió un verso sin esfuerzo). Lo que yo quería decir es que Kai pasó junto a Tyson, pero como es de mal gusto hablar con gente entupida, y además francamente desconocida, no le dijo nada. O al menos eso le había dicho su abuelo. No sé si lo he mencionado, pero Kai también viene de una familia disfuncional. Pero prosigamos:

—¡OYE! —gritó Tyson descortésmente—. ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO LE HACES ESO AL JEFE? —pero el buen camarada Kai, todo decencia y corrección, no le hizo caso y siguió su camino, dejando a Tyson con su berrinche—. ¡BUAAAA! .¡io kero mi chupón! .¡BUAAAA! .¡yévame al zirko! —ah, maldita mitomanía. Ése no era el verdadero berrinche—. ¡Demonios, ese tipo me exaspera!

—Calma, Tyson —soltó Max, sonriente—. ¿No crees que deberíamos desenrollar al jefe?

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué creo?

—¿Qué quieres creer?

—¿Estamos hablando de meditación trascendental?

—¿Quieres que hablemos de meditación trascendental?

—¿Qué es meditación trascendental?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Qué creo?

—¿Qué quieres creer?

—¿Estamos hablando de…?

Aah, alguien calle a este par de viejas chismosas. ¿Que no les quedó claro que es estúpido contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

—¿A poco? —preguntaron Tyson y Max a la vez. Ah, por la barba de Neptuno, me rindo.

—¿Que nadie me piensa desenrollar? —interrumpió Kenny, fúrico con justa razón.

—¿Quieres que te desenrollen? —inquirieron ambos dos estúpidos.

—No, qué va —soltó Marta, sarcástica, desde el GBASP.

—¡ooh! .¡Habló! —se maravillaron los presentes.

—¿Algún problema, bola de zoquetes?

—Pensé que estabas en huelga de silencio —comentó Kenny.

—Lo estaba —confirmó Marta.

—¿Y por qué la rompiste? —quiso saber Max, sonriente.

—Porque se me dio la gana —el silencio que siguió fue tan estúpido que sólo irritó más a Marta—. ¡Por favor! .¡Al menos finjan que tienen un pequeño cerebro!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tyson—. ¿Se come?

—Sí, Tyson —mintió Marta. ¡Así que yo digo que el Oscar a la mejor actriz es para…!

—¡Yo! —saltó Max—. ¡Para mí!

—¿Max dijo "yo"? —le inquirió Tyson a Kenny.

—Sí, eso creo.

Los dos chismosos, suspicaces, se alejaron un poco de Max.

—¿Qué pasa? —se mosqueó Max.

No, no cabe duda, la mejor actriz es… ¡Marta!

—Quiero agradecer a la academia… —comenzó Marta—. Y a mi esposo, y al partido, y al perro del primo del vecino del hermano del amigo del peluquero de la esposa del tío de mi comadre… un momento, .¿por qué se supone que gane esto?

Agh, ya, que se acabe este capítulo de una vez.

—¿Por qué?

Pues porque apenas vamos a la mitad de todo lo que iba a pasar, y ya está muy largo.

—¡Pero debes proseguir con tu labor humanitaria para el país! —reconvino Marta. Pero mi labor en pro de la sociedad ya la hice la semana pasada. Y sólo hago una por año.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura. Ya estoy plenamente convencida de que la locura SÍ me pertenece. Nadie me la prestó, ni me la robé. Dioses, ni siquiera la tengo en arrendamiento. Es mía, con ella nací y con ella me he de morir. ¿Está claro?… más les vale.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Que comience la tortura II **(The qualifier begins)  
_Tyson se pelea contra to'o el Cartel del Grinch._

Bien, bien. El pequeño camarada Kenny perdió ante el buen camarada Kai, sin importar su tramposa táctica. Max, por azares del destino o porque es uno de los protagonistas de la serie, ha logrado pasar a las semifinales, sin que sea realmente trascendental el que tengamos que presenciar su ronda clasificatoria. Así que ha llegado el momento de la verdad. No, me corrijo. Debe ser El Momento De La Verdad, con mayúsculas para que sea lo suficientemente solemne. Ha llegado la hora en la que el destino del universo pende de un hilo que morderá algún dios. Seguramente no el buen Neptuno, _no sir. _El buen Neptuno sabe que los anzuelos sirven para atrapar incautos, ha presenciado la maniobra por siglos. Así que sólo los dioses saben quién de ellos picará el anzuelo. _Aye, aye, _las metáforas, la solemnidad, todo es necesario. Todo es necesario para que la ronda clasificatoria de Tyson sea lo suficientemente digna. Esto, claro está, porque él no le dará la seriedad suficiente.

—¡Síííííí! .¡Los haré polvo! —se entusiasmaba el buen Bachoco. _Yes, sir, _los hará polvo, sin duda… pero de la risa que les va a dar cuando vean que trae la cremallera abierta.

—Suerte, Tyson —le deseó Max, sonriente.

—Sí, y no olvides todas las estrategias que practicamos —le recomendó Kenny. No, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi mitomanía. Recuerden que íbamos a suponer que practicaron, y ellos también suponen lo mismo. No, esta vez mi mitomanía es inocente, tan inocente como Pepe el Toro.

—¡Ni hablar! —lo tranquilizó Tyson—. ¡No habrá quien pueda enfrentarse a Fox y a mí!

Lo que la pobre e inocente criatura no sabía (aparte de que tenía la cremallera abierta), era que tendría que enfrentarse contra todos los miembros del Cartel del Grinch… sí, todos juntos. No me pregunten porqué les tocó juntos. Seguro fue por una especie de tranza, o por los dictados del destino ese que pende de un hilo que morderá algún dios del que ya hablamos. Pero continuemos.

Y entonces se volvió a escuchar la voz tipo de las que vocean a la gente en el supermercado, sí de esas de "encargado de salchichonería, favor de pasar a la caja 3"

—Participantes del Bloque C, favor de presentarse en el plato. Participantes del Bloque C, favor de presentarse en el plato…

—Ya me voy —soltó Tyson, y cumplió su palabra.

—Oye, jefe… —comenzó Max, cuando Yemita estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Mande? —respondió el otro, todo decencia y corrección, como para tratar de que los demás olvidaran que había hecho trampa.

—Creo que Tyson traía la cremallera abierta —comentó el rubio con cautela.

—Ah

Y los dos empezaron a reír como enajenados al comprender la magnitud y las verdaderas dimensiones de la situación

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Tyson, llegando al plato por fin, sin percatarse de las risitas que provocaba, ni de que todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo—. ¡Fox y yo estamos listos!

—…sigamos con las clasificatorias —decía AJ allá, en la cabina—. Intenten ignorar al "senescente caballero" que está a mi lado, porque ya desvaría.

—Ahora tenemos a los participantes del Bloque C, y no escuchen los lloriqueos del bebé, que acaba de mojar el pañal otra vez —soltó Brad Best, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—…y seguimos con el amor en la cabina —suspiró DJ Jazzman, abajo, en el estadio—. Observemos que en este plato hay diversos obstáculos que dificultarán el manejo de los yoblades… Participantes, listos… 3… 2… 1….Let it Hisshtucplack!

Y todos los chamaquillos lanzaron sus yoblades. Sobra decir que la gran mayoría se estrelló contra los obstáculos, y quedaron eliminados. Si Tyson se salvó, fue porque antes de que su yoblade tocara uno de dichos obstáculos, otro yoblade se impactó contra el primero (osease, contra Fox, no contra el obstáculo), provocando que éste se desviara y aterrizara en un lugar seguro. Sí, sé que la explicación es algo confusa, pero hay que tratar de usar la ima-gina-ción (¡sí! .¡El arcoiris de nuevo!)… así que, al final, sólo quedaron Tyson y el Cartel del Grinch, con Carlos en él nuevamente.

—Otra vez nos encontramos, .¿eh? —le soltó el tipo con traje blanco, con un pantalón mitad short y mitad pantalón, de cuyo nombre aún no puedo acordarme y que seguiré denominando Fulano a Kori—. ¡No vas a sobrevivir!

—¡Es hora de que pagues por oponerte al Cartel del Grinch! —amenazó el otro tipo de cuyo nombre tampoco he podido acordarme, pero recuerdo que era muy feo y usaba camisa rosa (por la barba de Neptuno, hay que ver… a la ropa de color no se le pone cloro), al que seguiré llamando Mengano.

—Sí, como sea… —dijo Carlos flojamente. Aún le daban retortijones en el estómago por causa del puñetazo que le había dado el buen camarada Kai—. ¡Ragapasavasalem!

—¿Eeh? —se extrañaron los demás a su alrededor, confundidos por la extraña exclamación, que tal vez fuera una maldición ignota en alguna lengua olvidada.

—No me pregunten… pero se oye chido, .¿no?

—Síííí… claro.

_No, sir_, el muchachito éste necesita más carisma al decirlo. Debería tratar de que suene como si fuera un conjuro, o como si estuviera hablando en alemán. Su significado, en efecto, es una maldición ignota en una lengua olvidada, cuyo significado no se ha revelado abiertamente a nadie porque es algo que cada quien debe aprender.

—Oye, Mengano… —saltó Fulano de repente—. ¿Ya viste?

—… es verdad… —comentó Mengano—. Carlos…

—Me di cuenta desde hace media hora —corroboró el aludido.

—Rayos —soltaron los tres a la vez—. Pobre imberbe.

—¿Eeh? —extrañose Tyson—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondieron los tres. Y durante todo este extraño diálogo, no han dejado de yo-batallar, que conste…

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente —sentenció Fulano—. Es hora…

—… ¡del ataque delta! —completó Mengano

—¡Tramposo Ataque Del Golpe Triple! —anunciaron.

—Sí, claro… —soltó Carlos en voz baja, atacando a sus "compañeros"

—¿Qué te pasa? —se extrañaron los desnombrados—. ¡Se supone que debíamos hacerle bolita entre los tres!

—No los necesito. Además, quiero la revancha contra este tipo, que me ganó por pura suerte —_Yes, sir, _estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, así que no lloraré mucho porque los yoblades de Aquellos De Cuyos Nombres No Puedo Acordarme golpean las caras de sus respectivos dueños.

Ambos dos desnombrados de cuyos nombres nunca me pude acordar, ni me acordaré se fueron, sollozando como niñitas mimadas algo sobre acusar a Carlos con sus papás.

—Como si me importara —se mofó Carlos.

—¡Oye, viejo, eso estuvo mal! —le recriminó Tyson—. ¡No deberías traicionar a tus compañeros de equipo!

—Ajá, ajá. Lo único que quiero es ganar de una vez esto para demostrarle a Kai quién tiene el monopolio sobre la tronadera de los chicharrones.

—¡Aún así, estuvo mal! —insistió Tyson— .¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es una batalla limpia!

—Ya sé cuál es una batalla limpia.

—¡.¿Entonces por qué no lo aplicas?.!

—Porque no traigo jabón.

… deberían linchar a quien escribe estos chistes tan malos…

—¡Suficiente! —estalló Bachoco, inflamado de ira—. ¡Al ataque, Fox!

El yoblade de Tyson se lanzó contra el de Carlos, ocasionando que éste último se destruyera. El yoblade, no el dueño, qué más quisiéramos.

—… ¡NO ES POSIBLE! —clamó Carlos.

—¡Espero que hayas aprendido la lección! —se regodeó Tyson privadamente.

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN TIPO CON LA CREMALLERA ABIERTA ME HAYA GANADO! —siguió Carlos, algo histérico.

—Pues créelo… —siguió Tyson, pero el peso de las palabras cayó sobre él como una bomba de hidrógeno—. ¡.¿CREMALLERA ABIERTA?.!

—¡.¿NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA?.! —exclamaron todos los presentes en el estadio, para estallar en carcajadas mientras Tyson se sonrojaba, balbucía algo y se subía la cremallera.

—Y el ganador del Bloque C es… ejem, es… el tipo de la cremallera abierta —comentó Jazzman, algo impaciente—… hey, apuntador, ¡dime quién es! —murmuró, y escuchó una vocecita en su oído—. Aah… vale… ¡el ganador del Bloque C es Tyson, quien ya se abrochó la cremallera! —anunció, más animado.

Mientras se daban estas extrañas situaciones, un chico desconocido de cabello largo observaba todo (el muy metiche) con una ligera actitud de desaprobación… actitud que al Sr. Dickenson le parecía muy simpática, dado que actuaba casi tan engreídamente como Kai, _yes sir_. ¡Pero volvamos a las extrañas situaciones!

—¡No puedo creerme que no te hayas dado cuenta! —exclamó Max, entre risas.

—La verdad es que rebasaste el límite de estupidez con eso —comentó Kenny.

—Sí, de hecho, sí —asintió Max, mientras Bachoco seguía todo abochornado, lo cual no es de asombrarse. Al fin y al cabo, todos nos percatamos de su desgracia, por no decir "miserias" … ah, _yes sir. _Gracias a la secretaria de Gobernación por permitir la libertad de expresión. Si estuviera en otro país, ya me habrían deportado por irreverente, _yes sir_. De la forma mas sincera, mis respetos y gratitud para nuestro gobierno que se va, por permitir que cualquier tonta que se siente frente a una computadora escriba y publique las estupideces que se le ocurran. Quien diga que en México no hay libertad de expresión, debería intentar buscar otras formas. Nuestro gobierno benevolentemente permite que existan tonterías como la que han estado leyendo, y peores.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**La prueba de los vídeos **(Draciel's Approval)  
_Onde Max obtiene al Peje_

Y después de las clasificatorias  
nuestros "queridos protagonistas"  
quedaron en los cuartos de final  
del torneo regional.

Batallaron mucho, en todos los sentidos  
pero no se dieron por vencidos  
porque los muy… tercos  
son los que tienen que ganar,  
porque así dicen los libretos,  
aunque yo llegue a reclamar.

Y fue así que un buen día  
Max tuvo que pelear con valentía,  
o bueno, no necesitó tanta,  
pues la droga le daba una cuanta..

Y he aquí que desta gesta escribo  
con la esperanza de algún día sacar un libro  
al menos a pasear por la esquina  
porque no lo compraría ni mi vecina.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Max—. ¡Este será el día!  
El día en que enfrentaré  
a un enemigo cruel  
con alma impía,  
pero con fragor he de luchar  
si la gloria quiero alcanzar.

—¡Ay de ti! Te enfrentarás  
contra aquel que me humilló;  
he de decirte que su poder  
es difícil de sobrepasar,  
o al menos igualar…  
—Kenny lo compadeció—.  
Pero un truquillo  
te diré: si su fuerza usaras  
en su contra, no se podría salvar…

Tyson estalló: —¡Al diablo con la estrategia!  
necesitas atacar con energía  
puesto que la maestría  
no demostró ser de mucha valía…

—¡Deséenme suerte!  
la necesitaré aunque sea fuerte  
—pidió Max, y por Neptuno, .¡qué rima tan babosa!  
Kenny lo consoló,  
—¡No la necesitarás!  
Y Tyson lo animó  
—¡Sé que lo acabarás!  
Y esta estrofa rebosa  
de una estupidez primigenia  
que con nada compite ni congenia.

Salió al plato que le esperaba  
el público aclamaba…  
pero no a él… el favorito  
era su enemigo….  
más eso a ninguno parecía importarle.

Y el bardo AJ exclamó: —¡Henos aquí!  
¡Hemos de presenciar  
un encuentro más!  
—¡Sea! —concedió Best—. ¡Que el duelo de Titanes  
es después de esto!  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—¡A que te detesto!  
DJ Jazzman se asombró: —¡Volverán a pelear!  
¿habrase visto mayor terquedad?  
—¡Y tú te vuelves a entrometer! —clamaron ambos—.  
¡Deberías ver por los asuntos que te competen!  
(Ah, .¡que de una buena vez se callen!  
¡O juro por Neptuno que cortaré las lenguas de entrambos!)

—Esta será una batalla al mejor de tres  
—informó Jazzman—, deberán "pasear al perro"  
sobre la torre hasta que la cuenta llegue a diez,  
y quien lo logre ganará…  
… tres, dos, uno…  
Let it Hisshtuckplack!

Los yoblades volaron  
cual grácil ruiseñor  
pero se estamparon  
contra una especie de torreón…  
Max, anonadado, preguntó:  
—¿Qué es esto que entorpece el duelo?  
Y Kai con extrañeza le respondió:  
—Quizá la dentadura de mi abuelo…  
—Deberías tenerlo en mejor concepto  
—Simple y llanamente,  
tu intromisión no acepto.  
—¡Qué dirá la gente!  
—Que hablen y murmullen,  
terminemos con esto…  
Y la voz de Jazzman hubo de aparecer:  
—¿Acaso no han oído  
lo que he dicho sobre ese torrejón?  
Deben escalarlo y permanecer,  
o de lo contrario perderán  
Y Max dijo, con una iluminación sobrenatural,  
—Por fin he comprendido.

Y diciendo esto, su yoblade cual saeta  
ascendió a la punta de la torreja,  
permaneció allí por unos instantes  
y Max ya se sentía triunfante.  
Pero el blade opuesto  
había remontado el vuelo,  
y descendió cual aerolito  
—o como la popularidad de nuestros políticos—  
sobre el yoblade de Max,  
lanzándolo a la periferia  
del manto estelar.

El siguiente encuentro comenzó,  
pero había una grieta en un corazón.  
Max intentó una nueva técnica:  
imitó a un espejo,  
e hizo las cosas al revés.  
Su oponente parecía  
tener la ventaja:  
sobre la cima esperaba  
a que el reloj diera un diez  
Mas la idea de Max fue útil:   
descendió sobre el casi vencedor  
y lo detuvo al girar a contrarreloj,  
demostró que sus neuronas  
aun estaban vivas, y por leyes físicas  
ambos proyectiles se volvieron a elevar.

Pero, .¡oh desgracia!  
no sólo el yoblade salió volando,  
también se ha incrustado  
en un preciado medallón!

—¡Ay de mí! —doliose Max—. Mi yoblade está destrozado…  
quizá pueda hacer algo, aunque lo dudo…  
¡Ay, amuleto de mi alma!  
También ha sido triste perderte,  
y jamás podría reponerte…  
¡Oh! .¿Qué es esto?  
Una inscripción sale del centro  
y, cual jeroglífico,  
me revela algo que ya sabía…  
sé que tu nombre conocía,  
mas no lo puedo recordar…  
tu poder, me dijeron, es inmenso,  
tanto como Tyson es menso…  
y al parecer, con tu ayuda,  
podría hacer una chapucera compostura…  
¡Eureka! .¡Encajas cual un  
rompecabezas! Quizá aún  
pueda seguir en la contienda…  
¡oh! .¡Ahora recuerdo!  
Desde los laberintos de mi memoria  
tu nombre resurge, claro y alto:  
eres un pejelagarto,  
Andrés Manuel López Obrador…

Y una tercera lid se inició  
pero el jefe de gobierno  
nada pudo contra quien  
fue presidente alguna vez…  
Disculpen que no les  
narre la batalla, pero mi memoria también  
es un laberinto, intrincado,  
confuso y profundo,  
y no desearía mentirles  
como ya lo he hecho más de una vez…

Y Tyson clamó: —¡Qué injusticia!  
¡Condeno al escritor de esta inmundicia  
que algunos llaman libreto!  
—Nadie es perfecto… —Kenny murmuró.  
Pero Tyson, elevando el puño al cielo, prosiguió  
—¡Y tú! .¡Tú eres la mayor  
de los culpables de esto!  
¡Y ahora que te has sentido trovador,  
debo decir que el diálogo detesto!  
¿Cuál es la razón de que todo deba rimar?

Más, ah, no le diré el porqué de mi cantar,  
pues es evidente: una luna ha pasado  
desde el día del pleonasmo…  
y cual la luna, el pleonasmo ha muerto,  
pero ha dejado un digno heredero:  
ahora comienza el mes de las rimas,  
a quienes he de homenajear…  
¡Así que que me dejen de jorobar!  
Y mi alma, mis dedos,  
mis ojos, están cansados,  
debo detenerme  
antes de desmayarme.

Kenny se mofó:  
—Como si eso a alguien le importara.  
Y Max lloró:  
—¡He perdido, y mi medallón está roto!

Sí, triste, como que Kenny parezca joto.

—…desearía que alguien te ahorcara.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura. No, no me canso de decirlo.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Ay, Jalisco, no te rajes! **(Dragoon Storm)  
_Tyson se pelea con Leovigildo, Leovigildo se raja al final._

Y después de que Max fuera eliminado… no, _no sir,_ no me malinterpreten así. No es que me dé gusto su desgracia, _no sir_. Bajo ningún concepto daría yo muestras de tan irrefrenable e injusta maldad. No me complazco, como muchos quieren hacer creer, en dar malas nuevas… sí, otro maldito ataque de mitomanía. Claro que me gusta ser ave de mal agüero. ¿Por qué lo sería, si no? Y ahora de regodearé en las desgracias de Tyson, que es a quien le toca… eh… pelear… o algo así… contra "el chico desconocido de cabello largo que observaba todo con una ligera actitud de desaprobación", que tiene cara de llamarse… eeh… que tiene cara de llamarse… Leovigildo, sin duda.

—¡Y el novato favorito del público —anunció AJ Topper cuando Tyson y su contrincante llegaron al plato— se enfrenta contra el invicto Rei!

—¡Rei es bastante misterioso, pero cuando pelea va directo al punto! —declaró Brad Best, misteriosamente para mí. Al fin y al cabo, no sé quién es el tal Rei. Yo a los únicos que veo ahí son Tyson y Leovigildo. Fuera de eso, el comentario es ambiguo, misterioso, y totalmente fuera de contexto. Pero supongo que nada de esto importa, porque al grito de "3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!" de DJ Jazzman, Leovigildo y Bachoco lanzaron sus yoblades. La batalla fue bastante corta, y Leovigildo, a quien siguen llamando Rei por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a comprender, ganó…. como de costumbre, Tyson no se la creía, e hizo un berrinche interno….

—Eres muy débil —soltó Leovigildo, cansado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —espetó Bachoco—. ¡Me ganaste por pura suerte!

…"el león cree que todos son de su condición"…

—No sé qué rayos haces aquí —prosiguió Leovigildo—. Vete a casa y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—¡Me las pagarás!

—¡Auch! —soltó Jazzman, que había escuchado todo el diálogo con genuino interés—. ¡Parece que le echaron sal, limón, chile, mostaza, ácido muriático, ácido sulfúrico, vinagre, alcohol, tequila, ácido clorhídrico, agua mineral y thinner a la herida!… 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Y empezó otra molesta, inane e intrascendental batallita que sólo sirve para demostrar que los niños nacen cada vez más descerebrados por el exceso de sustancias contaminantes en el aire, tierra, agua y queques de frutas, _yes sir_, en los queques de frutas también, aunque suene a imposible. Pronto, también las longanizas se contaminarán. _Aye, aye, _escuchen a la voz de la experiencia que viene del místico "Arriba", sea este "Arriba" el cielo o simplemente el techo. Como sea, en esta ocasión, Bachoco tomó una resolución extraña.

—¡Fox, ataca! —invocó Yemita, y Fox salió en toda su gloria.

—Eso no te ayudará —suspiró Leovigildo, cansado. Presenciar tanta estupidez es ciertamente agotador—… ¡Ataque del perro llorón!

Y, por azares del destino extraño y misterioso que hace lo que se le da la gana cuando se le da la gana, de su yoblade surgió José López-Portillo, que empezó a atacar a Fox. Cosa extraña, sin duda, porque López-Portillo ya está muerto.

—¡Fox! .¡El debate es hoy! —animó Kori a su político bit, y Fox atacó… ¡y mandó a volar a López-Portillo! .¿Habrase visto? .¡Tal desconsideración contra un inocente y anciano caballero que, encima de todo, ya está muerto!

—… bueno, eso es todo —sonrió Leovigildo, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera, Rei! —llamó Tyson—. ¿Qué haces?

—No tiene caso continuar con esto… es obvio lo que va a pasar.

—¿Eres clarividente?

—Casi. En estos documentos antiguos, llamados por los especialistas "Pliegos del Primer Periodo Creacionista Yoblade-ístico", y por los legos "guión", se revela todo el destino de nosotros… así que, para no decepcionar a mis fans, te dejaré ganar.

—¿Entonces te rindes? —intervino Jazzman.

—No… bueno, sí… es que ya va a empezar Manuela, y si no me voy **AHORA** no llego a mi casa.

—¡Manuela! —AJ se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¡Es verdad! .¡Ya vámonos todos!

Y el estadio quedó vacío de cualquier clase de vida inteligente.

—¡No entiendo! —preguntó Bachoco al techo—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo ve Manuela?

Y, pobrecito, está tan solo. Hasta las bacterias se fueron a ver Manuela y él se quedó aquí. Es que Manuela es una historia tan apasionante…

—¿Y tú porque no te has ido?

… porque programé la videograbadora, y así ya no tengo que preocuparme de no ver Manuela.

—¿Y por qué yo nunca había oído hablar de Manuela?

Porque eres un desadaptado rechazado social sin amigos… o porque tu abuelo no te deja ni respirar… o porque no tienes tele.

—¿Y dónde estuvo Kenny en este capítulo?

Y ahora sí me toca callar, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¡.¿Y Max?.!

… arrgh, ¡ya basta! .¡no se donde se metieron! .¡Déjame en paz, tú, niño sin quehacer!

—pero…

Ssssh…

—es que…

sssssssshitón

—eh…

YE SHUDDAP!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura. Aclaro que no toda la locura me pertenece, sólo mi dotación personal y privada con la que nací. Si toda la locura fuera mía, varios de ustedes deberían pagarme la patente… pero como no es mía, no hay problema. Así que el Disclaimer queda de esta forma: "Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo MI locura". Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes al caso, proseguiré con el asunto que nos atañe, es decir, el capítulo de yoblade que a continuación se presenta.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Setenta y pico años en el poder **(Thirteen candles)  
_La transa! Tyson le gana a Kai na' más porque es un pinky suertudo. _

Era un viernes 13, en la semana 13 del año, a las 13:13:13, Jason ya entraba por la puerta cuando le dieron un garnuchazo y se murió. ¿Quién le dio el garnuchazo? Nadie podría saberlo. Podría haber sido yo, podrías haber sido tú, podría haber sido el panadero. Todo puede ser, pero puede ser que… que, como de costumbre, haya sido el mayordomo. ¡Siempre es el mayordomo! Las Leyes De Turambar, El Amo Del Destino, Reencarnado En Esta Edad De La Tierra Media Bajo El Nombre De Murphy lo decretan así. Pero podría ser que esta vez no fuera así. La verdad es que no lo vi. Estaba muy ocupada ensamblando estas… tijeras extensibles. Una labor muy entretenida. Tomas dos varas, las unes por el centro y formas una x. Luego, en las puntas, unes otras dos varas y esas segundas varas también las cruzas para formar una x, y ahora no tienes una x, sino xx. Y así sigues, hasta el infinito o hasta que se te acaben las varas. Y cuando ya se te acaban, unes los extremos de la serie de x con la agarradera de las tijeras y ¡puf! Tijeras extensibles para llevar. También hice un dispositivo similar pero más complicado con un taco de billar. Al final, sumergí la mayor parte de ambos en pintura invisible. No sé porqué.

El caso es que, POR FIN, el día más esperado llegó. Tyson se había partido el lomo practicando… ah, mitomanía mía. Claro que no lo hizo.

—¡Claro que es cierto! —se defendió Tyson.

Sí, como sea… hoy es el día en que…

—¡Hey! .¡Eso me toca decirlo a mí! —interrumpió AJ Topper. Vale, que lo diga él.

—Y por fin veremos las finales, Brad.

—Sí… el campeón invicto contra el novato del año —asintió el otro comentarista. Los dos se habían reconciliado por arte de magia.

Quizá la misma magia que hace que todo anciano en un anime se vuelva senil de una u otra forma. Recuerdo claramente al tío viejo con el pelo gris y un copete blanco, _yes sir_, como si fuera un zorrillo, y encima vestido muy abrigado, considerando que uno no usa capa en el verano, _no sir_, y menos si estamos a 32 grados Celsius. El sujeto éste que les describo estaba en la puerta de una bodega vieja muy parecida al cuartel del Cartel del Grinch) diciendo algo así como "Que la fuerza te acompañe, Luke".

Maldigo una y otra vez a mi mitomanía. No, no digo tantas mentiras por gusto. En serio es un desorden mental. Ese ancianillo que decía lo de la fuerza era otro viejillo. En realidad, el tipo del que les hablo tenía cara de llamarse Voltaire y de ser el abuelo senil del buen camarada Kai. Ahora sí, si mi memoria no es mitómana como yo, lo que decía el mal camarada Voltaire era algo muy perverso.

—Debes ganar o si no te desheredo, ya sabes que en esto se va el honor de la familia, y además ya aposté la hipoteca de la casa a que ganabas.

El buen camarada Kai gruñó un "sí", pensando en el por qué, si se es rico, hay que hipotecar la casa.

Seguramente el buen camarada Kai seguía pensando en eso mientras estaba, como siempre, recargado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, como siempre, y con los brazos cruzados, como siempre. El buen camarada es, sin duda, un tipo costumbrista, que no dejará su modo de ser simplemente por el hecho de estar en un vestidor con una cantidad considerable de tipos desconocidos.

Entre los tipos desconocidos estaba Tyson. Eso sería suficiente explicación para que de repente llegara su abuelo (sí, el otro senil) con una caja… Una caja que tiene cara de traer un pastel adentro. Seguramente, un pastel con trece velitas… _aye, aye, _muy tierno… El buen camarada Kai, que tenía un poco de aversión a las multitudes, vio con horror que también habían ido todos los vecinos de Bachoco para felicitarlo… _aye, aye, _muy tierno también… lo no-tierno fue cuando Tyson se atragantó a dos carrillos, el muy cerdo. No, miento, para variar. Los cerdos son más delicados en sus modales a la hora de comer. Para horror de todas las personas decentes, fue una comilona general. _Yes sir, _para gorrones no gana uno, _no sir_, es decir, _yes sir_… no… _no, sir_. Arrh, al demonio.

El pobre e inocente Tyson fue a ofrecerle algo a Kai. Sí… veo claramente que le ofreció eso que están pensando… no, _no sir, _sus imaginaciones corren desbocadas, _ye landy scum_. Lo que le ofreció fuerontres tomos de la enciclopedia de la vida de los odonatos, cada uno por la módica cantidad de $399.99… nah, no es cierto. Miento. Le ofreció algo de comer, pero como la comida en altas cantidades vuelve locas a las personas, y no es de buen gusto hablar con desconocidos idiotas, y menos aceptarles comida que solo dios sabe como fue preparada, además de que no es honorable compartir alimentos con el enemigo al que te enfrentarás en menos de 10 minutos, simple y llanamente Kai salió del lugar, con la cortesía, claro, de desearle que disfrutara la fiesta.

Y al fin el duelo comenzó. La primera carta de Yugi fue el Feral Imp en modo de defensa… estúpida mitomanía, _ye'll blaze 'n hell. _

—¿Qué es eso? —se asombró Brad Best.

—¿Por qué está saliendo esa jaula del piso? —quiso saber AJ Topper.

—¿Por qué los ciempiés se llaman así si no tienen cien pies? —inquirió Best.

—… bueno, creo que ya va a empezar —soltó Toper, ansioso de cambiar de tema.

—¡Jugadores listos! —clamó Jazzman—. 3, 5, 69, 23… —se detuvo al notar la mirada reprobatoria de los presentes—. Vale, ya va en serio… 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCKPLACK!

Y así fue como empezó la primera batalla, _yes sir_… arrrh… me acaba de dar el escalofrío que me da siempre que aparecerá algún obstáculo inesperado en la dimensión del espacio-tiempo que fastidiará a algún buen camarada. Eso no debería pasar, _no sir. _Los buenos camaradas no deberían sufrir la intromisión de malvados y perversos obstáculos en la dimensión del espacio-tiempo… _aye, aye, _ahí está ese nefasto obstáculo que ha hecho que el yoblade de Tyson impacte al buen camarada Kai contra la jaula, efectivamente sacando su yoblade del plato. Bachoco primero se sorprendió, y luego reaccionó con la alegría que sólo puede sentir quien intuye que su fortuna no es más que un golpe de suerte.

—… ¡le gané, le gané le gané! Parece que no eres tan fuerte, .¿eh chico rudo? —soltó, sin darse cuenta de la contradicción de sus términos.

—Creo que me ablandé un poco contigo —comenzó el buen camarada Kai con una sonrisa extraña—. Es un error que no volverá a pasar.

—Por lo visto sí puedes sonreír, .¿eh? .¿Ya ves cómo no se te quebró la cara? —trató de bromear Bachoco. Nadie se molestará en señalar lo patético del intento, porque sería redundante.

—Otro error que no volveré a cometer.

Bla, bla, bla, los yoyitos asesinos volvieron a ser lanzados y bla bla bla. Lo que importa es que el buen camarada Kai hizo que Salinas hiciera algo que hizo que Tyson se estrellara contra la pared de la jaula.

Otro parloteo intrascendental, un poco de suspenso barato, y un sinfín de sucesos extraños y conjunciones de obstáculos en la dimensión del espacio tiempo. Pero no pongo mucha atención porque ya sé porqué hice mis extrañas herramientas. Así que extendí mis tijeras extensibles invisibles y corté la cuerda del yoblade de Tyson. Demonios, no sólo esa, la cuerda de Kai se atravesó y también la corté. Pero no fue intencional, nunca haría nada que perjudicara al buen camarada.

—… ¿gané? —soltó Tyson, incrédulo, al ver que su yoblade estaba dentro del plato y el del buen camarada Kai estaba afuera.

Así que cuando los yoblades descendieron, empleé mi otra herramienta (el taco de billar extensible) y saqué el yoblade de Tyson del plato. Lo malo es que, en el proceso, uno de los obstáculos que aparecieron en la dimensión del espacio tiempo rebotó y sacó el yoblade del buen camarada Kai del plato también. Por la barba de Neptuno, otra vez perjudico al buen camarada sin intención. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es volver a golpear el yoblade del camarada Kai para que caiga dentro del plato, y esperar que ya no se entrometan los odiosos obstáculos en la dimensión del espacio tiempo, _no sir_.

—No, Tyson, no ganaste —aclaró Jazzman y se dirigió al público—. ¡Y nuestro campeón del año pasado reivindica su título!… y al parecer ya es hora de revelar que todo este rollo de las regionales fue para designar al equipo que representara a Japón en el torneo mundial: Max, Rei, Kai y Tyson

—Deberían ver sus caras… —sonrió el señor Dickenson, entrando.

Y el buen camarada Kai también volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia el mal camarada Bachoco, con alguna especie de maldad en la mente.

—Bueno, tú, niño baboso y suertudo, disfruta tu cumpleaños porque mañana a las 400 horas empieza tu entrenamiento. Prometo que dolerá mucho.

El inocente Kori calló.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El callejón de los milagros **(Bladin' in the streets)  
_Onde se pelean con el achichincle cortaquesos de Kevin, de los black kitties._

Perdonen mis gigantescas lagunas mentales, dulces damas y estimados caballeros. Se me olvidó decir que la bola le puso nombre al equipo. Fue BladeFixers. No me pregunten por qué, porque no tengo ni idea. Comprenderán que detalles sin importancia como un estúpido nombre no merecen la atención de mi atribulada mente.

En un avión, los Bladefixers esperaban, esperaban y esperaban. Por eso, dulces damas y estimados caballeros, no deben llegar dos horas antes del despegue. Con media hora basta y sobra. Pero como todos querían alejarse de sus disfuncionales hogares lo más rápido posible, todavía no amanecía y ellos ya estaban ahí. Bueno, casi todos. Faltaba… no me lo van a creer, _no sir, _pero el que todavía no había llegado era Tyson. Aunque no lo crean, _yes sir, _que un rayo parta el palo mayor si así no fue. Estarán ustedes argumentando que el tipo es la puntualidad en persona. Pero no tiene caso cuestionar algo que pasó diciendo que no pudo pasar. El caso es que nuestro sujeto de estudio todavía no llegaba ni al aeropuerto, y sus compañeros estaban sinceramente preocupados por él… bueno, casi todos. Tampoco me lo van a creer, pero el buen camarada Kai no estaba preocupado en absoluto. Extraño sin duda, considerando que el buen camarada es (que un rayo me parta) un buen camarada. No sé que les pasa este día, están actuando muy raro… Bueno, después de una larga y cruenta agonía en la que todos creyeron que no iba a llegar, el bienamado fijodalgo Yemita de la provincia de Bachoco, después de las grandiosas victorias que conquistó en el lejano reino de Kori, arribó triunfalmente en el aeropuerto, cantando un himno de guerra.

—¡Detengan el avión! .¡Cinco segundos más! .¡Ya llegué! .¡perenseperenseperense!

—Ya era hora —sonrió Max. El buen camarada Kai soltó algo que podría onomatopeyizarse como "mmmff"

—Qué energía tiene ese chico —comentó Don Dickenson de la Mancha.

—uff… —suspiró Kenny, aliviado.

Y después de eso, Yemita, digo, Tyson, que no es un bienamado fijodalgo que viva en la provincia de Bachoco y nunca ha ganado ninguna batalla en el lejano reino de Kori, colocó sus fijodalgas posaderas que vivían en la provincia de Kori y habían ganado épicas batallas en el lejano reino de Yemita en un dispositivo extraño que algunos llaman "asiento" y que los herejes utilizan para romperlos sobre las espaldas de los luchadores de lucha libre… valga la rebuznancia.

—Antes de despegar, rogamos que pongan sus asientos en posición vertical, la más incómoda de todas —comenzó la Azafata, esa aliada del demonio—. Después podrán reclinarse y romperle las rodillas al pasajero de atrás. Abróchense los cinturones de manera que se queden casi sin respiración. En caso de emergencia, del techo saldrán mascarillas de cloroformo para que no sufran tanto. Debajo de sus asientos hay bolsas para el vómito. EL QUE NO LAS USE SUFRIRÁ PADECIMIENTOS INENARRABLES Y NO QUEDARÁ NI ALIENTO DE ÉL EN EL VASTO MUNDO. Gracias por volar —drogarse, qué volar ni qué chocho, drogarse— con nosotros. Disfruten del viaje.

Y así fue como nuestros bienamados fijodalgos partieron a…

—¡HEEEY! .¡SE ME OLVIDÓ EL CEPILLO DE DIENTES! —clamó Bachoco de repente.

_Aye, aye, sir, yes, sir, _justo lo que está pensando. También se lo olvidó el cerebro, pero ése se le olvidó en el hospital cuando nació. Pero no nos preocupemos por los olvidos de Tyson, que ya sabemos que son diarios. Como decía, partieron a China, donde sería el campeonato Asiático. Llegaron a Hong Kong, donde supuestamente tomarían otro vuelo, pero se les saló porque empezó una tormenta de aquellas, _yes sir, _usted sabe de lo que hablo, todos los que han estado en alta mar lo saben. Son esas tormentas en las que parece como si el cielo estuviera pariendo chayotes… su mal humor hace temblar a los marineros que se encuentran en el océano… y entonces salió tremendo rayo que le dio al avión del presidente Fox, afortunadamente no le pasó nada aparte del susto. Negras como cuervos, las nubes desataban su furia eterna… y ya, sospecho que a nadie le interesa eso, _yes sir, _y además es de mala suerte hablar de tan escabrosos temas, por Neptuno… madre Tierra, perdónalos por querer algo de humor y no querer escuchar tus mensajes, _yes sir_… ya voy, ya voy. Don Dickenson De La Mancha llevó a los bladefixers a un hotel… no, no con intenciones tipo Sergio Andrade. Bueno, no me consta, pero… ¡ARRRH¿Y SE LLAMAN A USTEDES MISMOS DULCES DAMAS Y ESIMADOS CABALLAROS? .¡DEJEN DE PENSAR SOECEDADES, QUE ESTO ES PARA TODO PÚBLICO! Bueno, fueron al hotel, dejaron sus trinches y bajaron al restaurante. No me lo van a creer, pero Tyson se dio un hartón, atascón, etc, etc, que con lo que comió esa noche se alimentaba un niño africano por un año. Ni modo.

—No podría comer más… —declaró Kori, satisfecho tras tan opípara comida. Don Dickenson nada más sonreía, pensando con horror en la tremenda cuenta que tendría que pagar.

—Apuesto a que aún te cabe el postre —intervino el pobre e ignorado mesero.

—¡Claro! —corroboró Tyson, mientras Max simplemente sonreía, deleitándose en la idea de las inmensas cantidades de azúcar que debería contener el susodicho postre. Entre tanto, Yemita había dirigido su atención al antecitado mesero, quien por cierto se parece mucho al no tan buen camarada Leovigildo—. ¿Rei?

—¡He estado sirviéndoles toda la noche! —explotó el sujeto llamado Rei, que seguramente es el hermano gemelo perdido de Leovigildo—. ¡Deberían fijarse más en los meseros! Pero claro, .¿qué se puede esperar? No falta el que va a un restaurante de la Alianza Francesa y pide sake, maltrata al mesero y no deja propina, .¡si ya lo he visto antes¡Nadie respeta a la noble liga de las mesas! .¡Como si fuera a caérseles la boca por decir "por favor" una vez en toda la comida o al menos utilizar un mínimo acento de amabilidad! Y luego la gente remilgosa que si el plato no está acomodado exactamente como lo acomoda su mamá, .¡lo regresa! .¡Por eso uno, pobre y frustrado mesero, no tiene más remedio que escupir en los platos —los presentes pusieron cara de asco— porque no hay otra manera de descargar la tensión! Por eso estamos a punto de crear el Sindicato de Meseros, una organización que obligue a la gente a dejar propinas del 30 sobre le valor de la cuenta total. ¡Así la gente aprendería a respetar! Malvados seres de la oscuridad…

—Sí, ya entendimos… —concedió Don Dickenson—. ¿Nos traes unos buñuelos de arroz?

El sufrido mesero seguía fúrico, claro está. Es que esta gente no sabe que cuando un mesero está enojado, las peticiones se hacen así: "¿disculpe, joven, nos podría traer unos buñuelos de arroz? por cierto, el servicio ha estado excelente toda la noche", y cosas igual de lambisconas que…

—Enseguida —soltó el mesero, al escuchar el místico conjuro y fue por los buñuelos que, por todos los diablos, no se parecen a lo que en México llamamos "buñuelo".

—¡No sabía que dejaste el yoblade por lavar platos! —soltó Tyson, cuando Rei regresó.

—Es un trabajo de medio tiempo… —dijo el otro con un dejo de ira. _Aye, aye, _yo lo diré por ti, hermano gemelo del no tan buen camarada Leovigildo: "…¡grandísimo tarado!"

—Les voy a explicar la forma de competir —comenzó Don Dickenson, jugando con las esferas místicas crujientes esas que llamaban buñuelos—. Los equipos serán de 4, pero sólo pelearán 3 por batalla. El equipo con más victorias por batalla pasará a la siguiente etapa…

—¡Un momento! —explotó el buen camarada Kai súbitamente—. ¿Quiere decir que yo puedo ganar todas mis batallas, pero no paso si estos chiquillos malcriados, insolentes, caras de chango, palurdos, incompetentes, babaeros, árbitros vendidos, diputados, buenos para nada, mensos, yunta venida a menos, pedazos de animal, flojos, badeos, cafiches, jumentos, bacantes, Altos Funcionarios Del Estado, ratas de dos patas, carne con ojos, cerebros carcomidos por el virus de la ignorancia, novios de paquita la del barrio, hijos de chucky, cafres, bacallares, gandumbos, caimas, paquidermos, gangosos, jicoteros, jimios, azumagados, gilipollas, azurumbados, "grupos de plástico", atado de chismosas, travestis, paracaidistas, burócratas cesantes, babacos/babosos, babilones, narcisistas, hedonistas, nihilistas, nudistas, nazistas, comunistas, y todos los demás "-istas", cagarrias, bacilos, chafos, borrachos, baratos, corrientes, calientes, indecentes, nacos de barrio, con pata de gallo y corbata, caguameros de cantina de cuarta, aguamieleros, lancheros, ratas de cloaca, rancheros, carroñeros, de baja calaña, inservibles, Texas —o estúpidos, .¿cual es la diferencia?—, grandísimos tarados, sobrinos de Bush, que se creen piratas pero no llegan ni a lavacubiertas de una lancha inflable en un río seco, vástagos de Nerón, aberraciones, deformes, biomasas, cochinotes, pelucones, mamertos, lamebotas, estupitontos, teletubbies, chusma, quasimodos, jetudos, patosos, chanchos, haraganes, ineptos, badajos, gansos, pastelitos con bacterias que van y pican las muelas, cuyos ojos son dos luceros que alumbran los basureros, sus patas son 2 estacas para amarrar muchas vacas, su cabello es un trapero enredado sucio y feo, su corazón no palpita y es peligroso cual dinamita, que les vaya bien que los coja un carro que los parta un rayo y los desfigure, que los muerda un perro que los lleve el diablo y marquen calaveras, con un cerebro retorcido ¡ay! de serpientes esculpido, que su estómago no siente hambre porque el exceso de bilis les causa un calambre, sus manos saben karate¡ay! quiera dios y no me maten, son aves de mal agüero y si no me alejo me muero, no son personas, no son más que salvajes, que pagan a su compañía celular mensualmente la suma de… —el buen camarada Kai no debería decirlo. Esas son groserías—, de los que no vale la pena hablar, no ganan las suyas?

—Exacto, todo menos lo de malcriados —respondió Don Dickenson, sonriendo—. Además, recuerda que no existe la palabra "yo" en un equipo

El inocente Don Dickenson miente, o sólo está rayando en la senilidad. Porque que se caiga un tráiler del distribuidor vial si en este equipo no existe esa palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Don Dickenson a la lámpara del techo, ignorante del poderoso hecho que le señalará. Pues yo pregunto, .¿cómo se llama esta serie, el deporte, el dispositivo asesino que todos los chiquillos malcriados e insolentes y el buen camarada Kai llevan en sus bolsillos?

—Yoblade —respondió Max sonriendo dulcemente. Arrh, espero que Don Dickenson no mienta otra vez. Es un mal ejemplo para los niños, por Neptuno.

—Sí, como sea… tampoco existe la palabra gammaglobulina —soltó el buen camarada Kai, ligeramente molesto, y se fue, dejando a todos… eeh… estupefactos.

—¡Hey! .¿A dónde vas? —lo interpeló Tyson, sin recibir respuesta.

—Déjenlo —aconsejó Don Dickenson—. Pronto aprenderá que el yoblade es como los buñuelos de arroz: el que no cae, resbala —hubo un silencio profundo que significaba que nadie había entendido lo que dijo—… quiero decir que en casa del jabonero, es mejor tener más de uno —¿arrh? .¿Uno? .¿Un qué? .¿UN QUÉ? .¡EXPLÍQUESE!—…estooo… en la casa del jabonero es mejor tener más de un buñuelo de arroz, porque cuando juegas yoblade y te da hambre… y luego te resbalas y te caes porque… bueno, la idea es esa —explicó por fin, dejando muy satisfechos a los presentes con su respuesta.

Después de atascarse de buñuelos de arroz, el imberbe de Tyson decidió ir por Kai. ¿Por qué? Porque podría estarse divirtiendo. Podría estar en las maquinitas. Podría haberse trepado a un avión y estar de regreso en Japón. Podría estar firmando el tratado de paz entre dos olvidadas naciones africanas. Pero no, no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Andaba sembrando papas una muchacha muy guapa… _yes sir_, si entienden lo que digo. El caso es que fueron por toda la ciudad buscándolo, y nada de nada, ni mucho ni poco, te quedas mirando la vida pasar, si me entienden. Iban inocentemente caminando y casi los descalabra un yoblade cuya cuerda había sido cortada. Rei, el único medianamente educado, fue a devolverlo. Medianamente, porque extorsionó al dueño: el yoblade a cambio de información. A eso, mis dulces damas y estimados caballeros, se le llama criminal de cuello blanco. Al final, el pobre chamaquillo soltó la sopa. Entre los chamaquillos, había otro chaval muy sospechoso, a quien alguien que no puedo ver con este parche en el ojo le dijo: "ésos son los bladefixers… ya sabes qué hacer, .¿verdad?" y el chaval sospechoso contestó: "sí", o sea, todo muy tétrico y sospechoso, _yes sir_. Prosigamos.

Llegaron a un pintoresco y colorido callejón, que desprendía un delicioso aroma a brisa marina… mitomanía. En realidad llegaron a un callejón oscuro que apestaba a pescado.

—Tengo ampollas en las ampollas de las ampollas de… —se quejaba Tyson.

—Este callejón me parece familiar —notó Max, borrando su perenne sonrisa por un momento para poner cara seria.

—¿Será porque se parece al otro callejón apestoso a pescado por el que acabamos de pasar? —retrucó Tyson.

—¡Les dije que no le creyéramos a ese Game Boy poseído! —estalló Rei.

—¡Oye! —se defendió Marta.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—Siento la presencia de una carta clow… —anunció Marta, dejando atónitos a todos. Se apresuró a corregir—. ¡Perdón! Quise decir que detecto a un no-contribuyente en esa dirección! —soltó, mostrando en la pantalla una flecha con dos puntas, cada una de las cuales señalaba hacia una dirección opuesta.

—Marta… —comenzó Kenny.

—¡ES VERDAD! —clamó con vehemencia la política bit—. ¡Ustedes síganla y verán!

* * *

—Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera —se defendió Marta.

—Lo que quieran a que Kai está en el hotel —apostó Tyson.

—Sí, lo más probable —caviló Rei.

—… este callejón… —siguió cavilando Max.

—¿Por qué es así? .¿Por qué no quiere ser parte del equipo? —se quejó Tyson. ¿Por qué será? .¿Podrá Roberta Fernanda encarcelar a Manuela? .¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de su apasionante telenovela, "Manuela"!

—¡Porque hay ciertos yo-luchadores que se toman esto muy en serio! —respondió Rei—. ¡Entrenan y entrenan y se vuelven profundos, místicos y, en el peor de los casos, burócratas! —arrrh, _gisme da creeps_.

—¡Jugar yoblade sin divertirse! —se indignó Yemita—. ¡Qué desperdicio de neuronas útiles!

—… este callejón… —repitió Max, y levantó la cara de golpe—. ¡YA SÉ!

—¿Qué? —saltó Rei, asustado por el grito repentino después de haber estado hablando del escabroso tema de los burócratas.

—¿Sabes dónde está Kai? —preguntó Kori.

—¿Cómo lograr que la gente no evada impuestos? —soltó Marta, esperanzada.

—¿Descubriste la cura contra el hipo? —soñó Kenny en voz alta.

—ESTE CALLEJÓN SE PARECE AL CALLEJÓN DONDE UN MONTÓN DE PERSONAS VESTIDAS DE COLORES OSCUROS ME QUERÍAN… ME QUERÍAN… —comenzó Max con voz estridente.

—¿…matar? —completó Rei.

—¿…secuestrar? —sugirió Kenny.

—¿…convertir en conejo? —aventuró Tyson.

—¿…vender una enciclopedia de la vida de los Equisetáceos? —apuntó Marta, con un leve tinte de horror en la voz.

—La verdad no sé —sonrió Max súbitamente—. Me escapé en cuanto pude.

Y de la nada apareció un "plato volador" que casi los descalabra… ¡el "plato volador" aterrizó con un sonido metálico y decenas de hombrecitos verdes secuestraron a los bladefixers para sacarles el hígado y hacerles experimentos sicóticos!… estúpida, estúpida mitomanía. Aunque hubiera sido divertido que pasara, _yes sir._

El "plato volador", que parecía apropiado para cocinar una paella, sirvió de receptáculo para un yoblade que salió de la nada… también de la nada salió un tipo sospechoso que tiene cara de que corta quesos con su yoblade.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo el tipo sospechoso peligrosamente. No era en realidad una pregunta, pero Max contestó de cualquier manera, sonriendo.

—Olor a pescado y vendedores de enciclopedias.

El tipo sospechoso cortaquesos se quedó desarmado de repente.

—… Eh… ¡por ahí escuché que son muy buenos con el yoblade! .¡Oí que hasta le cuentan cuentos a la hora de dormir!

—¿En serio? —sonrió Max, sacando un libro de la nada—. No, en realidad les leemos estas hermosas enciclopedias bellamente ilustradas…

—… ¡no trates de engañarme! —explotó el cortaquesos profesional—. ¡Voy a aplicarte mi técnica para cortar quesos!

—No trato de engañarte —soltó Max, sin dejar de sonreír—. Es tu mente la que te está jugando una broma horrible… sobre todo con lo del queso, .¿quién te dijo que puedes cortar queso con un yo-yo…? De hecho ni siquiera estamos aquí. Todo esto es una ilusión de tu mente enferma… Si corres fuera del callejón estarás en la realidad… saldrás de Matrix, y no te aseguro que te agrade. Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte la verdad… así que si un montón de Nazgûl metálicos te persiguen no es mi problema, .¿eh?

El tipo sospechoso salió corriendo, aterrado por las horrendas verdades que se le acababan de revelar. Malo, malo, malo, _yes sir._ Los compañeros de Max no daban crédito de lo que acababan de presenciar.

—Max, .¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Rei por fin.

—¿Qué cosa? —replicó Max, con esa misma sonrisa angelical de siempre.

—Jugaste con su mente —señaló Tyson.

—No, no jugué con su mente. Todo está en su imaginación. Son recuerdos implantados en su mente por Sauron, el Señor Oscuro que rige Matrix

Y después de que Max se confundió hasta a sí mismo, llegó un tío raro con cara de sicótico, lanzándole su yoblade a Rei, pero el buen camarada Kai llegó milagrosamente y bloqueó el golpe con su propio yoblade.

—Hola, Rei… —saludó el tío raro con cara de sicótico y de llamarse… Kevin—. Hace mucho que no te veía.

Rei no respondió. Se estaba preguntando si conocería a ese tipo o no, porque la verdad, su cara no le sonaba. Y llegamos al fin de este capítulo. Es cruel dejarlo aquí, _yes, sir._


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El espectáculo de King-Kong **(Showdown in Hong Kong)  
O_nde salen los demás black kitties._

Así pues, nos quedamos en que un tío raro tenía acorralados (bueno, la verdad es que no estaban acorralados, pero así suena más dramático) a los bladefixers en un callejón. Específicamente, estábamos en esta escena:

—Hola, Rei… —saludó el tío raro con cara de sicótico y de llamarse… Kevin—. Hace mucho que no te veía, mientras Rei ponía cara de shockeado y pensaba en que muy probablemente no lo conocía—. Vaya… por lo visto tienes nuevos amigos… —notó, algo dolido, el tío raro con cara de sicótico y de llamarse Kevin—. Les has hablado de mí, .¿verdad?

Rei persistió en su actitud de poner cara de sicótico y pensar que el sujetillo que tiene cara de sicótico y de llamarse Kevin estaba sicótico. Finalmente, Tyson formuló la pregunta del millón.

—Rei… ¿quién es este sujeto?

—… no quería creerlo, pero… —comenzó el tío raro con cara de sicótico, aparentemente muy dolido, antes de que Rei pudiera contestar algo—… ¡.¿olvidaste esa noche en Mónaco!

Rei, con su misma cara de policonfundido, pensaba que nunca había estado en Mónaco.

Como quiera, el tono en el que el tío raro con cara de sicótico y de llamarse Kevin había empleado un tono muy… afeminado… al soltar la última frase, así que decidieron alejarse discretamente de Rei.

—¡Lo olvidaste! —afirmó, al borde de las lágrimas, el tío raro y enano con cara de sicótico y de llamarse Kevin.

—Estooo… pues… —comenzó Rei, aún perdido entre sus pensamientos, para finalmente afirmar con absoluta convicción:—. Nunca he estado en Mónaco.

—¿Te cae? —insistió el tío raro enano con cara de sicótico trastornado y de llamarse Kevin.

—Me cae —corroboró Rei—. En mi pasaporte no indica que haya estado en Mónaco.

—… ¡lo sabía! —clamó el sujetillo con cara de llamarse Kevin—. ¡Sabía que ibas a falsificar documentos con todo el dinero que me pediste prestado en Mónaco! .¡Y no me refiero a la ciudad, so tonto, sino al restaurante de aquí a la vuelta!

—Aah, **_ése_** Mónaco —soltó Rei, comprendiendo por fin.

—Sí —espetó el sujetillo con enojo—. **_Ése_** Mónaco.

—Pues… esto… te pago la próxima semana, .¿vale? —aventuró Rei.

—Va —aceptó el enanín, para luego recapacitar—… ¡No, espera un momento, eso me has dicho desde que teníamos 4 años!

—¿Te conozco desde hace tanto?

—Nos olvidaste… ¿acaso olvidaste a los Black Kitties? .¡TRAIDOR!

—¿Black Kitties…? Aaah, ya recuerdo.

—Ya era hora —gruñó el que juro que tiene cara de llamarse Kevin, pero hasta no saber…

—Los black kitties son un grupo de rock alternativo, .¿verdad?

—… ¡pedazo de animal! —gritó el sujetillo, fúrico—. ¡Te voy a refrescar la memoria! .¡Yo soy Kevin! —les dije—. ¡Los Black Kitties somos el equipo de yoblade al que pertenecías hasta que nos abandonaste después de quitarnos todos nuestros ahorros en Mónaco!

—Aaaah, sí… —recordó Rei por fin—. Hola, Kevin.

—Ya me hartaste —escupió Kevin, sacando su yoblade—. Pagarás por todos los platos de paella que has comido en Mónaco.

—Está bien —respondió Rei, sacando su yoblade también.

—¡Momento! —intervino Tyson, asombrando a todos los presentes—. ¡No permito que insulten a mis amigos! .¡No se quién seas, viejo, pero vas a tragarte todas tus palabras!

—Tyson, ésta es mi deuda… digo, .¡mi problema! —trató de controlarlo Rei—. ¡Así que déjame pelear!

—¡Yo soy el protagonista, así que te amuelas! .¡Debe hacerse mi voluntad! .¿O me equivoco? —preguntó Tyson al aire, como si algún silfo fuera a darle la razón, por Neptuno. Obviamente no la tendría ni aunque le pagara a… quien sea el que determine quién tiene razón. Aun así, .¿a quién le importa? Invariablemente va a hacer lo que se le da la gana. Por las Enchiladas Suizas, sí por mí fuera, un rayo lo convertiría en pollo rostizado en este instante. Pero no, no es así. Lo bueno es que Rei es muy maduro y comprende que cuando Bachoco se enterca, se enterca, así que por lo visto le va a ceder su deuda… digo, su problema a él. Con amigos así…

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Max, más sonriente y emocionado de lo normal.

—Sólo faltan A.J. Topper y Brad Best para los comentarios —… comentó… Kenny.

—Podemos hacerlos nosotros —afirmó el rubio con absoluta confianza.

—¿No hay que estudiar periodismo o algo así? —sorprendiose el niño sin ojos.

—¡Nop!.¡Con este práctico manual, "Haga sus comentarios deportivos usted mismo", no habrá problema!

El buen camarada Kai, entretanto, se preguntaba muy seriamente qué había hecho para merecer esto.

—¡Competidores listos! —soltó Max, imitando a Jazzman—. 3… 2… 1… LET IT HISSHTUCKPLACK! —al pronunciar esto, salpicó de saliva a Kenny.

—Excelente lanzamiento por parte de Tyson —comentó Kenny, imitando a Brad Best, mientras se limpiaba el salivazo de Max.

—¡Cierto, hasta parece que lo ensayó! —ahora Max imitaba a AJ Topper, con una gran sonrisa.

—Max, de hecho, sí lo ensayó.

—¡Pues con razón le salió tan bien…!

En lo que estos tipos decían parrafadas intrascendentales, a Tyson le estaban dando una paliza. Bueno, no a él. A su yoblade. Pero para el caso es lo mismo.

—No puedo concentrarme… —soltó Tyson por lo bajo, como si tuviera una migraña.

—Jefe, .¿crees que Tyson no pueda concentrarse debido a nuestro molesto comentario? —caviló Max.

—Pues…

—No es eso, chicos… —interrumpió Yemita antes de que Kenny pudiera contestar—. Es que…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rei, genuinamente preocupado.

—…hoy cumplimos diez capítulos de estar juntos… —prosiguió Kori.

—¿En serio? —soltó Kenny, obnubilado. No se había percatado.

—¡Qué bien! —saltó Max (literalmente), sonriente.

—¡Y quería decirles que son lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida! —finalizó Yemita, con absurdas lágrimas en los ojos. Kenny y Rei estaban en la misma situación y Max, tras sonreír diciendo "adoro los aniversarios" se les unió. Para acabar de vomitar, se fundieron en un abrazo grupal, mientras Kai, a tres metros de la cariñosa escena, repetía mentalmente un mantra "No los conozco, no los conozco"

—Felicidades —asintió Kevin—… pero odio que no me tomen en serio. ¡Madrazo! .¡Ataque de multiplicación de votos!

Concuerdo con el pequeño (diminuto) camarada Kevin. ¡Ya fue suficiente! .¡.¿Es que el imbécil de Bachoco no se percata de que están destrozando su yoblade?.!

—Es verdad… —notó Tyson de repente, algo mosqueado—. Todavía puedo ganarle, no hay… —su yoblade salió volando del plato—…problema. ¡Maldita sea!

—Eso es por ignorarme —gruñó Kevin.

—¡Pero ahora estás en desventaja porque conozco tu político-bit, y tú no has visto el mío! —soltó Kori estúpidamente.

—¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida…! —saltaba Kenny por ahí—. ¡Tyson pensó estratégicamente!

Y empezaron otra batalla. Para no alargarla, Tyson ganó… así que la situación en el campo es ésta: casa llena, dos outs, dos strikes y estamos en la parte baja de la novena entrada. Si Yemita logra hacer un hit (uno que no acabe en manos del pitcher), los Bladefixers ingresarán en las Ligas Mayores. Kevin se prepara. Mueve los hombros. Kori sopesa el bate. Kevin se pone en posición de lanzamiento y…

… ¡y una tipa pelirrosa entrometida, idiota, simplona, y todo lo que dijo Kai en el capítulo anterior, que me vomito en su nombre y ser irrumpe en el campo!

—¿Kevin? —llamó la inútil aquella, que tiene cara de llamarse Estupitonta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Falsificando cuadros de Botero —espetó Kevin, sarcástico, aún en posición de lanzamiento. Pero la tipa pelirrosa entrometida, idiota, simplona, y todo lo que dijo Kai en el capítulo anterior, que me vomito en su nombre y ser que irrumpió en la cara y tiene cara de tener un nombre que empieza con Pen y rima con coneja dejó de prestarle atención.

—¿Rei?

El aludido pensó en huir. "De todas las personas del planeta, tenía que llegar ésta", _yes sir_, eso tiene cara de estar pensando. Y la tipa pelirrosa entrometida, idiota, simplona, y todo lo que dijo Kai en el capítulo anterior, que me vomito en su nombre y ser que tiene cara de haber ingerido 30 litros de idiotecina activada (extraída de la sesera vacía de Tyson).

—¡Kevin! —soltó ilógicamente la individua aquélla, aparentemente incapaz de seguir una cronología lógica en sus diálogos—. ¡Sabes que el código —binario— de los Black Kitties nos impide pelear en la calle!

—¡Mariah, no te metas! —rugió el pequeñín—. ¡Tengo que lograr que Rei me pague todo lo que me debe!.¡Y a ti también te debe, y el doble que a mí!

—¡Ése no es el punto! —soltó aquélla, como si tuviera un punto propio que plantear. Pero como no lo tiene, llamó a alguien superior en inteligencia a ella para que resolviera la cuestión—.¡Gary!

—Kevin, mejor hazle caso a tu mamá… digo, a Mariah —soltó Gary, medio ido. Sin duda, su genialidad es tan inmensa que sufre de abstracción de la realidad, del tiempo y el espacio, _yes sir_, los grandes genios son los que se ven más estúpidos. Y por la barba de Neptuno, éste se ve inconmensurablemente estúpido.

—Pero… pero… —Kevin, evidentemente derrotado por la superioridad mental de Gary, comenzó a hacer una pataleta—. ¡Aagh!. ¡No se vale!

Y un tipo que parece… que parece un experimento genético, una cruza entre humano y leoncillo joven salió de la nada. Bueno, no de la nada. Más bien de entre las sombras. Bueno, está bien que todo el callejón éste está todo oscuro y casi todo es sombra, pero… ¡arrrh, igual me entendieron!

—Hola, Rei.

—Lee… —lo reconoció Rei, deseando que no le saliera con el cuento de que también le había pedido dinero prestado.

—Bah —soltó el tal Lee, aburrido—. Eres un traidor. No vuelvas a aparecer delante de mi vista —y finalmente se dirigió a sus achichincles—. Vámonos.

—Disculpa —intervino el buen camarada Kai, todo decencia y corrección—, pero, .¿se puede saber quiénes rayos son ustedes?

—¿No has estado poniendo atención? —soltó la tal Mariah, como si creyera ser digna de la atención del buen camarada Kai.

—Ese no es tu problema. ¿Sabías que es estúpido contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta?

—¿En serio?

—Pregúntenle al traidor si les interesa —espetó Lee, ansioso de que Mariah se callara de una vez.

Y aun así, en un asombroso despliegue de estupidez, Mariah lanzó su yoblade para intentar rebanar la olla de paella que Kevin y Bachoco habían usado como plato de yoblade, pero le salió mal y cortó el tubo del que se sostenía la escalera para incendios, con el resultado de que antecitada escalera le cayera encima.

Decididos a conservar su dignidad, el resto de los Black Kitties se fueron, dejando a Mariah entre los escombros, inconsciente. Súbitamente, Yemita se volvió hacia Rei y empezó a hablar sin que nada pudiera detenerlo.

—Oye, Rei, .¿es cierto eso de que eres un traidor? .¿Por qué no nos contaste nada de los Black Kitties? .¿Cuanto es 21654 por 3? .¿Por qué "todo junto" se escribe separado y "separado" se escribe todo junto? Si yo soy tú y tú eres yo, .¿quién es el más patoso? Si Pedro Picapiedra, .¿cuántos años le faltan para salir de la cárcel? .¿Dónde está el baño? .¿Puedes explicar la teoría de la relatividad en 20 palabras? .¿Ser o no ser? .¿Es lo mismo ser que estar? .¿Es lo mismo estar que quedarse? .¿Por qué dejó de cantar el grillo? .¿Para qué creemos todo lo que vemos si al final no sabemos ni siquiera si es fantasía o realidad? .¿Soy la pregunta del millón? .¿Eres un robot humaniforme venido del futuro? .¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar, si nadie más lo va a intentar? .¿No me entiendes que sigo aquí? .¿No vale nada la vida? .¿La vida no vale nada? .¿Quién mató a Colosio? .¿La comida de gato sabe a ratón? .¿Cuáles son esas cosas de la vida que no se pueden comprar con Master Card? .¿Es cierto que cuando un silencio se aparecía entre dos era que pasaba un ángel que les robaba la voz? .¿Puedes explicar la Zona Deformacional Lógica de Twistermann? Si tengo tres manzanas, .¿cuántas manzanas tengo? .¿Qué droga subnormal fuman los de Liquits? .¿Quién soy? .¿Todo te parece bonito? .¿Dónde estás? .¿Dónde te pierdes? .¿Adónde vas, entre tanta ciudad, entre tanto ruido, entre la gente? .¿Pican pican los mosquitos? .¿Pican con gran disimulo? Si unos pican en la cara, .¿dónde pican los otros? .¿Es cierto que las minas del Rey Salomón se hallaban en el cielo y no en el África ardiente, como pensaba la gente? .¿Sabes que la provocación no tiene justificación ni en ti ni en mí? No sabes ni hablar, .¿verdad? Y dime, .¿los demás viven bien? Do you like to kill people? Do you see dead people? Do I know what you did last summer? Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? Is it now or never? It's gonna be me? You want it that way? Am I too lost to be saved? .¿Quieres que me calle? De responder afirmativamente, ¿por qué?

Rei, desesperado, se había provocado un desmayado golpeando su cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared.

—Ya déjalo en paz —le espetó el buen camarada Kai a Bachoco.

—Cállate —contraatacó Tyson—, .¿se puede saber en dónde estabas?

El buen camarada Kai no hizo más que voltearse y seguir caminando, porque no había ley alguna que lo obligara a responder, mientras los otros tipos discutían sobre posibles razones de su probable actitud de tía regañona solterona (debate que había reanimado a Rei).

Finalmente, cuando estuvo a unos 300 metros de ellos, el buen camarada Kai se dio la vuelta intempestivamente y los llamó con toda la amabilidad de la que es capaz una persona decente como el buen camarada Kai.

—VIENEN, ¿O QUÉ?

—¡Señor, sí señor! —reaccionó Tyson y todos lo siguieron.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Me percaté de que el disclaimer resultaba un poco ofensivo, dado que, aunque no existan, los personajes son "quien" no "que". Por lo tanto, el nuevo disclaimer queda así "Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura". Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, proseguiré con el asunto que realmente les interesa.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Lucha libre por DirecTV **(Battle in the sky)  
_Onde salen unos tipillos llamados short-boys que mí no recuerda._

La tormenta pasó y los bladefixers por fin pudieron tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a… perfectamente pronunciado, _yes sir_, yo no podría decirlo con esa gracia. Es que las lenguas orientales no se me dan bien, _no sir_. Por eso, en vez de decir esa mística y maravillosa palabreja que el camarada ha pronunciado tan bien, yo simplemente me referiré al lugar como Tangamandapio, un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Hong kong con crepúsculos arrebolados que… _no, sir_, eso está muy mal. ¿Para qué necesitaban un avión si estaban tan cerca? Eso, mis estimados caballeros y mis dulces damas, se llama flojera y despilfarro. Además, en Tangamandapio no hay aeropuertos. Así que me presupongo que aplastaron todas las cosechas para el aterrizaje… así que si hay hambruna en Tangamandapio ya sabemos de quiénes fue la culpa. Malos bladefixers, malos con M de Madrazo, _yes sir_.

Pasemos a otro orden de ideas. Y hagamos un recorrido turístico por el lugar donde va a ser el torneo a ojo de pájaro. Es una montaña muy delgada y alta, que por leyes de la física no podría seguir de pie por los… esto… _yes, sir, _los "flets" élficos (plataformas, o como les llamen) que tiene a los lados y en el centro… es raro, porque tenemos un flet en la punta en el centro, el que esta mas abajo de él esta a la derecha y el tercero que esta más cerca de la base esta a la izquierda… bueno, sospecho que es por razones de equilibrio. Olviden lo de las leyes de la física, lo dije en un momento de estupidez y me da flojera borrarlo para que nadie se entere. Además, no les gusta leer capítulos cortos, así que tengo que ponerle mucha paja para que se llene más y más y más y no me digan nada. Y ahora que he revelado mis maléficas intenciones, seguro me van a regañar. _Bullshit. _Como sea. ¿En qué estábamos? Aaah, _yes, sir_, en el tour de la mangosta (Mangosta: Mamífero vivérrido semejante a la civeta, con pelaje de color ceniciento oscuro. El cuerpo tiene unos cuatro decímetros de largo y otro tanto de cola. Habita en África, es carnívoro, y los antiguos egipcios llegaron a adorarlo como principal destructor de los huevos de cocodrilo. Ahora, sólo falta saber qué es un vivérrido y qué una civeta). ¿Pues qué más les puedo decir? Tenemos una montaña rara, crepúsculos arrebolados y una linda tienda de recuerditos que podrían comprar en cualquier tienda de chucherías de cualquier parte del mundo, y a la mitad del precio. Aun así, son libres de gastar su dinero aquí, si eso es lo que quieren. No pretendo detenerlos.

Así que, removiendo la paja y encontrando el grano, el caso es que los bladefixers llegaron, vieron y huyeron… naaah, pero hubiera quedado un capítulo muy chistoso y la serie habría terminado 40 episodios antes, lo que sería genial para mí, _yes sir_… en fin. Ya va en serio. Los bladefixers llegaron, treparon a la montaña rara, específicamente al primer flet, ala norte, sala 15, al lado de la máquina de refrescos y enfrente del baño. Se registraron y por fin sentían que podían decir con toda justicia que la vida era bella… hasta que… hasta que… oh, Neptuno, es demasiado horrible para decirlo…. hasta que… llegaron… llegaron los… ¡rayos, no me atrevo decirlo!

—Cobarde —espetó Tyson al aire, tan autosuficiente, autocomplacido y con aire de valentía sobrehumana. Así que si nuestros bienamados personajes son tan valientes, puedo decirlo con toda tranquilidad sin temer las consecuencias. _Yes sir, _ llegaron los teletubbies.

—Yo los invité —informó Max, sonriente, mientras sus compañeros mostraban su valentía. Valga decir, Tyson se culpaba a sí mismo (con justa razón), el buen camarada Kai se enojó (con justa razón), Rei se llevó la mano al pecho, en medio de un infarto (con justa razón), y Kenny lloraba mientras aseveraba que no quería morir (sin razón alguna)

—No sean ridículos —les reconvino Marta—. No pueden ser tan espantosos.

—oooh… ni'os con cua'o 'e luz ke hab'a —soltó el teletubbie Verde. Traduciendo esta horripilante lengua: "oooh… niños con cuadro de luz que habla…"

—De acuerdo, sí son espantosos —reconoció la política bit.

—Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg krimpatul… —comenzó a recitar el teletubbie azul, corroborando mi teoría de que los teletubbies son los tataranietos retrasados de los Nazgûl.

Los bladefixers, mostrando gran arrojo y gallardía, salieron corriendo del lugar. Evidentemente, no saben que para deshacerse de estos esbirros del mal basta con recordarles al noble señor Servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor, que es conocido como Mithrandir entre los elfos, Gandalf en el norte, Olórin en el lejano Oeste que ya nadie recuerda, al este nunca va y se hace llamar AceRlz-Mag en el chat. _Yes sir_.

—aaah… e' se'or 'el bo'ito draje… —soltaron los teletubbies. (Traduccion: Ah, el señor del bonito traje)

… y si eso no funciona, basta con dejarles caer un rinoceronte encima. Que es precisamente lo que acabo de hacer.

Al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba esta chocoaventura, los bladefixers iban corre, corre, corre por el boulevard, y por azares del destino pasaron frente al cuadro donde se mostraba en qué orden iban a pelear los equipos.

Nuestros adorados bladefixers estaban en el grupo A, osease en el que peleaba en el flet de más abajo, y ya hasta se habían olvidado de los teletubbies cuando llegaron los black kitties. Por alguna extraña circunstancia del destino, empezaron a discutir. Creo que fue culpa de Kevin, pero si lo declaro abiertamente me tacharan de favoritista, proselitista, nepotista, priísta, ocultista, estilista, y todos esos "-istas" por eso, reitero que no estoy segura de quien empezó la batalla, pero puedo atestiguar, y consta en actas,

"…_que la señorita Mariah_ (¿señorita? ¡.¿SEÑORITA?.! .¡señorita! Qué hilarante.) _declaró: 'Ustedes _(los bladefixers) _están en el grupo A, y los Black Kitties están en el grupo B, por lo que no pelearemos con ustedes hasta la final'. Acto seguido, el joven Kevin expresó: "eso, si es que llegan, porque lo más probable es que los eliminen en la primera ronda"_. _Por los disturbios ocasionados por la trifulca que tuvo lugar poco después de eso, elementos de protección civil hicieron acto de presencia para restaurar el orden. Saldo: ningún muerto _(shit. Bullshit) _y nueve heridos._

_Tangamandapio, China, a 13 de junio de 2001_"

Siempre he dicho que es harto útil tener influencias, _yes sir_. Esto de sacar las partes policíacas (no se malentienda, por favor) con la mayor facilidad del mundo es algo indeciblemente divertido.

Al día siguiente, los bladefixers se enfrentaron contra los short-boys en el primer flet, ala este, en el estadio. No pasó nada interesante en la batalla, excepto que el último de los short-boys usaba un lanzador de pierna y le dio tremenda patada a su contrincante en… mejor no lo digo.

No me lo van a creer, pero ganaron los bladefixers. Raro, .¿no? supongo que fue porque entrenaron muy duro, tuvieron mucha suerte, o quizá porque son los protagonistas. Dudo que haya sido por eso último, _no sir_, no es sarcasmo. Creo y confío ciegamente en el talento y la habilidad de los bladefixers para sortear las mayores dificultades y los más increíbles desafíos. Es por eso que ellos han sido los elegidos para intentar detener a… _aye aye_, sí es sarcasmo. En seguida lo dejo. Sobre todo porque ya cualquiera cree que puede emplear el sarcasmo con talento, y la inutilidad se contagia. Pronto, usar sarcasmos será sinónimo de estupidez. ¿No me creen? Sintonicen TvApesta un domingo de estos a cosa del mediodía, y verán lo que es vomitar.

Así que no coman tierra, porque si la vomitan les va a saber muy mal.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Adiós, Superman, bye, bye, bye, bye! **(Bye, bye, bit beast)  
_Onde el indejo de Rei pierde a López-Portillo._

Y después de que los bladefixers se fueron a festejar porque ganaron y se pusieron hasta atrás y más atrás del atrás, véase pedos, briagobertos, borrachos, etcétera, etcétera…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —clamó Kenny, como si alguien lo escuchara y/o alguien le creyera y/o a alguien le importara. Así pues, como decía…

—¡Retráctate! —volvió a gritar Kenny. Arrh, ojalá dejara de interrumpir. Al fin y al cabo, que ÉL no se haya emborrachado porque no lo dejaron entrar a la cantina NO quiere decir que los demás no tengan derecho a emborracharse.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Rei, como si Kenny fuera muchas personas e ignorara por completo que se emborracharon.

—¿En serio? —insistió Rei, como si alguien le hubiera respondido—. ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

—¡Porque no es verdad! —aseguró el niño sin ojos con vehemencia, como si la vehemencia fuera sinónimo de verdad.

Luego llegó Tyson, hizo un comentario estúpido, y después de todo eso regresaron a un extraño lugar donde tenían a los beyluchadores del torneo. Antecitado lugar está a unos 3 kilometros de la montaña aquella donde esta el estadio que ya se analizó que es físicamente imposible que se sostenga en pie con esa distribución nada uniforme del peso. Tras un análisis más detallado, al ser los flets del mismo tamaño y por consiguiente del mismo peso, los flets que están a cada lado deberían estar a la misma altura. Pero no es así. Aunque quien sabe, .¿quién dijo que yo entiendo algo de física? Al fin y al cabo, el poder explicar la teoría de la Zonda Deformacional Lógica de Twistermann y los postulados Múrphycos no prueba nada.

El caso es que estaban en ese lugar, y después de practicar un rato (sí, como no), decidieron irse a descansar. Bueno, casi todos, había más de dos almas aún despiertas: el pobeshito jefe y la pobeshita Marta.

—Cierto, cierto… —coincidió Marta con sólo ella sabe quién, entre bostezos—. ¿Cuándo vas a terminar, jefe?

—No te quejes, Marta. Tenemos que esforzarnos para mejorar los yoblades de los chicos.

—¿Por qué?

—Eeeh… porque sí.

—¿Te pagan algo?

—Eeeh… no.

—¿Entonces por qué tenemos que estar despiertos toda la noche arreglando los yoyitos?

—Porque de todas formas no se puede dormir con los ronquidos de Tyson —informó Kenny con un suspiro.

—Aaah… cierto.

En otro lugar de esa… llamémosle "posada", el tío raro con cara de sicótico y de llamarse Kevin que en efecto se llama Kevin, también estaba despierto.

—… no puedo dormir —se quejaba con la nada. Literalmente. O tal vez intentaba despertar a alguien más para no estar solo en su insomnio—… aaah, .¡ya sé! —exclamó de improviso—. ¡Voy a espiar a los bladefixers!

Y se fue, riéndose malvadamente. Había que agregar a sus risas el calificativo de necias y además estúpidas. Digo esto porque cuando se encaminaba a la salida, la tipa entrometida, idiota, simplona, y todo lo que dijo el buen camarada Kai en el capítulo nueve, que me vomito en su nombre y ser, de ella, no del buen camarada Kai que ya todos conocemos con el nombre de Maje, digo, Nacariah, digo, Mariah lo llamó con su espantosa voz de uñas rayando un pizarrón.

—¿Kevin? .¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lugar que te importe —respondió Kevin con toda sinceridad.

—No irás a cortarle la cabeza a Rei, .¿verdad?

—No, .¿eres estúpida? —no debería ser una pregunta, sino una afirmación, pero en fin—. Sóllo voy a espiar a los bladefixers. No se lo dirás a nadie, .¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Detesto a los soplones.

Lo que la estupidina evidentemente no sabe es que todos odian lo que son. Así que pobre voyerista Kevin.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ya me quiero dormir —bostezó Marta.

—Ya casi acabamos… —informó Kenny con aire ausente. Y pasaron dos largos y aburridos minutos— … vale, ya está. Creo que me merezco un descanso.

—¿Escuché bien? —indignose Marta, con justa razón—. ¿TÚ te mereces un descanso? .¡.¿Y qué hay de mí?.!

Kenny, ignorando a la político-bit, fue a prepararse un té (que té ni que chocho, seguro preparó una cuba)

—No te cansas, .¿verdad? —preguntó Kenny a su sombra. Y la respuesta sería, obviamente, no.

En otra parte, Kevin encontró el GBA SP® de Kenny, y empezó a transferir los datos a través del cable Link porque el pobeshito de Kevin apenas llegó al Game Boy Pocket, si no, lo haría a través del infrarrojo. Qué rayos, yo no llegué ni al "ladrillo". Pero algún día ahorraré y me compraré un GBA SP plateado y un NDS negro. He dicho. Volvamos a lo que estábamos. Kevin seguía transfiriendo archivos, en específico, los datos de la partida de Golden Sun I que Kai acabó, para poder empezar Golden Sun II: The Lost Ages, con los ítems y los Djinns y todas esas otras cosas que no pudo obtener por su cuenta.

—Rayos, se tarda mucho —gruñó Kevin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se sorprendió Kenny, entrando.

—Nada —mintió el otro y salió corriendo.

—Se estaba robando tus datos —informó Marta.

—Ah, menos mal —suspiró el jefe, aliviado, al no comprender de golpe la situación. Quince segundos después, cuando su prodigiosa mente ató todos los cabos sueltos, reaccionó y fue corriendo al dormitorio—.¡HEEEY! .¡TYSON! .¡UNA RATA DE DOS PATAS!

—Deja en paz a la pobre coja… —balbució el otro, más dormido que despierto.

—¡No, so tonto! .¡Un ladrón!

—Aaah —Kori bostezó y despertó por completo—. ¡Voy por él!

Kevin, por su parte, seguía corriendo y pensando que no lo iban a atrapar, el muy imbécil.

—Kevin, ¿qué rayos intentabas? —lo interpeló Rei, que se había despertado desde que Kevin había empezado a reírse malvada y estúpidamente hace una escena.

—Nada que te importe, traidor.

—¡Rei! —clamó Kenny, corriendo con sus fofillas e inútiles piernas—. ¡El tío raro con cara de sicótico se roba mis datos!

—¿tío raro con cara de sicótico? —se extrañó Rei—. ¿Dónde?

—Enfrente de ti —informó el niño sin ojos, medio decepcionado por tanta estupidez.

—¿Jefe? .¿Para qué querrías robar tus propios datos?

—¡Me refiero a Kevin! —estalló el pequeño nerdcillo por fin.

—Oh, bueno, por ahí hubieras empezado —soltó Rei, molesto por los gritos con los que se le interpelaba—. Kevin, tendrás que devolver esos datos.

—Oblígame —lo desafió el aludido.

—Tú lo pediste.

El perverso, infame y cruento ser se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a, gandayamente, hacerle calzón chino a Kevin. _Yes sir_, lloremos una lágrima solitaria por el pobre chico. Y por las vacas también.

—¡YA WEY! .¡YA! .¡INCHI INDEJO! .¡YAAAAAA! —suplicó el pobrecillo entre lágrimas de genuino dolor—. ¡Ya déjame! Tengo una idea más civilizada —"La civilización no es más que un barniz ligero sobre los animales humanos", dijo Traven—. ¿Qué tal si lo decidimos con una yobatalla?

—Eeeeh… no. Es más divertido así —soltó Rei cruelmente.

—¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En una loable demostración de que la justicia divina existe, un rayo dio justamente en la pérfida mano que el individuo estaba empleando para su infame acción. También le cayó un rinoceronte al tipo, por si las dudas.

—Está bien, está bien —soltó Rei, saliendo de abajo del rinoceronte—. Que sea una yobatalla.

Y así fue como empezó la batalla. Max despertó y se unió a la congregación de gente que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero nada más estaban de metiches. Y, por cierto, no mencioné que estaba lloviendo. La tormenta era tan fuerte que parecía que los cielos estaban tratando de ahogar a la humanidad entera, como en el diluvio bíblico, sólo porque Rei le hizo calzón chino a Kevin. No deja de ser una ironía que los dos sean chinos y su ropa interior probablemente tenga la misma nacionalidad. Así pues, un chino le hacía calzón chino a otro chino y los dos chinos usaban calzones chinos. _Yes sir_. Las nubes negras, azotadas por los vientos, dejaban caer relámpagos iracundos que destrozarían todos los monumentos dejados por el hombre sobre la faz de la tierra… ¿qué? .¿Por qué a nadie le gustan mis desvaríos sobre las tormentas? .¡Yo, que he encarado la furia de Neptuno mil veces y he sobrevivido para contarlo, creo saber de qué hablo cuando hablo sobre tormentas! .¡Arrrh! _Ye landy scum!_ Pero más adelante desearán haber escuchado mi sabiduría popular sobre las tormentas, _yes sir_.

Dejémoslo en que estaba lloviendo, pues, y tuvieron la yobatalla en un gigantesco plato construido con ladrillos en el piso. La verdad es que el plato no había sido construido a propósito, pero cuando metieron la nueva tubería sacaron mucha tierra, y cuando el camión que llevaba toda la tierra se iba, pasó por un pozote en el suelo (duh. ¿En dónde más?). El piso se hundió y se formó el plato. ¿Queda todo bien entendido?. Entonces prosigamos. La lucha era bastante buena, y blablabla. Cancioncita con música pegajosa y letra apestosa. La cosa iba bien para Rei hasta que decidió acabar con todo. Mala decisión.

—¡Suficiente! .¡López-Portillo, ataque del perro llorón! —exclamó. Las órdenes fueron secas, precisas, como las que uno tiene que dar cuando hay tormenta y… y López-Portillo salió del bit.

—Estás destrozando mi yoblade… —señaló Kevin, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. O tal vez fuera agua de lluvia. ¿Cómo saberlo?

—Sí, .¿y?

—¡Malvado! —decididamente, Kevin estaba llorando—. ¡Ya no te quiero!

—Sí, .¿y?

—¡Mi yoblade se romperá, después de eso me encerraré a llorar hasta que no pueda más, me deprimiré muuuucho, no voy a comer ni dormir, voy a ver cuando mataron a la mamá de Bambi treinta veces seguidas y después de eso me voy a tirar a un barranco!… Mi vida ha terminado… ¡Adiós, mundo cruel! Fue una tortura vivir aquí.

—Eh, Kevin… —Rei comenzaba a preocuparse. Tarde, demasiado tarde.

—¡No me hables! .¡Te odio por arruinar toda mi existencia **Y** hacerme calzón chino!

Rei, profundamente conmovido, canceló el ataque. Mala decisión.

—… ¿López-Portillo? —musitó Rei, mientras el político-bit salía del yoblade y subía a los cielos… parecía que iba a competir con las centellas que… vale, no más desvaríos torrenciales.

—¡Ja! .¿Olvidaste que si vas a una elección sin seguidores tu político-bit pierde su cargo? —mofose Kevin.

—… López-Portillo… —Rei por fin conocía lo que era el dolor.

—Eres más idiota de lo que creí, Rei —seguía vanagloriándose Kevin.

—Así que perdiste a López-Portillo —soltó Lee, apareciendo de repente—. Eres un fraude, Rei… Kevin, devuelve esos datos.

—¡Pero, Lee! .¡Después de los chorrocientos años que se tardó para que se descargaran! Los robé en buena ley.

—No me importa. Devuélvelos. Empieza tu partida de Golden Sun II honestamente o compra el primer juego.

—Demonios —escupió Kevin, mientras borraba el archivo. Al fin y al cabo, los datos siguen en el GBASP de Kenny.

—López-Portillo… —repitió Rei, ajeno a toda la situación.

**_Sin decirme nada, sin decir porqué,  
sin una coartada o una explicación,  
sin una mentira escrita en un papel,  
sin las cursilerías típicas del caso,  
sin decirme nada, sin decir porqué…  
se fue…_**  
(Ricardo Arjona, "Se fue")

El buen camarada Kai, que recién había despertado porque con tanto grito no se podía dormir, pensó en avanzar hacia Rei para darle unos cuantos zapes. Pero luego pensó, sabiamente, que el agua mojaba porque estaba muy húmeda, así que se quedó bajo techo y habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el imbécil lo escuchara y se sintiera peor.

—Rei, me decepcionas. Decepcionaste al equipo. Decepcionaste a tus fans y a los votantes. Dime, .¿cómo rayos pudiste perder tan miserable y estúpidamente? Porque es algo que ni siquiera Tyson podrá superar —Rei seguía llorando y Bachoco empezó a sentirse algo iracundo—… en fin. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tendrás que remediarlo.

Y el buen camarada Kai se regresó para volver a dormir. Hay que notar que si no se duerme antes que Tyson, tendrá que soportar sus ronquidos todo lo que queda de noche, lo que sería un sufrimiento indecible, _yes sir._

Y con la alegre imagen de Rei llorando como Magdalena, terminamos por hoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Ya me largo! **(Adiós, Bladebreakers)  
_Onde Mariah y Tyson se pelean por Rei_.

_Aye, aye, _nos quedamos en que Rei perdió a López-Portillo estúpidamente. Y no se lo podía creer. Bueno, ¿ustedes aceptarían que hicieron una estupidez así? No me contesten.

Pues bien, Rei no soportaba la idea… se sintió un estorbo para el equipo, así que decidió a buscar a López-Portillo. Evidentemente, no había tomado en cuenta que al tener un miembro menos que el reglamentario, los descalificarían. Pero en fin, no se le puede exigir mucho porque su cerebro está paralizado por el dolor de su corazón, _yes sir_. Será mejor que se recupere antes de que la nada que tiene de masa encefálica muera por falta de irrigación sanguínea.

Así que emprendió su propia odisea, y después de mucho caminar, kilómetros y kilómetros, días y días, de sol a sol, durante tantas lunas que parecieron un sol… al fin encontró un lugar donde podría meditar. Tan alto, que seguro los cielos escucharían su llamado. Tan alto, que seguro López-Portillo podría ver su esfuerzo, su arrepentimiento. Tan alto, que podía ver su casa desde ahí. Y empezó a entrenar.

Una y otra vez lanzaba el yoblade, llamaba a su político-bit, esperaba, se esforzaba…pero López-Portillo, como si fuera un burócrata de cuarta, no llegaba. Exhausto, pensó en descansar un rato… pero no. no podía permitirse eso. Iba a lanzar el yoblade una vez más, cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

—¿Rei?

—¿Maje, digo, .¿Mariah?

—Estás intentando que López-Portillo regrese, .¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Siempre ha sido así. Te preocupas más por él que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Eeh? —Rei tenía razón en estar confundido. El comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—¿Sabes? Con los black kitties nunca perdiste a tu político-bit.

—Es verdad —reconoció el imbecilito, como si no recordara que cuando se lo dieron, se fue, el muy inane imberbe.

—¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros? .¿No nos extrañas?

—Pues…

Y mientras esto se desarrollaba, Tyson, el buen Tyson, que también había estado buscando a Rei, el malvado Rei, subió a la misma montaña, la gran Montaña, que ellos, justo a tiempo, el contreras tiempo, para escuchar algo que lo dejó helado, helado como una paleta…

—… sí extraño ser un black kittie… —comenzó Rei

—¿Rei? —lo interrumpió Tyson, con la voz quebrada y herido de muerte.

—¿Tyson? —se extrañó Rei. Primero Mariah, ahora Tyson. ¿Qué lo habían seguido desde el principio? .¿Cómo lo encontraron tan rápido?

—No quería creerlo, pero es cierto lo que dicen de ti —gimoteó Bachoco, para después señalar grosera y acusadoramente a Rei con su dedo índice. De Kori, no de Rei—. ¡CAMBIAS DE BANDO!

Rei y Mariah quedaron en estado de shock.

—¿Eeeh? .¿Qué pasa? .¿Dije algo malo?

—No, para nada —soltó Rei con sarcasmo.

—Además él no cambia de bando, él es mío —aseguró Mariah con autosuficiencia, dejando a Rei con cara de "WTF?"

—¿Ah, sí? —Yemita arqueó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Sí.

—Ay, peshrra —le espetó Tyson, molesto y con un acento bastante… peculiar—. Deja a mi niño

Rei puso una cara que, expresada en palabras, sería "¿Qué chingallos?"

—¡No es tu niño, es MI niño! —contraatacó Mariah.

—Es MÍO.

—Que es MÍO.

—¡A que no!

—¡A que sí!

—¡A que no!

—¡A que sí!

—¡A que no!

—¡A que sí!

—¡Ya basta! —intervino Rei, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE! —le espetaron ambas dos peleoneras.

—Me callo —obedeció Rei, apocado.

—¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó Mariah a Tyson.

—En que es mío de mi propiedad.

—Que no, es mío y de nadie más.

—…¿puedo decir algo? —interrumpió Rei tímidamente, temeroso de que la furia asesina de esas dos locas se volcara sobre él.

—Sí, mi vida —respondieron ambas, para acto seguido lanzarse miradas asesinas entre sí.

—Pueees… estooo… no sé como decirlo, pero… verán, creo que no soy un objeto como para ser de alguien… además, hay una mujer en mi vida, y no la cambiaría por ninguna de ustedes —declaró súbitamente.

—¡.¿QUIÉN?.! —profirieron las otras dos, al borde del suicidio.

—Pues mi mami —soltó Rei, como un niño mimado.

—Pero Rei, tú eres huérfano —soltó Mariah, intrigada.

—… ¡cállate, mentirosa! —chilló aquél.

—Cierto, es un anime, así que la mayoría de los personajes deben ser huérfanos —corroboró Tyson.

—¡NO ES CIERTO! —siguió negando Rei, se tapó los oídos y empezó a entonar una canción extraña—. "¡ATRAPA A SANTA ATROZ, ÚNTALO CON MIEL, POR UNAS ABEJAS VE, Y QUE LO PICOTEEN!"

—Pensándolo bien, te lo regalo, Tyson —soltó Mariah.

—Ni que lo quisiera —replicó Tyson.

—Entonces, .¿en qué equipo te vas a quedar, Rei? —quiso saber la tipilla para irse de una vez.

—Puess… estooo… en… espérenme un segundo… —sacó una moneda y echó un volado— … con los bladefixers.

—¡Ja! Me quiere más que a ti —se vanaglorió Tyson.

—Si tú quieres a ese niño de mami, quédatelo.

—Deja en paz a mi madre.

—Bah —soltó Mariah, y se fue por fin.

—Oye, Tyson… —comenzó Rei tras una breve pausa.

—¿Sí, dime?

—No sabía que eras del otro sindicato…

—¿De qué hablas? .¡Yo soy fiel miembro activo del SUYE! (Sindicato Único de Yoluchadores Estúpidos)

—Bien… —concedió Rei, viendo que en efecto tenía razón—. ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

—Adelante

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Max me dijo que Kenny le dijo que Marta le dijo que el Sr. Dickenson le dijo que A.J. Topper le dijo que Brad Best le dijo que Jazzman le dijo que Kai le dijo que una adivina que sonaba como la voz mística que viene de Arriba le dijo que los dioses le dijeron que tú les dijiste que le dijeran a López-Portillo que estabas aquí.

—¿Y cómo llegaste tan rápido? Se supone que ya debería estar en el centro de la India.

—Pues verás, Max me dijo que Kenny le dijo que Marta le dijo que el Sr. Dickenson le dijo que A.J. Topper le dijo que Brad Best le dijo que Jazzman le dijo que Kai le dijo que una adivina una adivina que sonaba como la voz mística que viene de Arriba le dijo que los dioses le dijeron que habías estando dando vueltas en círculos hasta que te trepaste a la montaña que estaba atrás de la posada.

—¡.¿QUÉ?.! —clamó Rei, incrédulo. Era la última vez que compraba una brújula por televisión.

—Sí, es lo mismo que me pregunté —Bachoco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos no nos tardaremos tanto en regresar.

—Ajá… estooo… ¿cómo vamos a bajar?

—Pues saltando, .¿cómo más?

—Vale.

Y así fue que decidieron dar un gigantesco salto de medio metro y Tyson cayó de boca. Y ya termina este capítulo, que para escribirlo me levanté de la cama con el pie izquierdo y al hacer tal cosa rompí un espejo, el estruendo causó que despertara al gato negro que estaba frente a mí y pasé por debajo de la escalera bajo la que estaba dicha cama.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza y les dan retortijones y se sienten mal, muy mal, y cuando vayan al baño les va a dar el infarto cuando vean que de sus desechos sale el gusanito que se comieron porque nadie los quería, todos los odiaban y mejor se lo comieron (al gusanito, no al desecho). sí, eso mismo. Bytes!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? .¿Me demandarán por no ponerlo una sola vez? Como sea… nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El gato escandaloso que no deja dormir y que no le puedes aventar un zapato porque 'tá 'condío y no se ve. **(Crouching lion, hidden tiger)  
_Onde Rei cuenta su triste historia y apuestan contra Lee._

El caso es que después de las "conmovedoras" escenas del capítulo anterior, el tío-saca-canas-verdes y el-tío-que-habla-raro regresaron con el tío-que-cae-mal, el tío-mega-azucarado-véase-hipoglucémico-véase-hiperactivo, y el tío-que-siempre-los-está-regañando-pero-qué-diablos-es-un-buen-camarada. Traducción: Tyson y Rei regresaron con el resto de los bladefixers. Y, como era de esperarse, el tío-saca-canas-verdes empezó a hacer preguntas indeseadas. Recuerden, mis estimados caballeros y mis dulces damas, el duodécimo mandamiento sagrado, uno de los pocos que obedezco: "No desearás al indeseable de tu prójimo". El undécimo es "No estorbar". Todo este rollo teologal es para que comprendan porque el tío-saca-canas-verdes le hace honor al mote que le acabo de inventar. Vale, al grano.

—Oye, Rei, .¿qué tanto trauma tienen los black kitties contigo? —preguntó Bachoco.

—Pues no sé… creo que es por todo el asunto de Mónaco… —respondió el aludido, y hubo un silencio en el que Max sonrió y los demás enarbolaban expresiones indescifrables.

—…¿qué? .¿Qué me ven? —preguntó Rei, como si fuera un ratón paranoico.

—Detrás de ti… —canturreó Marta ambiguamente. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, Max siguió sonriendo, el buen camarada Kai empezó a aburrirse EN SERIO y Kenny y Tyson pusieron caras de haber visto a un teletubbie.

—¡.¿QUÉ?.! —clamó Rei, tras haberse vuelto para ver atrás de él y no encontrar nada.

—Nada —concedieron todos los demás, incluido el buen camarada Kai, que lo hizo en su extraña lengua arcaica con un "Mmf".

De cualquier manera, todos siguieron viendo raro a Rei por… ¿qué serán? .¿Unos diez minutos? Sobra decir que la señal de la tele era muy mala, no había nada mejor que hacer, y era divertido jugar con la mente del pobre gato…pero jugar con la mente de un felino es algo aburrido después de cierto tiempo… a menos que lo hagas más… dinámicamente.

—Oye, Rei… —comenzó Max, sonriente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estuviste los últimos 35 años? —inquirió el pequeño rubio sonriente—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te traes? .¿eh?. ¿eh? .¿Qué te traes? —soltó Rei en un ataque de paranoia.

—Ajajá… conque evadiendo la pregunta… —sonrió Max, y le puso una lámpara encima a Rei—. ¡CONFIESA!

Rei, aturdido, no dijo nada.

—¿No vas a hablar? Entonces tendré que —la sonrisa de Max se extendió aun más—… OBLIGARTE

Rei cerró los ojos, aterrorizado, mientras Max se reía malévolamente y le picaba el ombligo repetidas veces, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡SUELTA LA SOPA!

—¡BASTA! —suplicó Rei.

—¡PUES HABLA!

—¡NO LO HARÉ!

—Oye, Max —intervino Tyson.

—¿Dime?

—¡Me!

Y el par de tíos locos se soltaron riendo como enajenados por un rato. Finalmente, Max recobró la cordura (sí, como no) y volvió a ocuparse de Rei.

—¡SUELTA LA SOPA!

—¡Está bien! .¡Pregunta lo que quieras!

—¡Yo!.¡Yo primero! —saltó Tyson, levantando la mano como matada hiperactiva—. ¿Por qué abandonaste a los black kitties?

—Porque les debía mucho dinero.

—¿Y por qué les pediste prestado tanto dinero? —atacó Max.

—Porque quería irme del pueblo.

—¿Y por qué querías irte del pueblo? —inquirió Marta.

—Para alejarme de los black kitties

El buen camarada Kai, harto por fin, soltó un "mmf" y se levantó para irse.

—¡Kai, no hagas preguntas tan difíciles! —se indignó Rei, con justa razón, mientras el buen camarada Kai pensaba que todos a su alrededor eran, más que idiotas, estúpidos y descerebrados.

—No le hagas caso —aconsejó Yemita—. Regresando al punto, .¿por qué…?

—¡Está bien, lo diré! —se rindió el chino por fin—. Quería deshacerme de los black kitties porque… porque… porque… bueno, pues por varias razones… primero que nada, era bastante enfadoso tener encima a Mariah todo el tiempo, es bien empalagosa y metiche y…—y Rei soltó mucho rollo intrascendental que conmovió a sus escuchas y tuvo a Max en un dilema que lo obligaba a sonreír tres segundos y llorar otros tantos—… y entonces, mi perro se murió, mi novia me dejó, la gelatina se acabó, me resbalé con una cáscara de plátano, vi como mataron a la mamá de Bambi y después como la viejecita solitaria abandonó al zorrito solitario en el bosque, y después vi "La Vida Es Bella", "Forrest Gump", "El Gran Simon", "El Color Del Paraíso", el final de "Manuela", "Los Hijos De La Calle", "Corazón Valiente", "Ben Hur", E.T. …

Más cháchara intrascendental.

—… y así fue como decidí irme del pueblo en un viaje de aprendizaje, para aprender técnicas nuevas, conocer gente y convertirme en alcalde.

—¡Pobeshito! —clamaron sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Verdad que sí? —soltó Rei, mientas todos se fundían en otro asqueroso y afeminado abrazo grupal. Y aunque todos lloraban, Max aún no resolvía su dilema y seguía alternando entre su extraña sonrisa de demente y el mar de lágrimas.

—¿Ya acabaron con sus idioteces? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai al techo. Pero, por todos los diablos, aún siguen con las antecitadas idiotececes, así que el buen camarada Kai haría bien en irse por un buen rato porque si entrara en esa afeminada, cursilera y pija atmósfera, podría vomitar los intestinos. El buen camarada Kai se fue.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y después de un rato, el montón de idiotas cursis y pulgones salieron. Iban a… ¡yo que sé! Seguro a perder el tiempo, que para eso no hay quien les gane. Lo bueno es que no los mantenemos con nuestros impuestos, _yes sir_, o sería más molesto de lo que ya es… Pero, .¡oh, coincidencias!

—Max, .¿tú sabes que significa "coincidencia"? —preguntó Kori de súbito.

—Qué curioso, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo —notó Max, sonriendo. Una vez terminada tan subnormal y extraña intervención, continuaré. Los nada apreciados bladefixers, enemigos públicos número 1, se toparon con…

—¡NOOO! —gritó Kenny súbita e ilógicamente, el muy cobarde. Estaba en que se toparon con Lee, y…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —bramó Rei—. ¡NO TENGO DINERO NI NADA QUE DAR!

¡Ostras! .¡O hablan éstos o hablo yo!

—Nosotros —soltaron aquellos como si hubiera sido una invitación, los muy insolentes.

—¡QUE NO HABLES! —le gritaron los bladefixers al cielo. Pero ya estoy pensando en cómo cobrármelas, _yes, sir…_

—¡NO PIENSES!

… ¡ja! .¡JA! .¡ME MUERO DE LA HILARIDAD QUE ME CAUSA! .¡NI QUE FUERA COMO ELLOS PARA NO PENSAR! Quiero ver que me detengan, _aye, _que vengan para que me los ajusticie y los deje hechos pomada de árnica con aceite de víbora de cascabel, _yes sir_.

—Estooo… —soltó Lee, mirando al cielo con algo de temor—. Oye, Rei, te propongo algo…

—Caramba, Lee. Sabes que estoy comprometido.

—¿En serio? .¿Con quién?

—Con el dulce recuerdo de mi Santa Madre que me espera.

—… eeeh… claro… pero no era eso, sino una pequeña apuesta. Si ustedes ganan el torneo, olvidamos lo de Mónaco.

—¿Y si ustedes ganan? —Rei arqueó la ceja, desconfiado.

—Aparte de pagarnos íntegro el préstamo, me darás a López-Portillo Y te pondrás un disfraz de pavo y bailarás la cancioncita de DirecTV.

—Eeeh… pues… ¡vale!

—Entonces, .¿en eso quedamos?

—Síp.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Igualmente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el buen camarada Kai al techo. Cosa extraña, sin duda. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que alguien le hable con tanta asiduidad al techo? Indudablemente, tanta convivencia con los demás Bladefixers lo está dejando algo chalado. Y es que es natural. El buen camarada Kai los sufre en la serie original, en todas las parodias y en la mayoría de los fics. Realmente no sé como lo hace. Sin duda merece medallas al valor, o al menos una metralleta para acabar con todos esos inanes. Lo que me da una excelente idea.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Max al techo—. Recuerda que no puedes hablar ni pensar.

Pero para la justicia divina no hay impedimentos. Así fue que una manada de rinocerontes cayó sobre esos infames insolentes.

Extrañamente, López-Portillo se apiadó del policontundido y machacado Rei y regresó a su bit.

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra! bytes!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan. Olreel ke recah ek rojem adan neneit on sedetsu orep, otse ribircse ek recah ek rojem adan ognet on.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Y AAAAARRRRRRRRANCAN! **(The race is on)  
O_nde Rei se lastima y el indejo de Tyson lo tiene que cargar, porque el indejo se quedó dormido y se fueron sin ellos._

—¡TYYYYYYSOOOON! .¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! —gritaba Rei.

—Mmf… —respondió Tyson en el extraño idioma de Kai—. Sshinco minutos maaas…

—¡DE ESO NADA! .¡LEVÁAAAANTATE!

—Por favor, es demasiado temprano…

—¡TEMPRANO! .¡.¿TEMPRANO?.! .¡YA SON LAS DIEZ Y AÚN NO TE DESPIERTAS, TÚ, SO-IMBERBE!

—No son las diez, Rei… apenas van a ser las seis…

—Tienes razón, Tyson. No son las diez. ¡SON LAS DIEZ Y MEDIA! .¡LEÍSTE LAS MANECILLAS AL REVÉS!

—Sí, como quieras.

—¿A qué hora te dormiste?

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Lunes. 8:15 p.m.

Tyson estaba jugando con el GBASP.

—Ya apaga esa cosa que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano —le advirtió el buen camarada Kai.

—Ahorita…

9:27 p.m.

—¡Que apagues esa cosa! —insistió el buen camarada Kai.

—Ya voy, ya voy, nada más paso este nivel…

Y nos dieron las diez…

Todos estaban dormidos, menos Tyson

—Demonios, .¡.¿dónde está la llave para ESA puerta?.!

Y las once…

—¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Las doce y la una. Martes.

—¡Por fin! Ahora, contra el jefe.

Las dos y las tres…

—Ya está —finalmente, Bachoco se tumbó sobre la cama.

* * *

—¡SUFICIENTE! —se hartó Rei, tomó un balde de agua fría, que hasta escarcha tenía, destapó al adormilado Tyson y vació el contenido de dicho balde sobre dicha persona. Yemita despertó—. Ya era hora. ¡APÚRATE!

—¿Dónde están los demás?

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Martes. 9:30 a.m.

—Ya deberíamos irnos, .¿no? —sugirió Kenny.

—Y el imbécil de Tyson que no despierta —gruñó el buen camarada Kai. Max se limitó a sonreír.

—Adelántense, yo lo despierto y luego los alcanzamos —se ofreció Rei.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai. No era para corroborar la intención de Rei, sino para dar a entender que era una misión casi imposible.

—Sí. No creo que sea **_tan_** malo…

Y el trío de impacientes se fue.

—Pobre Rei —se lamentó Kenny, cuando el pobre no podía oírlos

—Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte —asintió el buen camarada Kai.

Max se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

—Hace una hora que se fueron —respondió Rei—. ¿Ya estás listo?

—Sí… pero, .¡qué impacientes!

Y se subieron a un camión que les hizo el favor de detenerse. Todo iba bien hasta que el camión se detuvo en un pase de una montaña.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Bladefixers? —repitió el tipo con el que la gente va a registrarse—. Sí, están en la lista… ¿No se supone que deberían ser cuatro?

—Eeeeh… sí, al rato vienen los demás —dijo Kenny. Max se limitó a sonreír y el buen camarada Kai a mirar a otro lado.

—Está bien —concedió el tipo con el que la gente va a registrarse—. Su batalla empieza en media hora.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Tyson.

—No se… vámonos.

—¿A dónde?

—Al estadio.

—¿Cómo?

—A pie.

—¿Conoces el camino?

—Pues claro. Soy una brújula andante —aseveró Rei mientras bajaban del camión.

—¿Entonces por qué te perdiste la otra vez?

—Eso no te importa.

—¿Por qué?

Rei, molesto, no contestó.

—¿Ya viste cuántos carros? —se asombró Kori.

—Sí. Voy a ver qué nos detiene.

Con un grácil salto, Rei subió al techo del camión… al segundo intento, porque al primero se pasó y se estrelló contra la cara de la montaña.

—Vaya… —soltó Rei, bajando tras otear el horizonte—. Parece que hubo un deslave.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —clamó Tyson.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡NO! —le gritó el Chapulín Colorado al Equipo de Producción—. ¡ME NIEGO A IR!

—Pero, .¿por qué? —se extrañó el Productor.

—¡Porque siempre se aprovechan de mi nobleza!

—…está bien… —suspiró el Productor, y empezó a hablar por un walkie talkie—. ¡Voz mística! .¡El Chapulín Colorado no va a salir!

—· / —·— / ·—

Bah, como si yo pudiera hacer algo. ¿A mí qué me importa que el Chapulín Colorado no los vaya a ayudar?

—¡.¿QUÉ?.! —gritó Rei, incrédulo.

—¡NO ES JUSTO! —clamó Tyson contra el cielo. Pobre inocente Bachoco, creer que la vida es justa alguna vez. Sería mejor que se movieran o no van a llegar, _yes sir, _es decir, _no sir._

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ya vamos a empezar y ésos dos no llegan! —se impacientó Kenny.

—Ya llegarán —sonrió Max.

—Tendrán que hacer tiempo —caviló el pequeño nerd.

—Nunca haría algo tan miserable —replicó el buen camarada Kai, justamente indignado.

—¡Cuenta con eso! —saltó Max, en todos los sentidos de la palabra—. Haré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Y mientras el buen camarada Kai hacía otro de sus muy trascendentales e iluminadores comentarios en la lengua extraña que sólo el maneja bien (el "mmmfés"), Max sacó un recetario y empezó a hojearlo.

—"Cómo Hacer Tiempo"… estoy seguro de que lo vi por aquí… ¡aquí está! "_Mezcle 2 tarjetas telefónicas finamente picadas con dos gramos de sal. Incorpore los ingredientes secos a dos tazas de sustancia primordial batidas con tres claras de huevo usando la llave del tiempo. Agregue ralladura del Chrono Trigger_…" Rayos, no tengo ninguno de los ingredientes —se molestó el rubio, para luego volver a sonreír—. Pero no importa.

Todo lo cual hizo que el buen camarada Kai pensara que estaba loco, zafado de la chaveta y tocadiscos, mientras Kenny se asombraba de la genialidad de Max y se convencía de la plena necesidad de tener un recetario como el que Max tenía.

Y, finalmente, DJ Jazzman soltó su proverbial frase de siempre.

—¡Competidores listos!

—Y por parte de los bladefixers viene el pequeño y siempre sonriente Max —anunció Best, con su profesionalismo de siempre.

—¿Estás ciego o qué? —se extrañó AJ Topper—. ¿No te has fijado que tiene cara de psicópata?

—¡Guarda silencio!

—¿Y saco el ruido?

—Cállate.

—Cállame.

—Se llevan tan bien… —soltó DJ, como si por el hecho de repetir la misma mentira mil veces fuera a hacerse realidad—. 3, 2, 1…. LET IT HISSHTUC-cof cof

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Max, sonriente, mientras escondía la bolsa con los misteriosos polvos de dudosa procedencia que había arrojado a la cara de Jazzman.

—Sí, creo… ¡ahora sí va la buena! 3, 2, 1…. LET IT HISSHTUC-….

—¡ESPERA! —lo detuvo Max, con la sonrisa de todos los días. Arrh, qué flojera. Simplemente digamos que siempre está sonriente, a menos que se diga lo contrario.

—¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Jazzman.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, gracias… y ahora sí, 3, 2…

—Pero seguro, .¿verdad?

—Síííí. 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Empezó la yo-batalla .

—· / —·— / ·—

Mientras, en la montaña, Bachoco daba increíbles muestras de resistencia y estoicismo.

—Ya me cansé de caminar.

—No te preocupes, ya llegamos —lo reconfortó Rei.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Kori, más animado.

—¡Claro! Ahora sólo tendremos que escalar —soltó aquél, sonriendo con lo que pretendía que pareciera inocencia, cuando en realidad se le notaba a las claras que no pensaba más que en obtener su venganza, dulce venganza (lo mejor de la venganza es el desquite, _yes sir_). De repente, Rei percibió algo con sus sentidos aumentados que veían más allá de lo evidente y se lanzó hacia Tyson para evitar que fuera aplastado por un pequeño alud de rocas de 45 kilos aproximadamente—. ¡Quítate, Tyson!

Y una figura que estaba cerca del lugar donde inició el alud se fue de ahí, al mismo tiempo que Kevin, de los Black Kitties, ocupaba su asiento en el estadio junto a Mariah, el muy pobrecito.

—¿Dónde estabas? —interrogó aquélla, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

—En el baño.

—No te creo.

—No me importa.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? —soltó aquélla, harto melodramáticamente, como si fuera telenovela de bajo presupuesto.

—¿Y por qué no? —retrucó Kevin, sin poder resolver el dilema existencial que tenía sobre Mariah: "¿Es, o se hace?"

—¡Lee! .¡Kevin me está insultando!

—Gracias, Kevin —fue la aburrida respuesta del aludido.

—De nada.

—¡Lee! Gary, tú me defenderás, .¿verdad?

Pero el otro no contestó, porque estaba dormido. Y es que aquí, el problema es bien simple. La cosa es que nadie la quiere, todos la odian, mejor que se tire a un precipicio, se rompa la cabeza, se desangre por dentro y ¡Sí! qué lindo el entierrito

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Oye! —sonrió Max a su contrincante—. ¿Ya te conté de la vez en que me perdí en una pila de cojines? Verás, tenía como tres años, y…

—¡NO ME INTERESA! —clamó el desconocido, desesperado e intrascendental sujeto—. ¡Y YA PONTE A PELEAR EN SERIO!

—Venga, no hay que ponerse así. Eso es malo, malo con m de Madrazo. ¡Así que mejor cantemos! "_Una mañana dos soldados tiburones me condujeron a la corte de Neptuno. Se me acusaba que en un martes de dolores, a la sirena me comí en el desayuno. Como ninguno me creyera me mandaron fusilar_…" (Rigo Tovar, "El sirenito")

—¡CÁLLATE! .¡Y DEJA DE ESQUIVAR MIS ATAQUES!

—No estoy esquivando tus ataques. Es que tengo pulso de maraquero y pues el yoblade se mueve a lo loco.

—¡NO MIENTAS!

—¡Pero si yo no lloro, no miento y no odio porque…!

—Tiene razón, Max. Acábalo de una vez —intervino el buen camarada Kai.

—Pero… —comenzó Kenny, metiendo su cuchara en donde no le llamaban. El buen camarada Kai simplemente lo calló con una mirada fulminante.

—¡NO! —clamó Max, dejando de sonreír—. ¡NO CEDERÉ ANTE EL LADO OSCURO DE LA FUERZA!

—¡Acábalo y ya! —insistió el buen camarada Kai, mientras se convencía de que el pequeño Max estaba, aparte de loco, zafado de la chaveta y tocadiscos, un poco chiflado.

—…está bien —volvió a sonreír Max.

—· / —·— / ·—

Los secretos en la montaña son cosas feas, muy feas, pecaminosas y de mal gusto. Por eso, lo que Rei y Tyson hacían en ella no era secreto para nada.

—Tyson, no puedo caminar bien, será mejor que te vayas al estadio… luego te alcanzo —soltó Rei, estoico.

—¡NI HABLAR! —gritó Tyson, convencido de que el dolor de la pierna de Rei no era suficiente y por eso sentía la imperiosa necesidad de reventarle los tímpanos—. ¡NO TE DEJARÉ AQUÍ!

—Pero, Tyson…

—¡NADA DE PEROS! .¡TE LLEVARÉ CARGADO!

—…como quieras —concedió Rei, rindiéndose ante la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con su vendetta, dolce vendetta, mientras sentía que ese pensamiento ya lo había tenido antes, que era un déjà-vu y por tanto un error en Matrix y por eso Neo tenía que correr de ahí.

—· / —·— / ·—

Max, usando todo su gran talento, logró alargar la batalla para que durara media hora, tras lo cual derrotó a su oponente. O sea que todo iba bien, _yes sir_. O al menos eso creería cualquiera con un par de neuronas útiles trabajando. Pero Kenny no compartía esa opinión.

—¡NOOO! —clamaba, como si acabara de contemplar a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis—. ¡.¿Y AHORA QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?.! .¡.¿QUIÉN VA A PELEAR?.! .¡VAMOS A SER DESCALIFICADOS!

El buen camarada Kai estaba muy ocupado pensando que Kenny era un idiota histérico, así que no pudo anticipar el momento en que Max, sonriente, se volvió hacia él y empezó a actuar raro. _Aye, aye_, ya sé que Max siempre actúa raro. Pero la cuestión es saber cuándo va a empezar.

—Ayúdanos, Obi Kai Kenobi, eres nuestra última esperanza.

Tan desarmado y desprevenido estaba el buen camarada Kai, que olvidó tardarse 25 segundos en contestar.

—… está bien.

—¡GRACIAS! —exclamó Kenny, entre lágrimas de emoción—. ¡SABÍA QUE SÍ TE PREOCUPABAS POR NOSOTROS!

A lo que el buen camarada Kai respondió con un certero puntapié en las posaderas del insensato aquél y otro "mmmf", lleno de sabiduría y significado, y se dirigió al plato.

—3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK! —anunció Jazzman, que quería acabar con este asunto rápido para irse a ver "Manuela".

—Salinas… ¡Caída Del Sistema! —ordenó rápidamente el buen camarada Kai a su político bit.

—Increíble —dictaminó Brad Best.

—…una derrota en menos de tres segundos… —se asombró AJ.

—¡Q el ganador es Kai, de los Bladefixers! —anunció Jazzman, entusiasmado, porque parecía que sí llegaría a ver "Manuela".

—…DJ, nos rendimos en la tercera ronda —soltó el buen camarada Kai de repente.

—¡.¿QUÉ?.! —preguntaron Jazzman, Kenny y Max, en ese orden. Al buen Max le tomó cosa de tres segundos cambiar su sonrisa por una expresión de estupefacción.

—¡.¿Pero por qué?.! —clamó Jazzman, melodramáticamente.

—Porque ya ganamos dos batallas y por lo tanto no hay necesidad de pelear una tercera —dictaminó el buen camarada Kai de una manera rápida, concisa, y sencillamente genial.

—Eeeehhh… bueno… si lo pones así, pues sí, pero… un momento… —balbució Jazzman, y sacó un gigantesco libro de reglas—… mmmh… sí, aquí está. Artículo 235, párrafo 17, punto número 369: "Siempre se deberán pelear las tres sesiones de cada batalla para rellenar el capítulo"… así que… tienen 45 segundos para decidir si se rinden o no. Si se rinden, será como si se rindieran en las otras dos y sus desconocidos e intrascendentales oponentes ganarán.

—KAI, .¡.¿ESTÁS PSICÓPATA O QUÉ?.! —clamó Kenny, desesperado, mientras Max simplemente sonreía.

—Cállate, jefe —espetó el buen camarada Kai con sequedad.

—¡PERO…!

—¡QUE TE CALLES!

—¡ES…!

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —el buen camarada Kai, harto por fin con toda la justa razón, comenzó a zarandear al nerdecillo desesperado—. ¿QUÉ PARTE DE "CÁLLATE" NO COMPRENDES? .¡CÁ-LLA-TE!

—Por eso yo digo que mejor me callo —soltó Kenny por fin, mareado.

—¿Y bien? —intervino Jazzman, que había seguido la escena con delectación. Y entonces, justamente entonces, milagrosa e increíblemente, llegaron los bladefixers que faltaban.

—Creo que no —soltó Kai.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció Tyson, como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de eso todavía.

—Tyson, ya lo notaron —le dijo Rei.

—¡Hola! —saludó Max, tan fresco como él solo.

—¡GRACIAS, DIOS! —clamó Kenny, levantando la vista al techo, como si a través de él pudiera ver al cielo—. ¡SABÍA QUE NO NOS ABANDONARÍAS! .¡ES EL MOMENTO MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA! SI MURIERA AHORA…

—Como gustes —sentenció el buen camarada Kai, sonriendo malignamente, y le dio un coscorrón tan tremendo que lo dejó desmayado. Y vaya que se le agradece al buen camarada Kai por eso. Y a Kenny también, qué diablos, porque si no hubiera empezado a gritar eso, tal vez no se habría dado esta situación. Siempre hay que ser agradecidos, _yes sir_.

Tras una democrática toma de decisiones, Bachoco subió al plato, empezó la batalla, y contrariamente a lo que ustedes creen, perdió estrepitosamente.

—¡.¿QUÉ TE PASA?.! —clamó Tyson al techo. Como si el techo fuera a derrumbarse sobre su oponente y así cambiara el hecho de que no ganó.

—¡.¿PERO POR QUÉ?.!

_Crap. Holy crap. _Este niño no se da cuenta de que el cliché es que siempre gane. ¡Por la barba de Neptuno! Hay que ser originales algunas veces.

—Sí, claro. Te detesto —¿insultó? Bachoco al techo, como si a un techo le importara lo que ¿piense? el pobre inútil de Kori.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan. Renop a ìvlov ol ek ìsa, remialcsid etse òtsug em .Olreel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on sedetsu orep, otse ribircse ek recah ek rojem adan ognet on.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Vamos por las tortillas **(Going for the gold)  
_Onde Max se pelea con Gary._

E, increíble e inesperadamente, los bladefixers llegaron a la final. Pero luego nos encargaremos de eso. Verán, hay una cuestión tan controversial que no puede ser resuelta por mi genialidad sola, ni mucho menos por la de los pobres e inocentes protagonistas de esta serie. La cosa es… ¿cómo son los ataques de los políticos bit?. Pues, tras mucho cavilar, he llegado a la increíble conclusión de que… ¡no tengo la más puñetera idea! Perdonada sea la expresión por los nobles caballeros y las dulces damas.

—Qué bien —se burla Tyson mirando al techo. Arrrh, debería callarse. Al fin y al cabo, él tampoco sabe como son—. Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, no… ¿qué tal si le preguntas al Sr. Sabelotodo?

Aquí es donde me asombro, _yes sir, _he de quitarme el sombrero ante la magnánima idea de Bachoco de preguntarle al buen camarada Kai.

—TÚ inventaste los políticos bit, así que es TU problema —espeta rápidamente el buen camarada Kai. _Aye, aye, _ya decía yo que las ideas de Tyson no podían ser buenas.

—¡No fue mi culpa!

… alguien por favor cállelo. Eso de discutir con el techo, sólo porque escuchan una vocecita salir de él todo el tiempo, es una pésima costumbre y una clara evidencia de una total falta de modales.

Y, ahora que lo pienso… ¡.¿CÓMO SON LOS ATAQUES DE LAS BESTIAS BIT?.!

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —se extraña Rei con justa razón, como si contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta no fuera estúpido. El caso es que en beyblade no se ven los ataques de las bestias bit hasta el primer capítulo en que aparece Robert. Fuera de eso, esta es la secuencia de ataque de una bestia/político bit:

Uno de los luchadores llama a su bestia/político bit

Dicho ser sale y aparece en primer plano en la pantalla

Se ve un plano de los dos bey/yoblades golpeándose mutuamente

El otro competidor llama a su bestia/político bit

Dicho ser sale y aparece en primer plano en la pantalla

El/la primer(a) político/bestia bit vuelve a aparecer en primer plano

Se ve un plano de los dos bey/yoblades golpeándose mutuamente

Uno o ambos bey/yoblades sale(n) del plato, o se detiene(n).

Así que la pregunta está contestada. ¿En que estábamos? Ah, sí. Las finales del torneo asiático. Pues no me van a adivinar quienes eran los otros finalistas. Nooo, esos no. No. Tibio… más caliente… ¡se han quemado! Pues sí, sorpresivamente, los Black Kitties eran los otros finalistas. Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica… (Ricardo Arjona, "Historia de un taxista")

Así que, sabiamente, los Bladefixers decidieron que lo mejor sería organizarse estratégicamente para derrotar a sus rivales lo más fácilmente posible. Planearon cautelosamente el orden de batalla mediante las estadísticas que Kenny…

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —exclamaron Max, Rei y Tyson. Todos sacaron tijeras—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —todos sacaron papel. Ah, ya decía yo que era falso todo eso de la planeación. ¿Y es que cómo podrían ponerse con las estadísticas si Kenny sigue jugando con su GBASP y sin enterarse de lo que pasa. ¡NO! .¡ME NIEGO A CREER QUE TANTA ESTUPIDEZ SEA POSIBLE!—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —todos sacaron piedra—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —Rei sacó tijeras, Max papel y Tyson piedra. Era de suponerse.

—¿Qué se hace en este caso? —inquiere Bachoco al techo. Je, en realidad nunca sabrán de donde viene la mística voz que ellos ubican en el techo. Es que me escondo muy bien. Aquí la cosa quedaría en que Rei le gana a Max, Max le gana a Tyson y Tyson le gana a Rei.

—Ajá, .¿y? —insistió Rei. ¡Como si yo lo supiera!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —prosiguió Max, y todos sacaron papel.

¡Pues basta de eso! .¡En vista de que no está el buen camarada Kai, yo los regresaré a la cordura!… aunque nunca estuvieron muy cuerdos. La única cura que se me ocurre es… dejarles caer otra manada de rinocerontes.

—¡Está bien, ya lo dejamos! —clamó Tyson.

Bien, bien. Entonces supongo que concordarán en que la estrategia que he planeado para ustedes. Max, tú vas primero para que vuelvas locos a los Black Kitties; Rei, tú después para confundirlos aún más; y Bachoco al último para que la paletee gacho y meta la pata hasta el fondo.

—… es un buen plan —concedió Rei, sólo porque no se le ocurría ningún otro.

—S, para venir de quien vino —soltó Yemita al techo, irónico. Y es que, generalmente, los techos no piensan, ni mucho menos hablan.

—Y ahora que decidimos el orden, .¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Max.

—… no zabe no contezta —Kori se encogió de hombros.

—¿Jugamos a algo? —aventuró Rei.

—¡Sí! .¡Vamos a jugar a "piedra, papel o tijeras"! —sugirió Max.

—.¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —todos sacaron papel—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —todos sacaron tijeras—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —todos sacaron tijeras—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —todos sacaron piedra. Y siguieron con múltiples empates. ¿Será posible tanta estupidez…? No me contesten.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Y aquí estamos, en las finales del Torneo Asiático! —se emocionó Brad.

—¿Ganarán los Bladefixers? .¿O acaso se llevarán la copa los Black Kitties? .¿Cuándo será el final de "Manuela"? —interrogaba AJ—. ¿Aceptarán en la Universidad a la psicópata que escribe esto? .¿Habrá un interinato en pleno siglo XXI? .¿Por qué dejó de cantar el grillo?

—¿Dejará de decir tantas idioteces? —lo interrumpió Best, mordaz.

—¿Aceptará que está senil y debe jubilarse?

—¿Le cambiarán los pañales?

—¿Tomará pastillas contra los síntomas de la andropausia?

—¿Le pondrán pomada en la rozadura?

—¿Algún día se llevarán bien? —preguntó genuinamente DJ.

—¿Dejará de meterse donde no le llaman?

¿Les dejaré caer un rinoceronte si siguen peleando?

—¿Nos importa?

—Entonces… ¡competidores listos! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Max y Gary lanzaron sus yoblades, y como me da flojera inmiscuirme en esos detalles, simplemente les diré, mis nobles caballeros y dulces damas, que Max fastidió a Gary con sus locuras, pero no dio resultado porque Gary estaba pensando en otra cosa (llámese comida) y no le hizo caso. Después de tres rondas relativamente iguales, empataron.

—¡Espera! —intervino Bachoco—. Eso no debió pasar en este capítulo.

Y me sorprende, porque no encuentro razón alguna para que diga eso.

—Pues es que en la serie original…

Ah, lo dice por eso. Pues es que los resultados de las batallas no serán idénticos a la serie original, cosa que seguramente habría notado si hubiera… no sé… ¿**_leído el libreto_**?

—Sí lo leí, pero…

Pero nada más las primeras tres páginas, _yes sir, _estoy plenamente segura. Así que que se calle.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan. Zev arecret rop esup ol ek ìsa, remialcsid etse òtnacne em .Olreel ke recah ek rojem adan neneit on sedetsu orep, otse ribircse ek recah ek rojem adan ognet on.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El Enemigo Del Primo Del Amigo Del Hermano Del Vecino Del Tío De La Suegra Del Compadre Del Almirante De La Marigalante** (My enemy, my friend)  
_El capítulo cursi de Rei y Mariah._

_Yes sir. _La Marigalante es una buena camarada. Qué digo buena, buenísima. Linda con los pasajeros, linda con la tripulación, linda con el mar, linda ella sola. Una lindura de rigor, de proa a popa y de babor a estribor. Y viceversa. Un encanto, un encanto como no hay dos, y por eso mismo lo digo dos veces. Porque lo que es doblemente hermoso no encuentra nada capaz de hacerle la dupla, ni lo necesita. Tan magnánima es la buena camarada, que hasta se toma la libertad de tratar bien a los pasajeros, cosa que pocos barcos hacen. Sí, algunos barcos de pasajeros simplemente se resignan a hacerlo porque para eso fueron hechos, y lo saben. Pero esos barcos buscan hundirse, _yes sir_, y siempre lo logran. Como el Titanic, por citar un ejemplo famoso. Como sea, La Marigalante realmente se complace en llevar a sus pasajeros. Y a la tripulación también le place llevarlos. Así que todo está bien a bordo de ella. _Yes, sir_. ¡Ah, si no tuviera la tripulación completa…! Pero ya basta. Sé bien que a ustedes, nobles caballeros y dulces damas, que prefieren los vinos secos a los dulces (y la mezcalina a cualquier clase de vino), no les interesan en absoluto mis muy controversiales y trascendentales opiniones sobre los barcos y las tormentas. No, qué les van a interesar. Mejor ir por avión, que es más rápido. Pero esas fregaderas se caen. En todo caso, no hay medio de transporte más seguro que las propias piernas, que no necesitan gasolina y además no contaminan. Y hablando de piernas… las piernas de AJ Topper estaban llenas de moretones, _yes sir_, y también las de Brad Best. Quizá porque empezaron a darse de patadas por debajo de la mesa, en vez de agarrarse a trompadas donde todos pudiéramos verlo, como hacen los hombres de bien.

Pero no, ellos tienen que esconderse y actuar a espaldas de su propia conducta, para seguir comentando todo como si nada pasara.

—¡Prosigamos con las finales del Torneo Asiático! —sugirió AJ, como si a nadie fuera a ocurrírsele si él no lo dijera.

—La segunda batalla será entre Rei, de los Bladefixers, y Mariah, de los Black Kitties —recitó Best, sin emoción.

—Recordemos que la batalla anterior fue un empate… ¡así que los dos equipos tendrán que dar lo mejor de sí!

—¡Competidores, listos! —llamó Jazzman—. 3, 2, 1… LET IT ESOQUEDIGOSIEMPRE!

Curioso, que intentando simplificarse la vida, se la complicó más. Y es que "esoquedigosiempre" tiene más sílabas que "hisshtucplack".

—¡Vamos, López-Portillo! —animó Rei a su político bit, pensando en que POR FIN podría desquitarse de esa molesta compatriota suya.

—Vamos, Rosario (Robles)—soltó la molesta compatriota, pensando cosas cursis que sólo deben pensar las protagonistas de telenovela, entregándose a actitudes fatalistas estupidizantes de mártir masoquista e idiota. Pensamientos tales pueden traducirse a palabras mediante un "no… no puedo… no puedo, porque yo… yo…", lo cual, generalmente, no viene a significar nada más que fatalismo estupidizante de mártir masoquista idiotizado, y las gentes de bien como ustedes y yo no podemos comprender, porque nuestra mentalidad es demasiado superior.

—…¡ataque del perro llorón! —ordenó Rei a su antecitado político bit, mientras cavilaba que su primera razón para irse del pueblo era no volver a ver la nefasta cara de su insufrible compatriota, y se preguntaba si habría hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para merecer tal castigo.

—¡Rosario, esquívalo! —bramó esa pequeña molestia humana llamada Mariah¿espabilando? por fin. Eso de que haya espabilado queda en duda, pero al menos ya dejó el fatalismo estupidizante de mártir masoquista e idiota para pasar al revanchismo inútil e irracional. Lo que se traduce en una tormenta de pensamientos insensatos que no ayudan nada al fin que persiguen, como "¡JAMÁS LE PERDONARÉ QUE SE HAYA IDO! .¡Y MENOS QUE ME CAMBIARA POR ESE IMBÉCIL DE LA CACHUCHA AL REVÉS!". _Yes, sir, _algo así—. ¡ROSARIO! .¡ATAQUE DEL NOMEDAMINAVIDAD!

Y el yoblade de Rei salió disparado.

—¡Y LA GANADORA DE LA PRIMERA SESIÓN ES MARIAH! —clamó DJ Jazzman con más energía de la necesaria para hacerse oír entre los abucheos del público. Un tipo sentado en la esquina del estadio fue quien mejor sintetizó el sentir de todo el público con un soberbio grito de "¡LÍNCHENLAAAAAAA!", mientras el único fan de Mariah prefirió salir huyendo y fingió que iba al baño sin hacer comentario alguno para salvar el pellejo.

Rei, mientras tanto, tenía pensamientos altamente altisonantes, groseros y vulgares que no pueden ser reproducidos frente a sus delicados ojos, mis dulces damas, ni frente al refinamiento de los nobles caballeros. Ni siquiera frente a mis ojos, acostumbrados a toda clase de crímenes contra el arte, el lenguaje, el buen gusto y la decencia, _no sir_. Hay cosas demasiado malas, hasta para mí.

—Al parecer la primera sesión fue algo… desagradable… para el público —notó AJ.

—¿Desagradable? —bufó Best—. ¡La odiaron! .¡Pensé que tendrías los pantalones para decirlo!

—¡Cállate, Abuelo!

—¡DEJA DE LLORAR, MOCOSO MALCRIADO!

—Y esto es todos los días… —suspiró Jazzman, escuchando la pelea, al igual que todo el estadio—. Ya decía yo que era imposible que esos dos se toleraran más de 10 minutos… 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

—¡López-Portillo! .¡Destroza el condenado yoblade rosa! —rugió Rei con su chistosa voz y su jocoso acento, todavía con esos pensamientos impronunciables, y López-Portillo obedeció. La cuerda del yoblade rosa se cortó, y dicho yoblade se estrelló en el estómago de su dueña, lo cual fue ciertamente catártico y levantó el ánimo de todos, hasta el de los que no estaban viendo el encuentro.

—¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL! —felicitó Tyson.

—… y fue muy satisfactorio —reconoció Rei, con una inmensa sonrisa y sin esos horribles pensamientos, que después del resultado que produjeron, me quito el sombrero ante el buen Rei. Cualquiera pensaría que el golpe en el estómago fue accidental. Una obra maestra, _yes sir_.

—Parece ser que los Bladefixers van ganando —fue el único comentario que atinó a decir Best.

—No, .¡qué va! —ironizó Topper, mordaz—. ¿Cómo crees?

Mientras los comentaristas intercambiaban miradas asesinas que nadie más vio, Jazzman dio inicio a la tercera batalla del día y los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor. ¡Pero NO! .¡Rei no podía tener un mínimo de paz en esta batalla! Si así fuera, no sería igual de divertido.

—… Rei… —llamó Mariah, otra vez con su fatalismo estupidizante de mártir masoquista e idiota. El buen Rei fingió no oírla y seguir concentrado en la batalla—. ¡REI!

—¿QUÉ QUIERES?

—Pues… verás… yo… —el fatalismo estupidizante de mártir masoquista e idiota contraataca, _yes sir_, mientras Rei piensa sarcásticamente que la indecisión de la tipa es tres veces bendita—. ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos en el pueblo?

—Sí —respondió, fastidiado.

—Tú eras el mejor yoluchador del pueblo… nadie te ganaba… y empezaste a enseñarme a jugar al yoblade —rememoró Mariah, mientras Rei sentía una horrible punzada en el estómago al recordar que ése había sido el peor error de su vida—. Todos los Black Kitties nos llevábamos de maravilla…

* * *

FLASHBACK 

—Ay no, ahí viene Mariah —notó el pequeño Lee.

—¡huyamos, huyamos! —sugirió el aún más pequeño Kevin.

—¡Sííííí, a correr! —concordó el no tan pequeño Gary.

—Haz paro, Rei, distráela un rato y luego te rescatamos —soltó Lee rápidamente sin dejarle al aludido tiempo de contestar—. ¡Gracias, eres muy chido!

—… ¡espérenme! —suplicó aquél, comprendiendo el horror total de la situación demasiado tarde. Empezó a correr, pero se tropezó—. ¡Rayos…!

—¡Hola, Rei! .¿A dónde fueron todos? —preguntó la recién llegada.

—… no sé, pero ahorita los traigo. Tú nada más espe…

—No, no importa… podemos jugar los dos, .¿o no?

—No, .¡faltaba más! Ahorita los traigo, sólo espérame aquí, .¿vale?

Y el pequeño Rei ya se iba, orgulloso de su habilidad para salir del trance, pero la insoportable intrusa habló.

—¡Te acompaño!

Y tras vagabundear un rato encontraron al resto de los Black Kitties.

—¡Mariah! .¡Qué bueno que Rei te encontró! —sobreactuó Kevin.

—Nos la pagarás por esto, traidor —amenazó Lee a Rei en voz baja.

* * *

—¡Rei, extraño la época cuando éramos amigos! —chilló aquélla, embargada del fatalismo estupidizante de mártir masoquista e idiota al que era tan afecta.

—Mariah… —farfulló Rei, sin saber si reír o llorar, mientras pensaba que sólo era una pobre ilusa descerebrada.

—Es que… —siguió hipando aquella irracionalmente sin tratar de llegar a ningún punto, cuando de repente su gran velocidad de pensamiento le dio el ancho para notar que algo extraño acontecía—. ¿Qué pasa?

Y es que Rosario y López-Portillo habían hecho un misterioso enlace entre los dos, probablemente parte de un compló contra el Peje o de una estrategia de Bush para reconfigurar el mapa político de Oriente Medio. El caso es que envolvieron en una especie de "aura amistosa" (asquerosamente rosa) a todo el estadio y a quienes estaban en él.

—¿Sabes? Creo que… empiezo a… respetarte —reconoció inesperadamente AJ Topper a su compañero de cabina.

—Yo… ¡te quiero como al hijo latoso que nunca tuve! —replicó el aludido.

—¡Padre postizo!

—¡Hijo postizo!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —clamó Jazzman, en medio de lágrimas de ternura. O tal vez fueran de alergia—. ¡Se quieren! .¡Realmente se quieren!

—¡Y él es como el primo entrometido que nunca tuve! —soltó AJ.

—¡Primo postizo! —respondió Jazzman—. ¡Tío postizo!

—¡Sobrino postizo!

—¡Primo postizo!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ya saben cuánto los quiero, .¿verdad? —soltó Tyson.

—¡Sí! —respondió Max.

—¡Somos como hermanos! —afirmó Kenny.

—¡Kai! .¡Dime que también nos quieres! —exigió Bachoco.

—Ni que estuviera loco —respondió con asombrosa velocidad el buen camarada Kai.

—¡REEEI! .¡SOMOS HERMANOS POSTIZOS! —informó Max a larga distancia.

—¡Ya lo sabía! —contestó aquél, enternecido.

—¡Al menos tú reconoce que nos quieres! —pidió Kenny al techo. Claro, el techo irá a abrazarlo… aplastantemente. Eso si los techos pudieran sentir algo aparte de goteras y la presión de la gravedad.

De entre el público provenían clamores de "¡amigo del alma!", "¡nunca antes te había visto, pero te quiero!", "¡carnal!", "¡los quiero a Todos, "¡unámonos para Linchar a Mariah!", y cosas por el estilo.

—…¡por eso quiero que me prometas algo! —prosiguió Mariah—. ¡Que, sin importar lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos!

Y Rei se vio en una encrucijada. ¿Qué decir? Era un boy scout y no podía faltar a su palabra… al menos no otra vez. ¿Qué hacer? Entonces, una voz surgió en su interior, sugiriéndole que hiciera la promesa. Rei tildó de chiflada a esa voz interior, pero la voz siguió razonando. Al fin y al cabo, .¿cuándo había sido Rei amigo de Mariah? Pues nunca. Entonces, Rei no faltaría a su palabra si le prometiera a Mariah, textualmente, que "las cosas seguirán igual", .¿o no?.

—Yo… ¡te prometo que todo será como antes! —soltó Rei con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Rei —hipó Mariah, mientras Rei hacía una fiesta interna, regodeándose en un único pensamiento: "¡SE LA TRAGÓ!"

—Bueno, el espectáculo debe continuar —dijo Best mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Sí —coincidió Topper, sonándose la nariz—. Al parecer ya se va a acabar la yobatalla

Y sí. así era. Se acabó. Y para fortuna de todos, ganó Rei. _Life's good again!_


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan….aìced omoc…meje !Nòisaco atnik rop !OERC AL EM ON…rop esup ol ek ìsa, remiaclsid etse òtnacne em. Olreel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on sedetsu orep, otse ribircse ek recah ek rojem adan ognet on.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados! .¡A Galactus le explotó el bóiler! **(A star is born)  
_Onde nos encontramos con Nicky, el bueno; Riley, el malo, y Tyson, el indejo que se comporta como indejo. Y también veremos al indejo de Voltaire pedir sus indejadas. _

Y después de conquistar el honor y la gloria en el torneo asiático, nuestros queridos, bienamados, apreciados, bienhadados, nuestros estimados, idolatrados, adorados, amados, y todos los demás "-dos" (tales como tarados, detestados, afortunados, engreídos, enloquecidos, etc.) que en buena hora nacieron, regresaron a su hermosa y pintoresca ciudad natal porque el señor Dickenson tendría que hacer unos cuantos fraudes para poder volverlos a mantener, lo que no me extraña, considerando como come cierta personita cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar, pero que empieza con Bach- y termina con -oco.

Así que los antes mencionados Bladefixers se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivas moradas. Dicho sea con excepción de Rei, que no fue a la misma ciudad de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme donde habitan los demás Bladefixers, sino en una aldea perdida de China.

El primero en llegar a su casa fue el buen camarada Kai, que se apartó de sus compañeros cual rayo veloz, cual centella fugaz, y a la voz de "ya" en cuanto se le presentó la primera oportunidad.

—Es rápido —notó Max, sonriendo, recordando el principio físico que nos dice que la velocidad de quien huye es directamente proporcional al fastidio que le pueden causar, e inversamente proporcional a la paciencia que le queda. También recordó otra cosa—. ¡Oh, lo olvidé!

—¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Tyson.

—Olvidé que debía regresar a casa para ayudar a mi padre a reforjar la espada rota .

—¿Cuál espada? —inquirió Kenny. Max simplemente siguió sonriendo y empezó a recitar.

—"No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida. A las viejas raíces no llega la escarcha, el viejo vigoroso no se marchita. De las cenizas resurgirá un fuego, y una luz alumbrará en las sombras, el descoronado será de nuevo rey, forjarán otra vez la espada rota". Sí, eso. ¡Nos vemos! —se fue, saltando alegremente, y comenzó a cantar—. ¡_Sigue el camino amarillo_…!

—… mejor nos vamos —sugirió Kenny, tras salir de su asombro.

—… sí, vámonos —concordó Tyson.

Y así, absolutamente policonfundidos, los dos tipos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

A la mañana siguiente, Tyson dormía; Max despertaba con ánimo saludando al Señor Sol; Kenny bostezaba, saludaba a Marta, Marta se quejaba de lo mucho que jugaba Kenny en el GBASP y se declaraba en huelga; Kai mira por la ventana a algún punto indeterminado del éter (que, por cierto, no existe); y Rei disfrutaba por cinco segundos la felicidad de estar otro día sin los Bladefixers, para después de eso empezar a llorar por lo mucho que los extrañaba.

De lo que se puede deducir todos empezaron su día con la patot… es decir, el pie… sí, el pie izquierdo, y mal plantado en el suelo.

En fin… Tyson salió de su casa, en un hábil y fructífero intento de librarse de su abuelo. Entiéndase bien, el tal Kori aprecia al padre de su padre, pero eso no le quita a dicho progenitor al cuadrado la senilidad. Eso es lo que genera la ecomanía de Bachoco, no ninguna otra cosa. Por lo que Tyson huyó como vil gallina de su abuelo y, como no tenía a dónde ir, acabó en el patio trasero de su casa. Brillante fuga, _yes sir_. De aquí a "Prison Break", un paso nada más; no me equivoco en lo absoluto al decir que el buen Yemita será el próximo Houdini. Al menos no si lo digo con absoluto sarcasmo.

El jefe no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aparte de jugar con su GBASP, pero como Marta se apagó indefinidamente, no le quedó más remedio que buscar compañía humana, pero como eso resultaba humillante y extraño, se fue a …convivir… con un …ente… completamente descerebrado llamado Bachoco o algo así. Hay quien le llamaba Tyson.

—Hola, jefe —saludó Kori al verlo llegar.

—Hola, Tyson. ¿Cómo estás? —_yes sir_, Kenny es todo un modelo de urbanidad, civilidad, decencia, corrección y buenas costumbres. Me da náuseas.

—Bien, bien… excepto porque mi abuelo me estaba persiguiendo con esa espada de madera que me ha dicho un millón de veces como se llama pero simple y llanamente no le pongo atención.

—… ¿qué tal si practicas un poco de yoblade?

—¡Pffft! Somos los campeones asiáticos, no hay necesidad de eso.

—Pero, Tyson…

—En serio, lo que necesitamos es descansar un buen rato.

Entonces, justamente entonces, el Abuelo de Tyson hizo acto de presencia.

—¡TYSON! .¡MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! .¡TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN UN GUERRERO!

—¡HUYAMOS! —sugirió Tyson, saltando la barda.

Al saltar, su yoblade salió de su bolsillo y le pegó a Kenny en la cabeza. Kenny se desmayó y despertó diez segundos después, cuando el abuelo de Tyson le arrojó un balde de agua fría y le dio un buen sermón sobre el porqué los niños no deben tomar alcohol. Al final, gracias a un vendedor de enciclopedias que llamó por teléfono oportunamente, Kenny huyó.

Tyson había ido al parque, donde trató inútilmente de convencer a la gente de que él era el Tyson que había ganado el torneo asiático. Esto, en parte, porque la gente no quería reconocerlo porque había sido el que la paleteó/regó/echó a perder más seguido, y también porque nadie creería que alguien en sus cabales aceptara ser el tal Tyson Granger. Por acaso, el inocente Bachoco contempló una escena muy particular entre un chiquillo llorón y un chiquillo abusón. Juzguen ustedes, nobles caballeros y dulces damas, cuál es cuál.

—¡NOOOO! .¡ROMPISTE MI YOBLADE!

—Huuuy, que lástima me da… mejor ve a llorar con tu mamá.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá defenderme?

(Obviemos el decir que El Chapulín Colorado se quedó fuera de escena, mirando desafiantemente al equipo de producción, como si los retara a intentar obligarlo).

—¡YO! —intervino un chiquillo que se mete donde no le llaman y tiene ínfulas de superhéroe muy infundadas.

—¡TÚ NO ERES EL CHAPULÍN COLORADO! —clamó el chiquillo llorón. _Crap. Holy crap._ El pequeñajo debería saber que El Chapulín Colorado no lo va a ayudar, así que o acepta la ayuda de ese mocoso o se puede ir largando mucho a la… _yes sir, _precisamente allá, a donde se fue corriendo el chiquillo llorón.

—¿Y ahora a quién defiendo? —cuestionó el Chiquillo Que Se Mete Donde No Le Llaman Y Tiene Ínfulas De Superhéroe al cielo. Pffft, no merece que le responda nadie—. ¡.¿Entonces qué hago aquí?.! .¿Puedo quedarme tan tranquilo y permitir esa injusticia que acaba de pasar? .¡No!

_Aye aye, _así me gusta. ¡Sigue así, muchacho, y llegarás hasta la esquina!

—¡NO TE PERDONARÉ QUE HAYAS HECHO LLORAR A ESE PEQUEÑO, TÚ, MALVADA CREATURA DE LA OSCURIDAD! —soltó el Chiquillo Que Se Mete Donde No Le Llaman Y Tiene Ínfulas De Superhéroe, señalando melodramática y groseramente al Chiquillo Abusón con su dedo índice (el de el Chiquillo Que Se Mete Donde No Le Llaman Y Tiene Ínfulas De Superhéroe)—. ¡Escucha! .¡No te perdonaré que le hayas roto su yoblade! .¡Prepárate a luchar!

… tras una batalla corta, confusa y estúpida, el Chiquillo Abusón ganó. El Chiquillo Que Se Mete Donde No Le Llaman Y Tiene Ínfulas De Superhéroe se fue a llorar sus penas a algún lugar bajo el puente.

Tyson, que, como ya se dijo, había presenciado todo, lo siguió porque… porque… no sé, pregúntenle a él, si de verdad les interesa.

—Es un desastre… el anillo de ataque se rompió… y también el de defensa… y el eje… y también la chimistreta del doble modulador frenostático del giroscopio ondulogravitacional —enumeró El Chiquillo Que Se Metió Donde No Lo Llamaban Y Tenía Ínfulas De Superhéroe—. ¡.¿A quién trato de engañar?.! .¡SE ROMPIÓ TODO!

—no se ve muy bien, .¿verdad? —intervino Tyson en su soliloquio.

—¡No, qué va! .¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo soy… —comenzó Bachoco, y se detuvo al recordar que nadie le creía quién era—. Yo soy un amigo.

—¿Amigo de quién?

—Eeeh… pues… ¡de mis amigos! .¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Nicky(siera hablar contigo) —respondió aquél, y después miró su yoblade pensativamente—. ¡Mi yoblade era tan especial!

—¿En serio? .¿Y por qué?

—Porque me lo saqué en una caja de cereal.

—… interesante. Oye, no te preocupes, .¡podemos repararlo!

—¿Cómo?

—Podemos llevarlo con uno de mis amigos

Así fue como Tyson se llevó a Nicky con Max, quien los recibió efusivamente. O al menos con toda la efusividad que puede tener alguien todo vestido de negro, con lentes, sentado en una habitación sobria y oscura, y con la cara cara mortalmente seria.

—Bienvenidos.

—¿Max? —se mosqueó Bachoco—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿sabes lo que es sentir?

Ante la extraña respuesta de Max, a Nicky le llegó la peregrina idea de que ese par de locos seguramente iban a vejarlo y después despojarlo de todos sus órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos? —inquirió Kori, decidido a no prestar atención al… peculiar… comportamiento de Max, quien juntó las yemas de sus dedos y se puso aún más serio.

—Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte la verdad.

—Como sea… necesitamos reparar esto —prosiguió Bachoco, sacando el yoblade de Nicky, que estaba hecho papilla.

—Será fácil —dictaminó Max, tras lanzarle una mirada experta—. Pero… ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el precio, Nicky?

—Eeeh… —balbució Nicky, convenciéndose de que lo iban a matar y asombrándose de que Max conociera su nombre.

—¡Prrrrrrrrrfecto! —soltó Max, colocanado la palma de la mano sobre el yoblade destrozado, y al retirarla, el yoblade estaba completo, como nuevo e incluso mejorado.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —se asombraron Tyson y Nicky.

—La pregunta que deberían hacerse es .¿realmente lo hice? —Max volvió a reclinarse en el sillón y juntar las yemas de los dedos, lo que acabó de asustar a Nicky y Bachoco, quienes salieron huyendo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bien, .¿estás listo para la batalla de mañana? —preguntó Kori a Nicky, una vez estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Max como para sentirse seguros.

—No lo sé… creo que debería entrenar un poco más.

—¿Entrenar? .¡Conozco a la persona perfecta para eso!

—· / —·— / ·—

En la mansión Hiwatari, Voltaire estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa para 48 personas, y el buen camarada Kai en el extremo opuesto… pero no en la otra cabecera. _Yes, sir, _esto apesta a senilidad.

—Kai, sabes que la hipoteca de la mansión depende de ti —soltó Voltaire inopinadamente—. Así que mejor aprópiate de los politicos bit lo más pronto posible.

—Mmmf —respondió el buen camarada Kai, pensando que lo que debería hacer es mandarlo al asilo. Se levantó, dejando más de la mitad de la comida en el plato, e intentaba irse cuando el mayordomo entró de repente.

—Disculpen, pero un par de… niños… buscan al joven Kai.

—Mmmmf —volvió a iluminarnos el buen camarada Kai, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras pensaba que mataría a quien fuera el insensato que lo importunaba. Voltaire, por su parte, llegó a la horrible, horrible conclusión de que los antecitados niños seguro eran gigantes disfrazados de molinos de viento que planeaban llevarse al buen camarada Kai al País de Nunca Jamás para que participara en la guerra contra los Troyanos.

El buen camarada Kai abrió la puerta, y se topó con algo parecido a la muerte chiquita. _Aye, aye, _un par de niños exploradores.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Nos compra una caja de galletas, por favor?

—No —espetó el buen camarada Kai, con mucho tino.

—Poooor favoooor…

—¡QUE NO!

—¡Le va a dar la roña! —soltaron groseramente los niños exploradores, al tiempo que el buen camarada Kai cerraba la puerta de golpe.

El buen camarada Kai se alejaba de la puerta cuando oyó golpes en la puerta… otra vez. Así que, con toda la sabiduría que posee, tomó el mazo que estaba junto a la puerta por si venían vendedores de seguros, y abrió la puerta, decidido a reducir a las galletas y a los niños a nimios e irreconocibles pedazos de biomasa.

—¡Hola, Kai! —saludó Tyson, con un exceso de ánimo, en cuanto el buen camarada Kai abrió la puerta.

—¡.¿Qué quieres, Tyson?.! —espetó el aludido, decidida y comprensiblemente molesto.

—Yoo… pueees… verás… ¿podrías ayudar a entrenar a Nicky?

—¿Nicky?

—Sí, él es Nicky —informó Bachoco, señalando a su acompañante.

—Ho… hola —tartamudeó Nicky, preocupado por descubrir con qué clase de psicópata lo había traído Tyson esta vez.

—Entonces, .¿qué? .¿Nos ayudas?

—Déjame pensarlo… no —respondió el buen camarada Kai, y cerró la puerta de golpe… otra vez. Y otra vez llamaron a la puerta.

—Qué cosas, .¿no? —comentó Tyson—. La puerta se cerró por el aire… pero no hacía aire. ¡Creo que hay fantasmas en tu casa!

—¡EL ÚNICO FANTASMA QUE HABRÁ EN ESTA CASA SERÁ EL TUYO SI SIGUES MOLESTANDO! —le espetó el buen camarada Kai, con mucho tino y harta sinceridad.

—… ¿eso quiere decir que no nos vas a ayudar? —preguntó Bachoco, poniendo ojitos de perrito apaleado. Como si presintiera que, en efecto, su destino sería ser apaleado.

—¡Qué perspicaz! .¡AHORA LÁRGATE! —antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe por tercera ocasión, el buen camarada Kai arrojó con el mazo a Tyson como si fuera una pelota de críquet.

—Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar por nuestra cuenta, Nicky —sugirió Tyson, sobándose, sin notar que Nicky, que tonto no es, ya se había ido. No quería averiguar con que clase de demente asesino lo llevaría a la próxima.

Para no alargarla tanto, diré que Nicky, con una gran dosis de suerte, y con la inesperada e insospechada ayuda de Max, que cambió Matrix con el poder de Nenya, el Anillo de Agua, derrotó a Riley, el Chiquillo Abusón. Después de eso, Nicky y Riley se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y al final se enteraron de que los bladefixers estuvieron con ellos todo el tiempo. Kenny, después de recuperarse de la descalabrada que le dio el yoblade de Tyson, se dedicó a regañar al dueño de dicho yoblade hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión.


	19. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan…. !NOITSEGIDNI AL ATSAH O OTINIFNI LE ATSAH ÈRETIPER OL EK ÍSA, REMIALCSID OVEUN LE AES ETSE EK ODATERCED EH !AY

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Aaah! .¡El virus del sarampión, y yo que no me he vacunado!. ¡Aaaah! .¡Me come, _holy crap, _me come! .¡Que alguien me lleve con el Mágico Mago De Oz!. ¿Eh? .¿Qué me ven,_ landy scum_? **(Under the microscope)  
_Onde aparece la desnaturalizada y los engatusan pa' estudiarlos._

Mientras los Bladefixers se dirigían en avión a su próximo destino, Max cantaba a voz en cuello muy desafinadamente.

—_¡VOLVEEEEERTE A VEEEEEEEER! .¡YO DARÍA MEDIA VIDA POR VOLVEEEEEERTE A VEEEER! .¡Y RECUUUUUUPERAR EL TIEEEMPO QUE SE MEE EESCAAAPÓOOO! .¡Y DECIR "LO SIENTO" UNA Y OTRA VEEEEEEEZ! NO ME SIRVE LA RAZÓN SI TÚ NO EEESTÁAAAAAS… SI NO ESTÁAAAAAS AAAAAAQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! _("Volverte a ver", no recuerdo el cantante original, pero me gusta más la versión de Aleks Syntek, de cualquier manera)

El buen camarada Kai sufría, pensando que no podía matarlo, no… al menos hasta que no hubiera testigos.

—Oooooh… me muero… —se quejaba Bachoco, como si a alguien le importara.

—¿Qué pasa, Tyson? —preguntó Kenny.

—¡LOS PRETZELS ASESINOS!

—¿Qué te dije sobre comer en el avión? .¡La comida es más vieja que la abuela de Matusalén! —le reprochó el niño sin ojos, sin notar que una azafata pasaba a su lado y lo miraba con rencor.

—¡Pero se veían **_TAN_** ricos! —se defendió Tyson—. ¡El moho parecía salsa verde! .¡Además, Kai los comió y no le pasó nada!

—… Kai no ha abierto la boca en todo el vuelo —informó Kenny.

—¡Ya sé! .¡Pero yo lo vi comer! —insistió Bachoco, delirando.

—Tyson, ni tú ni nadie ha comido nada —intervino Max, deteniendo su cantar, para alivio de los pasajeros—. Sólo es una ilusión. Al igual que tu dolor. La mente sobre el cuerpo, recuérdalo —tras lo cual, prosiguió con su recital—. _¡ESTÁS EN CADA PAAASO, EN CADA INSTANTE, SIÉNTEME, TE PUEDO TOCAR! .¡Y CADA VEZ QUE MIRE HACIA ADELAANTE TUUU MIRADA ME LLEVARÁ… A ENCONTRARTEEE!_ ("A Encontrarte", Sin Bandera)

—Oye, Max… —lo interrumpió Kori.

—Sí, .¿dime?

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Porque voy a volver a ver a mi mamá.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Entrenando Padawans en una Universidad… ¿En qué estaba? Aaaah, sí…. _¡LAAAAA RANA DE OFICIO ME SACÓ DE QUICIO, LA VENGO SIGUIENDO POR TODO EL EDIFICIOO, LE SACO LA LENGUA, LE ARRANCO LAS PATAS, Y NOO QUIERE MORIRSE LA CONDENADA…! _(Marcela, "La rana")

Para alivio de todo el mundo, el vuelo llegó por fin a Gringópolis, Gringolandia, a.k.a. Nueva York, y con el fin del vuelo acabó el concierto de Max. Los Bladefixes bajaron del avión y fueron a la sala de espera. Se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, que para otros sería la entrada, y allí se encontraron a… _holy crap!_

—¡Hola, amiguitos! —saludó Barney—. ¡Me alegra que hayan llegado!

—¡BARNEY! —exclamó Max, y salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

Mientras Tyson y Kenny se defecaban del miedo, el buen camarada Kai se preparaba mentalmente para darle una paliza al dinosaurio, pero no fue necesario.

—¡YYYYYIIIIAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó muy cómicamente Rei, dándole una patada voladora al horrible reptil, noqueándolo.

—¡Dulces sueños, Barney! —sonrió Max.

Mientras Tyson y Kenny se deshacían en lágrimas de agradecimiento para Rei, el buen camarada Kai vigilaba desconfiado al inconsciente tiranosaurio, y mientras sus compañeros se fundían en un abrazo grupal, aprovechó la distracción de los demás para clavar un cuchillo repetidas veces en el pecho del gigantesco y espantoso reptil. Después de eso, se alejó discretamente, esperando que nadie notara que estaba cubierto de sangre.

—¿Ves? .¡Te dije que sí había comido! —soltó Bachoco cuando se separaron, señalando al buen camarada Kai—. ¡Está todo salpicado de ketchup!

—Eeh… sí, ketchup —divagó el buen camarada Kai.

—¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! —dijo Rei súbitamente, golpeándose la palma con el puño—. Como falta más de una semana para que empiece el torneo, les preparé un tour muy interesante.

Entonces llegó un autobús, y un individuo descendió de él. El sujeto en cuestión estaba muy preocupado, esperando que nadie lo reconociera. Al fin y al cabo, ya había llegado al aeropuerto y faltaba muy poco para que saliera el vuelo, así que seguramente podría escabullirse. Y todo le habría salido de perlas, de no ser por Max.

—¡Hey! .¡Yo lo conozco!. ¡ES NEO!

—¡DEMONIOS! —maldijo el encubierto descubierto, y salió corriendo para huir de la multitud de fans que al grito de "¡Keanu!", empezaron a perseguirlo.

—¡Oh, no! —soltó Max, sintiéndose culpable con justa razón—. ¡Los agentes atraparán a Neo! —y se volvió al cielo—. ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

… como si el cielo fuera a ayudarlo tan así como así a desfacer los entuertos que él mismo había provocado.

—¡Pero si es Neo! —volvió a clamar Max—. ¿No te interesa el destino de la humanidad?

Pffft. Pobre Max, sufre demasiado. Como si la turba de fans no fuera a dividirse en dos cuando se dieran cuenta de que Orlando Bloom está a menos de 50 metros al este de ahí.

—¡Orli! —soltaron la mitad de las fans, y salieron corriendo al este. Je. Divide y vencerás. Ninguno de los dos grupos alcanzaría su objetivo, porque Keanu es muy rápido y Orli no estaba ni mínimamente cerca de ahí. _Yes sir, _hay que ser buen estratega para triunfar en esta vida.

Y del mismo autobús bajó el abuelo de Tyson, dispuesto a acoger con cariño a su nieto.

-¡MOCOSO! .¿CREÍSTE QUE TE IBAS A LIBRAR DE MÍ?

—¡.¿Abuelo?.!

—¡VINE AQUÍ PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE CONTINÚES CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

—¡PERO SI TENGO QUE ESTAR EN EL CAMPEONATO!

—¡NO ME INTERESA! .¡Y NO ME CONTESTES, CHAMACO DESAGRADECIDO! —vociferó el senescente caballero, y le dio con la espada en la cabeza. Resultado: un Tyson inconsciente.

Los Bladefixers subieron al autobús. Claro que Tyson tuvo grandes problemas en hacerlo, pero no se enteró.

—¡Cómo pesa el condenado! —se quejó Rei, intentando hacer que entrara. Max sólo sonreía, el buen camarada Kai ya se había subido al autobús sin interesarse en lo que pasaba, Kenny sujetaba su GBASP y no se ocupaba en nada y el abuelo se quejaba de haberle dicho que no comiera como troglodita y se ejercitara más. Yo, por mi parte, sugeriría que dejaran a Bachoco ahí, en el bote de basura.

Pero como no cabía, y los Bladefixers estaban desesperados, un milagro ocurrió. Tyson empezó a levitar y entró al autobús, todavía desmayado, y se acomodó en un asiento. El autobús emprendió su marcha lenta e inexorable a su destino final.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Kenny.

—Al centro de investigaciones de la NQNTNMQHA —respondió Rei con presteza.

Aquí surge una duda, una horrible duda. ¿Qué chingallos es la NQNTNMQHA? Mmmh… seguramente el equivalente a la BBA en yoblade.

¿Pero de dónde rayos salieron esas siglas, y qué significan? Eso es algo que será revelado después, _yes sir, _el viento lo indica.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó Max.

—Un poco —respondió Rei.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó Max otra vez.

—Un poco —volvió a responder Rei, con una molestia creciente.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Un poco.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Un poco.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—¡FALTAN TRESCIENTOS KILÓMETROS! —gritó el buen camarada Kai, harto por fin—. ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—¡.¿Dónde estoy?.! —se extrañó Bachoco, despertando súbitamente por la gritería del buen camarada Kai—. ¡AAAAAAH! .¡ME QUIEREN SECUESTRAR! OH, Y AHORA, .¿QUIÉN PODRÁ DEFENDERME?

—¡DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA NIÑA HISTÉRICA Y CÁLMATE! —le urgió el buen camarada Kai.

—¡NO! —se negó Kori—. ¡ME VAN A VENDER A LOS TRATANTES DE BLANCAS!

—¿Y para qué te querrían los tratantes de blancas? —intervino Rei, extrañado.

—…¡PUES NO LO SÉ!

—¡CÁLLATE! .¡DONDE VUELVAS A ABRIR LA BOCA, TE MATO! —aseguró con toda suavidad y modales el buen camarada Kai.

—¡Al chofis no se le paaara, al chofis no se le paaara, al chofis no se le paaaraaa…. No se le para el camión! —cantó Max de improviso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Max como si fuera bicho raro. Incluso el "chofis". Quizás a eso se debió que el camión se estrellara contra la puerta del centro de investigaciones de la NQNTNMQHA.

—¡No puede ser! —se lamentó el chofer—. ¡No estoy asegurado! .¡Aaaah! .¡Tendré que pagar 24653154630364654.46 millones de dólares por los daños! .¡AAAAAAH! .¡DEBO VER A MI ABOGADO! —siguió, cada vez más histérico, y salió corriendo.

—… vaya que los jóvenes están trastornados estos días —comentó el abuelo de Tyson.

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Max empezó a dar saltitos—. ¡VA A VER AL MAGO!

… _darn it, _que se lave las orejas el muy demente. Entonces llegó un guía de turistas.

—¿Ustedes son los Bladefixers?

—No, qué va. Somos vendedores de enciclopedias —soltó el buen camarada Kai con sarcasmo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tyson, súbitamente compungido—. Yo creía que éramos los Bladefixers…

—¿Cuándo voy a librarme de ellos? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai al cielo. Y del cielo cayó un papelito que decía "En 35 capítulos"

—Como sea… —se encogió el guía turístico—. ¡Bienvenidos al centro de investigaciones de la NQNTNMQHA!

Y entraron, y vieron muchas lindas salas llenas de objetos cuyo propósito no es muy claro, tal vez porque no tienen ninguno, como un yoblade gigante que muchas personas están observando con detenimiento y haciendo anotaciones… y al fin, Max la vio. Sí, a ella.

—¡MAMÁ!

La sacrosanta progenitora de Max volteó a verlo en cámara lenta, como si fuera película.

—¿Quién eres?

—…¡soy Max!

—Aaah, ya recuerdo… eres el niño que reparte el periódico, .¿no?

—No, soy tu hijo —respondió Max, desanimado, mientras la desnaturalizada aquella cavilaba que no recordaba haber tenido un hijo—. ¿No me recuerdas?

—Pues, la verdad… no.

—¡QUIERO MI BUHITO DE PELUCHE! —clamó Max, derramando genuinas lágrimas de dolor. La mayoría de sus compañeros fueron a abrazar al pobre y desconsolado niño al que se le había caído su helado, y luego fueron a atender las cuitas de Max.

Pero no, _no sir, _esta afrenta no puede quedar así nada más. Hay que desfacer este entuerto y vengar esta ignominiosa afrenta. Así que hay dos maneras: enfrentar en singular combate a la cruel brujer, o lanzarle cientos de maldiciones. _Aye, aye, _sufrirá más con las maldiciones.

Pido, pues, a los poderosos Valar, a los Dioses del Olimpo, a los Moradores de Asgard, a Quetzalcóatl, Huitzilopochtli, Coyolxhauqui, Ra, Isis y Osiris que caigan sobre esta mortal las peores maldiciones:

Que los vendedores de seguros la persigan doquiera que vaya.

Que cuando vaya al baño no encuentre papel.

Que haga filas interminables doquiera que fuere.

Que en cada momento escuche las canciones que más odia.

Que sus esfuerzos sean infructuosos.

Que le pague a su compañía celular la increíble suma de…(censurado).

Que su equipo favorito pierda una y mil veces.

Que sus pesadillas la sigan bajo la mismísima luz del día.

Que no vuelva a ver su película favorita.

Que un perro marque territorio sobre ella.

Que las palomas tiñan su auto de blanco, café y verde.

Que se quede sin postre.

Que quede en ridículo.

Y que se arrepienta de no haberle comprado el seguro al vendedor

—¡NO! —gritó Max súbitamente—. ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADA DE ESO PASE!

Pffft, si la muy bruja olvidó a su hijo, que se aguante; eso es lo que yo digo. Me importa un cuerno si el pobrecillo se pone a gritar. He desfecho este entuerto, como muchos otros que desfaceré en un futuro, por la gloria de mi patria, _yes sir_… o, si no, al menos por una muy llamativa cantidad de dinero.

—Sí, como sea —la desnaturalizada mujer con cara de llamarse Judy se encogió de hombros—. Vengan por aquí, les mostraré el proyecto en el que estamos trabajando —se detuvo para señalar a una pequeñaja lentuda con cabello color zanahoria que estaba a su lado con cara de egocéntrica incurable. La lentuda, no la desnaturalizada—. Por cierto, ésta es mi asistente, Emily.

Siguieron caminando, mientras la desnaturalizada hablaba sobre proyectos raros y sin fundamento científico alguno ni probabilidad de resultar provechosos para la humanidad, hasta que llegaron a la sala donde unos tipos estaban entrenando.

—¿Qué tal un juego contra nuestro equipo? —dijo de improviso la tal Emily al buen camarada Kai.

—Ni sueñes —respondió con tino y velocidad el buen camarada Kai.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Tyson, sin percatarse de que la respuesta a la pregunta que no le habían hecho a él ya había sido dada—. Nunca rechazamos una batalla.

—Hagan lo que quieran —se encogió de hombros el buen camarada Kai. Al fin, al que por su gusto muere, hasta la muerte le sabe.

Y así fue como los Bladefixers, ignorando a la voz de la experiencia, se metieron en un problema que no deberían haber tenido. La primera batalla fue Tyson contra El Tipo Pseudo-Rapero De Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme. Y apostaría los pescuezos de toda la tripulación a que no adivinan quien ganó.

Feh, he ganado esta apuesta. Ganó el buen Bachoco, _yes sir_, lo juro sobre la tumba de Ambrose Gwyneth Alarico.

La segunda batalla fue Rei contra El Tipo Que Se Creía Pintor, Pero Que Hasta Un Niño De Kinder Pintaba Mejor. El susodicho tipo sin nombre tenía una horrible técnica denominada "ACLO", que significa "A Chingar Los Ojos", en castellano viene a ser algo así como "A Joderle La Vista Al Enemigo", y en cristiano "A Pecar Fastidiándole El Don De La Vista Al Prójimo Para No Tener Que Ofrecer La Otra Mejilla".

Dicha táctica consistía en unos dispositivos internos del yoblade que, al accionarse, cubrían el plato de colores tan chillantes que harían que un ciego volviera a ver. O que alguien que vea se quede ciego.

—¡Por favor! —bufó Rei con fastidio—. Aprendí a mantener la vista siempre en el yoblade… y a ir preparado a dondequiera que fuera —finalizó, sacando una botella de cloro y derramándola sobre el plato. Los colores se desvanecieron, y aprovechando que El Tipo Que Se Creía Pintor, Pero Que Hasta Un Niño De Kinder Pintaba Mejor estaba mareado por el olor del cloro, Rei atacó alevosamente, disparando al yoblade oponente fuera del plato.

Y la última batalla fue de Max contra la despreciable y despreciada Emily. _No sir, _no quiero ver. Aquí huele a chamusquina, y no es por la fogata que encendí para quemar a los herejes que blasfeman incoherencias y atentan contra las enseñanzas de nuestra Santa Religión, que es la única verdadera. No, más bien tengo el presentimiento de que el buen Max está a punto de caer en un cuatro, en una trampa horrible. _Yes sir, _me intuyo que Max, y los demás Bladefixers también, han sido víctimas de una alevosía felona; y esta afrenta bien pudiera facerlos caer en el peor de los deshonores.

Porque sólo con una teoría conspiracionista se comprende que el siempre sonriente Max haya sido derrotado con tan suprema facilidad por aquella indigna cabeza de zanahoria llamada Emily.

Justo tras la impactante derrota, entró el buen camarada Kai a donde estaban sus compañeros, con cara de "se los dije".

—¡BRUTOS IMBERBES! .¡ECHARON TODO A PERDER!

—¿A qué te refieres? —se extrañaron los demás Bladefixers.

—¡ A que los usaron como viles ratas de laboratorio y ahora saben todo sobre sus ya de por sí inútiles técnicas!

Con lo que los demás Bladefixers adoptaron una expresión muy cómica de desconcierto y callaron.

—Así es —sonrió Judy—. Gracias por ponerla tan fácil.

—¡Mamá…! —jadeó Max, pues había recibido una cruenta ferida en el corazón.

—Con su permiso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —soltó aquella desnaturalizada, partiendo.

—_¿Por qué, mamá, por qué? Dímelo…si siempre estuvimos unidos…_ —comenzó a entonar tristemente Max por lo bajo (Los Payasónicos, "¿Por qué, papá?")


	20. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Si multiplicas 23 por pastel de piña y le sumas Enero, obtienes que el nuevo disco de Leonardo Da Vinci dura 34 minutos con 65 centavos si lo escuchas en el Norte del Polo Este. **(It's all relative)  
_Onde metichean y metichean._

Y doy plena fe de que eso es cierto. Así lo revelan las Sagradas Escrituras, _yes sir_, si se les estudia con atención. Pero tales verdades no son para ser comprendidas por simples mortales como ustedes, así que regresemos con nuestro deprimido y pequeño e indefenso y tierno y psicópata Max, que sigue muy dolido por todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Y quién no? Pues ser olvidado por tu progenitora, y después ser menospreciado por ésta y su horrible asistente, y tener al senil abuelo de uno de tus amigos dando sermones de "cuando yo tenía su edad…" mientras tus amigos están uno concentrándose en su taza de café, otro escuchando el sermón, otro jugando con un GBASP, y otro pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, es más de lo que un caballero que se precie de serlo puede soportar. Así que el valeroso fijodalgo Max se decidió a emprender una búsqueda, por tierra y señor, por el honor, por la gloria, y por sus compañeros muertos en combate, emprendió la búsqueda que todos debemos emprender más tarde o más temprano, según qué tan fuerte esté el sol y cuánto se pueda soportar el calor.

—Con permiso, voy al baño —anunció Max, levantándose con suma dignidad.

—No, Max, no irás solo —le soltó Bachoco, sin prestarle atención a su abuelo.

—¿Perdón? —se extraño el buen Max.

—Sabemos perfectamente que pretendes fisgonear por los alrededores para encontrar a tu mamá y hablar con ella —soltó Rei, tan fresco como un pescado que todavía no ha dejado de dar coletazos.

—No lo había pensado, pero…

—¡Por favor, no tienes que mentir! —le sonrió Kenny.

—…tengo que reconocer que es buena idea —concluyó Max—. ¿Vamos?

—¡Claro! —le respondieron los Tres Que Se Inventan Conspiraciones.

—¿Vienes, Kai? —preguntó Rei, levantándose.

—No —respondió el buen camarada Kai sin pensárselo mucho.

—¿Prefieres escuchar la perorata de mi abuelo? —se asombró Kori, pensando que por fin había encontrado la solución a los problemas de verborrea de su abuelo.

—No.

—Entonces, .¿por qué no vienes? —quiso saber Max.

—No es su asunto.

—Está bien —se encogieron de hombros los demás Bladefixers, y se fueron de ahí. Apenas se fueron, el abuelo dejó su perorata. El Tipo De Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme Que Fue Y Los Recibió En La Puerta Y Después Los Guió Por El Edificio sacó unas cartas. Y así, los tres alegres compadres se pusieron a apostar, lo cual es muy malo y no debe ser imitado por las gentes de bien como los nobles caballeros y las dulces damas que hacen el favor de leer estas crónicas y otorgar su beneplácito.

Es particularmente maligno el jugar, apostar, y no invitar a alguien que pueda estafarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pues ese alguien podría obtener ingresos monetarios sustanciales despojándolos a todos de cantidades razonables; en vez de que dos los tres _amateurs _obtengan una cantidad ridícula despojando al otro de todo lo que lleve puesto. Y no es que con esto pretenda unirme a la partida, _no sir, _si bien estoy en favorable disposición para aceptar tal proposición, siempre pensando en el bien de la humanidad.

—No, no creo —soltó el abuelo de Tyson, revisando su mano, que francamente no le servía de nada.

—¿Por qué no vas a cuidar a esos mocosos? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai al techo, aún sabiendo que no estoy ahí; y aún sabiendo que no quiero hacer eso.

—Pues te guste o no, tienes que ir —intervino El Tipo De Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme Que Fue Y Los Recibió En La Puerta Y Después Los Guió Por El Edificio Y Ahora Está Jugando Cartas Con Una Mano Fatalmente Adversa.

—Así que ve de una buena vez —prosiguió el buen camarada Kai, jugando sus bazas con maestría aparente y verdadera suerte de principiante. Pues bien, aunque la nobleza obligue, no tengo porqué ofrecer mis servicios a quienes los rechazan. Pero cuando pierdan hasta la bufanda, que no se quejen.

Mientras, los Bladefixers estaban caminando por todos lados sin llegar a ninguna parte importante, tomando fotografías de cosas triviales fuera de foco con mala iluminación y moviendo la cámara (en algunas, hasta taparon el flash con el dedo), sintiéndose prestigiosos espías. Finalmente, llegaron a una sala bastante extraña y potencialmente importante.

—Miren cuántas computadoras… —notó Rei.

—Y de qué tamaño —asintió Kenny.

—… son las computadoras con las que alteran Matrix a su conveniencia —dedujo Max, con toda la boca llena de razón. Y que me parta un rayo si no logro desconectar ésta para llevármela.

—¿Estás aquí? —preguntó Tyson, mirando en derredor—. ¿Dónde?

Pffft, y yo sería idiota si se lo dijera. Después de todo, y dado que El Tipo De Cuyo Nombre No Puedo Acordarme Que Fue Y Los Recibió En La Puerta Y Después Los Guió Por El Edificio, que para abreviar, le llamaré Eustaquio de ahora en adelante,

el abuelo y Kai no me dejaron jugar póquer con ellos, voy a sacar ganancias robando todo lo que pueda, sacando copias piratas y malbaratándolas en Tepito.

Los Bladefixers siguieron espiando por más lugares, y seguí llevándome más cosas de dichos lugares, mientras en la mesa de apuestas el abuelo seguía con una racha de suerte probablemente proveniente de un espejo que estaba a espaldas del buen camarada Kai y de Eustaquio.

—Creo que volví a ganar.

—Estás haciendo trampa, abuelo —acusó, con justa razón, el buen camarada Kai.

—Ya me quedé sin quincena —lamentose Eustaquio. Y no me voy a callar que se los advertí.

—Aquí no está permitido apostar —los interpeló un guardia de seguridad, acercándose. Y si yo hubiera estado con ellos, no los habrían atrapado tan fácilmente, por no decir que nunca.

—Las reglas pueden… doblarse… un poco, .¿no cree? —soltó el abuelo lentamente, como si creyera tener alguna experiencia en estos casos.

—¿Pretende sobornarme? —se indignó el guardia, con toda seguridad.

—No, para nada —mintió el abuelo, decidido a salir del problema a la primera oportunidad de la forma que fuera; mientras el buen camarada Kai decidía escabullirse para salvar a sus compañeros, que seguro se habían metido en un problema.

Por su lado, los pequeños espías pronto encontraron lo que andaban buscando. _Yes sir, _a la desnaturalizada, y se dirigieron a ella. Desgraciadamente, Max, haciendo gala de una patosidad suprema no superada ni siquiera por Tyson, accionó un censor infrarrojo que despertó una alarma… ¡pero qué alarma! Baste decir que la escucharon en tres kilómetros a la redonda, pero no en la estación de policía ni por donde hubiera nadie de la misma agrupación.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Max, como si creyera que a aquella se le despertaría mágicamente el instinto maternal y lo salvaría del lío en el que él solito se había metido.

—¡Espera, Max! —lo detuvo el buen camarada Kai, saliendo de un ducto de ventilación que estaba por encima de ellos, y lo empujó (a Max, no al ducto) justo a tiempo para evitar que le cayera una barrera de diamante de 25 centímetros de grueso en la cabeza.

—…¿no cree que debería hablar con él? —se condolió Emily, atestiguando la situación.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Judy, sin levantar la vista de unos papeles mientras caminaba, situación hartamente peligrosa.

—Con Max.

—¿Cuál Max?

—… olvídelo.

—¿Olvidar qué?

Aquí es donde yo hago una pausa para sugerir que los Bladefixers se den media vuelta y observen al par de tipos raros que traen capas, aunque más que tipos con capas parecen tamales mal envueltos, en lo que yo me llevo todos mis _souvenirs _por la vía de escape que el buen camarada Kai preparó, _yes sir_ (Les dije desde hace mucho, nobles caballeros y dulces damas, que el buen camarada Kai tenía cara de ser buen camarada, y nunca me equivoco en leer las caras)

—¡Oye! —reclamó a sólo él sabe quién el Tamal Mal Envuelto Más Alto. Hasta donde yo sé, nadie le ha hecho afrenta ni ofensa alguna.

—¡Ustedes! —soltó el Tamal Mal Envuelto Más Ancho, señalando groseramente con el dedo a los Bladefixers—. ¡Más vale que se vayan si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias!

—¡No lo creo! —replicó Rei, desafiante.

—Pues espero que estés listo —ripostó el Tamal Mal Envuelto Más Ancho, y entrambos dos (el Tamal y Rei) lanzaron sus respectivos yoblades de cada uno.

Vino a ser que, tras una batalla rápida y sin dolor, Rei fue derrotado por Tamal Mal Envuelto Más Ancho.

—¿Siempre es así de…? —preguntó El Tamal Mal Envuelto Más Ancho a los Bladefixers, señalando al techo. Opino yo que él debería conocer su techo mejor que alguien ajeno a él.

—Ajá —asintieron los Bladefixers, reconocidos expertos mundiales en materia de techos, pues doquiera que van se les puede observar muy atentos con los techos y el cielo. O tienen un tic en el cuello, o están idiotas, es mi muy psicoanalítico parecer.


	21. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**I'm sorry, YOU can't be perfect. **(Practice makes perfect)  
_Onde el indejo de Antonio indejea y aparece otro indejo._

Arrh! .¡Regresemos con nuestros adorados protagonistas y sus increíbles y mágicas aventuras!… ¡En esta ocasión, están en un emocionante viaje hacia un lugar misterioso que les revelará los secretos de la vida! Todos los eventos del capítulo anterior quedaron olvidados porque siempre hay que vivir al presente sin mirar al pasado, soñando con el futuro y no preocupándose mucho por el pluscuamperfecto ni por el copretérito. ¡Observemos más de cerca las interesantes actividades de nuestros héroes!

—Perdí… otra vez… —lloraba Rei en un rincón.

—"Ojalá que llueva café pa' que la realidad no se sufra tanto, ojalá que llueva café en el campo pa' que en Villa Hidalgo oigan este canto, ojalá que llueva café en el campo pa' que todos los niños canten este canto, ojalá que llueva café en el campo, ojalá que llueva, ojalá que llueva, ojalá que llueva café en el campo" —entonaba Max en voz alta.

—Ouch —la cabeza de Tyson topó contra el techo del autobús al pasar por un bache—. Ouch —otra vez—. Ouch…

—¡Ya deja de quejarte, Tyson! —exhortó su abuelo—. ¡Debes aprender a soportar el dolor!

Kenny está jugando con el GBASP y no se entera de nada de lo que está pasando… para variar.

—Ya casi llegamos —anunció el conductor, con voz afable, pero con cara de estar regodeándose de su maldad de llevarlos por el peor camino posible.

Y el buen camarada Kai tenía la mente en blanco.

Aaah, el primer párrafo fue una gigantesca mentira… maldita mitomanía… Al fin llegaron a su "lugar de entrenamiento", según el sr. Dickenson. Es un simpatiquísimo bosque, con cara de buen camarada, que compadezco por tener que soportar a estas despreciables lombrices de tierra. El conductor se estacionó de mala manera, _yes sir, _como si no fuera buen camarada el autobús, y los arrojó de la unidad móvil con saña… a todos menos al buen camarada Kai y al abuelo, que salieron antes de que les pusiera sus aleves e infames manos encima.

—¡VOLVERÉ POR USTEDES EN 5 DÍAS! —amenazó, riendo malvadamente—. ¡CLARO, SI SIGUEN VIVOS! —cerró la puerta y aceleró a fondo, dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí.

Los bladefixers tosieron un poco, se sacudieron un poco, y miraron un poco a su alrededor, donde un poco tipo que viste únicamente de un color un poco de lila y su poco pelo, su poca piel y sus pocos ojos son del mismo tono castaño, que tiene poca cara de ser un poco inocente poco pueblerino los esperaba pocamente frente a una poca cabaña.

—Ustedes son los bladefixers, .¿no? —llamó—. Me llamo Antonio. seré su entrenador mientras estén aquí.

—Mucho gusto, Antonio —mintió Tyson.

—… aah, claro… —recordó Antonio de súbito—. El sr. Dickenson dejó esto para el jefe —dijo, mostrando una llave.

Entraron a la cabaña para ver dónde podría encajar la llave, pero no servía para abrir ninguna puerta, ni cofre, ni nada. Tal vez lo que quería el sr. Dickenson era que Kenny se la tragara y se ahogara de una buena vez. Fue entonces cuando Tyson se estrelló contra un poste y cayó un pequeño diario. Probaron la llave, ansiosos de leer cosas que no les interesaban, y se encontraron con que en efecto la llave funcionaba. Pero no había ningún escrito íntimo en el diario, sino una carta del Sr. Dickenson y OTRA llave, que abrió un cofre que tenía OTRA LLAVE. Y podrían haber seguido encontrando llaves al por mayor hasta que abrieron la última puerta, donde estaba un ilógico cuarto donde hay una computadora (que no comprendo para qué sirve si el jefe lleva a Marta y además no hay luz eléctrica en ese bosque), una caja llena de repuestos, y libros que nada que ver con el yoblade… y Rei y el Jefe se decidieron a quedarse ahí hasta que reconfiguraran a López-Portillo, porque el ingrato del Sr. Dickenson, en su carta, le echó la culpa a él de que Rei hubiera perdido la batalla contra el Tamal Mal Envuelto.

Los demás salieron a ver que veían, así que Antonio les dio un tour por el bosque… malo, malo malo. Se perdieron. Bueno, todos excepto el buen camarada Kai, que se fue por otro lado; y el abuelo, que se había quedado para organizar las cosas que llevaban y para que la cabaña no se incendiara. Lo que nos deja con tres pequeñas e indefensas criaturas perdidas en un bosque desconocido… solos, si no contamos que se hacen compañía ellos mismos… la soledad es mala, _yes sir, _muy mala. Mala y dolorosa. Pero, .¿en realidad estaban solos?

—No —le espetó Tyson groseramente al cielo—. Te tenemos a ti para narrar de manera molesta todo lo que hacemos.

—¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? —preguntó al mismo cielo Max, con esa sonrisa angelical tan suya. _Aw, makes me cry_. Pero no voy a hacer nada para salvarlos, _no sir_.

—Sabes que yo sé que tú sabes que sé como controlarte —soltó Max. Ese borboteo incongruente me deja totalmente confundida, _yes sir_. Habla como si creyera lo que dice y dijera lo que cree. No me gusta ni un poquito, _no sir_. Pero da igual, porque aunque pudiera discernir si eso que dijo fue una amenaza o sólo un balbuceo incoherente, no puedo hacer nada. No… y aunque pudiera, sería peligroso, _yes sir_. Porque el buen camarada bosque tiene cara de que hay alguien más aquí.

—¿Por qué los sigue esa molesta voz? —preguntó el tipo extra que estaba aquí, _yes sir_, el que yo sabía que estaba aquí, pero que no sé qué rayos hace aquí.

—Son cosas del cielo y de la tierra que no podemos comprender —señaló Max, sonriendo.

—Vaya —soltó el desconocido—. Oye, voz que sale de la nada. ¿Te alegras de verme?

No es posible tanta desfachatez, _no sir_. Este sujeto tiene cara de saber que no me hace gracia verlo, _yes sir_. Es insolencia lo que destila, _yes sir_, y eso no se debe permitir, _no sir_.

—… suena a que no —suspiró el insolente que no tiene cara de buen camarada, _no sir_, fingiendo pena.

—Hola, me llamo Max —sonrió el lindo rubio psicópata— .¿Quién eres?

—¡Ah! .¿No les has hablado de mí? —se indignó el sujetillo—. Qué poca consideración…

Pero evidentemente no voy a escuchar su diatriba anatemática sobre mi desconsideración, sobre todo porque el que empezó con las desconsideraciones fue él, _yes sir_, tengo pruebas. Bueno, no las tengo porque las tiene él. Pero da igual. Las pruebas existen y serán reveladas a su debido momento. Y no, no voy a escuchar esa insensata e injusta despotricación suya sobre mi desconsideración. No si él sigue ignorando la mía. Porque si él no aguanta vara en la carrilla que se carga, se defeca en la leche (y soy peor que leche amarga), si celebro si se enchila o se arde, es que no es que no me importe si no que me vale progenitora. Así que que no diga pío. Todavía que le hago el paro y no lo fulmino con una descarga eléctrica, cosa que podría hacer con facilidad. Pero estoy decidida a, antes de eso, robarle la cartera, sí, rayarle su ropita y quedarme con su lana, porque soy de los que en la playa desbaratan los planes geniales… ah, mal rayo parta a este infeliz de Rogran.

—¡Ajá! .¡Lo dijiste! —exclamó el infeliz sujetillo—. ¡Dijiste mi nombre! .¡Reconoces que me conoces!

… maldita sea mi maldita suerte. Y maldito sea este maldito demonio de fuego, pérfido incendia-barcos roba-botines.

—Sí, me recuerdas bien —sonríe el maldito insolente. Dan ganas de descender y darle una buena tunda… Pero si hiciera eso, lo consideraría una invitación a quedarse. Será mejor esperar que se vaya.

—… ¿siempre habla así, indirectamente? —preguntó a Max, señalando al cielo.

—Ajá —sonrió Max, como siempre. Ah, si lo ignoraran se iría. Pero será mejor… simplemente… arrojarle algo, como un refrigerador, a ese maldito incendia-naves.

—¡Por favor! —soltó de repente, hincando una rodilla en el suelo en una actitud exageradamente dramática—. ¡Permíteme quedarme! No haré más desastres que tú, y menos sin tu permiso.

¡Tanta insolencia! .¿Acusarme a **_mí _**de causar desastres? _No sir_, esto es demasiado, decididamente. Este infame demonio debería arder en el infierno, _yes sir_. Y me importa un cuerno si empiezo a decir incoherencias. No es más que lo que se merece, _yes sir_.

—Estoooo… —soltó Tyson de repente—. Y… ¿me pueden explicar qué fue todo eso?

—¡Oh, pequeño e ingenuo mortal! —se conmovió Rogran, para después volver la vista al cielo—. ¿Por qué conservas a estas creaturas para tu propio deleite al torturarlas? Deberías ser más caritativa.

Sería el colmo si aceptara sugerencias de un sujetillo así. Si tanto le importan las criaturillas, que se ocupe de ellas. Bastante tengo yo.

—Bien, bien. Me convertiré en niñera de ser necesario —sonrió el demonio, y señaló a los tres chiquillos perdidos con un gesto de la mano—. _Telepo_

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ya se habían tardado! —soltó el abuelo de Tyson—. ¿Y por qué aparecen de la nada? .¿Y quién es ese tipo que viste raro?

—¿Vestirme raro? —musitó Rogran, observando su atuendo, que sería apropiado para un concierto de goth metal, pero no para la ocasión presente.

—Es un sujetillo misterioso que aparentemente es amigo de la voz misteriosa que viene del cielo —señaló Tyson.

¿Amigo? Qué amigo ni qué ocho cuartos. Jamás me haría amiga de este tipo tan… tan… tan él, el maldito incendia-barcos.

—Hablará la más santa… jamás caería tan bajo como para tener amistad con alguien del otro bando --soltó el demontre, amenazando con el puño al cielo.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Antonio por fin.

—En realidad, es fácil de comprender —aseveró Max, sonriendo.

—Eeeh… claro… —concedió Tyson—. Si tú lo dices.

Y pasaron muchas cosas intrascendentales hasta que llegó el segundo día.

—Veamos de que estás hecho —soltó Antonio, desafiante y confiado—. Tengamos una yobatalla.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó Tyson efusivamente.

—¿… "yobatalla"? —cuestionó Rogran al cielo, en vez de callarse, observar y no interrumpir los sucesos que resolverían su duda.

—Está bien… ya cásate.

Aaah, ragapasavsalem.

—3, 2, 1… —comenzó el conteo Max, sonriente—. LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

… Y el yoblade de Antonio cayó afuera del tronco que estaban usando como plato.

—Bueno, todos tenemos malos días —aseguró Tyson, recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión—. Volvamos a intentarlo…

—¡NO! —se desesperó Antonio—. ¡ESE HA SIDO MI MEJOR LANZAMIENTO HASTA LA FECHA! —todos se asombraron al escuchar tan asombrosa revelación, así que Antonio se vio en la necesidad de explicar—. Soy el único yoluchador de toda la zona, y, por consiguiente, el único que podía entrenarlos mientras estuvieran aquí.

—No hay problema. Podemos entrenar juntos —lo consoló Bachoco.

—Buena idea —concedió Antonio.

—¿Siempre son tan… estúpidos? —volvió a preguntar Rogran al cielo. Por las escotillas mal cerradas, .¿por qué se empeñaría en acompañar a sujetos con los que no se predispone a tener interacción? En cambio, va por la vida esperando que la virgen le hable, como si eso fuera posible. Qué pena da su caso, la verdad.

Los Bladefixers y agregados han llegado a la cascada, donde hay unos platos de yoblade tallados en el suelo, en dos angostos y resbalosos riscos.

—Aquí se aprende la precisión —informó Antonio—. Si te equivocas al lanzar, tu yoblade caerá a la cascada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yemita, asombrado.

—¡Pues al menos eso es lo que dice en el letrero! —soltó Antonio, rebosante, pletórico y pleno de estupidez.

—¡Por favor! .¡Ni siquiera sé bien qué es un yoblade y sé que no se les puede caer! —estalló el demonio incendia barcos.

—¿En serio? —se asombraron los demás, menos el buen camarada Kai, quien ya había deducido lo mismo.

—¡Está atado a su dedo! —explicó el demontre—. ¡Tendrían que caerse ustedes también para que se cayera el tal yoblade!

Ah, el pobre iluso no debería poner a prueba su estupidez. La de ellos, no la suya propia.

—No lo creo —dijo Antonio con frialdad, y soltó su yoblade… y, milagrosamente, .¡no se cayó! .¡Estaba atado a su dedo! .¡Era demasiado increíble para ser real!

Aliviados por el hecho de que no perderían su yoblade, empezaron a entrenar, sin mayor percance que el hecho que Antonio se resbaló, y Tyson intentó sujetarlo, y los dos se cayeron, y están a punto de estrellarse contra las afiladas rocas que están en la base de la cascada… impacto en 5, 4, 3, 2…

—_Alten_ —masculló Rogran, y Tyson y Antonio se detuvieron a 20 centímetros de las rocas—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —clamó al cielo—. ¡Ibas a dejar que se hicieran puré!

Válgame. Ahora resulta que debo desafiar a las leyes de la gravedad para que un par de niños no se desangren en las rocas. No, gracias, no es para mí.

—¡Se supone que YO debería hacer los desastres y TÚ deberías tratar de resolverlos! —siguió aquel con su despotricación, como si en realidad le interesara mucho defender las patrañas maniqueístas. O tal vez yo esté en un error y en realidad sí le importe. Al fin y al cabo, al entrar en su acalorado debate, Rogran se distrajo, y Kori y Antonio cayeron… bah, sólo es un par de moretones y rasguños. Nadie se ha muerto por eso.

Y tras otros eventos estúpidos y sin gracia, la noche cayó. No había nada mejor que hacer, así que toda la bola… bueno, casi toda… se reunió alrededor de una fogata… por las Barbas de Neptuno. Creo que quedé daltónica de improviso. En este estado, no sobreviviré mucho, así que será mejor que haga mi testamento de una vez. Mira que eso de ver el fuego azul…

—… y ahora morado… verde… rojo… —enumeraba el maldito demonio responsable de que me llevara el infarto de mi vida al pensar que me había quedado daltónica—… negra… blanca… esmeralda… plateada… escarlata….

Arrh, alguien deténgalo de una maldita vez.

—… aguafiestas.

—… y ahora que dejó de jugar, .¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Tyson.

—¡Cantemos! —sugirió Max con una sonrisa—. "Cumbayá, Señor, Cumbayá…"

¡Arrh! .¡Alguien POR PIEDAD deténgalo de una maldita vez!

—… concuerdo con eso… —asintió el demontre, visiblemente decidido a interactuar con la voz que viene de arriba y no con los seres que lo rodean, para fastidio de todos.

—¿Contamos historias de terror? —aventuró Antonio.

—¡Yo sé una! —los ojos del abuelo de Tyson se iluminaron con un brillo extraño—. Hace no mucho tiempo, en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, había un niño que no le hacía caso a su abuelo…

—Ésa es aburrida —interrumpió Tyson— . Al final, llega El Coco y se los come a todos.

—¡TYSON! —se enfureció su abuelo, con justa razón—. ¡YA ARRUINASTE LA SORPRESA!

Y, con justa razón, el senescente caballero empezó a perseguir al chaval, espada en mano.

—Al menos es divertido verlos —notó Rogran. Max asintió y sonrió.

Arrh, que esto se acabe de una maldita vez.

—¿Tan temprano? —se quejó el demonio. Esperemos que esto de cuestionar tan frecuentemente a la mística voz de Arriba no sea una mala costumbre que se propague entre los demás—. ¡Si apenas son las nueve!… yo les contaré algo —soltó de improviso—. Es la horrible historia de una malvada banda de piratas y cómo un noble y altruista señor acabó con su reinado del terror, incendiando su barco.

… arrrh, demasiada desfachatez en una sola persona. ¡Pues bien! Puedo aceptar el lance sin inmutarme siquiera. Que prosiga, si se atreve.

… ah, pero no prosigue. ¿Por qué será? .¿Será porque todos se quedaron dormidos? Ah, eso sólo muestra que, si trabajara de bardo, perecería irremediablemente de inanición. Je. La vida es justa otra vez.

—¡Tú cállate!

—· / —·— / ·—

Pasaron dos días más. Antonio seguía sin mejorar. Rei, Kenny y Marta no habían encontrado una nueva configuración para el yoblade de Rei. Rogran confundía a cualquiera con quien hablaba. El conductor que los llevó a ese bosque arrolló a ciento cuarenta y tres personas, ocasionó 15 choques y lo mandaron al manicomnio. Sí, es todo lo relevante, brillantemente resumido. Y esa noche…

—¡Ja! .¡Sabía que querías abusar de mí! —soltó el demonio, incongruentemente. Tanta estupidez en una sola idea me asombra, porque no consideraría posible que alguien pudiera concebir tales pensamientos sin motivación alguna. Yo lo que iba a decir era que el pobre e inocente Antonio, al hartarse de su nula mejoría, resolvió practicar hasta que la luna feneciera en el horizonte, se rompiera su yoblade, o un rayo lo convirtiera en el equivalente humano de un pollo rostizado.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Antonio, fallando por trigésimoquinta vez el lanzamiento—. Nunca podré mejorar…

—Entonces deberías rendirte —recomendó el buen camarada Kai, saliendo de la nada.

—¡NO! .¡SÓLO PORQUE USTEDES SEAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y SIEMPRE TENGAN QUE GANAR NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEAN MEJORES QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS! .¡PERO LLEGARÁ UN DÍA EN QUE CONVENZA A UN PRODUCTOR DE QUE ME DÉ MI PROPIA SERIE Y TENDRÁ EL TRIPLE DE RATING QUE LA DE USTEDES!

El buen camarada Kai calló, analizando lo que acababa de oír. Finalmente, sonrió, complacido.

—Tienes agallas.

—¡AAAH! .¡ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN PESCADO! .¡AAAAH! —gritó, como una niñita histérica. El buen camarada Kai pensó que, además de las agallas, Antonio tenía un cerebro diminuto.

—… ahora comprendo porque Tyson y tú se llevan tan bien… los dos tienen esa loca y extraña teoría de que lograrán todo lo que quieran si lo intentan con todas sus fuerzas… —de repente dejó de dirigirse a Antonio para hablar consigo mismo—. ¡Oye! Tiene sentido.

Antonio temió por la salud mental del buen camarada. Al fin y al cabo, primero lo llamaba pescado y ahora hablaba consigo mismo, Santas Enchiladas Suizas. El buen camarada Kai sonrió malvadamente.

—… oye, Antonio, .¿quieres ganarle a Tyson?

—· / —·— / ·—

Otro día más, qué aburrición…

—Y no abusaste de mí —soltó el demonio, como incrédulo. Ciertamente comienzo a preocuparme por su cordura. Está suplicando por atención. Tal vez se deba a un trauma proveniente de su edad post-anal que sólo se cure con electroshocks o lobotomía. Pero me niego a creer que esté tan desesperado.

—¿QUE NO ESTÉ DESESPERADO? —clamó al cielo—. ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

Ah, por lo visto tiene una queja.

—¡Claro que la tengo! .¡No puedo meterme con ninguna de las…!

Pero no me importa ninguna queja que pueda tener. Así que puede irse al infierno.

—… tú… ¡maldita bruja sin corazón! .¡Ven aquí, donde pueda verte, para arrancarte la cabeza!

Pffft. Y yo de idiota que le hago caso, .¿no?

—¡Pagarás! —gritó, semienloquecido, sacó una bazooka y disparó al cielo. El proyectil se perdió en el horizonte.

Jo, y a quién le importa. En el ínter, Antonio retó a Tyson otra vez.

—… 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK! —contó Max, sonriente, y los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor (arrh, adoro decir eso, _yes sir_). El yoblade de Tyson giró un poco alrededor del plato, el de Antonio hizo lo mismo; e, inesperadamente, el yoblade de Antonio le dio en la cuerda al de Tyson, logrando que dejara de girar.

—¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! —saltó Antonio, en el estricto sentido de la palabra—. ¡GANÉ!

—… siempre pasa esto… —suspiró Yemita. El buen camarada Kai sonreía malévolamente mientras nadie lo veía y pensaba que ahora Bachoco no podría decir que fuera culpa de alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

—… aunque no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de Kai —soltó Antonio, metiendo la pata.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Tyson, para volverse a imprecar a Kai—. ¡OYE! NUNCA NOS AYUDAS A ENTRENAR, .¿Y HACES QUE MEJORE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA? .¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ TU LEALTAD?

—¡CÁLLATE, TYSON! —bramó su abuelo, justo a tiempo, o el buen camarada le habría soltado un certero puñetazo en la cara a su nieto, quien sólo atinaba a balbucir incoherencias, como siempre.

—Pero…

—No es culpa de Kai que siempre pierdas.

… y el proyectil que había lanzado Rogran cayó sobre la cabaña. De entre los escombros salieron Rei y Kenny, uno aferrando su yoblade en la mano izquierda, el otro aferrando su GBASP.

—Jefe… no sé que le hayas hecho a mi yoblade, pero no le cambies nada —dijo Rei lentamente, estupefacto, con la cara llena de hollín y con el peinado de Albert Einstein.

—… da miedo… —murmuró Marta desde el GBASP.

—¡ESTÁ VIVO! .¡VIVO! —Kenny empezó a reírse como un sicótico, así que Rogran no esperó a ser presentado y lo noqueó de un golpe.

Ahora me pregunto cómo harán para regresar a la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, el conductor psicópata que los llevó allí está en la cárcel por circunstancias que no les atañen. _Yes, sir, _un problema interesante. Me supongo que no les quedará más que regresar a pie. _Aye, _no hay otra solución.

El buen camarada Kai sacó una motocicleta de entre los pliegues de su bufanda y se fue.

El resto de los bladefixers y el abuelo de Tyson simplemente se quedaron atónitos, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien sacar una moto de una bufanda, por favor. Si es algo de lo más común en estos días.

—¡Haré mi "buena" acción del día! —soltó el demonio incendia-barcos destruye-cabañas con genuina alegría—. _Telepo_

Y los teletransportó a todos al hotel donde les había reservado unas habitaciones el Sr. Dickenson, previsor como él sólo. Todo parecía bien, hasta que una voz señaló un problema.

—…¿y qué se supone que haga yo aquí? —preguntó Antonio. Ah, culpa del demonio imbécil. Si los bladefixers tuvieran algo de cerebro, se desharían de él lo más pronto posible.


	22. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Cuando te sientes "muy acá" siempre hay un crítico mordaz (o un martillo) que te regresa a la tierra. **(Blading with the stars)  
_Onde los Bladefixers se enfrentan contra to' el peso de la ley con to' el peso de su estupidez. _

Sigamos con esta apasionante crónica de hechos fehacientemente verídicos. En alguna ciudad de Gringolandia de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme (probablemente en Texas, por el estúpido comportamiento de sus habitantes) va a haber un mini-torneo de caridad, en el cual están inscritos nuestros valerosos y heroicos fijodalgos, los Bladefixers. Observad, mis nobles caballeros y dulces damas, cómo se preparan tan gallardos héroes.

—…y también me da 3 hot-dogs, 5 platos de nachos, 7 bolsas de churritos, un helado, tres latas de refresco, dos duros con salsa, cueritos y repollo, ah, hablando de pollo, déme unas alitas, un sándwich y unos chocolates —enumeró Tyson.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó el vendedor, a punto de llorar de felicidad.

—No, por el momento es todo. Pero si me quedo con hambre vuelvo al rato.

—Vuelva pronto —pidió, agradeciendo al cielo que le hubiera enviado la fuente que lo sacaría de la pobreza.

—¿Ya acabaste de comprar? —preguntó Max, sonriendo.

—Sí. ¿Gustas algo? —ofreció Bachoco.

—…no compraste dulces —notó Max—. Espera un momento —le dijo, para volverse al vendedor—. ¿Me da todos los caramelos que tenga?

—Aquí tiene —sonrió el vendedor, pues al fin podía pagar la universidad de sus hijos—. ¿Algo más?

—Me da un chicle, por favor —sonrió Max, y, mostrándole su botín a Tyson (consistente en treinta y dos mil cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro trillones trescientos veintiún mil ochocientos setenta y tres billones quince mil setecientos setenta y cuatro millones novecientos sesenta mil trescientos veinticuatro caramelos y el chicle), afirmó—. **Ésta**es una comida balanceada. Vámonos.

¡Y ahí van, a ver al mago! .¡Al mágico Mago de Oz! .¡De Oz, de Oz, de Oz! … Bueno, no. NO iban a ver al Mágico Mago de Oz (de Oz, de Oz, de Oz), sino simplemente a ver qué veían.

Detrás del escenario donde tendría lugar la pelea, vieron un pequeño doble semi-remolque de la NQNTNMQHA del que unos hombres bajaban unas cuantas (alrededor de trescientos cuarenta y seis mil cuatrocientos treinta y dos billones seiscientos cincuenta y cuatro mil seiscientos trece millones ciento ochenta y siete mil cuatrocientos sesenta y tres) pequeñas computadoras que medían nada más 2 metros de alto por tres de largo y .75 de ancho. Y, junto a él, una tres veces santa progenitora.

—¡Mamá! —sonrió Max.

—¿Oíste algo? —preguntó Judy a Emily.

—Sí —afirmó la interpelada—. Es su hijo.

—¿Hijo? —se extrañó Judy—. ¿Cuál hijo?

—… es un pobre niño traumado que no sabe distinguir la realidad y cree que usted es su madre —soltó Emily, pensando que era lo mejor.

—Aaah, ya veo. Pobre. Creo que no tengo corazón para desengañarlo… ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—Max.

—Bien —se volvió hacia donde estaba su hijo y saludó con entusiasmo—. ¡Hola, Max!

—Hola, mamá, ¿qué haces?

—Nada más estamos bajando el equipo para la yobatalla de hoy.

—¿Brealmnteg nedcesitba 'obl' 'seg ekbibo? —terció Tyson, con la boca llena de comida. Podemos traducir la frase como: "¿realmente necesita todo ese equipo?"

—Sí —confirmó Emily, que había tomado un curso en dialectos guturales antiguos.

—Oh —se asombraron Kori y max.

—¡Hasta luego, mamá! —se despidió Max, más animado.

—Pobre niño trastornado… —se lamentó Judy, cuando Max estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla.

Rei, por su parte, estaba sospechosamente feliz. Demasiado feliz.

—¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! .¡TENGO EL AUTÓGRAFO QUE QUERÍA! .¡SOY TAN FELIZ, QUE SI ME MURIERA AHORA, NO ME IMPORTARÍA…! —seh, esa clase de sandeces decía el inocente de Rei. Las decía con tal convicción, que apareció un loco encapuchado con un hacha que empezó a atacarlo con la misma convicción—. ¡AAAAAH! .¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA MORIR! .¡CHAPULÍN COLORADO! —El Chapulín Colorado no se apareció, ni tampoco ningún imitador—. ¡AAAAH!.¡ALGUIEN! .¡POR FAVOR! .¡TYSON! .¡ABUELO! .¡MAX! .¡KAI! .¡REI!… oh, espera… creo que Rei está algo ocupado… ¡AAAAH!… estooo… ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!… ¡ROGRAN!

—¿Mande? —el loco del hacha se detuvo, solícito.

—… ¡.¿ROGRAN?.! —repitió Rei, algo incrédulo. El loco del hacha se quitó la capucha y confirmó su identidad.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿pues qué te creías?

—¡.¿ME QUERÍAS MATAR?.! —lo zarandeó Rei, previo despojo del hacha para evitar accidentes.

—… ¡pero dijiste que si murieras ahora no te importaría! —replicó el demontre, todo bondad e inocencia él. _Yes sir, _con esa expresión hasta parece angelito.

—¡Era sólo una forma de hablar! —informó Rei.

—… vale —dijo Rogran despacio, todo decaído—. Ya me voy.

—¡Hola, Rei! —saludaron Tyson y Max estentóreamente, llegando de súbito.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!—gritó Rei, como una niñita histérica, y se volteó para ver quién era—. Chicos, me asustaron.

—Así de negra tendrás la conciencia —sonrió Max.

Una vez reunidos los tres alegres compadres, fueron a buscar al cuarto mosquetero, es decir, al buen camarada Kai, que estaba deleitándose en la paz y tranquilidad que lo rodeaban por fin. Paz y tranquilidad que se fueron al caño cuando Max lo saludó.

—¡Hola, Kai!

Y el buen camarada Kai se convenció de que había sido demasiado bueno como para durar mucho. Tyson, por su parte, puso toda la comida que llevaba frente a él.

—¿Gustas? —ofreció, todo decencia y corrección. Pero, de sólo ver tamaña cantidad de comida, al buen camarada Kai se le revolvió el estómago.

—No, gracias. ¿No deberían estarse preparando para este pequeño… torneo… de caridad?

—Estamos listos —aseguraron aquellos, sonrientes.

Entonces se fueron a… no sé, a algún lugar tras bambalinas, de donde saldrían para encararse a la tortuosa realidad de la vida.

—¡Bienvenidos al torneo de caridad en pro de los niños del Instituto para Niños con Una de Tantas Enfermedades! —anunció DJ Jazzman—. ¡Tenemos a tres invitados especiales que nunca se creería que jugaran yoblade! .¡Para empezar, el grandioso, el increíble, el inigualable… Ian McKellen!

El señor McKellen saludó al público, y el público vitoreó, como es propio de ambas partes.

—¡Lo acompaña la despampanante, la magnífica, la bellísima… TETANIC! —prosiguió Jazzman, presentando a una de esas "artistas" cuya "pechonalidad" es más grande que su intelecto y que hace babear a casi todo varón que esté cerca, aunque es más artificial que un cactus bajo el mar, _yes sir, _además de que lo único bueno que tiene es la antedicha pechonalidad, pues su cara no es precisamente bonita—. ¡Y para completar esta tercia de ases, tenemos al estimadísimo y por todos querido, recientemente elegido alcal… perdón, gobernador… ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER!

El bueno y santo gobernator saludó (de idiotas si creen que no es sarcasmo). Fue muy cómico verlos a los tres, porque el tapón de alberca nazi es más chaparrito que Mckellen y la Tetanic, sobre todo porque la Tetanic siempre usa tacones de diez centímetros o más.

—¡Ppara retarlos, tenemos a tres representantes de los equipos que participarán en el campeonato estadounidense! —prosiguió Jazzman, con ese ánimo exagerado tan suyo-. ¡Max, de los Bladefixers, Emily, de los Chafaggedon y Un Tipo Desconocido de Un Equipo Desconocido, que por el momento llamaremos Timy, de Whackintensity! .¡Será una pelea por equipos al mejor de tres! .¡Si gana el equipo retador, osease los chamacos, el gobernador donará… dinero… a la Institución Pro Niños Con Una De Tantas Enfermedades, pero si los infantes pierden, ellos donarán el triple de lo que donaría el gobernador, además de que absorberán el virus de esa enfermedad para curar a todos los niños de la institución!

—No hay problema —sonrió Max.

—¡NO, MAX! —soltó Kenny melodramáticamente—. ¡SI TE ENFERMAS DE ESO, NO PODRÁS COMER DULCES!

—No hay problema —repitió Max, y de un sentón se zampó todos los dulces—. ¡Ya está! —se volvió a sus "compañeros"—. Sonrían, vamos a ganar.

—¿"Vamos", kimosabi? —espetó Emily, mordaz.

—Ganaremos —coincidió Timy.

—Entonces… ¡competidores a sus posiciones! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

—"Y los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor" —recitó el maldito incendia-barcos roba-frases de Rogran.

—No te robaré frases si me dejas narrar la batalla de hoy.

Pffft, el colmo del descaro, _yes sir_. Atreverse a condicionarme a mí, .¡a mí, que soy la víctima aquí, para que no me fastide! Está bien, infame demonio, perverso sicario de Lucifer, puedes proceder con tu capricho. Pero donde lo hagas mal, te pasará lo mismo que al niño pijo de "Devuélveme a mi chica" (Hombres G)

—Vale, vale… y ahora, observemos con atención y detenimiento que se ha hecho un despapaye en el plato… en específico, porque cierta personita que no digo su nombre pero que la estoy mirando y usa lentes y tiene el pelo color zanahoria y a todos les cae mal se equivocó de lentes en la mañana y se puso los que no tienen la graduación correcta, así que está atacando lo que no debe atacar y se ve muy tonta y además ya me estoy mareando de ver los yoyitos… y la tipa loca que no ve nada de na' ya mandó a volar a todos los yoblades… bueno, casi todos, porque el suyo es el único que quedó en el plato… ay, yoyo, .¡eres bien curiosito…! Y ya se acabó la pseudo-batalla, creo… ¿qué tal lo hice?

El bastardo infeliz se atreve a hacerlo mucho mejor que Brad Best y A.J. Topper. En fin, .¡qué se le va a hacer! Al peor borrico, la mejor bellota. Creo que le voy a dejar para el trabajo.

—¡NOOOOO! —clamaron AJ y Brad, llegando de repente.

—¡POR FAVOR! .¡TENGO QUE AHORRAR PARA PAGAR LA UNIVERSIDAD DE… DE… DE AJ! —aseguró Brad Best.

—¡Y YO TENGO SUSY, AUTO, ESPOSA Y DOS HIJOS! —informó AJ.

—Pero yo le caigo mejor —mintió Rogran—, así que se aguantan.

—… al menos ya no habría peleas en la cabina… —divagó Jazzman.

—¡PIEDAD! —suplicaron Best y Topper, mientras Rogran reía malvadamente.

Pero los muy estimados Brad Best y AJ Topper no deberían sufrir en vano. Ellos no perderán su trabajo, y menos si es para dárselo a un demonio inútil, a un pérfido incendia-barcos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡MAX! .¡NO TE RINDAS! —animaba Rei desde el público.

—¡ENSÉÑALE LO QUE ES TRABAJO EN EQUIPO! —gritó Bachoco, mientras el buen camarada Kai cavilaba en que no deberían haber hecho eso.

Y el buen camarada Kai tenía razón. A unos metros de ahí, un guardia de seguridad había reparado en ellos. Oprimió el interruptor de su radio y se comunicó con su compañero.

—Pareja… tenemos unos agitadores a las tres en punto… cambio.

Su compañero le respondió por el mismo medio (a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro), después de revisar su reloj.

—Más bien a las tres y cuarto, pareja… procedamos al plan de contingencia T-0482… cambio.

—Copiado. plan de contingencia T-848050 en proceso… cambio y fuera.

Entrambos Guardias de seguridad se enfilaron hacia Tyson y Rei.

—Jóvenes, no está permitido hacer escándalo en la vía pública —sentenció uno de los guaruras.

—¡Pero tenemos que decirle algo muy importante a Max! —replicó Rei, quien en realidad no tenía nada importante qué decir.

—Huuuuy, pareja, parece que se nos puso salsa el mocoso —comentó el otro guardia.

—Mira, chamaco, nosotros somos la autoridad, y si no te gusta puedes quejarte con el señor Gobernador, que ahí está parado, pero si te le acercas tendremos que dispararte por atentar contra su integridad.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó Tyson.

—… ustedes lo pidieron —sentenció el mismo guardia, y volvió a hablar por el radio—. ¡Pareja! Procedamos.

—Procesión en proceso. Cambio y fuera.

Rei y Tyson fueron arrestados.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH! .¡KAI! .¡SÁCANOS DE ESTA! —pidió el pobre Kori.

—Sí, claro. En cinco horas —respondió el buen camarada Kai, solícito.

Los Guaruras se llevaron a Rei y Tyson a la jefatura de policía.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Emily… comenzó Timy, tímidamente—. Creo que se supone que trabajemos en equipo.

—¿Equipo? No los necesito, so-palurdos.

—Timy tiene razón —terció Max—. Debemos estar juntos o Sauron nos destruirá y gobernará la Tierra Media.

Emily y Timy se quedaron estupitontos, digo, estupefactos por la revelación.

—Y ahora que hemos definido los roles en este asunto —comentó Jazzman—, prosigamos. ¡Competidores, listos! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

—En esta segunda ronda, pero no de cerveza, tenemos que la anteojuda persiste en su actitud yosoy-la-mas-molona-así-que-friéguense —comenzó Rogran.

—¿A quién me recuerda? —dijo Best, irónico.

—… pero los otros dos miembros de su equipo no pretenden dejarse, así que se están apoyando entre ellos… ¡qué tiernos!… como sea… adiós a Timy y… ¡rayos! .¡La anteojuda eliminó al pequeño rubio sicótico! .¿Es así de odiosa, o sólo estúpida? Y… ¿qué alevosa técnica usarán esos malvados contra la pobre e inocente niña? Nótese el sarcasmo. ¡Adiós, cuatro-ojos-terca-que-se-cree-la-más-molona-pero-es-derrotada-con-un-simple-garnuchazo-y-se-lleva-pero-no-aguanta! … así que ganaron los por siempre idolatrados estrellas de cine y la pseudo-estrella de televisión —finalizó el estúpido demoñejo, lanzando una mirada de autosuficiencia a los dos comentaristas calificados, que estaban derramando bilis al por mayor.

—¡Comencemos con la tercera, última y decisiva ronda! —sugirió Jazzman, o alguien iba a morir ahí—. 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

—…mismos personajes, mismas técnicas y no ha pasado nada interesante en la yobatalla, y por lo tanto no hay nada que comentar, aparte del capítulo de Manuela, pero como estoy seguro de que todos lo vieron, pues no me molesto en decirles que pasó… y si alguien no vio Manuela, que le pregunte al de al lado. Yo les avisaré cuando pase algo por acá… ok, ya pasó algo interesante. Los tres alevosos adultos se han dirigido contra la aún más alevosa escuincla del… bueno, no es del demonio, porque eso implicaría que me pertenece, y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con una de las peores escorias humanas que he presenciado… ¡oh, sorpresa! .¡el pequeño rubio sicótico y presumiblemente masoquista ha salvado a la escoria y ha …hundido… a la Tetanic! Ahora, el pequeño Timy va contra Gandalf El Lavado Con Ace.

—¡JA! —burlose McKellen—. ¡NO PUEDES PASAR!

—… hay gente que se mete demasiado en su papel… en fin… ¡adiós, Sr. McKellen! El dúo dinámico del sicótico y el desconocido lo han mandado a Más Allá Del Mar…. pero se llevó a Timy a las Tierras Imperecederas con él. ¡Namárië a ambos!… el gobernator se enfila hacia la perversa anteojuda y, una vez más, el sicótico rubiales la salva, aunque no por mucho, porque la muy engreída intentó atacar alevosamente por la espalda al gobernador, y falló el tiró. Recordemos que está miope… en fin… ¡tenemos un uno a uno! el sicótico contra el Sr. Gobernador… ¡y gana el gobernator!

—Hasta la vista, baby —soltó Schwarzenegger con complacencia.

—¡Y ganaron las celebridades!

—¡Ja! .¡No donaré nada, NADA, les digo, porque ellos van a donar TODO! —se regodeó el gobernator.

—No hay problema —dijo Max por tercera vez.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —le espetó Emily—. ¡.¿DE DÓNDE CREES QUE VAMOS A SACAR EL DINERO PARA EL DONATIVO?.!

—Podemos vender chicles en la calle y empeñar todo lo que poseamos y trabajar horas extras y… —empezó a sugerir Timy.

—¡CÁLLATE! .¡NO VOY A HACER NADA DE ESO!

—La solución es simple —intervino Max.

—¿Ah, sí? .¡Pues entonces dínosla, genio! —retó Emily.

—Hay dos opciones. Una es humillante y la otra difícil.

—¿Cuál es la difícil?

—Convencer al Sr. Dickenson de que pague el donativo.

—¿Y la humillante?

—Suplicarle a la voz mística y/o a Rogran que aparezcan el dinero mágicamente.

—Intentemos la difícil —intervino Timy.

Max sonrió, asintió, y se dirigió a un teléfono público.

—¿Bueno? .¿Me comunica con el Sr. Dickenson? Ok, espero. Gracias… ¡Hola, Sr. Dickenson! Verá, llamo para sugerirle una… interesante… eeeh… una interesante sugerencia… sí… es un donativo para el Instituto Pro Niños Con Una De Tantas Enfermedades… sí, es deducible de impuestos… ajá… le sugiero que done unos… unos… —Max puso una mano sobre el auricular y se dirigió a Schwarzenegger—. ¿Cuánto tenía pensado donar?

—Unos cien mil millones de milésimas de centésimas de centavos de dólar.

—Tenemos que donar el triple, .¿verdad? —preguntó Max a Jazzman, quien asintió; y Max volvió a su conversación telefónica—. Entonces serían… dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, brinca la tablita, yo ya la brinqué… cien por 3.1416 es igual a sándwich de mermelada, o sea que mil es igual a máquina de escribir a la decimotercera potencia, y millones es igual a Paquita la del barrio más 57 veces el producto de hot-dog por banco de madera… sumamos todo, y como son centavos sacamos raíz cuadrada y multiplicamos el resultado por delta al cubo, para eliminar el cubo sacamos raíz cúbica y… serían… treinta mil dólares —el pleno dominio de la matemática de Max asombró a todos—. Sí, unos 30000 dólares.

—Max —lo llamó el buen camarada Kai—. También dile que pague la fianza de Tyson y Rei.

Max asintió y siguió hablando por teléfono.

—Verá, sr. Dickenson, APARTE de eso, Tyson y Rei se vieron involucrados en un zafarrancho, pero no fue su culpa… sí, nada más una ligera multa de… ¿de cuánto es la multa, Kai? —el buen camarada Kai le susurró al oído en el que no tenía el auricular—. La multa es de… —un camión mal afinado pasó y no dejó a nadie más que al Sr. Dickenson oír la suma—… ¿cómo? .¿Que no tiene tanto?… no, Sr. Dickenson, no se enfade… no es que sea nuestro cochinito personal, para nada… no… no queremos exprimirle el dinero… no… no… no, no creo… ok, gracias —finalmente, Max colgó—. El Sr. Dickenson va a pagar el donativo, pero tendremos que ver como sacamos a Tyson y Rei.

—Demonios —soltó Kai, desanimado.

—¿Mande? —respondió Rogran, solícito como es él.

Y como Emily, Timy y Max tenían que absorber el virus de Una De Tantas Enfermedades, fueron al Instituto Pro Niños Con Una De Tantas Enfermedades, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡WIIIIIIIIII! —saltó Max—. ¡CURAREMOS A ESOS NIÑOS!

—Al menos a alguien le hace gracia —soltó Emily.

—… no puede ser **_taaan _**malo, .¿o sí? —trató de animarse Timy.

Los metieron a una máquina conectada por un tubo a otra máquina en la que estaban los niños con Una De Tantas Enfermedades y un científico (probablemente loco? accionó una palanca y los ex-niños con Una De Tantas Enfermedades salieron sonrientes y… sanos… Después se abrió la puerta donde estaban Max y compañía y salieron… ¿sanos?

—Fíjate bien, mitómana paranoica —soltó Rogran desdeñosamente al techo.

A Max no le había pasado nada, pero Timy y Emily se reían como sicóticos y se veían pálidos, demacrados y… bueno, peor de como normalmente se ven, mientras el científico probablemente loco reía de la misma manera que ellos y gritaba algo más o menos como "¡están vivos! .¡VIVOS!"

—Oooh. Ya veo —comentó el demontre.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los que estaban a su alrededor.

—… "Una De Tantas Enfermedades"… debí suponerlo…

—¿QUÉ?

—Acaban de absorber el "virus cosquilludo"… pero no comprendo porqué a Max no le afectó.

—Simple —sonrió Max—. Reconfiguré Matrix para que ninguno de los microorganismos me atacara.

—Aaaah —se asombraron los demás.

—… ¿ahora sí vamos a sacar a Rei y Tyson de la cárcel? —preguntó Kenny, algo impaciente, demostrando a las claras que le preocupa mucho su paradero. ¡Qué ternurita!

—¿Qué insinúas? —amenazó el niño sin ojos con el puño al techo; y el techo, harto por fin de que le dirijan todos los insultos y amenazas, dejó caer una lámpara sobre él. Cuando Kenny despertó, ya habían llegado a la jefatura/delegación/cuartel de policía donde tenían encerrados a los dos alborotadores.

—¿Alguien tiene dinero para la multa? —preguntó Max.

—¿Dinero? —se ofendió Rogran. Y es que siempre es muy susceptible cuando se habla de dinero. Es de los que creen que todo debería basarse en el trueque y que algunas cosas, en vez de tener un valor, deberían cambiarse por belleza pura y nada más. Pero generalmente sólo expresa esas creencias cuando fuma cosas extrañas, y por lo demás, es un ferviente devoto negado del sistema capitalista.

—Ni sueñes —respondió el buen camarada Kai.

—A ver —dijo Kenny, empezando a revisar sistemáticamente sus bolsillos, operación que le llevó unas cuatro horas—. Nop. Nada —dictaminó por fin, y observó a su alrededor. Notó, hábilmente, que todos se habían quedado dormidos—. ¡DESPIERTEN! No tengo dinero.

—Lo supusimos —bostezó el buen camarada Kai.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —clamó Max, pero ningún superhéroe apareció—… entonces, adaptémonos a las circunstancias… Este es el plan. Kenny y yo distraeremos a los policías. Rogran y la voz malhablada sacarán a Tyson y Rei de la celda. Kai, tú conduces.¿Alguna duda?

—¿Cómo vamos a distraerlos? —preguntó Kenny.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que los ayudaré? —rió Rogran, divertidísimo.

—¿Qué rayos crees que voy a conducir? —se extrañó el buen camarada Kai. Yo, por mi parte, sólo puedo cuestionarme cómo es que piensa que una voz incorpórea puede ayudarlos en algo que no sea imitar una psicofonía.

—Kenny, improvisaremos —comenzó a responder Max—. Rogran, vas a ayudarnos porque sé la fórmula para que no vuelvas a la Tierra jamás, y te aburrirías por toda la eternidad si no vienes de visita. Kai, conducirás la camioneta negra que apareció de la nada cuando mencioné que conducirías. Voz malhablada, todos nos enteramos de que robaste equipo de la NQNTNMQHA para venderlo en Tepito. ¿Entendido?

—Bien —asintió Kenny.

—Estaré encantado de ayudar —asintió Rogran, todo bonachón, mientras el buen camarada Kai se quedó pensando que Max estaba más loco que una cabra y yo me limito a admitir que las voces malhabladas somos capaces de muchas cosas, _yes sir_, pero nuestras posibilidades aumentan si no nos queman las naves.

—Entonces, procedamos —sugirió Max.

Y así empezó la misión más sicótica ideada por el sicótico más sicótico de todos los sicóticos tiempos.

—Hola, señor policía —saludó Max.

—Hola, pequeño —respondió el guardián del orden y devorador de donas.

—Ho-ho-hola, sssee-se-ñor —saludó Kenny, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó el policía, presto a cumplir su deber de proteger a los débiles y menesterosos.

—No le haga caso, siempre le pasa —sonrió Max—. ¡Tengo un juego!

—Pues… juguemos, supongo.

—¿Pueden venir los demás policías a jugar?

—No veo porqué no… —se encogió de hombros el policía, y llamó a los demás policías de la zona por radio, evitando así la captura de 5 secuestradores, dos asesinos seriales y tres vendedores de enciclopedias.

—¡Ahora sí! —Max empezó a dar saltitos—. Vamos a jugar. ¿Listos?

—Ajá —respondieron todos los demás presentes.

—¿Quieren que les cuente el cuento del gallo capón?

—¡Sí!

—No les pedí que dijeran que sí, les pedí que me dijeran si querían que contara el cuento del gallo capón.

—…entonces, no.

—No les pedí que dijeran que no, les pedí que me dijeran si querían que contara el cuento del gallo capón.

Los policías se quedaron en silencio.

—No les pedí que se quedaran callados, les pedí que me dijeran si querían que contara el cuento del gallo capón.

Los policías intentaron irse.

—No les pedí que se fueran, les pedí que me dijeran si querían que les contara el cuento del gallo capón.

Y así hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión.

—¡No puede ser! —profería Rogran, comenzando a desesperarse—. ¡Ya recorrimos todo el edificio y no los hemos encontrado!

Oye, Rogran…

—No, no me interrumpas. Creo que ya sé donde está.

… ROGRAN

—¡No es momento para escenas acarameladas de a dos centavos!

¡ROGRAN!

—¡Bien! .¿Qué quieres?

Rogran, date media vuelta.

—… ¿para qué? Ya conoces mi retaguardia perfectamente, tú, pervertida…

¡CÁLLATE Y HAZME CASO, _ye scum!_

—Está bien… pero no me parece adecuado que se te ocurran esas peladeces aquí… ¡hey, mira! .¡Los encontré!

_Aye, aye, _el sujeto es la perspicacia personificada. Ni qué decir de su gran dote de buscador. Si por algo siempre obtuvo la nota máxima en Teoría de la Búsqueda en toda su temporada de estudiante en la Academia Infernal. _Yes sir_, nobles caballeros, dulces damas, ustedes saben que cuando me da la mitomanía es siempre sin intención de engañar.

—Nunca creí que me alegraría de verte —sonrió Rei, aliviado.

—Ni yo —corroboró Tyson—. ¿Cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí?

—Pues… —Rogran meditó por un rato. Por un **_largo _**rato—. Háganse para atrás. _Nova_ —una gigantesca explosión tuvo lugar y los barrotes se ensancharon lo suficiente como para que cupiera Tyson entre ellos… por consiguiente, también caben Rei y un elefante al mismo tiempo—Bien, ¡VÁAAMONOS!

El buen demontre comenzó a caminar. Pero el pobrecito imbécil no se ha dado cuenta de la pequeña nimiedad de que la salida… ES PARA EL OTRO LADO.

—¿De cuándo a acá las mujeres tienen sentido de la orientación?

El idiota se estrelló contra la pared por no fijarse por dónde iba.

—Muy bien, señorita. Así que has cambiado las dimensiones. Entonces iré para el otro lado, que es en realidad la dirección hacia la que me dirigía en un principio.

Sin comentarios.

—Mucho mejor.

—· / —·— / ·—

—No les pedí que gritaran "piedad", les pedí que dijeran si querían que contara el cuento del gallo capón.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—No les pedí que gritaran como histéricas, les pedí que dijeran si querían que contara el cuento del gallo capón.

Los policías encendieron la alarma.

—No les pedí que prendieran la alarm… —Max se vio interrumpido por el claxon de la camioneta—. Ooh… tenemos que irnos. Continuaremos otro día… ¡Adiós!

Mientras los policías lloraban de felicidad, Max tomó a Kenny (que seguía temblando de miedo en un rincón), y se fue corriendo.

Cuando todos los conspiradores estuvieron en la camioneta que apareció de la nada cuando Max lo mencionó, el buen camarada Kai arrancó y empezó a conducir rápido. Muy rápido. Tan rápido, que arrolló al correcaminos y no se dio cuenta. Tan rápido, que se pasó un alto. Tan rápido, que arrolló a una inocente ancianita. Pero, .¿era en realidad una inocente ancianita? Podría ser una contrabandista de licores, marihuana o quizá una matrona. Pero no lo sabremos, porque ha ido a tocar a la puerta de San Pedro… Pero, .¿y si San Pedro no la acepta?

—Se va a ir a "las cálidas tierras del sur" —respondió Rogran, aburrido. Pero, .¿qué pasa si en "las cálidas tierras del sur" tampoco la aceptan?

—Se queda en el limbo.

… ¿y si ahí tampoco la aceptan?

—Pues… pues se queda a asustar en una casa abandonada.

… ¿y si ahí…?

—¡YA CÁLLATE! —claman todos, y yo digo que está bien, que me callo. No veo porqué habría de seguir hablando cuando se me pide que me calle. Y sobre todo, a mí no me gusta hablar y hablar y hablar, no, claro que no. A mí me gusta el silencio. Y si yo misma rompiese el silencio que tanto amo, entonces, ¿qué…?

Pero sospecho que, más importante que otro de mis muy trascendentales comentarios, es más importante notar que atrás de ellos viene una patrulla tratando de alcanzarlos, y que al parecer quiere que se detengan.

Así que el buen camarada Kai se detuvo, bajó la ventanilla, y empezó a derrochar inocencia hasta por la bufanda.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, oficial?

—Iba con exceso de velocidad, joven —el buen camarada Kai fingió sorpresa al oír esto—. ¿Puedo ver su permiso?

—Permiso… permiso… —murmuró el buen camarada Kai mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, en la guantera y en todos los otros 34 compartimentos de la camioneta—. Parece que no traigo el permiso.

—Entonces, tendrán que acompañarme a la jefatura para que le hablemos a sus tutores.

—Nuestros tutores están en Japón —informó el buen camarada Kai, todavía destilando inocencia. Fue entonces cuando el policía notó a Rogran, que ya se le nota lo viejo.

—Usted, .¿cuántos años tiene?

Y el demontre está tan seguro de que se le nota lo viejo, que duda en contestar.

—…591 —se puso a la defensiva cuando se percató de que todos se le quedaban viendo con incredulidad—. ¿Qué? Sépanse que estoy en la flor de la edad y que apenas hace un par de años alcancé la ciudadanía infernal. O sea que todavía soy muy joven.

—¡NO TE QUIERAS PASAR DE LISTO! —soltó el policía, molesto porque, siendo sinceros, el tal Rogran (aparte de viejo) se ve bastante sospechoso—. ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES?

_Yes sir, _el policía comenzaba a molestarse demasiado con el demontre. Y el demontre tuvo a bien colmarle la paciencia con su paranoia.

—… oiga usted, sepa que yo no acepto propuestas indecorosas de un oficial de policía que…

—¡MUY BIEN! .¡TODOS SE VAN A LA JEFATURA! .¡MÉTANSE A LA PATRULLA!

—Pero… pero… —balbució el buen camarada Kai, tratando de volver a ganarse el favor del oficial con su inocencia. Así, ellos se salvaban y Rogran acababa en la cárcel por corrupción de menores, lo cual suena muy bien.

—Está bien —sonrió Max.

—Tú…tú… tú eres… —tartamudeó el policía, horrorizado.

—¿Me recuerda? .¡Qué bien! .¿A qué jugamos?

—¡Nohayproblemasiganadelanteperoconduzcanconprecaucionadios! —recitó de un solo jalón el policía, y se fue.

Y así fue como los Bladefixers se salvaron de una temporada picando piedras.

—¿ESE POLICÍA ESTABA ACOSÁNDOME Y TÚ TE PREOCUPAS POR IR A LA CÁRCEL? —se extraña el demontre, como si esperara que yo mostrara una muy sincera preocupación por su estado anímico. Pero, por todos los diablos (literalmente), ¡EL POLICÍA NO ESTABA ACOSÁNDOTE! .¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTÁS TRAUMADO!

—… niégalo, pues.

¡YA! .¡YA ME HARTASTE! .¡CÁLLATE!

—¡La voz malhablada le está hablando directamente! —asombrose Kori.

… y yo mejor ya me voy.

—¡De eso nada! —espetó el demontre—. ¡Ya me harté de que te la pases insultándome y no des la cara!

_No sir, _yo tengo honor y no tengo porqué enfrentar a alguien de dignidad menor a la mía. Y menos si ese alguien quemó mi barco. Sé que los nobles caballeros y las dulces damas estarán de acuerdo con mi decisión.

—Pues ningún caballo güero ni las de a más lo evitarán —farfulló, sacando la mano por la ventana (lo cual es harto peligroso), y… ¡agh!

Seh, eso fue una felonía, digna de un malhechor como él. _No sir_, esta afrenta no quedará impune, pues aunque no me cause deshonra alguna, no deja de ser una vejación.

—¿Lo dices sólo porque encontré el cable del micrófono que usas y te jalé aquí? —sonríe, el muy cínico bastardo incendia-barcos. Pero sin importar en qué situación esté, no tengo porque hablarle. Sobre todo porque eso fue peligroso, _yes sir_, muy peligroso, y los niños destinados a convertirse en gente de bien no deben imitarlo. Primeramente, sacar el brazo por la ventanilla de un coche en movimiento. Eso es muy riesgoso. No es que me preocupe que el demontre éste pierda el brazo, _no sir_, nada me haría más feliz. Luego, jalar un cordón de dudosa terminación y arrastrar a una decente persona como yo al interior de un vehículo en movimiento, con todo el peligro que eso conlleva. _No sir_, niños, no lo imiten. Procuren todos ustedes siempre cuidarse, portarse mal, no comer tierra y fijarse a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle porque…

—A ver si con un sartenazo te callas.


	23. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡No Apuesten, Niños! Eso Es Harto Riesgoso Ya Que Puedes Perder Todos Los Ahorros De Tu Vida (Y Hasta Lo Que No Tienes) En El Casino, Que Se Enriquece A Costa Tuya, Y Eso No Es Justo, _No Sir_, .¡Claro Que No Es Justo! .¡La Vida Es Injusta!** (Showdown in Las Vegas)  
_Onde los Bladefixers se enfrentan contra un equipo pseudomexicano._

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —quiso saber Tyson, aburrido. Fue Rei, el copiloto, quien le contestó.

—Un poco.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —imitó Max, sonriendo. Rei repitió su respuesta. Je. Me percato de que el infame demontre nota esa misma broma extraña que he notado yo, y no sé si eso me place.

—¿Ahora qué se traen? —pregunta el buen camarada Hiwatari, y pláceme responderle directa, concisa y llanamente, que lo que pasa es, simplemente, 1010101010000011101010

—101010000111111111010110 —responde Rogran, y sigue con esa risita contenida que resulta algo molesta a la vez que contagiosa.

—Eso no es problema —ufánase el mocoso sin ojos con arrogancia—. Marta, decodifica.

—Claro, jefe. ¿Algo más? —indígnase, con justa razón, la política bit—. ¿No quieres un helado?

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas…

La noble Marta, simplemente hizo lo que le pidieron, y el infame de Kenny se topó con el justo castigo que merecía su despotismo.

—¿Qué dijeron? —quiso saber, ¡oh inocente! Bachoco.

—… no lo sé. Está en sánscrito —soltó Kenny con simpleza, así que supongo que puedo proceder a burlarme de su infortunio. Pero no lo haré, porque eso está haciendo el muy infame de Rogran. Notándolo bien, todos aquí son infames, salvo el buen camarada Kai, que frenó inesperadamente y se volvió a su copiloto.

—Rei, ¿estás seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?

—Sí —respondió el aludido, algo ofendido por la desconfianza. Pero al buen camarada Kai, por ser tan buen camarada, las sutilezas le importan poco, así que le arrebató el mapa con presteza.

—…**ESTE MAPA ES DE ÁFRICA** —declaró, conteniendo su furia.

—Ah, ya decía yo que Texas no podía estar rodeado de agua —farfulló Rei. El buen camarada Kai dio una vuelta en "U" y comenzó a conducir al máximo de velocidad que le permitía la ridícula caja de cambios, que sólo tenía 5, cuando sería necesaria una séptima velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino, que es una batalla de yoblade a la que, de no asistir, se les descalificará del torneo. Pero tales cosas no le importaron a los demás Bladefixers, la mayoría de los cuales se pusieron a gritar como niñitas histéricas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! .¡KAI, VAS MUY RÁPIDO, VAS MUY RÁPIDO, NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Max, si es posible (y cómo no va a serlo, si así ocurrió), extendió su sonrisa más de lo normal—. ¡CORRE COMO EL VIENTO, TIRO AL BLANCO!

_Aye, aye, _esto es tan… tan… tan 010101011111000010101 que podría morir de la risa. Pero si eso hiciera, perdería todo el decoro y la dignidad que tengo, y que son lo único que me queda.

—1110101010101111010111000 —… menos mal que nadie entendió eso. Pero como yo sí, he de regresarle al demoñejo de cuarta el sartenazo que me dio—. ¡Hey! .¡Sí duele!

_Yes sir, _duele.

—¡YAAA! .¡HABLEN EN ALGO QUE TODOS ENTENDAMOS O CÁLLENSE! —exigió Kenny, como si tuviera autoridad para exigir.

—_Man Beleidgit Auf Deutsch _—replicó Rogran con sorna. Pero, en todo caso, _on insulte on français_—. _Insulta-se en portugues _—_si insulta en italiano_—. _We curse in english _—pues_Lilie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina_, me cachis (lo que viene a significar: "no eres bello en forma alguna, y tu madre acostumbra vestirte de manera ciertamente hilarante").

—… ahora resultaron políglotas… —molestose Kenny, con lo que él juraría que era toda la razón. Pero el buen Kori no dejará pasar esa ignominia así como así, _no sir_.

—¡TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE TÚ TE PONGAS A DECIR GROSERÍAS! —soltó, y procedió a lavarle la boca con una piedra pómex.

Lo cual me ofrece la excelente oportunidad de volver a irme a donde no sea vista por estos mortales, pues su cercanía interfiere con la imparcialidad de mi relato.

—Y está loca si cree que no la voy a encontrar —farfulló Rogran, como si sus amenazas le importaran a alguien—. ¡Nos vemos en las Vegas!

—… al fin —suspiraron los Bladefixers, aliviados, cuando sus inesperados acompañantes desaparecieron.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Si éste es tu brillante técnica de escondite, no sé cómo no te hallé antes.

Cállese asté, demontre.

—¿Crees que lleguen? —pregunta, aparentemente preocupado.

Que me parta un rayo si no llegan a su destino. En esto se me va la vida.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?

Pues te buscas una vida, qué diablos.

—Se me ocurre algo que tiene que ver con una canción de Miranda! que tiene que ver con un profesor.

Ya quisieras, ocioso inútil sucio y pecaminoso.

—La suciedad y el pecado déjaselos a los mortales, que nosotros no lo somos y podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana.

A mí en particular, se me da la gana…

—¿Por qué el interés en los Bladefixers?

_No sir, _no hay interés alguno de parte mía en ellos. No es como si planeara llevarlos hasta las finales del campeonato mundial mediante un sinnúmero de entuertos para algún provecho mío, _no sir_, yo sería incapaz.

—Me lo supuse.

… mis muy estimados nobles caballeros y dulces damas, hagan el favor de recordarme, en cuanto se presente la oportunidad, que he de sacarle el corazón con una cuchara a este entrometido y pérfido felón incendia barcos, que nada más quiere importunar y estorbar mi sacra labor de llevar hasta sus nobles y dulces oídos los fechos que acontecen alrededor de la vida de los Bladefixers. Quienes, por cierto, están muy entretenidos (salvo el buen camarada Kai).

—_Seiscientos sesenta y cuatro mil cuatrocientos treinta y un millones seiscientos cuarenta y cinco mil cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante_…_ Seiscientos sesenta y cuatro mil cuatrocientos treinta y un millones seiscientos cuarenta y cinco mil cuatrocientos sesenta y nueve elefantes se colump_… —cantaban Rei, Max y Tyson.

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! —clamó el buen camarada Kai, con la paciencia agotada. Los otros tres callaron y hubo un maravilloso momento durante el cual el buen camarada Kai pensó que por fin tendría paz y silencio en su vida. Momento que fue interrumpido por el pequeño Max, que volvió a alzar la voz.

—¡_AL CHOFIS NO SE LE PAAAARA, AL CHOFIS NO SE LE PAAAARA, AL CHOFIS NO SE LE PAARAAAAAA… NO SE LE PARA EL CAMIÓN_!

El buen camarada Kai se consoló pensando que algún día los mataría, algún día…

—Oye, Max —notó Tyson súbitamente—. Esto no es un camión.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —retrucó Max, sonriente.

—Pues ahora que lo dices… ¡A NADIE!

—Tengo que huir de ellos —murmuró el buen camarada Kai, acelerando todavía más a fondo. El pobre motor estaba a punto de estallar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué? —se mosqueó el demontre—. ¿En serio piensas dejarlos morir así?

… la gente que me odia y que me quiere no me va a perdonar que me distraiga, diría Silvio Rodríguez.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Rei al buen camarada Kai, con aire de inocencia.

—Nada —mintió el buen camarada Kai, siguió acelerando y el motor estalló.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿QUÉ? —repitió el demontre—. ¿Así se acaba todo esto? Qué mal chiste.

Asté guárdese sus comentarios para alguien a quien le importen.

—· / —·— / ·—

… y los Bladefixers salieron por los aires hasta que llegaron al estadio donde tenían que asistir a su encuentro.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Si eso es una divina intervención hoy en día…

Que se calle.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡LOS BLADEFIXERS HAN LOGRADO UNA ENTRADA EXCELSA! —anunció DJ Jazzman, asombrado.

—… y justo cuando todo el mundo creía que los Bladefixers no iban a aparecerse, han "caído del cielo" —prosiguió con su narración el señor Best.

—Esperemos que sus yoblades no hayan sido afectados por el vuelo, Brad —comentó AJ.

—…aunque me pregunto porqué los Bladefixers se ven tan bronceados.

—… bronceados tirando a achicharrados.

—¡Lo importante es que han llegado justo a tiempo para enfrentarse al equipo mexicano, The Resigneds!

Mexicanos, .¿eh? Yo los veré y juzgaré si lo son, _yes sir. _Bien, bien. Uno va vestido de mariachi y lleva su guitarra. Pero está todo güerito. Así que, analizando, diría yo que es de Guadalajara. _Yes, sir._ A él le creeré que sea mexicano. El otro es un torero. Bien, bien, por el mestizaje nos llegó lo güeros y lo toreros, así que le creeré, porque no parece español.

Pero el tercero es una especie de "llanero solitario"… no sé qué decir en este caso. Esa expresión y ese estereotipo de hombre del salvaje oeste se vio en Texas. Así que… bien pudiera ser que, como Texas antes era de México, el individuo quisiera aferrarse a unas raíces que no tiene en realidad.

Aquí mi queja viene porque tenemos un gran problema. ¿Acaso el mundo entero piensa que los mexicanos van por la vida vestidos de charro y/o china poblana abriendo las botellas de tequila a punta de balazos? Porque no es así, _no sir_. ¡Tampoco se la viven tirados durmiendo recargados sobre las paredes de algún lejano pueblito, ni fumando y bebiendo en el desierto a la sombra de un cactus, ni haciendo ritos de sacrificios humanos, ni usan penachos de plumas de quetzal! .¡No, claro que no! .¡Son humanos, y los llaman mexicanos! .¡Pero en el fondo, no son como los pintan! .¡De una vez paso a aclarar que también me niego a creer que todos los gringos usen camisa hawaiana, masquen chicle y usen gorras para poner una lata de cerveza en cada lado! (por cierto… quiero una de esas gorras). ¡Tampoco creo que los chinos coman sólo arroz con ratas y que los egipcios caminen de lado con un brazo arriba y adelante y otro abajo y atrás! .¡Y menos creo que…!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ya, cálmate.

Nada de calmarme. Mejor evítate que te de una canción y haga un discurso sobre mi derecho a hablar. Porque si lo hiciera, te verías en un problema auditivo bien grande, así que…

—¡CÁLLATE, POR LAS ENCHILADAS SUIZAS, CÁLLATE!

… ¡PERO LAS ENCHILADAS SON MEXICANAS! .¡.¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE EXISTAN ENCHILADAS SUIZAS?.!

—¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, Y DONDE VUELVAS A HABLAR…!

¿Me amenazas?

—¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?

Pues en ese caso te doy una canción y digo "patria", y sigo hablando para ti. Te doy una canción como un disparo, como un grito, una palabra, una guerrilla…

—… como quieras. Mira lo que me importa. Mejor ponte a lo que deberías hacer.

Pues no es mi obligación decir lo que sigue. Le toca a los comentaristas calificados.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y nos regañaban a nosotros por pelearnos —soltó Best, notando el cambio en el hecho de que esa voz extraña que salía del techo ahora tenía compañía.

—Sí, la verdad es que estos dos son peores —sentenció AJ.

—Cierto, cierto… Veamos. En la primera ronda, tenemos al torero sin nombre contra Tyson.

—… que no ha ganado más de dos duelos en toda la serie —se sorprendió Topper, revisando las estadísticas.

—¡Competidores a sus posiciones! —llamó Jazzman—. 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Como cabe esperar, los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor, y toda esta situación recuerda ciertos versos de "Torero", esos que dicen algo de _las manecillas giran, yo voy al contrario, bebiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos; me viste así, de frente, qué tremendo impacto_…

—¡El ganador de esta ronda es el torero! —anuncia Jazzman, lo que me parece genial, dado que no puse atención la batalla.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bonita narradora haces.

Cállese asté.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡OLE, OLE, OLE, OLE! OLEEE, OLEEEEE! —saltaba el público, mientras el torero daba una rápida estocada que cortó gran parte del cabello de Tyson, y se la dio a una de las dulces damas del público, lo que es igual de asqueroso que si te dieran una oreja de toro.

—¿Y ahora quién sigue? —preguntó Max a sus compañeros, mientras Bachoco rumiaba su derrota.

—No sé… —caviló Rei, y se dio prisa en añadir lo siguiente—. ¡Zafo!

—¡Zafo! —replicó Max con igual presteza.

—Te toca, Kai —anunciaron entrambos, y el buen camarada Kai sólo soltó un comentario lleno de sabiduría en su lengua extraña. Sí, ese "Mmmmf!" que dice más de lo que aparenta.

—¡Y para la segunda ronda, tenemos a Kai contra el Mariachi Sin Nombre! —anunció Jazzman.

Lo que me recuerda esa canción que habla de un mariachi loco. No sé porqué, ni lo sabré nunca, pues el buen camarada Kai lo derrotó demasiado rápido como para embeberme en la batalla como es debido.

Lo que no me parece del todo normal es que el buen camarada Kai haya roto las cuerdas de la guitarra del mariachi. Pero si se analiza bien, es culpa del mariachi. ¿Qué tenía que hacer la guitarra en una yobatalla, a ver? Nada, mis nobles caballeros y dulces damas, nada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Noto un cierto favoritismo hacia Kai —observa el demontre, con una mirada ciertamente maliciosa. Pero aquí es donde pongo todo mi empeño y dedicación en lanzar una pregunta al aire: ¿a quién le importa?

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y ahora quién? —preguntó Rei a Max.

—¡Ya sé! —sonrió el rubio—. ¡Dis-pa-re-jo! —retó. Y, obviamente al ser sólo dos competidores, los dos salen diferentes.

—Max… creo que tú eres el disparejo.

—No, Rei. TÚ eres el disparejo.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —soltó Rei, sacando piedra, al igual que Max—. ¡Un volado, pues! .¡Águila! —apostó, y la moneda cayó de canto.

—… ¿ajedrez? —aventuró Max.

—Está bien —aceptó Rei, y sacaron un tablero de… pues de la nada, para ser completamente sinceros.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Esto va para largo —suspiró Rogran—. ¿Siempre es así?

Siempre es así.

—¿Por qué no eligen dedocráticamente?

¿Quién sería el del dedazo, si Tyson es un idiota, al buen camarada Kai nunca le hacen caso, Rei y Max son los del problema, y Kenny está embebido con su GBA SP? .¿En quién, pues, se puede delegar la responsabilidad de decidir?

—Pues… ¿no entra en tu deber de "voz mística" guiarlos?

Pfft, claro que no.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

No, no, _ya scum_. Bastante has arruinado la vida de esos seres con simplemente aparecerte. No quieras ahora convertirte en su diablo guardián gregario.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero. Pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme.

Pero yo no.

—A ti ni quién te pele.

_No sir_, si se les asigna un diablo guardián gregario, tendrá que asignárseles un ángel guardián gregario también. De ser así, me toca reportar dicha necesidad o tomar dicho cargo, ninguna de las cuales opciones me place.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Max, te toca! —soltó el demontre, pasando por alto mi queja y señalando groseramente a Max.

—No, le toca mover a Rei —informó Max, sonriente—. Acabo de hacer un enroque.

—¡Jaque! —anunció Rei, erróneamente.

—Me temo que no —Max movió un caballo—. Mate al rey.

—… entonces supongo que irás tú —Rei se encogió de hombros.

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El chillido de Max despertó a todos los concurrentes al estadio.

—Después de haber discutido **_largamente _**la estrategia, los Bladefixers enviarán a Max contra el llanero solitario sin nombre. ¡Competidores, a sus puestos! 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Y. por azares del destino, los ganadores fueron los Bladefixers, lo que molestó sobremanera al público mexicano en la tribuna, que se lanzó a atacarlos, clamando que habían cometido un fraude cibernético, por lo que exigían un conteo voto por voto, casilla por casilla, y amenazaban con hacer plantones alrededor del estadio; lo cual era soberanamente estúpido pues en el yoblade no importan los votos de nadie. Siendo totalmente sinceros, nadie vota. A lo mucho rebotan los yoblades. Fuera de eso, nada. Así que no hay razón para la sinrazón de intentar razonar por la fuerza sobre cosas que no tienen nada que ver con personas que no tienen nada que hacer, y menos si eso se pretende lograr gritando palabras non-sanctas, malas razones y blasfemias contra quienes se proponen linchar quienes ejercen su muy ciudadano derecho a la manifestación pública de su resistencia pacífica.

—Y, una vez más, dejarás que los hagan picadillo —dedujo Rogran, tan hábil como siempre para descubrir cosas obvias. Pues, .¿acaso tengo que evitarlo? No soy niñera de nadie.

—No, claro que no. Lo haré yo, que tú para nada sirves. _Alten _—murmuró, y mágicamente, la turba enfurecida se detuvo—. Bien… _Telepo._

Se llevó a los Bladefixers, el muy desgraciado, quitándonos toda nuestra fuente de sano entretenimiento. _Holy crap, _yo quería que los lincharan.


	24. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Cæsar Augustus, Moritori Te Salutant!** (Viva Las Vegas)  
_Onde salen unos tipos muy curiosos y el indejo de Michael hace sus indejadas_.

Prosigamos, pues, con esta porquería que a veces llamo historia. Estamos en el segundo día del torneo, y después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa ("Historia de un Taxista", Ricardo Arjona).

—¡Apruebo esa idea! —salta el demontre, como si alguien requiriera de su aprobación.

—Viven su vida corrompidamente —murmuró Kenny, como herido mortalmente simplemente por presenciar tal indignidad. _Crap, _ya le salió el "sancta latus".

Pero la cosa es que, generalmente, al hablar cruzo los dedos, y me pregunto si mi interlocutor sabrá que lo están engañando ("Demons", Dogstar").

—Y luego saldrás que te sientes en la necesidad de ser un demonio porque un demonio no puede ser herido —bufó Rogran—. Tú no te preocupes, pequeño niño sin ojos, que yo no te corromperé. Para eso te bastas tú solo y la pésima compañía de la molesta ésta.

—¡En esta segunda fase, los bladefixers se enfrentarán a los Refined Pacifists! —anunció Brad Best. En el mundo alterno y extraño de beyblade, los Refined Pacifists son conocidos como los savage slammers, que seguramente, mis nobles caballeros recordarán como "los tipos de la foca, la iguana y la tortuga".

—Que, aunque sean novatos, han hecho un gran papel en el torneo —caviló AJ.

—Se sabe muy poco de sus técnicas, .¿no es así, AJ?

—…mira a quién le has venido a preguntar… simplemente observemos.

—En la primera ronda tenemos a Max, de los Bladefixers, contra… contra…—el comentarista se vio en problemas por recordar el nombre del Tipo De Cuyo Nombre La Autora No Puede Acordarse, Y Que Denominará Pinni—. ¡Contra Pinni, de los Refined Pacifists!

—¡Competidores, listos! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK! —anunció Jazzman, tan emocionado como siempre.

—¡Qué atroz! —exclamó Pinni, no bien hubieron acabado de aterrizar los yoblades en el plato—. Tu manera de jugar es atropellada e inarmónica!

—Igualmente —respondió Max, sonriendo, todo decencia y corrección.

—¿Habrase visto…? .¡Es inaprensible que mantengas esa expresión facial!

—Así me hizo mi mami —respondió Max con sencillez, sin dejar de sonreír.

—… ¡inaudito! .¡Inaudito, eso es lo que es! .¡Doble disco del poder, elévate! —ordenó, su yoblade saltó y golpeó al de Max, quien simplemente sonrió.

—¡López Obrador! —invocó.

—¡Ja! .¡Apuesto a que te preguntas como logré hacer que mi yoblade saltara de la manera en que lo hizo!

—La verdad, no. Sé que es solo una configuración de Matrix.

—.¡Ingenuo! .¡Claro que no es así! .¡Sábete que perfeccioné esta técnica porque El Niño Verde me envió sus bendiciones por ayudar a las focas del parque acuático a pintarse las uñas! —declaró Pinni, cosa que me asombra puesto que las focas no tienen uñas.

—…debí suponerlo —murmuró Max, refiriéndose a la mentira y no al hecho.

—¡Es tarde en demasía! .¡Doble disco, elévate!

—¡Peje! ¡SEGUNDO PISO DEL PERIFÉRICO! —ordenó Max con presteza, y su yoblade se elevó aun más que el de Pinni y lo aplastó, manteniéndose arriba de él por un rato.

—…im… imposible —farfulló Pinni—. ¡.¿Cómo es que tienes un político-bit?.!

—Estaba en el medallón de mi abuela.

—¡Ja! .¿Esperas que te crea eso? .¡A leguas se nota que es una vil falacia! —sí, claro, Señor las-focas-tienen-uñas… se ve que nada más le gusta meter fajina, _yes sir_.

—No, no espero que me creas. Sólo puedo ofrecerte la verdad —soltó Max, mientras el yoblade de Pinni se elevaba y caía fuera del plato.

—¡Los ganadores de la primera ronda son los Bladefixers! —soltó Jazzman, despidiendo a los competidores para que llegaran los siguientes.

—Quién diría que Pinni fuera tan fácil de vencer —comentó AJ.

—Para la segunda ronda, tenemos a… —a Otro Tipo De Cuyo Nombre La Autora No Puede Acordarse, Y Que Denominará…— Lacar, de los Refined Pacifists, contra Tyson.

—Es hora de que nos confrontemos, oh, Agra —soltó Lacar solemnemente, cambiándole el nombre a Yemita, estúpidamente, por el de otra marca de productos avícolas.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —bramó Kori.

—3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK! —contó DJ discretamente.

—No podrás contra mí, Bachoco.

—¡Pagarás por eso, LACRA! —bramó el ofendido, y se lanzó a golpear a Lacar, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡ASÍ ES! —lo animó el tipo de la esquina—. ¡LÍNCHALO!

—¡PÉGALE _AHÍ_! —aconsejó la abuelita del tipo de la esquina, mientras Tyson seguía golpeando a Lacar, y el buen camarada Kai pensaba que Bachoco era un idiota y se iba para privarse de tan horrendo espectáculo.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir eso? —preguntó Rogran. Pues bien, la cosa es que, de cualquier forma, Tyson perderá. El cómo es algo que le toca decidirlo a él.

—¡OhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhNO! —se desesperó Kenny—. ¡DETÉNGANSE!

—¡HAZLE UNA LLAVE, TYSON! —aconsejó Rei.

—¡ERES UN FARGALLÓN! —lo increpó Lacar, enfureciendo aun más a Bachoco.

—¡TYSON, CONTROLA A MATRIX, NO DEJES QUE ELLA TE DOMINE! —le instó Max.

—…hombres —suspiró Marta.

—¡OH, LA BARBARIE! —clamaron, asombrados, los otros dos Refined Pacifists.

—¡OK, BASTA! —bramó DJ, separándolos—. ¡ESTA RONDA LA GANAN LOS REFINED PACIFISTS POR ACTITUD ANTIDEPORTIVA DE LOS BLADEFIXERS!

—Parece que los ánimos se calentaron un poco en el estadio —notó Best.

—¿Un poco? —ironizó AJ—. ¡Podríamos freír un huevo en la frente de Tyson!

—Así que la siguiente será la ronda definitiva, para variar un poco y no perder la costumbre.

—Por parte de los bladefixers viene el confiable y calmado Rei, y por parte de los Refined pacifists viene… eeeh… —El Tercer Tipo De Cuyo Nombre La Autora No Puede Acordarse, Y Que Denominará—… ¡Quelonio!

—Bladefixers comenzó DJ, severamente—, si vuelven a cometer otra falta, serán descalificados del torneo, se llevarán sus vehículos automotores al corralón, les impondrán una multa del tamaño de la deuda externa, harán filas interminables en los bancos, doquiera que vayan no habrá papel en el baño, escucharán tres conferencias y leerán 10 tomos de la enciclopedia de la vida, desarrollo y muerte de los moluscos testáceos de la clase de los Gasterópodos, sus casas serán incendiadas, serán arrestados, condenados a cadena perpetua y morirán de envenenamiento por la comida hecha a base de cianuro que les daremos en la cárcel, después de que vean morir lenta y dolorosamente a todos su familiares, amigos y su perro. Habiendo aclarado lo anterior… ¡Competidores, listos! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

—… ¡me caes mal! —soltó Rei intempestivamente.

—¿Perdón? —se mosqueó Quelonio.

—¡Claro que no! .¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste!

—¿Qué hice?

—¡NO FINJAS DEMENCIA!

—… creo que estás confundido —dijo Quelonio con cautela, lo que sólo enfureció más a Rei.

—¡NO, NO ESTOY CONFUNDIDO! .¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE TU FUISTE EL QUE HACE RATO ME PEGO UN CHICLE EN EL PELO! .¿TIENES IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE VA A SER QUITARLO DE AHÍ?

—… quizá si cortaras ese pequeño mechón…

—¡.¿QUÉ?.! JAMÁS, óyeme bien, .¡JAMÁS ME CORTARÉ EL PELO SOLO POR UNA INSULSA BROMA DE UN TIPO CON UN NOMBRE RIDÍCULO! .¡LÓPEZ-PORTILLO, ATAQUE DEL PERRO LLORÓN!

—¡Y el ganador de esta ronda es Rei, de los Bladefixers! —anunció Jazzman con ánimo, porque tenía que apresurarse para ir a ver "Manuela".

—Vaya que fue un final inesperado —resopló Topper.

—Sí, pero se veía venir algo así —corroboró, a la vez que contradijo, su co-comentarista.

—Los Bladefixers siempre ganan —notaron entrambos dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Peleaste asombrosamente, Rei! —lo felicitó Kenny.

—¡CÁLLATE! —le ladró el tipo que parece gato—. ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS COMENTARIOS DE LAMEBOTAS!

—Uuuuy… parece que el gatito comió gallo —se burló Rogran, lo que hizo que la verdad fuera evidente para Rei.

—FUISTE TÚ, .¿VERDAD?

—¡Qué suspicaz…! Yo ya me voy… _Telepo._

Rei masculló una retahíla de frases inapropiadas para los oídos de los dulces caballeros y las nobles damas (momento, creo que así no era… ero la intención es lo que cuenta), y notó algo curioso.

—Y a todas estas, .¿dónde esta Kai?

—Fue a espiar a los Chafaggedon en su encuentro —informó Max puntualmente.

—Pues vayamos a darle lata —sugirió Tyson.

—¡SÍ! —concordaron los demás Bladefixers.

—· / —·— / ·—

El buen camarada Kai era feliz, deleitándose con dulces pensamientos que le decían que no podía pedir más de la vida, pues en ese instante tenía paz, tranquilidad, espionaje y, sobre todo, NO HABÍA TYSON. ¡El buen camarada Kai era **_tan _**feliz!

—¡HOLA, KAI! —lo saludaron sus compañeros Bladefixers, dando al traste con tanta felicidad.

—¿Quién va ganando? —quiso saber Bachoco.

—Los Chafaggedon ya ganaron las dos primeras rondas —dijo Kai simplemente.

—¡Por parte del equipo Australiano, su capitán sin nombre! —anunció Jazzman, y aquí es donde me pregunto, cómo es que fue posible que Jazzman estuviera en los dos encuentros a la vez. Me presupongo que es un gigantesco error de continuidad)—. ¡Y por parte de los Chafaggedon, también el capitán, Michael!

Y el bonito Michael venía bajando en paracaídas por un agujero del techo.

—Vaya que sabe hacer una entrada —comentó Rei, mientras el paracaídas de Michael se enganchaba en un fierrecito salido del techo, así que Michael se quedó ahí atorado.

—… tenía que ser —suspiró el tipo que parece gato.

Y mientras, el reloj de pared anunciando las 6:23, el pasado con sed, y el presente es un atleta sin pies… ya son las 6:43, y el cadáver del minuto que pasó me dice "así se vive aquí, te guste o no", y la nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza… y dan las 6:50… ("Minutos", Ricardo Arjona), y al fin bajaron a Michael. Sobra decir que mientras estuvo "por todo lo alto", se percató de la presencia de los Bladefixers, así que decidió darles una muestra de su poder (y de su estupidez), dándole "el de la honra" a los australianos, porque el que presume, pierde.


	25. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Fíjate que el güey que chocó el otro día en el Periférico… **(My way or the highway)  
_Onde el indejo de Tyson se enferma. __Capítulo dedicado al peje por el título en ingles, que le va de perlas._

—¡Tengo una pregunta! —clamó Rogran, con aire de sincera preocupación—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

… che Rogran, si te refieres a cómo logro que una pila de cosas se mantenga en un equilibrio precario por años sin caerse, he de decir que…

—No, zoperútana del mal. Me refiero a cómo logras ver siempre lo que hacen los Bladefixers sin que ellos te vean.

¿Quieres la verdad? No puedes manejar la verdad. No sé ni siquiera como es que no te has dado cuenta. Mira, asómate por aquí.

—¿Por entre estas plantas falsas…? Oh, ya veo.

Bien, bien, me alegra que comprendieras mi portentosa técnica de espionaje tan fácilmente, porque de explicarla…

—… ¿me estás diciendo que has pasado todo este tiempo disfrazada de planta sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Ajá. Genial, .¿no?

—… en serio son estúpidos los Bladefixers.

Oh, pero tú no puedes hablar mal de ellos, ahora que te has autoproclamado como su diablo guardián. Y acá entre nos, la verdad sea dicha, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

—¡Uy, sí, ahora resulta que tú sabes de esto!

A ver, a ver. ¿Has notado algo raro aquí?

—Los Bladefixers están de inútiles.

Eso es normal. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿no sientes que el mundo te da vueltas?

—Sí, pero me presupuse que era ese tufillo a marihuana tuyo.

No, pequeño estúpido. La cosa es que este restaurante subnormal da vueltas. La pregunta del millón es: ¿cómo puede la gente comer aquí? .¿No se marean? .¿No se altera su metabolismo? .¿No les dan ganas de vomitar?… éste es otro misterio para los expedientes secretos X.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y otra pregunta del millón, ¿por qué los Bladefixers no invitaron al Sr. Dickenson? Considerando que de todos modos el Sr. Dickenson pagaría la cuenta, no veo porqué no habrían de invitarlo… ¡SON UNOS INGRATOS, INGRATOS, LES DIGO!

Y, encima unos ebrios sin remedio. Claro que no hay borrachera que no se dignifique con un brindis, por más estúpido que éste sea.

—¡Brindemos por los Bladefixers! —sugirió Kenny.

—¡Ajá! —asintió Rei. Max sonrió.

—¡Salud! —dijo Tyson.

—Nada como una copa de… de… —Kenny se volvió hacia cierto deleite de la pupila que acostumbra usar bufanda todo el año—. ¿Qué se supone que estamos tomando, Kai?

—Jugo de manzana —informó el buen camarada Kai con soltura, regodeándose en la satisfacción de haber diluido en el antecitado jugo una buena dosis de cianuro.

—…aunque, como siempre, Tyson tenía que ser diferente y pedir un jugo de… piña, creo —caviló Kenny intrascendentalmente, mientras el buen camarada Kai recordaba el inmenso placer con que vertió arsénico en esa copa.

—· / —·— / ·—

—…ese Hiwatari… es muy astuto, .¿no? —caviló Rogran intrascendentalmente, parodiando a Kenny sin querer—. Poner veneno en las bebidas y pedir para sí mismo leche "por su religión"…

Yes sir, un plan perfectamente orquestado, como las canciones de Evanescence y Tristania. No cabe duda que el buen camarada Kai tiene futuro.

—· / —·— / ·—

Los Bladefixers bebieron hasta el fondo, y acto seguido dirigieron toda su atención a ingerir sus sacros alimentos.

—¡Provecho! —se desearon mutuamente los Bladefixers. El buen camarada Kai fue, sin duda, el que más alegría puso en ello, pues había puesto bórax en las empanadas de sus compañeros Bladefixers.

Y, contrariamente a su costumbre, Tyson se dio un atracón

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Quién lo diría? —ironizó el demontre inútil este.

… hay gente que no entiende. Creo que esto corrobora la teoría de Yue: "la comida en exceso enloquece a las personas".

—Como todas las cosas buenas de la vida.

Che Rogran, no dejas trabajar en paz.

—¿Qué? .¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

¡Le estás hablando a una planta artificial! .¡Si eso no llama la atención de todos hacia acá, no sé qué…!

—Mire, señorita, le recuerdo que su voz se oye por todas partes como si viniera del techo por medios que no comprendo, así que hace mucho que todos saben que estás escondida ahí.

… _HOLY CRAP!_ .¡Hora de soltar amarras!

—· / —·— / ·—

Tras una larga estancia de cinco minutos y medio en el restaurante, los sacaron de ahí por los pésimos modales en la mesa del tal Kori. El buen camarada Kai, sin embargo, seguía confiado, pues dado que habían bebido el veneno en las copas, estarían muertos en unos momentos. ¡Y sí, mis nobles caballeros y mis dulces damas, el primero sería Tyson!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Tengo otra pregunta.

Suéltela, che demonio metiche.

—Si siempre has estado disfrazada de planta (y muy fea por cierto), .¿cómo has hecho para trasladarte sin que nadie vea raro a la planta que se mueve?

… pues… de hecho… ¿has leído el periódico últimamente?

—No.

Pues toma y velo.

—… ¿"Arbusto andante ocasiona caos vial"?

Sí, eso mismo.

—Carajo, Flint, eres pésima en esto.

¡Cállese asté!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Oigan, .¿notaron que ese arbusto extraño ha dejado de seguirnos? —notó Rei cuando los Bladefixers llegaron a su hotel.

—Sí, raro, .¿no? —divagó Max, sonriendo.

—Dejemos los misterios para la mañana, yo tengo que dormir —soltó Tyson, se tiró a la cama, y se quedó dormido profundamente al instante.

—Me pregunto cómo lo hace —se asombró Rei.

—Sí, ya vámonos a dormir —coincidió Max—. ¡PERO ANTES…!

—¡EL VASO DE LECHE DE ANTES DE DORMIR! —anunciaron Max, Rei y Kenny, mientras el buen camarada Kai pensaba cosas irreproducibles para los castos oídos de los nobles caballeros y las dulces damas, al recordar que la leche contrarresta muchos venenos.

Los tres alegres compadres se fueron a dormir con caritas sonrientes de niños buenos, y el buen camarada Kai se fue a dormir con cara de reo condenado a muerte.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras duermen?

Pueeeeeeeees… ocúrreseme una idea ciertamente reconfortante y placentera.

—¿Comer cantidades industriales de chocolate hasta que nos dé un coma diabético?

No, pero no estaría del todo mal. Lo que se me ocurre es que asté, señor demoñejo, se vaya a espiar a los sueños de los Bladefixers.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

… porque… porque eso me da tiempo de conseguir las cantidades industriales de chocolate.

—Va, pues.

(Insértese periodo de tiempo en el que no se hace nada, más que abrir cajas y cajas de chocolate. Eeeh… amenicemos el susodicho periodo de tiempo con… con… con un muy trascendental y disfrutable desvarío sobre las tormentas y… vale pues, me callo)

—No me lo vas a creer —soltó Rogran, regresando por fin. Pero yo acostumbro creer muchas cosas—. ¿Podrás creer que el imberbe de Kenny estaba soñando con ecuaciones matemáticas? Yiak, fue el colmo. Así que le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que se consiguiera una vida. Tyson, obviamente, estaba soñando con comida. Y luego Rei, el muy demente, estaba soñando que era un gato, y el colmo es que sí parece un gato. Lo interesante estuvo en los sueños de Kai, que estaban llenos de Masacre y sangre por todos lados, y además me topé con una zona bloqueada en su subconsciente.

Asté no tenía que meterse tanto en la mente del buen camarada Kai.

—Pfft, para lo que me importa.

¿Y qué paso con el risueño Max?

—¿Quieres oírlo?

Sí, qué diablos.

—No, no quieres oírlo, en serio.

Carajo, demoñillo de cuarta, se está asté poniendo más pálido de lo normal. No puede ser tan horrible.

—Sí lo es.

Suéltelo y ya.

—Pues bien, te lo diré en una sola palabra para no torturar tanto tu pobre mente psicópata: Teletubbies.

_HOLY CRAP! _.¡Pobrecito de ti, Rograncín! Mira que tener que ver eso…

—¿Ahora comprendes? —suelta, con voz quebrada. Ya, ya. Asté sabe que se le quiere y que nunca se le pondrá otra vez en esas situaciones. Pero sé que hay algo que no contaste.

—Lo conté todo.

No, _no sir_. Sé bien que omitiste un suceso interesante. Sé bien que, al ver a eso… nefastos y horripilantes retrasados mentales (los teletubbies, no los Bladefixers), soltaste un grito tremendo, capaz de derribar montañas.

—¿Cómo supiste?

Porque hasta acá te oí. Y sé que, con ese grito, despertaste a la mayoría de los Bladefixers, y que el buen camarada Kai fue el primero en notar tu intromisión.

Estoy plenamente convencida de que el buen camarada Kai, apenas despertó, te interpeló con un "Rogran, .¿qué haces aquí?"; y tú, aterrado por aquella visión, sólo atinaste a balbucear un "yo-yo-yo"; Max, con su buen humor de siempre, salió con un "¿tú-tú-tú que?"; a lo que proseguiste con un "lo-lo-lo-lo", incoherentemente; Kenny, medio adormilado todavía, simplemente preguntó el por qué de tanto escándalo; y el buen camarada Kai, harto, exclamó con una voz estentórea un "¡.¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?.!"

—Me supongo que eso también se escuchó hasta acá.

Ajá. Luego, recobrando tu autocontrol, les saliste con el cuento de que todo era producto de su imaginación, utilizaste el _Dormitio_ y te sentiste aliviado por tres segundos, hasta antes de darte cuenta de que no había servido con el buen camarada Kai, que se ufanó de que ese truco tan barato no podría con él. Entonces, en vista de lo sucedido, empleaste otro argumento, que fue golpearlo en la cabeza con una llave de tuercas.

—Eso describe a la perfección lo que pasó, y me corrobora que eres una maldita bruja.

_Aye, aye_. Pero hay algo que no he dicho y que es importante que sepas.

—¿Qué?

… ¡QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN IRRESOLUTO COMO TÚ VAYA Y LE FAGA UNA AFRENTA AL BUEN CAMARADA KAI!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Utilizar los mismos argumentos que tú.

—Auch —soltó el imberbe de Rogran al ser golpeado con una llave de tuercas. Justo castigo, _yes sir_, estoy segura de que todos concordarán con que la medida fue la apropiada.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y amaneció.

—Sssht, que siento como si me hubieran golpeado con una llave de mecánico en la cabeza —quejose Rogran, medio dormido, y luego despertó por completo algo enojado.—. Y, de hecho, eso pasó.

Je, perdóneme vuesarced.

—Perdón, perdón… ¡qué perdón ni qué chocho! .¡Tendrás que ver como me compensas!

Feh, como si me interesara tanto… aquí lo importante es que se me ha ocurrido una medida extraña y altamente molesta para dejar de ser un arbusto andante.

—¿Conseguirte una vida?

Ése es el plan B. La cosa es, señor demontre, que dado que se ha asignado como diablo guardián gregario, me ocuparé de ser su contrapeso en el equilibrio cósmico, lo que me da una excelente excusa para perseguir a los Bladefixers sin parecer una psicópata acosadora.

—Siempre parecerás eso, sin importar qué hagas —sonríe el muy desgraciado—. ¡Pues sea! Acepto ese lance con gusto.

Bien, bien. _Telepo_.

¡Hola, Bladefixers!

—¡Hey! .¡Es la voz malhablada en persona! —sonrió Max, llamando la atención de sus compañeros Bladefixers sobre los aparecidos—. ¡Hola!

—Hola —saludó Rei, todo decencia y corrección.

—No hablen… siento como si me hubieran golpeado con una llave de mecánico en la cabeza —quejose el buen camarada Kai. Y la cosa es que, de hecho, eso pasó—. Si estás aquí para narrar de manera molesta todo lo que hacemos y lo que pienso… —gruñó el ejemplar perfecto de _Beau homme_. Y aquí es donde hay que notar la ausencia del imberbe del Pollosónico.

—¿El pollosónico? —repitió Rogran, arqueando la ceja. Pfft, me refiero a Bachoco.

—No se sentía muy bien en la mañana —informó Kenny.

Entonces, milagro de milagros, el buen camarada Kai sonrió, pensando que ya sólo le faltaban tres. Empero, al ver ese pedazo de Paraíso en la tierra (o sea la linda sonrisa del _so damn sexy _Hiwatari), el demontre empezó a zarandearlo.

—¡MUY BIEN! .¡.¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTE CON KAI HIWATARI?.!

—No seas idiota… —ah, el buen camarada Kai pidió peras al olmo y cotufas al golfo, mientras Max comenzaba a saltar por los alrededores.

—¡WIIIIIII! ¡SONRIÓ, SONRIÓ, SONRIÓ!

—Y yo que creí que Tyson mintió cuando dijo que una vez sonreíste —caviló Rei, pensando que tal vez su capitán era más humano de lo que trataba de aparentar.

—… yo pensé que había alucinado —asintió Kenny.

—Yo también creí que alucinaste —comentó Marta, risueña, todo lo cual sólo hacía que las entrañas del buen camarada Kai comenzaran a secretar más y más bilis por su creciente descontento.

Increíblemente, entraron DJ Jazzman, AJ Topper y Brad Best por la ventana.

—¿ES CIERTO ESO? .¿SONREÍSTE? —preguntó Jazzman.

—¡Hay que ponerlo en las estadísticas! —exclamó AJ.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso… y también hay que ponerlo en su historial médico —agregó Brad. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta, Rogran abrió, y se asomó por ella una secretaria.

—Joven Hiwatari, tiene una llamada… a propósito, .¿es verdad eso de que acaba de sonreír?

El buen camarada Kai, ya no molesto sino furibundo, tomó el teléfono y escuchó la siempre bien recibida voz de su abuelo.

—¡NO ME DECEPCIONES, KAI! ¡.¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE SONREÍSTE?.!

El buen camarada Kai colgó el teléfono, y entonces Tyson salió del baño con una cara peor que si estuviera muerto y putrefacto

—…Hola, chicos… —saludó con dificultad, pero se recuperó momentáneamente—. ¿Es cierto que sonreíste otra vez, Kai?

Al pobre e inocente buen camarada Kai casi le da un patatús ahí mismo del coraje, pero no le dio tiempo de sacar su metralleta y masacrar a todos los presentes, porque Kori volvió a poner cara de moribundo.

—Ooooh, mi estómago… pero no se preocupen, puedo luchar… —se autoengaño, y se desmayó.

—Oh, pobre inocente mortal —comentó Rogran—. Está a punto de tocar a las puertas de San Pedro.

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Kenny—. ¡Tyson se va a morir…!

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO! .¡TYSON, AGUANTA! —se desesperó Rei.

—Ni modo —Max se encogió de hombros.

Y yo no sé a qué viene tanto drama, si lo más probable es que San Pedro no lo acepte. Y presiento que vamos a caer en una especie bizarra de déjà-vu.

—¡Oh, no! .¡San Pedro no lo aceptará…! —se lamentó Kenny,

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO! .¡SAN PEDRO, AGUANTA A TYSON! —suplicó Rei.

—Ni modo —repitió Max, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Entonces, muy probablemente, se irá a "las cálidas tierras del sur" —divagó Rogran.

—¡Oh, no! .¡ Tyson se irá a las cálidas tierras del sur…!

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO!. ¡TYSON, AGUANTA!

—Ni modo.

Pffft, en las cálidas tierras del sur tampoco lo aceptarían.

—¡Oh, no! .¡Ahí tampoco lo aceptarán…!

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO! .¡TYSON, AGUANTA!

—Ni modo.

—Pues entonces no le quedará más remedio que permanecer en el limbo —sentenció Rogran.

—¡Oh, no! .¡Tyson se quedará en el limbo…!

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO! .¡TYSON, AGUANTA!

—Ni modo.

_No sir, _yo conozco bien el limbo y sé que lo expulsarán inmediatamente.

—¡Oh, no! .¡Tyson será expulsado del limbo…!

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO! .¡TYSON, AGUANTA!

—Ni modo.

—Así que se quedará a asustar en alguna casa abandonada —caviló Rogran.

—¡Oh, no! .¡Tyson asustará en alguna casa abandonada…!

El buen camarada Kai estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¡NOOOOOO! .¡TYSON, AGUANTA!

—Ni modo.

—¡Y llamarán a los cazafantasmas! —soltó un tipo desconocido con cuernos chistosos y sin camisa. ¿Lo conoces, Rogran?

—No. ¿Lo conocen? —preguntó a los Bladefixers. Hasta Tyson medio revivió para abrir un ojo y negar con la cabeza.

—¡Eh, sí me conocen! —clamó el sujetillo. Pfft, no estamos para aguantar desconocidos sicópatas que planeen seguir a los Bladefixers para narrar de manera molesta todo lo que hagan. Así que yo sugiero que…

—¡Que lo lancemos con una resortera gigante! —sugirió Rogran, procediendo de inmediato a hacerlo antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo. Y por ese servicio, me quito el sombrero—. No usas sombrero.

Pfft, hablaba figuradamente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡En las semifinales del campeonato estadounidense, tenemos a los chicos de Whackintensity contra los Bladefixers! —anunció AJ.

—¡En primer lugar, Max, de los Bladefixers, contra El Tipo Bailarín, Que Denominaremos… Dionisio… de Whackintensity! —Brad hizo una pausa antes de comentar lo siguiente, serio—. Hay que admirar su valor… un hombre con ombliguera… cualquiera diría que es un…

—¡DEGENERADO BLASFEMO! —completó su co-comentarista.

—… aunque como no ha blasfemado, no puede ser blasfemo —divagó el otro.

—¡ENTONCES DEJÉMOSLO EN DEGENERADO!

—Competidores a sus posiciones… 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK! —contó DJ.

Y, sinceramente, me da flojera esta batalla… sobre todo por la parte en que se ve a Dionisio "bailando" algo que pretenden que sea salsa, merengue o yo que sé… Pfft, al fin que ya sabemos que el buen Maxie gana.

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII! .¡LE GANÉ AL DEGENERADO BLASFEMO QUE NO BLASFEMA!

—Es la última vez que uso la secadora para el pelo en la ropa —caviló Dionisio—. Se achica y me dicen Degenerado Blasfemo.

Después, fuimos torturados con otra batalla que da flojera, y que además no me acuerdo del nombre de la tipa esta ni se me ocurre uno qué ponerle ni tiene una cara que me diga como se llama…pero hay algo que es evidente para todos.

—¡ES UNA PROMISCUA! —clamó AJ—. ¡VA CON MUY POCA ROPA!

—Concuerdo con eso —sentenció Brad gravemente, mientras AJ seguía con su diatriba.

—¡Y EL COLMO ES QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE ENSEÑAR!

Duh, se está volviendo moralista. Con una maniobra extraña y físicamente imposible, Rei mandó el yoblade de la mocosilla promiscua ésta a volar. Así que, en teoría, todo está bien. Los Bladefixers ya ganaron, no ha habido ningún incidente extraño y nadie quiere linchar a nadie. Síp, todo debería estar bien.

—¡.¿Y AHORA QUÉ HACEMOS?.! —Kenny estaba histérico, como de costumbre cuando todo está bien—. ¡NO ESTÁ TYSON! .¿QUIÉN VA A PELEAR? .¡NOS VAN A DESCALIFICAR Y NOS VA A COMER CHUCKY! .¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Seh, esta histeria nos corrobora que todo está bien en el mundo. El buen camarada Kai le dio un buen zape a Kenny.

—¡CÁLMATE! .SI YA SABES QUE YO TENGO QUE PELEAR CADA VEZ QUE FALTA ALGUIEN, .¡.¿POR QUÉ TE SIGUES PONIENDO COMO VIL NIÑITA HISTÉRICA?.!

—¿Niñita histérica…? —repitió Rogran, para después estallar en carcajadas—. ¡NIÑITA HISTÉRICA!

El buen camarada Kai también le propinó un zape.

—¡CÁLMATE! SI YA SABES QUE ES UNA NIÑITA HISTÉRICA, .¡.¿POR QUÉ TE RÍES COMO SICÓTICO?.!

—¿Como sicótico…? —repitió Max. Arrrrh, ya basta. Max, tu mamá aún no se ha ido del estadio, así que sugiero que vayas a saludarla.

—Buena idea —asintió Max y, entusiasmado, jaló a Kenny y a Rei consigo. Este último, tomado por sorpresa, trató de aferrase a lo primero que encontró, que fue el cuello de la camisa de Rogran—- ¡VÁAAAAMONOS!

—…paz al fin… —suspiró el buen camarada Kai, para proceder a subir al plato y hacer pedazos el yoblade de Timy… aaah, ni modo… y en el colmo de la mala suerte, Max no alcanzó a su desnaturalizada progenitora… aaaah, ni modo.

Entonces, viéndose solo, ya que mi presencia no cuenta para nada ni nadie (y nótese que no es queja, todavía), el buen camarada Kai procedió a lamentarse de su mala suerte.

—¿Por qué no se murieron con el arsénico? .¿Por qué tenían que tomar leche?

Cálmese asté, buen camarada Kai, que en 29 capítulos podrá deshacerse de ellos.

—¡Es mucho tiempo!

Pfft, procederé a dejarlo a solas con su dolor.

—¡HOLA, KAI! —saludó Rogran supercontento, llegando justo en el momento preciso—. ¡.¿Acaso hay algo que te aflija?.!

_Yes sir, _tenía que ser este sujetillo… en fin.


	26. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Atrapen a ese imberbe! **(Catch a shooting all-star)  
_Onde acontece la controversia del orden de batalla y el escándalo del jacuzzi._

—Muy bien, chicos, se acerca el gran día —comenzó Kenny con aire oficioso.

—Ajá —soltó Marta, sin hacer caso, mientras Max sonreía, Rei veía al techo y el buen camarada Kai contaba los capítulos desta verdadera historia que faltaban para verse libre de su tormento.

—¡Estamos listos! —afirmó Tyson.

—Sólo queda definir el orden de batalla —prosiguió Kenny.

—… no debiste decir eso —dijo Marta con toda la cibernética boca llena de razón. Al instante, Bachoco, Max y Rei empezaron a jugar "piedra, papel o tijeras", empatando de todas las maneras posibles, como ya lo han hecho antes.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo —suspiró el buen camarada Kai, aburrido.

—Interesante —caviló Rogran—. Jamás creí ver tantas tonterías en un solo lugar y momento.

—¡YA DEJEN DE JUGAR! —espetó Kenny, fúrico—. ¡Decidamos estratégicamente por una sola vez en la vida!

—Está bien, jefe, te escuchamos —concedió Rei, aburrido.

—Eeeh… pues… —el pobeshito niño sin ojos no estaba acostumbrado a que le prestaran atención—. Yo digo que primero vaya… que primero vaya… pues… —una vocecita en su oído, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, _no sir_, le inspiró divinamente—. ¡Que vaya Tyson! Así sabremos si va a perder como siempre o no.

—¡Oye! —indignose Kori.

—¿Y luego quién va a ir? —quiso saber Max.

Kenny empleó el método inductivo de Von Gruemann, aplicó el Quinto Postulado de Beckermann y tuvo en consideración la Falacia de Galdós; lo que le resultó en el siguiente algoritmo: "de tí marí de do pingüé, cucara, macara, títere fue, que yo no fui, que fue teté, pégale, pégale que este merito fue".

—Pues Rei —respondió por fin.

—Lo bueno es que están decidiendo estratégicamente —bufó Rogran, arrepintiéndose de haber escogido protegerlos.

—¿Qué insinúas? —espetó Kenny.

—Que con esta molesta sujeta narrando todo lo que pasa, hasta lo que pensamos, no te puedes dar aires de muy científico.

Kenny calló por un rato, pensando en una buena respuesta. Pero como no la encontró, decidió dejar pasar el comentario.

—Y, para terminar, va Kai.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Max, sonriente y curioso como es él.

—Porque ya conocen todas tus tácticas y saben qué vas a hacer y todo eso, y cuando Salinas atacó fue tan poderoso que no pudieron recolectar datos y además si vas tú vas a volver locos a todos y…

—Deja que el chico juegue —lo interrumpió el buen camarada Kai, olvidando que él es el capitán y que, en todo caso, esa decisión es suya y si al mocoso sin ojos no le gusta, que se aguante.

—¡Pero Kai!

—¡CÁLLATE Y DEJA QUE MAX JUEGUE!

—Pe-pe-pe-pero… —tartamudeó Kenny.

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —explotó el buen camarada Kai (como si lo hiciera a propósito porque sabe que enojado se ve divino)—. ¡.¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE CUANDO DIGO "CÁLLATE" ES "CIERRA LA —el buen camarada Kai soltó algunas malas razones— BOCA?.!

—Qué grosero… —comentó Yemita.

—¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN CÁLLATE! —fue la asertiva respuesta del buen camarada Kai.

—Pobre muchacho —se condolió el demontre—. Yo te ayudo. _Silentium_.

Y los Bladefixers se callaron, alabado sea el Señor.

—¡.¿Qué?.! .¡Si el del milagro fui yo!

_Yes sir_, el poder divino es algo omnipotente y magnánimo.

—Cállense ustedes dos también —soltó el buen camarada Kai. Pero como tal cosa es imposible, escojo una solución alterna y mejor me voy siguiendo a Max, que salió corriendo de la habitación sin importar que Tyson, mudo como estaba tratara de detenerlo, ya que Rei, mudo también, detuvo a Tyson de detener a Max. Pero supongo que no me puedo ya que mi instinto me indica que deberé proteger a algún Bladefixer aquí.

—Dejemos que los niños arreglen sus problemas —soltó el abuelo de Tyson, que estaba por ahí—. Oye, Kai, .¿no quieres ir al jacuzzi?

—¡DEGENERADO BLASFEMO! —profirió el demontre, escandalizado. Arrrh, ya me parecía a mí que aquí se me requeriría. ¡Pues qué vamos a hacer con este VIEJITO SUCIO RABO VERDE!—. ¡NI QUE KAI TUVIERA EL COMPLEJO DE LOLITO!

_YES SIR! _.¡VAYA ASTÉ CON ESAS PROPUESTAS INDECOROSAS DEL JACUZZI A SU ABUELO! (No importa que el buen camarada Kai piense que estamos absolutamente locos, se le defenderá su honra porque es un buen camarada y demasiado bello como para que un anciano idiota se quede con esa presea que muchos más deseamos)

—¡ALÉJESE O LO TRASPASO COMO A UN JABALÍ! —amenazó Rogran, apuntando con una lanza al senescente pervertido. Pero claro, .¡por la razón o por la fuerza! He de desenvainar mi espada para dar refuerzo si se necesita.

—…bueno… —el abuelo de Bachoco comenzó a acercarse a la puerta sin perder de vista las armas que se apuntaban hacia él—. Vaya que los jóvenes de hoy en día son algo… volubles.

—Esto me enferma —sentenció el demontre con absoluta seriedad. Claro, claro, es que si ese anciano toca el mínimo cabello de alguno de los Bladefixers no se le perdonará jamás.

El abuelo salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe, murmurando un "Estuvo cerca"

—…Vaya, vaya —soltó el buen camarada Kai, con una expresión de autosuficiencia tras un breve silencio.

—¿Qué? —se mosqueó el demontre.

—Así que en el fondo sí se preocupan por lo que nos pase, .¿eh?

En el caso del buen camarada Kai, _yes sir, _claro que me preocupo y me ocupo. Pero a los demás que se los trague la tierra y los parta un rayo al mismo tiempo.

—Eeeeh… sí, eso —coincidió Rogran, y lo que siga pasando aquí no me interesa porque me intuyo que Max ya está en la azotea del edificio, lejos del alcance del hechizo de Rogran, así que ya puede hablar, y me temo que su lengua lo meta en algún lío, ya que en la misma azotea está su desnaturalizada madre.

—¿Mamá? —saludó el niño, sonriendo, mientras Judy trataba de recordar el nombre de su interpelador.

—¿Max? .¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba aire fresco, .¿y tú?

—Yo también.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Momento, Flint! .¿Aire fresco en las Vegas? .¿Estás segura?

Rogran, Rogran, Rogran… los humanos necesitan smog para sobrevivir. El aire más puro hace que les duelan los pulmones

—Oh.

—· / —·— / ·—

—…Max… no quiero que pelees en la final del torneo —declaró Judy de repente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya conocemos todas tus tácticas y sabemos qué vas a hacer y todo eso, y cuando Salinas atacó fue tan poderoso que no pudimos recolectar datos y además si vas tú vas a volver locos a todos y… es mejor que pelee otro chico —resumió simplemente la desnaturalizada, recapacitando—. No debería estar diciéndote esto…

—Extraño la época en que estábamos juntos —soltó Max inesperadamente, dejando de sonreír.

—…yo también —mintió su progenitora—, pero cuando acabe todo esto, podremos estar juntos otra vez.

—Mamá, yo te quiero mucho, pero mientras no despiertes de Matrix, puedes convertirte en un agente en cualquier momento… por eso, permaneceré fiel a los Bladefixers, y sin importar que seas mi madre, te derrotaré —Max dio media vuelta y caminó con actitud solemne hacia la puerta, mientras su capa azul neón ondeaba en el aire. En la puerta se topó con el níveo Tyson.

—Hola, Max, me preguntaba dónde estabas… ¿de dónde sacaste esa capa?

—Venía en la caja del cereal —informó Max con presteza—. ¿Para qué me estabas buscando?

—¿Quieres comer dulces?

—¡SÍ! .¡DULCES! .¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —saltó Max, y los dos compinches se fueron a la dulcería, dejando a una confundida Judy en la azotea… cuando pudo procesar lo que pasó, es decir, media hora después, decidió bajar, y se encontró con el Viejito Sucio y Degenerado Blasfemo Rabo Verde

—Usted es la mamá de Max, .¿verdad?

—Pues… supongo.

—Sepa que no ganarán mañana.

—¿Ah, sí? .¿Por qué?

—Porque los Bladefixers no tienen sólo talento y políticos bits, sino también un par de sicóticos asesinos de su lado.

—Los sicóticos asesinos oímos eso, Su Senilidad —soltó Rogran tétricamente. _Yes sir, _la intimidación le sale muy bien a este pérfido y terco incendia barcos que no quería convencerse de la suprema necesidad de complacer el deseo del anciano de ir al jacuzzi.

—Pero ahora la he comprendido —sonrió malignamente el demontre—, así que lo llevaremos enseguida.

—¡NOO! —clamó el abuelo de Yemita y llamó a Judy, que ya estaba bastante lejos—. ¡SEÑORA! .¡AYÚDEME!

—· / —·— / ·—

_Yes sir, _los jacuzzis son divertidos y relajantes, sobre todo si se disfruta de la compañía apropiada.

—Que lo disfrute, _señor _—el demontre arrastró las palabras, abriendo la puerta.

—¡NOOO! —volvió a clamar el vejete decrépito y depravado, al verse arrojado hacia el horroroso lugar, lleno de vendedores de enciclopedias anunciadas en infomerciales con el complejo de Lolito. Los vendedores, no las enciclopedias. El demoñejo, previsor como él solo, cerró la puerta y la atrancó por fuera muy bien. Acto seguido, la cubrió con concreto y chicle.

—· / —·— / ·—

Al día siguiente, los Bladefixers se levantaron con gran ánimo.

—Muy bien, chicos, éste es el gran día —dijo Kenny oficiosamente, tratando de obtener algo de autoridad de alguna manera.

—Ajá.

—¡No hay problema! —aseguró Tyson, mientras el buen camarada Kai seguía contando los capítulos que le faltaban para verse libre de su martirio—. Los eliminaremos tan rápido que no sabrán qué los golpeó.

—Exacto —corroboró Max.

Caminando por los caminos que no existen pero que se hacen al andar, arribaron al estadio.

—Y aquí estamos, a punto de presenciar las finales del campeonato estadounidense —comentó AJ, con esa sensación de satisfacción que dejaba el hacer un trabajo rápido y bien.

—¡Los campeones asiáticos, los Bladefixers, contra los favoritos del torneo, los Chafaggedon! —se entusiasmó Brad Best, porque se intuía que algo bueno pasaría en estos encuentros.

—En la primera ronda, Tyson, de los Bladefixers, contra Steve, de los Chafaggedon

—Cualquiera podría ganar, pero ya sabemos que ganarán los Bladefixers, porque siempre es así.

—En fin… —Jazzman sonrió ante los acertados comentarios de los expertos y se dispuso a realizar su sacra labor—. ¡Competidores, listos! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Y ya sabemos que los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor, y que la musiquita es pegajosa, y que se ponen a apoyar a Bachoco, y todo eso de que Steve juega con Tyson para que puedan recolectar más datos, y que la primera sesión la gana Tyson.

—Increíble… —se maravillaron todos los presentes.

—¡Hey! —se ofendió Kori, porque hasta un idiota como él notaba que el "increíble" no era de admiración, sino de incredulidad simple, llana y pura. También puede preverse que la segunda ronda la gana Steve, y que ahí se acaba el capítulo.

—¿Y lo dejarás así, malvada pirata malhablada?

¡Claro! Soy Mala con M de Marine, y malhablada con M de Madrazo. ¿O era al revés?


	27. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Pelearán de dos a tres caídas sin límite de tiempo! **(The battle of America)  
_Onde se desempata la batalla anterior, se ve la batalla de Rei, y la última queda en suspenso._

Bien, bien. Tenemos un empate en la primera ronda, lo cual es extraño, ya que a estas alturas Bachoco ya debería haber perdido. Esta situación no tiene precedentes y, por tanto, no tenemos ninguna clase de estadística ni referencia histórica que eche un poco de luz sobre los hechos que podrían acontecer. Empero, siempre es útil observar el curso de los astros, las condiciones atmosféricas y el biorritmo de las arañas del techo. De todos estos datos, podemos sacar varias conclusiones:

1) La astrología no sirve para el yoblade

2) Parece que va a llover, y ojalá que llueva café en el campo.

3) La araña está a punto de estirar la pata. O tal vez las ocho patas.

De lo cual, aplicando la doctrina de la arbitrariedad de las doctrinas, podemos inferir que…

—Al grano, Flint —exige Rogran.

Pero no pienso hacerle caso. Nunca lo he hecho, y además hay que atenerse al método científico. Tal vez en matemáticas sea posible saltarse algunos pasos en la resolución de un problema, pero en las demás ciencias, exactas o no, es menester seguir el método científico cabalmente pues de no ser…

—¿Ya vas a acabar? —bosteza el buen camarada Kai. Es comprensible su sueño: el bochorno que se produce por las condiciones atmosféricas antecitadas puede provocar somnolencia; además de que esta mañana no se tomó su café. Bien, bien, el caso es que…

—Ya todos sabemos lo que va a pasar —sonrió Max. Y se lo creo a él, que todo lo sabe y lo que no lo inventa, pero hay que tener pruebas suficientes para…

—Una prueba no prueba nada —retrucó el Tipo de la Esquina, y me permito refutarlo. Una prueba comprueba que existen pruebas—. Lo que sigue sin probar nada —¡en fin! Ultimadremente, la ausencia de pruebas no prueba un reverendo bledo.

El punto al que intento llegar es…

—Tyson va a perder —declaró Rei, y me quito el sombrero que no llevo puesto ante su portentosa intuición.

—¡Oye! —Kori se volvió para defender su honra, y en el momento en que se distrajo, su yoblade salió del plato.

—¡El ganador de la primera ronda es Steve, de los Chafaggedon! —anunció Jazzman.

—¡No se vale! —clamó Bachoco—. ¡Me distrajeron! Exijo una reevaluación golpe por golpe, jugada por jugada.

_No sir, _eso son promesas politiqueras que sólo ocasionarían caos en el mundo del yoblade.

Acto seguido, Rei y Eddie se acercaron al plato, mirándose amenazadoramente y todas esas cosas que Aoki le metió a beyblade para que se viera matón, chido, bacán y guay y acabaron viéndose indeciblemente jocosas e irrisorias. Al ser trasladadas al mágico mundo de yoblade, el resultado es un desastre.

Porque, _yes sir_, no hay luces, no hay calles, no hay flores, no hay parques, no hay gente, no hay planes, no hay vida, no hay aire, y sin ti la ciuda' es un desierto total, un desastre nuclear.

—Tsk, Flint. Te dije que no fumaras de esas cosas.

¿Porqué dejó de cantar el grillo? Cantaba sentado sobre la cáscara verde de un chícharo mágico, _yes sir_, porque resguardaba el chícharo mágico mientras comía pastel de pitufresas mezclado con peyote natural.

—Te repito que te lo advertí.

No, no, lo que pasa es que el fantasma de la ópera está por aquí. Y eso lo sé porque veo gente muerta. Tan muerta como esa putrefacta masa de pestilencia que está en el techo

—Es una inocente mosca que murió aplastada.

¿La mosca? .¿Qué tiene que hacer una mosca embarrada en el techo en vez de estar embarrada en la pared? Es que ya no hay moral, _no sir_, y como miembro de la Sagrada Orden de Caballeros del Manuscrito Destrozado, yo…

—Asté no pertenece a esa Orden, sino a la de los Dragones del Fin del Mundo.

Oh, _yes sir_, cierto es. He regresado al mundo, justo a tiempo para ver como Jazzman hace sus conteos tan brillantes.

—¡Luchadores a sus posiciones! 3, 2, 1… LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Los yoblades volaron como cuervos cegatos perdíos y cayeron entrambos dos afuera del plato.

—Tenemos un empate… como sea… ¡Competidores, listos! 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Los yoblades volaron OTRA VEZ como cuervos cegatos perdíos y cayeron entrambos dos afuera del plato, OTRA VEZ.

—Tenemos un empate… otra vez… esperemos que esta vez **sí** estén listos… 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSTUCPLACK!

Y un yoblade voló cual grácil ruiseñor y el otro voló OTRA VEZ como cuervo cegato perdío, teniendo como resultado lógico que uno cayó afuera del plato y el otro cayó adentro. _Yes sir, _el que cayó adentro fue el que voló como cuervo cegato perdío.

—¡El ganador de la segunda ronda es Rei, de los Bladefixers! —anunció Jazzman, mientras los comentaristas se autocongratulaban por su gran capacidad de predicción.

—¡OBVIO! .¡LOS BLADEFIXERS TIENEN QUE GANAR!

—¡Y en la siguiente ronda, Michael, de los Chafaggedon, contra Max, de los Bladefixers! —dijo AJ

—¡No se pierda el final que ya sabemos cuál va a ser!

_Yes sir, _es un buen momento para que se acabe el capítulo.


	28. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Fíjense Que El Otro Día A Mí Me Comentaron Esto Y Yo Creo Que Tengo Que Decirles Que Miren Que El Asunto Es Que La Verdad Es Que En El Fondo… **(The bottom of the ninth)  
_Onde Max y Michael se pelean. __O eso se supone que pase._

Tons nos quedamos en que la última ronda era Max contra Michael, en la que, curiosa e inesperadamente, se resolvería todo, ya que, extrañamente, ambos equipos estaban empatados. Cosas así se ven cada mucho tiempo, así que hay que concentrarse bien para no perderse nada, porque todo puede pasar.

Sobre todo si el que va a pelear es Max con su extraña técnica de manipulación de Matrix.

Entiéndase bien, no es que sea trampa, sólo es chapucero, vil, traicionero y deshonroso. Sobre todo porque, en el fondo, nadie cree que Max controle Matrix, y más bien todos están convencidos de que está algo demente por comer muchos dulces y tener muchos traumas de la infancia. Freud diría que… feh, a quién trato de engañar. Todos los que dicen que Freud diría algo no tienen ni idea de lo que Freud diría. Así que dejémonos de sandeces, pues Max está muy concentrado en demostrarle a todos que Controlando Matrix Se Domina Al Mundo, y que las pinkys computadoras gigantes de los Chafaggedon no sirven para nada más que como pisa-cartelones o para detener las puertas de los hangares.

—Estoy listo —anunció, con una sonrisa de beato, lo cual es sinceramente aterrador.

—No te confíes —le recomendó Bachoco—. Recuerda quién está escribiendo esto.

—Sé que lo harás bien —asintió Rei, pensando que, peor que Tyson, imposible.

—Insisto en que debería ir a pelear Kai —intervino Kenny.

—Insisto en que cierres el pico de una vez —espetó el buen camarada Kai.

—Pero… pero…

—¡CÁLLATE! —le gritaron todos.

Y funcionó. Misteriosa e increíblemente, funcionó. Kenny ha dejado de decir estupideces varias para por fin callarse y dejar que los que sí piensan puedan vivir en paz.

Los contrincantes se dirigieron al plato.

—¡Competidores a sus posiciones! 3, 2, 1, LET IT HISSHTUCPLACK!

Y es bien sabido, pues todos los trovadores compusieron himnos a este glorioso momento, que los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor. Sería mejor que volaran como águilas o como halcones, pero al fin y al cabo sólo son yoyitos de los que no es bueno esperar demasiado, pues sería exagerar.

Max, entretanto, se concentraba en manipular Matrix. _Yes sir_, todo un hacker. Completó el algoritmo con facilidad, pero no sirvió de nada.

—¡Ja! .¡No podrás conmigo! —aseveró Michael, y las leyes Múrphycas (que Max no había alterado por serle imposible) entraron en acción. El yoblade de Michael pasó volando junto a su dueño—. ¡Rayos!

Michael empezó a seguir a su yoblade, que siempre estaba a un palmo de distancia frente a él.

—¡MICHAEL! —bramó Judy—. ¡El yoblade está atado a tu dedo! .¡No tienes que seguirlo!

—¡Ja! —repitió Michael, que tenía el molesto hábito de principiar cada una de sus intervenciones con ese "¡ja!" despectivo, mientras persistía en seguir al yoblade—. ¡Ahora resulta que **_tú_** sabes de esto!

—Es un idiota —suspiró Emily, mientras sus otros dos compañeros adoptaban la nueva actitud de apoyarse mutuamente (ya que les habían dicho que, si bien no servía para nada el apoyo de los demás miembros del equipo, podían obtener el visto bueno de la prensa con tan cursilera actitud)

—¡CORRE! —apremió Eddie a Michael—. ¡NO PERMITAS QUE SE ESCAPE!

—¡SÍ SE PUEDE! —animó Steve—. ¡SÍ SE PUEDE!

—… un momento… —soltó Jazzman de repente, y sacó el gigantesco libro de reglas. Tras revisarlo un momento, su expresión reveló su sorpresa y se apuró a informar a Michael del lío legal en el que se estaba metiendo—. ¡MICHAEL! .¡SI SALES DEL EDIFICIO SERÁS DESCALIFICADO Y LOS CHAFAGGEDON PERDERÁN!

—¡Ja! Sí, sí, como sea… —masculló el aludido, mientras seguía siguiendo al yoblade.

—¿NO OÍSTE, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL? —desesperose Judy—. ¡DETENTE!

—¡Ja! Ajá…

Y, con eso, salió del estadio, que se quedó sumido en el silencio.

Pero el silencio no durómucho, pues una voz se alzó para anunciar a los cuatro vientos el deseo de todos los presentes.

—¡LÍNCHENLO!

Los Chafaggedon, Los Bladefixers, Los Comentaristas y Los Que No Tenían Nada Que Hacer Ahí empezaron a seguir a Michael, quien iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio, sin notar que, a cada oportunidad, su yoblade daba vuelta a la derecha, lo que provocaba que el yoblade, Michael, y la turba que seguía a Michael estuvieran dando vueltas no en círculos, sino en cuadrados… hasta que el yoblade (que era el único ser inteligente entre los presentes) cayó en cuenta de tal situación y decidió irse derecho.

Y así siguió, siempre en la misma dirección, siempre adelante. Y cuando se topó con una pared, mostró que su voluntad podía mover montañas (o, al menos, montañas de idiotas), y siguió arriba y adelante, escalando por la pared que, ingenuamente, pretendía estorbarle. Lo maravilloso es que no sólo yoblade, sino también Michael y todos los que lo siguen, excepto Tyson, que dio un tremendo catorrazo contra la pared.

—¡Ja, ja! —mofose Rogran de Bachoco, imitando a Nelson, el de los Simpson, sin dejar de seguir a Michael, que iba siguiendo al yoblade.

Por fin, en el horizonte inmediato, se divisó la salida del estadio, lo que llenó de alegría al yoblade, quien se acerca cada vez más y más a ella… y por fin salió a disfrutar de su tan ansiada libertad de ir a manifestarse frente al TRIFE para exigir que se impugnara el resultado de la única ronda que había ganado Tyson en todo el campeonato estadounidense.

—¡LOS CHAFAGGEDON ESTÁN DESCALIFICADOS! —anunció Jazzman cuando Michael traspasó el portal tras su yoblade.

—TENÍAS QUE SALIR CON TUS TONTERÍAS, .¡.¿VERDAD, INÚTIL?.! —exclamó Judy, tan fuera de sí como estaba Michael fuera del estadio.

—¡Ja! Ya va… ya mero lo alcanzo —murmuró Michael, sin notar el acto reflejo que le había provocado la gritería de su entrenadora: del susto, el dedo en el que llevaba amarrado el yoblade dio un tirón, lo que aunado a fricción y a la inercia inherente del diseño del yoblade provocó que el yoblade regresara a su mano—. ¡Ja! .¡Ya lo tengo! Y ahora, a derrotar al pequeño Max —soltó, triunfante, dando media vuelta, sin percatarse tampoco de que estaba a la mitad de la calle. Tal descuido provocó que lo atropellara una bicicleta—. No se preocupen, estoy bien —dijo con presteza, sobándose el pie por sobre el cual la llanta de la bicicleta había pasado. Tan ocupado estaba en eso, que lo atropelló un vochito, empujándolo varios metros—… no se preocupen, estoy bien… —apenas se estaba levantando, cuando un tráiler imitó al vochito—… estoy… bien… creo… —dijo, arrastrándose hacia la acera. Una modelo con tacones de aguja de 15 centímetros no lo vio y pasó sobre él—… estoy… bi'n…

—¡Ja, ja! —volvió a burlarse Rogran, y empezó a saltar sobre el caído. Arrrrh, _go feed da sharks!_—… bah, lo dejo, entonces.

—…st'y b'n…

El demontre se apartó con presteza, pues se acercaba un triciclo, que atropelló a Michael.

—Sssst…….bn……..

Entonces llegó la ambulancia que había llamado alguien de entre los de la turba, pues era el sentir general que ya había pagado por su estupidez. Pero _no sir_, no había pagado todo, pues de ser así, la ley del karma no habría decretado que la ambulancia TAMBIÉN atropellara a Michael.

—E-e-e-e-e-est…

El conductor de la ambulancia, al no ver a su paciente (que estaba bajo el vehículo), recapacitó que tal vez había sido una falsa alarma y se fue.

Apenas Michael dejó de estar cubierto por la ambulancia, un pájaro decidió que era perfecto para usarlo como retrete.

Michael murió.

—Los Bladefixers ganaron de la forma más extraña que he visto —comentó Brad Best.

—… no tengo nada que decir al respecto —soltó AJ—. Sólo que creo que hay que llevar al tipo al hospital.

Vuelvo a maldecir y seguiré repudiando y maldiciendo a mi mitomanía siempre que se le ocurra asomar su cara por acá. Michael no murió, al menos no clínica ni legalmente hablando.

—Aún……. sigo…………….vvvvvvvi……………………..vo…………………. —escupió Michael trabajosamente.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! .¡ES UN ZOMBI! —chilló Kenny, que había ido, contra su voluntad, a ver la película de Silent Hill, y había quedado sugestionado con ella.

—¡No se preocupen, yo me encargo! —anunció Rogran heroicamente (me permito reír por eso un poco), tomó un bate de béisbol y empezó a molerle la cabeza a palazos a Michael.

**_Holy crap. _**Ésa no es la manera de deshacerse de un zombi.

—Pues encárgate tú, si crees poder hacerlo mejor —desafió el demontre.

Pfft, claro que cualquiera puede hacerlo mejor si se tiene esta preciosa metralleta, este hermoso lanzallamas, y esta guapísima bazooka que tengo aquí conmigo.

—¡JA, ESTOY CURADO! —anunció Michael, levantándose como por milagro—. ¡YA NO SOY UN ZOMBI! .¡MÍRENME! .¡ESTOY VIVO Y NORMAL!

Bueno, eso decía él. El buen camarada Kai estaba observando fijamente una cosa que estaba sobre el suelo y parecía puré de papa y cavilaba sobre si era posible vivir sin cerebro.

—Nos alegra que estés bien —sonrió Yemita a Michael, lo que le dio respuesta a la duda del buen camarada Kai.

—¡Miren! —se emocionó el demoñejo de cuarta—. ¡Podemos hacer taquitos de sesos!

—Pero ya los chupó el diablo —Rei chasqueó la lengua.

—No, yo ni me les he acercado.

… digo yo que ya he tenido suficientes estupideces por hoy.


	29. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Y En El Recuento De Los Daños, Me Sales Debiendo Tantísimo, Amor… (**"El Recuento De Los Daños", Gloria Trevi .(Play it again, Dizzy!)  
_Onde se vuelve a contar to' lo que pasó para los que no tienen buena memoria._

_No sir, _esto no puede ser. Debe ser una mala broma de mi mente enferma. Yo juro que había dejado a los Bladefixers dormiditos y sin esperanzas de despertarse en otras cuatro horas, y resulta que ya no están. _Crap, crap, holy crap. _Mi jefa, que es una ogra negrera sin corazón, me colgará del palo mayor y después me convertirá en comida de tiburones si fallo en mi sacra labor de observación. Y, por lo que me presupongo, ya fallé.

¡Adiós, amado planeta! .¡Tocarte fue, quizá, como entender así de pronto el universo, y no bastarán cien vidas para olvidarte! .¡Adiós y buenas noches, mis nobles caballeros y mis dulces damas! .¡Estos días junto a ustedes fueron desgastantemente divertidos! Y jamás sabré si he sido de tal importancia para alguien más, pero no me cuesta divagar e imaginar que muy probablemente no, _yes sir_, digo, _no sir_… o lo que sea.

Bien, sea. Como dice **mi**_ so_ _damn sexy _Magus, _if me's gonna die me musts simply laugh, _o algo así. Pfft, extrañaré su cara de vampiro enojado y mal alimentado. Por eso, tengo dos últimos consejos para ustedes, nobles caballeros y dulces damas: si alguna vez se deciden a ejercer el honroso ejercicio de la piratería o en la armada naval de su nación, enamórense del mar y de nadie más… o, al menos, sólo de una persona por puerto, o se meterán en problemas muy extraños y se quedarán como el perro de las dos tortas.

Mi segundo consejo es: si les van a cortar la cabeza, asegúrense de llenarla de alcohol para que no duela tanto.

_Yes sir,_ este bar abandonado tiene cara de buen camarada. Digo, estar abierto a estas tempranas horas de la mañana es signo claro de que es un lugar decente, donde nadie que me conozca entrará. Prrrrrrrfecto.

_Bene, bene, _en esta taberna olvidada el único parroquiano es… ¡mira la suerte que tenemos los condenados! Es el pequeño Kenny… que según él se ve muy matón con esa gabardina que le queda MUY grande (vaya, que va trapeando el piso conforme camina), y según él se ve muy matón cuando se levanta un poco el ala del sombrero (que también le queda grande) con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué toma, "joven"? —pregunta el cantinero, solícito.

—Tsssk… leche —responde el niño sin ojos, pues es lo más fuerte que toma.

—¿Leche? —repitió el cantinero, y acto seguido empezó a reírse—. ¡Leche!

—Sí, es un buen chiste —susurró otro parroquiano que no había visto. _Crap, _es Rogran—. ¡Vamos, sé hombre por una vez en tu vida! —dice, dándole un zape a Kenny, y se dirige al cantinero—. Dos caballitos dobles de tequila con sus respectivos gusanos de maguey.

—Va… —asiente el cantinero, enjugándose las lágrimas de la risa. Pffft, venga ya. Es hora de darme a notar. ¡Quiero un Especial Nocturno!

El cantinero, obviamente, sabe a lo que me refiero. Pone cara seria y me da mi copa llena de ese líquido rojo tan suculento.

—Eh, Flint —suelta Rogran, tomando su caballito y observándolo detenidamente—. ¿Recuerdas como iba esa cosa?

Seh, era "pa' un lado, pa'l otro, pa'l centro y pa' dentro". ¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?

—¡Salud!

—… ok… —sonríe Kenny, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en una cantina, y saca a Marta—. Creo que al fin podré poner en orden todos los datos que he recolectado para mejorar las técnicas de los Bladefixers.

Je¿y para eso vienes a una cantina…? Oiga, cantinero, sírvame otra copa por favor.

—Si le dices a alguien que encontraste una puerta secreta, dejará de ser secreta —suelta, nervioso, como si fuera a sonsacarle esa información que ya sé que tiene a la fuerza en vez de consumiéndole cantidades industriales de "Especial Nocturno", que es lo que se acostumbra en este gremio.

—En fin —suspira Kenny—. Empecemos.

—¡De eso nada! —interrumpe Rogran, cerrando la pantalla del GBASP de golpe—. ¡Primero te tomas el tequila y luego te pones a hacer eso! .¡Sé macho!

—Pero… pero…

—¡Nada de peros!

—… está bien —el niño sin ojos se toma el tequila con nerviosismo, temeroso de lo que podría pasarle estando en estado inconveniente. Pero una vez que entró en el antecitado estado inconveniente, se le olvidaron todas las preocupaciones y comenzó a reír estúpidamente, que es lo que se acostumbra en ese gremio.

—Era su primera vez, .¿verdad? —suelta el cantinero, conmovido.

—Ajá… —asiente Rogran, enjugándose una lágrima imaginaria—. Crecen tan rápido…

—Ok….ntonzs sss horhha de ponr en ordn sto… mpc'mos por 'l prinzzipio 'onde to'o com'nzo… sta trizzte hiztorhya 'mpieza cuando conozi al imberbe de Tyson… esszh tan vavoszzho….

_Yes sir, _los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Así que como es un niño borracho…

—Buen punto —asiente Rogran, mientras Kenny toma aliento y deja caer la cabeza sobre la barra de súbito, completamente dormido.

—Era obvio que no aguantaría nada… —reflexionó el cantinero.

_Crap, crap, holy crap. _Esto nos deja con la terrible situación de que… no, es demasiado horrible.

—¿De que qué? —pregunta Rogran, aparentemente divertido con mi tribulación. Pero con Kenny dormido, mi esperanza de reencontrar a los Bladefixers se ha ido al caño—. Yo sé dónde están.

Pfffft, qué jocoso. No es como si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que me dijeras dónde están.

—Eh, sí te lo digo. Pero a cambio… —me lo suponía—… quiero conocer toda la historia de los Bladefixers hasta ahora.

Bien, bien, pláceme el trato. Sirve que aprovecho para poner en orden los datos de Kenny yo misma y así consigo que me deba un favor.

—Qué sacrificados —comenta el cantinero, negando con la cabeza.

_Aye, aye… _estábamos en que Kenny conoció al imberbe de Tyson y a otros muchos sujetos irrelevantes, como el tal Carlos, quien se enfrentó contra Bachoco en singular combate.

—¿Carlos? .¿Quién es ese?

¡Carlos! Seh, lo recuerdo bien. Era un tipo que creía que se veía como pirata pero que no llegaba ni a parecerse a un lavacubiertas de un barquito de papel en un río seco. Era tan malo en esto del yoblade, que Tyson lo derrotó por pura suerte con una loca técnica que implicaba un salto de ballet.

… y el maldito demontre me interrumpe con su risa histérica de demente.

—¿Qué pasa? —se mosqueó el cantinero. Venga, cualquiera estaría en ese estado.

—¡Es que me imaginé a Tyson en tutú rosa!

… asquerosamente hilarante. Proseguiré aunque se deshagan la garganta a pura risa ustedes dos. Tras la batalla, el buen camarada Kai hizo acto de presencia, le dio un puñetazo a Carlos y se lo llevó arrastrando por deshonrar al Cártel del Grinch.

—¿Cártel del Grinch?

… dícese de la organización seudo-criminal que encabezaba el buen camarada Kai antes de tener que unirse a los Bladefixers.

—¿Y por qué se llamaba así? —quiso saber el cantinero, sirviendo otra ronda sin que nadie se la pidiera. Así que, como yo no pedí otra copa, no la pagaré, qué diablos, es una grosería tratar de pagar por un regalo.

Tras amplias y serias investigaciones, se descubrió que al buen camarada Kai no le agradaban las canciones de Cártel de Santa, así que se le ocurrió que sería un nombre apropiado ese de "Cártel del Grinch".

Poco después, el Cártel del Grinch secuestró a Kenny, porque pensaban que este GBASP tenía toda la información sobre yoblade habida y por haber.

—Qué ingenuos eran —se burló Marta.

Entonces, el buen camarada Kai tuvo que explicarles a sus compinches y a los imberbes de Tyson y compañía qué era un político bit. Para esto, Bachoco ya había obtenido a Fox, su político bit, de una manera hartamente extraña y subnormal. Lo sacó de una pancarta política del 2000.

Luego empezó el torneo regional, cuyo único fin era seleccionar a los miembros que integrarían el equipo de los Bladefixers.

Después, se fueron a China al campeonato asiático, y se reencontraron con los Black Kitties, el ex-equipo de Rei. Resúltase ser que Rei los había abandonado porque les debía mucho dinero. Los bienamados Bladefixers, que en buena hora se me perdieron y casi me cuestan el pescuezo, ganaron el torneo después de enfrentarse a unos que otros tipos sicóticos y a los mismos Black Kitties en la final, que fue sencillamente espectacular.

Luego volaron a Gringolandia, donde se encontraron con la desnaturalizada madre de Max, que en mala hora (para ella) me cayó mal, y que en este momento debe estar infartada al descubrir lo que acabo de hacerle a su auto.

—¿Qué le hiciste, pequeña _hooligan_? —sonríe Rogran, emocionado. Bien, bien, lo diré.

Le di una cuchillada a las llantas y les quité los tapones, así que deben estar todas desinfladas. Luego, con removedor de pintura y una brocha, escribí varias malas razones en la pintura de su auto. Con un corta-vidrios, removí un trozo de cristal y vertí en los interiores del auto una considerable cantidad de huevos podridos. Llené el tanque de gasolina con azúcar y keroseno, invertí el cableado de la batería y llené el recipiente para líquido limpia-parabrisas con más huevo podrido. Finalmente, conseguí muchas palomas que dejaron su auto de un color entre verde y café con manchas blancas, pues de ese color acostumbran excretar.

—Me quito el sombrero. Sólo faltó cortarle las mangueras del líquido de frenos.

Eh, soy una asesina psicópata, no una gángster.

—¿Y qué hizo para ganarse tanto odio? —quiso saber el cantinero, y es un gusto responderle.

Pues bien, la tipa en cuestión es una madre desnaturalizada. Ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo, y no es por ninguna trampa de una malvada villana de telenovela. Además, le tendió una trampa a los Bladefixers para que pelearan con unos conejillos de indias que tenían por ahí para recolectar datos sobre sus técnicas. Todos cayeron, salvo el buen camarada Kai, y el pequeño Maxie se sintió mal, muy mal. Entonces los Bladefixers cayeron en cuenta de que lo bueno de la venganza era el desquite, y decidieron ellos también juntar información con técnicas sucias y deshonrosas, así que se metieron a espiar (peor que el superagente 86) en los laboratorios de la NQNTNMQHA.

—Y a éstas, .¿qué significa NQNTNMQHA? —inquirió Rogran.

"Niños Que No Tienen Nada Mejor Que Hacer Asociados". El caso es que los Bladefixers fueron descubiertos _in fraganti _tras activar una alarma y fueron interceptados por Steve y Eddie. Después de que Rei fuera derrotado por Steve, de los Chafaggedon, el Sr. Dickenson envió a los Bladefixers a un "retiro espiritual" al campo, para que entrenaran y reconfiguraran a López-Portillo.

—¡Y ahí me les aparecí yo! —sonrió el demontre.

Seh, hace cosa de unos ocho capítulos. Y no sólo tuvieron la desgracia de toparse contigo, sino que también conocieron al pequeño, inocente e inútil Antonio, que Kai entrenó para darle en la torre a Tyson, cosa que no es particularmente difícil.

Después, fueron a un torneo de caridad, durante el cual arrestaron a Tyson y Rei por causar disturbios en la vía pública; y Max, Emily (de los Chafaggedon) y Timy (de Whackintensity), al ser derrotados por Ian McKellen, la Tetanic y el Gobernator Scwharzenegger, tuvieron que absorber el virus de Una De Tantas Enfermedades, que resultó ser una mutación espórica del conocido Polvo de la Risa.

Luego de rescatar a Bachoco y a Rei de la prisión, los Bladefixers se perdieron y acabaron cerca de la frontera con Canadá, pero el buen camarada Kai se dio cuenta a tiempo y forzó el motor de la camioneta hasta que explotó. El impacto fue tal que los hizo llegar directito al estadio… después de enfrentarse con otros tantos tipos locos, ganaron este torneo también.

—Claro que a costa de 78 de los huesos de Michael.

—…esta ronda corre por cuenta de la casa, a la salud del buen Michael.

—¡SALUD!

_Aye, aye, _salud… y ya, creo que es todo lo que ha acontecido desde que los Bladefixers se unieron.

—Un buen cuento, como toda la sarta de estupideces que me contaste cuando nos conocimos —asintió Rogran. ¿Pues qué quería? En esa ocasión, creí que tenía dinero y pensaba quitárselo por las buenas o por las malas—. Va, por el chasco que te llevaste esa vez, yo pago.

Tras lo cual, tomó a Kenny por la gabardina, de modo que parecía que llevaba un costal. Se lo echó al hombro como si fuera Santoclós, y se levantó. _Bene, Bene, _hora de levar el ancla.

Ya afuera, la _dolcissima _voz de Tyson se llegó a nosotros, _en crescendo_.

—¡Jefe! .¿Dónde estás?

—¡Ssssh! —chistó Rogran, señalando al "costal", para darle a entender a Bachoco que Kenny estaba ahí y que era mejor no hacer escándalo. Pero Kori no se caracteriza por su buen entendimiento.

—¡AAAAAAH! .¡EL VIEJO DEL COSTAL! —asustose, y salió corriendo. Como no es particularmente atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor, se estrelló contra un poste y se desmayó.

—Niños —escupió el demontre, meneando la cabeza y echando a Tyson en el costal improvisado—. ¡Ahora sí, vámonos…! Por cierto, .¿en realidad hiciste el análisis de todo que quería hacer Kenny?

… ah, sabía que algo se me olvidaba. Invariablemente, no hay ley que me obligue a hacerlo.

—· / —·— / ·—

Esto me da mala espina. Muy mala espina. No me hace gracia que los Bladefixers quieran seguir su viaje por mar, _no sir_, no sabiendo que el incendia-barcos está tan cerca.

¿Cómo sé de los planes de los Bladefixers? Simple: en la cubierta de un barco de pasajeros está el buen camarada Kai.

—Conque ahí están —es su recibimiento, tan cálido como un iceberg—. ¿No han visto a los idiot… imbéc… ejem, "ingenuos" de Tyson y Kenny?

Por toda respuesta, Rogran levantó el saco y lo señaló.

—Debí suponerlo —murmuró el buen camarada Kai, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la barandilla—. Aviéntenlos.

Y el demontre obedeció (con más fuerza de la que debería, a juzgar por los "ouchs" de Tyson y Kenny). A veces (por no decir que siempre) se pasa.

—Pero aun así me adoras.

Sí, como no.


	30. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Bienvenidos al barco fantasma! **(A cruising for a bruising)  
_Onde se narra lo que aconteció en el barco entre Tyson y un tipo con cara de tecolote._

_Yes sir, _estar en un barco le hace bien a cualquiera. A cualquiera, menos a Kenny, que está tendido en la cama. Se pueden hacer interesantes observaciones sobre el sistema de equilibrio del ser humano en este caso. Es bien sabido que el giroscopio natural del humano se encuentra en el oído; y que alguien que se queda sin vista (o no tiene ojos, como en el caso presente) agudiza sus demás sentidos. Recientemente surgió la duda del por qué, si no tiene ojos, el buen Kenny no tiene un sinfín de accidentes cómicos para los demás y fatales para él.

Estudios recientes han comprobado que los lentes que Kenny trae un poco por arriba de donde deberían estar sus ojos, al friccionarse con su copete despeinado y tieso, emiten ondas de sonar imperceptibles para el oído humano o de cualquier otro ser inteligente o cuasi-inteligente. Kenny, claro está, los percibe igual que un murciélago capta sus ondas de radar. Por lo tanto, Kenny tiene un oído muy fino. No tanto como un elfo, ni como los antecitados murciélagos, pero ahí la lleva.

¿Qué pasa en el mar, con el efecto caótico (aunque rítmico) de las olas, de los sonares y de los peces que emplean métodos similares?

Pues pasa que la mentecita (literalmente. Muy literalmente) de Kenny es un pequeño (literalmente. **MUY literalmente**) caos.

Empero, hay otras hipótesis al respecto, si bien ninguna se ha comprobado del todo.

—No aguanto el mareo —se quejó Kenny.

—Se llama cruda —informó Rogran, solícito.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca me he emborrachado.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy el conejo de pascua.

Cállese asté, hereje. No se compare con Su Alteza Serenísima El Conejo De Pascua. Presiento que un ser con una inteligencia levemente inferior a la de un moco embarrado entrará por la puerta.

—¿Jefe? —saludó Tyson—. Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, de maravilla.

—Menos mal, ya nos estábamos preocupando.

Sí, mis nobles caballeros y mis dulces damas, sí fue sarcasmo pero el buen Bachoco no lo notó.

—Ooooh, mi estómago…

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estuvo borracho —informó Rogran con presteza.

—Estoy mareado —corrigió Kenny, molesto.

—¡Yo conozco la cura para eso! —soltó Kori, agarró al jefe, y se lo llevó arrastrando a la cubierta, desde donde podía contemplar a las mil maravillas el bamboleo del barco, que es lo que, en la mayor parte de los casos, provoca el mareo.

—Ahora estoy peor…

—… seguramente Max conoce el remedio para esto —caviló Tyson, y se volvió hacia la alberca que estaba en la cubierta (háganme el refabrón cavor, o como sea que se diga. Una alberca en el mar. Es el colmo, **_el colmo_**)—. ¡MAX!

—¿Quep? —respondió el aludido.

—¿Cuál es la cura para el mareo?

—Pues no sé, pero yo estoy nadando y no estoy mareado.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Kori, y arrojó a Kenny a la alberca.

—Su estupidez no tiene límite… —jadeó Rogran, asombrado. Genuinamente asombrado, _yes sir_, cosa que seguramente no le pasaba desde hace rato.

—¡Miahogo! .¡Miahogo! —clamó Kenny.

—¿kikirikihaga? .¿Kikirikihaga? —se apuró Tyson, yendo de un lado a otro junto a la orilla de la alberca.

—¡Zzzzzzzzzácalo! .¡Zzzzzzzzácalo! —sugirió Max. Tyson asintió e intentó sujetar a Kenny, pero resbaló y cayó en la alberca.

—… en definitiva, no tiene límite.

Seh, sería preocupante un caso así (dos idiotas en el agua sin supervisión de un salvavidas), de no ser porque estoy firmemente convencida de que los cabezas huecas flotan en el agua por haberlo comprobado varias veces (varios paseos por la plancha han dejado un regusto amargo por eso).

Con el tiempo, Kori y el niño sin ojos salieron del agua.

—¿Ya se curó? —quiso saber Max.

Yemita, al ver al mareado y crudo Kenny correr hacia la barandilla y vomitar, negó.

—Creo que no, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Pregúntenle a Rei, él de seguro sí sabe —sugirió Max, y eso mismo hicieron sus compañeros.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Dónde estará Rei? —preguntó Tyson al aire.

—¡Por allá! —soltó Rogran, señalando a la derecha y caminando con absoluto convencimiento.

—Te seguimos —asintió Bachoco.

_No sir, _yo ni loca lo sigo. Rogran tiene la facultad de perderse con facilidad sólo por darse el gusto de seguir el camino más largo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

Pues sé, por ejemplo, que Rei acaba de salir de la puerta que está atrás de Kenny.

—Hola, chicos —saludó.

—¡Rei! .¡Necesitamos que nos digas la cura para el mareo! —apremió Tyson, con dramatismo y vehemencia.

—¡Pues comer! —soltó Rei, tan fresco como los pescados que acababa de comerse.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kenny—. Pero…

—Provecho —lo atajó Rei, y le injertó una manzana en la boca.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Tyson.

—¡.¿ESTÁS LOCO?.! —espetó Kenny, arrancándose la manzana de la boca—. ¡AHORA ME SIENTO DIEZ VECES PEOR!

—… ¡Entonces ya sé qué te curará! —a Yemita se le iluminó la cara, como si alguien le hubiera prendido un foco encima, tras lo cual lo llevó a la sala de juegos, donde unos niños están jugando yoblade.

—Eso me marea más —dictaminó Kenny.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —clamó Kori, rendido por fin.

—¡Yo! —saltó Rogran. Je, esto será divertido. No es como si tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo solucionarlo—. Pues claro que la tengo. Tiene que vomitarlo todo, así que… _Telepo_.

¿A dónde lo enviaste, aparte de a su muerte segura?

—Pues a la montaña rusa de Superman, para que vomite todo y se sienta mejor.

Oh. ¿Y eso cuánto tiempo tomará?

—Mmmmh… otros treinta segundos.

Kenny apareció de la nada, tambaleándose al suelo y jadeando.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Rogran.

—Me siento peor, si es posible.

—¡Caray, jefe, no tienes remedio! —dictaminó Tyson por fin—. Creo que te vas a morir de vómito.

Bien, bien, no sé ustedes, mis nobles caballeros y mis dulces damas, pero yo ya me divertí bastante. En realidad, la cura es de lo más fácil.

—Sí, claro. Intenta superar lo que yo hice —desafió el demontre, para variar.

Pues han de saber, cándidos míos, que los ratas, tras experimentar con científicos por años, han dado con la cura para el mareo. Son estas pastillitas prodigiosas que harás bien en tomarte, Kenny.

—…está bien… —Kenny alargó la mano para tomar la pastilla y el vaso con agua, pero de repente se apartó de ellos como si fueran la peste—. ¡NO, ESPERA! .¡LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE TRATES DE ENVENENARME!

_Fuck, _esa oración es sintáctica y lógicamente correcta. Bueno, cada quien. Ya te arrepentirás cuando empieces a vomitar el intestino.

—¿Vomitar el intestino? —repitió Kenny, como si le fueran a dar náuseas otra vez.

_Yes sir, _primero sale el intestino grueso, luego el delgado, luego el estómago y después los pulmones.

—¡Está bien, está bien! .¡Me tomaré eso! —soltó Kenny—… ¡hey! Ya me siento mejor… lo que me deja listo para decirles el entrenamiento que van a hacer en el barco.

—¿Entrenamiento? —repitieron Rei y Tyson.

—Ajá…

—… no voy a dejar que el sicótico rubiales se pierda de esto —soltó Rogran, desapareció, y tres segundos después regresó con Max.

—¡WIIIIIII! .¡OTRA VEZ! —clamó Max cuando sus átomos se reintegraron.

—Sólo si te portas bien y le haces caso al jefe en todo lo que te diga.

—Está bien.

—Bueno… —comenzó Kenny—. Analizando los datos de nuestras batallas anteriores…

—¿"Nuestras", kimosabi? —bufó Tyson.

—… de _sus_ batallas anteriores —corrigió Kenny—, he notado un patrón muy interesante…

—¿Cuál?

—No puedo decirte cuál, pero paga 90 pesos la hora, y en definitiva sería mejor que trabajáramos para él a que siguiéramos con toda esta farsa de yoblade.

—Me agrada la idea —asintió Rei.

—Y a mí —coincidió Bachoco.

—¿Nos va a dar dulces? —quiso saber Max.

—Sí —respondió Kenny.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? —se preguntaron los Bladefixers, y se fueron.

—… ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Rogran un rato después.

Y la respuesta es simple: traición. Eso fue Alta Traición.

—Ah… ¿y qué le hacemos a los traidores?

Justo lo que estás pensando.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Qué bueno que están aquí —soltó Rei—, queríamos entregarles nuestras cartas de renuncia.

Entonces… ¿se van a ir?

—¿Y preguntas? —retrucó Tyson. _Fuck, _tiene razón.

¿Cómo culparlos de querer abandonar? Les han pasado muchas, muchas desgracias. _Yes sir, _es el momento apropiado para renunciar.

Al fin y al cabo, no es como si alguien les asegurara que en realidad estuvieran predestinados a ganar el campeonato mundial por razones divinas más allá de su humana comprensión, ni tampoco es como si todos los peligros y problemas ya se hayan acabado.

—Tampoco es como si estuvieran haciendo pedacitos los corazones del público —chantajeó Rogran.

—Ni modo —Max se encogió de hombros.

Pero es natural, natural y comprensible. A esta bola de desagradecidos llamados Bladefixers les importa un soberano rábano que alguien desmenuce su corazón frente a ellos.

Así que tendrán que quedarse por la fuerza. Que vengan los abogados.

—… así que esos son los jóvenes que quieren rescindir su contrato, .¿verdad? —soltó el abogado, tan sin emociones como un abogado debe ser—. Pues sepan que, según la Ley De Personajes De Series Televisivas, Subdivisión Caricaturas, Subdivisión Anime, Estatuto 64216401, Sección 1684623, Párrafo 454765445, Renglón 556, ustedes no pueden renunciar

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los Bladefixers, sin estar seguros de haber entendido algo de lo que les había dicho el abogado, quien se limitó a sacar un libro bastante grueso que decía "Ley De Personajes De Series Televisivas, Actualizada" y empezó a leer.

—"…quedando aclarado que todo personaje que renuncie a una parodia a mitad de ésta podrá y deberá ser torturado, asesinado, violado, borrado, golpeado, ahorcado, apuñalado, requinteado, balaceado, abandonado y detestado por completo por el parodiador, además de que se usará un clon del personaje para efectos de la historia (…)y las historias subsiguientes…"

—¿Renunciar? —soltaron los Bladefixers, intercambiando miradas incrédulas entre ellos—. ¿Quién dijo renunciar? .¡Nos encanta todo esto!

—Entonces todo está aclarado —afirmó el abogado, guardando el libro en su maletín y cerrándolo enérgicamente—. Aquí está la cuenta.

_Crap, _esta cuenta no es tal, es más bien un asalto a mano armada. Tendré que apropiarme de todas las pertenencias de los Bladefixers y malbaratarlas para poder cubrirla.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Como sea… les estaba diciendo que, analizando los datos de sus batallas anteriores, he notado un patrón recurrente.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber Max.

—Pues… observen —respondió Kenny, y procedió a mostrarles en el GBASP todas y cada una de las derrotas de Tyson.

—¡Oye! —quejose Bachoco—. ¡Sólo estás mostrando nuestras derrotas!

—¿Nuestras, kimosabi? —retrucó Rei.

—Bueno, mis derrotas —reconoció Kori a regañadientes.

—¡Pues ése es el punto! —exclamó el niño sin ojos con vehemencia—. ¡Aunque al final ganemos la batalla, siempre pierdes! Así que debemos evitar eso porque no sabemos si seguiremos contando con la misma suerte, por lo que entrenaremos, digo, entrenarán, todo el viaje —al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros Bladefixers decía nada, prosiguió—. Tyson, tú le darás 26,489.23 vueltas al barco.

—Pero… pero…

—¡Cállate y empieza!

—… está bien —farfulló Yemita, y se fue corriendo.

—Max, tú levantarás pesas.

—¡Pero si el niño aún está en crecimiento! —reclamó Rogran, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado su opinión—. ¡Se le va a lesionar la espalda y se va a quedar chaparro!

Lo que el demoñejo no sabe es que Kenny no quiere ser el único pigmeo en el equipo, y precisamente por eso procede así.

—Está bien —asintió Max con desenvoltura, y se fue.

—Y tú, Rei…

—Olvídalo, jefe: acabo de comer. Háblame dentro de dos horas. No quiero correr el riesgo de una indigestión —soltó Rei de un jalón, y se fue.

—mmmh… y ustedes dos…

—¿Qué te pasa? .¿Estás borracho? YO NO VOY A HACER NADA PORQUE UN INSULSO MORTAL SIN OJOS ME LO DIGA.

Comparto la opinión.

—Pero… pero…

—¡Calla, inútil, insulso, imberbe, impuro, "in pártibus", inaceptable, inadecuado, inadaptado, inadvertido, inaguantable, incompetente, inepto, inameno, inane, inapeable, inapropiado, inarmónico, incachable, incapacitado, incasable, incasto, incauto, incisivo, incívico, inclemente, inclusero y todos los demás "in-", mortal!

—Vale, me callo… Por cierto, .¿dónde esta Kai?

Esto sí no me la creo. Rehúsome a creer que este cíclope tuerto le haya encontrado un "pero" al buen camarada Kai. ¡A menos de que considere tanta perfección como un defecto!.

—Pues…

—¡Calla, sacrílego inconcino e inconcreto!

De cualquier manera, si el buen camarada Kai tuviera un defecto (lo cual es ciertamente imposible), dudo mucho de que un nerd sin ojos ni vida social pudiera encontrarlo, ni se diga remediarlo. Esto lo digo sobre todo por la luz superior que tengo en el resultado del entrenamiento que diseñó.

Primeramente, sabiendo como sé que Bachoco es un estúpido, y notando esa sensación centrífuga que no sentía desde la última vez que entré a una lavadora gigante, además de que el horizonte que puedo ver por la borda es un borrón, llego a mi primera observación de que, muy probablemente, este barco acabe en Groenlandia, y no en Rusia. Afirmo tal cosa partiendo de los hechos anteriores y de que Kenny le ordenó a Kori darle 26,489.23 vueltas al barco, cosa que seguramente está haciendo en la cabina de mando mediante el timón del antecitado barco.

Segundamente, Max está convencido de que el mundo no existe, filosofía ciertamente perturbadora. Tan fuerte es su creencia, que seguramente está convencido de que las pesas que está levantando no existen, y tal vez sea tan grande su poder mental que, en efecto, las pesas no pesen para él.

Terceramente, Rei seguirá acostado y leyendo cómics sin importar que su proceso digestivo haya acabado o no.

—Siempre que sales con tu seudociencia me asombras, Flint (generalmente porque lo que dices no tiene fundamento científico alguno), pero esta vez me has dejado pasmado. ¿Cómo, si puedes saber todo eso sin verlos, te pusiste a seguirlos con ese disfraz de planta artificial?

… che demontre de cuarta, no cuestione mis métodos. Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito bien definido que no tengo necesidad de discutir con nadie.

—Huy, qué genio. Yo me voy.

Más aún, puedo determinar la evolución de los acontecimientos del futuro inmediato de Bachoco partiendo de la Ley comprobada hasta el cansancio de que Yemita siempre se meterá en todos los problemas posibles; y de ser imposible su asistencia a dos problemas por cuestiones de índole tiempo-espacial, se meterá en el problema más grande. Si ambos problemas tienen idéntica magnitud, escogerá aquel que lo haga verse más ridículo.

Así pues, estoy firmemente convencida de que, una vez que deje de darle vueltas al timón, irá al cuarto de juegos del barco (que, por si no lo había dicho antes, es un buen camarada cansado de llevar burguesitos y turistas. Seh, este barco preferiría llevar hamburguesas y tarotistas).

—¿Estás diciendo que Tyson se meterá en problemas en el cuarto de juegos? —bufó Kenny, escéptico—. El único problema en que se metería sería si apostara, y eso está bastante prohibido.

Ah, eso de no tener ojos debe ser triste, sin duda. El muy ciego niño no se percató de que había platos de yoblade en ese cuarto de juegos.

—… Ve a decirle esos cuentos chinos a alguien que le interesen —espetó Kenny.

Bien. Muy bien. Que conste que yo lo advertí. Para comprobar mi hipótesis, iré a ese susodicho cuarto de juegos, vaciaré las monedas de las maquinitas y presenciaré con mis propios ojos la desgracia de Bachoco. _Yes sir_, es por estos preciosos regalos que me hacen los barcos que me gusta tanto la vida de mar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡NOO! —lloraba un niño inocente, en el antecitado cuarto de juegos—. ¡ROMPIÓ MI YOBLADE!

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bachoco (teoría comprobada), acercándose.

—¡Ese malvado cara de tecolote rompió mi yoblade! —informó el niño inocente, señalando al causante de su desgracia.

—Muy bien… —murmuró Kori, y lentamente se volvió para encarar al facedor de agravios con una actitud heroica—. ¡Escúchame, malvado cara de tecolote que rompió su yoblade suyo de él! .¡Pagarás por tus crímenes!

—Osea, güo —soltó el malvado cara de tecolote. Eso de "güo" quiere decir "güey", mis nobles caballeros y mis dulces damas. Resúltase ser que los fresas (los que son demasiado fresas) se ven imposibilitados de hablar correctamente, generalmente por dos males contagiosos y difíciles de revertir: "Banalidad Crónica" y "Papa en la Boca"—¿quién te crees que eres para venir a fastidiar? Osea, güo, consíguete una vida.

—…¡No entendí ni papa de lo que dijiste, pero pagarás por eso! —arremetió Yemita, mostrando su yoblade. ¿Ven cómo todo acaba pasando tal como yo dije? En fin, al cara de tecolote no le hizo gracia el ver la cosa ésa de Tyson.

—Osea, eres otro aficionado, .¿verdad, güo? Porque todos estos nacos no son más que puros aficionados.

(Los aficionados presentes, que en efecto eran todos los presentes, se dedicaron a mirar al techo y hacerse los desentendidos)

Mientras los yoblades vuelan cual grácil ruiseñor, tengo una pequeña punzada intuitiva que me dice que los demás Bladefixers vienen hacia acá. No sé porqué, pero presiento que a Rei, Max y Kenny de repente les han dado unas ganas de jugar Pac-man que no pueden con ellas. Y, sin importar que Kenny tenga un cartucho de Pac-man y un GBASP, vendrá acá. _Yes sir_, lo sé. ¿A poco no es genial ser un Oráculo Tamalero?

… seh, ahí vienen. Pero se van a llevar un chasco cuando se enteren de que Rogran les ganó la maquinita en cuestión, y les va a dar un patatús cuando descubran de que va en el nivel 26988 (que nadie imaginaría siquiera que existe) con un solo crédito.

—Yo quería jugar Pac-man —se quejó Rei.

—En fin —sonrió Max.

—¡No es justo! —Kenny empezó a hacer un berrinche.

Y fue entonces, justamente entonces, cuando llegó a oídos de los tres la voz de un niño cualquiera.

—¡Es increíble que el imberbe de Tyson esté peleando contra el cara de Tecolote!

—¡.¿Qué?.! —asombraronse los tres alegres compadres, y se dirigieron hacia el plato—. ¡TYSON!

—Qué bueno que llegaron —los saludó aquél, como siempre.

—¿Se puede saber quién es ese cara de tecolote? —preguntó Rei.

—Ni idea —le respondió el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —se asombraron los demás Bladefixers.

—No les importa.

—¡Tyson! —Kenny volvió a tomar el tema original de la conversación rápidamente—. ¡.¿Cómo es que te metes en batallas sin avisar?.!

—¡Recuerda que todo es un programa de Matrix! —sugirió Max.

—Y dale —soltó Rei, fastidiado de la eterna cantaleta del rubio sobre Matrix.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —el malvado cara de tecolote arrastró las palabras—. Osea, qué loser, güo.

—¡Ya me harté! —bramó Bachoco, sin saber que no era el único—. ¡Fox!

—¡Ash, naco pocofino sin escrúpulos! —soltó el tecolotudo aquél, y procedió a llamar a su político bit—. ¡BLAIR!

Y el yoblade de Yemita salió volando.

—Te dije que entrenaras —dijo Kenny rápidamente.

—Por eso mi papi me compró el mejor yoblade del mundo —se ufanó el tecolotudo—. Y ya me voy, porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Se dirigía a la puerta el tipo aquél cuando el buen camarada Kai hizo una pregunta muy importante y trascendental.

—¿Qué esperas?

El malvado cara de tecolote no supo qué responder, así que sólo se le quedó viendo al buen camarada Kai con cara de lechuza.

—…¿qué esperas para decirnos tu nombre? —completó el buen camarada Kai, viendo que el cara de tecolote era algo lentito.

—… Robert —informó el cara de tecolote secamente y se fue

—· / —·— / ·—

Yo se los advertí, les advertí que Bachoco se metería en problemas a la mínima oportunidad. Pero que les sirva de lección.

—Volví a perder… —lloraba Tyson, sentado en el suelo, sobre la cubierta, a babor, cerca de la barandilla.

—Vamos, anímate —dijo Rei consoladoramente.

—Pudo ser peor —aseguró Max.

—¿En serio? —masculló Kori.

—¡En serio! .¡Podrías haber perdido delante de todo el mundo! Nada más te vimos nosotros y los del barco… ¿quién se va a enterar?

—Sí, no es como si fuera a subir a Internet el vídeo que grabó el GBASP —dijo Kenny.

—No debemos olvidar este momento —comenzó el buen camarada Kai, solemnemente.

—¡Claro que no! —coincidió Rogran, y se puso tomar fotografías. El buen camarada Kai prosiguió con su discurso.

—…no el que ahora estés tirado en el suelo como vil trapo —aunque **_ésa_** sea la mejor parte—, sino el que un desconocido fresa y con cara de tecolote derrotó a… bueno, iba a decir a "nuestro" equipo, pero el que perdió fuiste tú, Tyson.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Es un recordatorio de que no podemos... —continuó el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Dejar a Tyson en el equipo? —interrumpió Rogran, levantando la mano.

—No. Es un recordatorio de que…

De que deben pagar sus impuestos, _yes sir._

—Tampoco. ¡Esunrecordatoriodequenopodemosquedarnosdormidosennuestroslaureles! —recitó de un jalón, felicitándose porque nadie pudo interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los demás Bladefixers.

—¡QUE TIENEN QUE ENTRENAR MÁS, SO PALURDOS! —explicó el buen camarada Kai con mesura y paciencia.

—Ah.

—… tengo una pequeña pregunta —soltó el demontre de improviso, dirigiéndose al buen camarada Kai.

—Pues dila.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

_Holy crap, _Rogran, estás más ciego que el niño sin ojos. ¿Qué no ves que ahí, cerca del nudo de su adorable bufandita, el buen camarada Kai trae manchas de lápiz labial?

—Sí lo vi, pero esperaba que tuviera el valor cívico de decirlo —soltó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—…bueno, como decía, hay que entrenar —dijo el buen camarada Kai, todo rojo, y se fue, corriendo a más no poder.

_No sir, _no es admisible que se vaya tan así como así sin dejarnos disfrutar de su turbación. _Incitatio_.

—Flint, .¿qué cuernos estás haciendo? —exclamó el demontre, medio escandalizado. Pffft, no es para tanto. Sólo hice que a la pareja de ballenas que está abajo del barco de repente le dieran unas ganas de…

Bueno, hechos y no palabras. El bamboleo del barco debería darles una idea.

—Estoy más mareado que nunca —declaró Kenny unos veinte segundos más tarde.

—Y, término medio, .¿cuánto tiempo le pone una pareja de ballenas a esto del pum-pum-arribotota? —le preguntó Rei a Marta.

—Procreación —corrigió Max, sonriente—. La palabra es Procreación.


	31. Chapter 32

**Crónicas Vladivostokianas I**

—Así que esto es Vladivostok —comentó el Productor, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban en un ¿pintoresco? puerto en el sudeste de Rusia. Flint saltaba y corría por todas partes, mega-emocionada.

—WAAAAAAAAAAH! _SHIPPEYS_!

—¿Se le quitará pronto? —le preguntó el Director a Rogran, quien al parecer tenía el Doctorado en Psicología Flintaria.

—No.

—¡QUÉ BONITOOOOOOOUUUUUS!

—Mírala, parece niña chiquita —se conmovió el Productor. Segundos después, un pescado certeramente lanzado por la niña chiquita abofeteó su faz.

—Oí eso —dijo áridamente, para después saltar a donde estaba la cadena del ancla de uno de los barcos y seguir con su actitud infantil—. _Board'em mateys!_

—…¿No habría sido mejor grabar este capítulo en la locación original de Londres? —suspiró el jefe de camarógrafos.

—Hacemos esto por Vladivostok. Lo justo es que nos mantengan un rato —sentenció el Director, llamando al resto del Equipo a tomar sus posiciones, mientras Flint seguía saltando por ahí. Finalmente, Rogran le dio un certero sartenazo en la región occipital y la hizo ¿recobrar? la cordura.

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Del Porque No Debes Bajarte De Un Barco/Camión/Avión/Monociclo, Sin Antes Consultarlo Con El Capitán/Chofer/Piloto/Malabarista** (London Calling)  
O_nde por indejos se bajan del barco y se enfrentan a muchos mostros feos y peludos. Bueno, no necesariamente peludos, pero sí muy feos. _

_Holy crap, _me quito el sombrero que no uso. Nunca me había enterado de una pareja con tanto aguante como el señor y la señora Cetáceo. Fue divertido mientras duró (y duró mucho), pero todas las cosas buenas de la vida se acaban; y este barco ha llegado a uno de los puertos de la cuna, nodriza y alcahueta de la piratería, la bienamada Inglaterra.

Sobra decir que Kenny está mareado, Max comparte mi opinión, el buen camarada Kai se lamenta de que ninguno de sus compañeros se haya caído del barco, Rei cavila en que toda la situación fue demasiado rara y Tyson está tan dormido como sólo él puede estarlo. O sea que el ambiente aquí está muy agradable, _yes sir, _y una calma así sólo se consigue estando con un buen camarada como es este barco.

Pero como no me canso de decir, las cosas buenas de la vida se acaban. Comprenderán mi mucho sufrimiento, nobles caballeros y dulces damas, cuando les diga que Bachoco se despertó sin gracia ni concierto ni decoro, simplemente abrió los ojos y se incorporó de súbito, y abrió su bocaza para graznar que tenía hambre, como si a alguien le importara. El niño sin ojos se mostró incrédulo ante el hecho de que Kori pudiera pensar en comida en esos momentos, a lo que el aludido respondió que era obvio que podía pensar en comida si tenía hambre. El demontre metió su cuchara y les informó que podían comer en el barco o en un restaurante que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, desde donde no se podía oír el ruido del barco, del que seguramente estaban hartos (¡pero si el barco está divino, excelso, eximio, y encima es un buen camarada! Sus únicos defectos son ciertos pasajeros). Y decidieron comer lejos del buen camarada (del barco, no del buen camarada Kai). Yemita, previsor por una sola vez en su vida, le preguntó a un tipo cualquiera que, por cuestiones del azar, estaba en la cubierta cuándo zarparía el barco (claro que no con términos tan técnicos). El Tipo Cualquiera Que, Por Cuestiones Del Azar, Estaba En La Cubierta, les respondió que dentro de dos días. Le creyeron.

¡Mal, mal, mal! Errores de principiante derivados de la nula capacidad de observación de poseen. Era imposible que el barco zarpara dentro de dos días, pues el pequeño puerto londinense de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme no es su destino final; y la carga que tienen para Inglaterra sólo son unas tres cajas que pueden desembarcarse en menos de una hora, y todo lo revelaba el buen camarada a quien quisiera escucharlo.

Ah, bueno fuera que la tragedia se acabara aquí, _yes sir_.

Es más, aquí se acaba la tragedia para mí. Yo me quedo con el buen camarada (el barco, no el buen camarada Kai, qué más quisiera), y que se metan en todos los problemas que puedan y gusten.

—¡Hey, tienes que bajar tú también! Si no, .¿quién va a narrar?

Cállese asté, demoñejo de quinta. Me gusta el barquito, me quiero quedar y me voy a quedar. No espero que un pérfido incendia-barcos comprenda el sentimiento.

—¡.¿Sigues con lo del barco?.! —exclama, incrédulo, como si fuera para menos—. Bien, bien —_crap, _eso de que se ponga a buscar entre sus bolsillos no me hace la más mínima gracia. Seguro sacará una granada o algo así—. No, no es una granada. Fíjate bien y dime a quién se parece.

_For the shiny beard of ol' Neptune! _Es… es… es una réplica de mi pobre barco incendiado en miniatura.

—¿Es perfecto, no? Siendo sincero, este barco es más bonito. Y, en esta versión mini, lo puedes llevar contigo y no tiene pasajeros que puedan ser su defecto.

Ay, Rograncini. Sabes que con un dulce me convencías, no había necesidad de… ¡.¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo?.! .¡.¿Dónde queda mi dignidad, mi eterna furia, mi juramento de venganza?.! .¡.¿Lo dejo por la mera sombra de su razón?.!

—Está bien, está bien. También te daré chocolates, pero baja de una vez.

No, _no sir_. Si bajo será sólo para traer de regreso a los Bladefixers, aunque tenga que jalarlos de las orejas.

—Si los Bladefixers son tan estúpidos como para bajarse de un barco cuando hay tantas razones obvias para NO hacerlo, merecen que no les digamos nada y los dejemos hacer sus tonterías. No es nuestro problema, .¿lo olvidas?

Cállese, che demonio manipulador abogado del diablo sonsacador de idiotas, que ya le dije que tengo que asegurarme de que lleguen a Rusia.

—Y por eso, precisamente, **_yo _**tengo que asegurarme de que **_no_** lleguen a Rusia.

…_Bene, bene_. _Lasciate ogni speranza_. Si es así, acepto el lance. No tendré mejor venganza parcial que arruinarte tus malévolos planes, como de costumbre.

—Ya quisieras, che Flint drogada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Estuvo delicioso —suspiró Bachoco, cuando él y los demás Bladefixers regresaron al puerto. Inmediatamente se puso en evidencia su privilegiada percepción—. ¿Dónde está el barco?

—Bajo tu pie —espetó el buen camarada Kai, irónico.

—¿En serio? .¡Qué alivio…! Pensé que se había ido sin nosotros.

—**_Se fue_** sin nosotros —corroboró Marta, y los Bladefixers guardaron silencio un rato por su estupidez.

—Disculpe —interpeló Kenny a un individuo que pasaba por ahí—. ¿Qué pasó con el barco que estaba aquí?

—_Aye, aye, dat gentl'man leaved lake tree ours ago —_respondió aquél, y se fue.

—Gracias… supongo —masculló el niño sin ojos.

—¿Alguien sabe qué dijo? —preguntó Kori. Y me asombra su estupidez, si el mensaje está más claro que el agua.

—Ni idea —le respondieron los demás, salvo el buen camarada Kai, que no dijo nada.

—Marta, .¿puedes traducirlo? —pidió Kenny.

—Déjame ver… —divagó Marta, poniendo a correr a los ceros y unos en su interior—. Nop. no puedo. Es vil jerga que sólo los marineros borrachos entienden. No lo entiendo.

Esa política se está buscando sus ciber-pataditas en sus ciber-costillitas.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —clamó Max, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Parece ser que están perdidos —notó un tipo que llegó de la nada—. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Verá, el barco… —comenzó Rei.

—Ah, claro… zarpó hace como tres o cuatro horas, lo siento —informó el sujeto aquél, consultando su reloj. Y si los Bladefixers confían en un tipo que se ve a las claras que es un vándalo malandro malora bellaco y ruin, habrán firmado su sentencia de muerte—. ¡Vengan! Los llevaré a un teléfono público para que llamen a alguien.

Y los Bladefixers, claro, confiaron en el primer desconocido que les pasó por enfrente, así que lo siguieron hasta una bodega abandonada, donde el tipejo éste mostró el cobre, si entienden a lo que me refiero. No, con un demonio, a eso no. Ches "dulces damas" pervertidas. Me lo esperaba de ustedes, pero no de los nobles caballeros. Con lo que corroboro mi teoría de que las perversiones se contagian. _Crap, crap, holy crap._

—Bueno, me importa un pepino lo que les haya pasado. Denme todo lo que tengan de valor.

—Pero… pero… —balbucearon los Bladefixers.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Tendrán que arreglárselas solos, por imprudentes —dictaminó el demontre, y por una vez concuerdo con él.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡_Por favor_! —soltó el buen camarada Kai, harto, y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago al tipo ése y acto seguido un yobladazo en la nuca, obteniendo como resultado de su combinación un tipejo desmayado.

—¡NOS SALVASTE! —exclamaron los demás Bladefixers, conmovidos como dragones rescatados de las garras de una damisela. O algo así.

—Cállense y vámonos de aquí —gruñó el buen camarada Kai.

Tras lo cual, los Bladefixers se pusieron a vagar sin sentido por las calles.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Tyson al cielo.

—Pues… podríamos ir a las oficinas londinenses de la NQNTNMQHA —sugirió Rei.

—Buena idea —asintió Max.

—¿Existe eso? —asombrose Kori.

—Pues eso espero.

Para fortuna de ellos, sí existían dichas oficinas, a las que arribaron sin agravio ni daño alguno a sus personas.

—Estooo… hola —saludó Rei a los encargados que se encontraron—. Somos los Bladefixers.

—¿Los Bladefixers? —repitió uno de ellos, que tenía un gafete que aseguraba que su portador se llamaba Felipe—. ¿Los famosos Bladefixers? .¡LOS BLADEFIXERS!. ¡GENIAL!

—¿Y quiénes son ésos? —le preguntó su compañero, que no trae gafete pero tiene cara de llamarse Leopoldo.

—¡NI IDEA! —respondió Felipe.

—Somos los Bladefixers, el equipo del Sr. Dickenson, los que ganaron el campeonato Asiático y el Estadounidense también —informó Bachoco, no sin un tinte de orgullo que no le correspondía.

—¡GUAU! .¿EN SERIO? —se asombró Felipe, para volverse hacia Leopoldo—. ¡SIEEEEEE! .¡SON EL EQUIPO DEL SR. DICKENSON!

—¿Podemos creerles? —bufó Leopoldo, escéptico.

—SUPONGO QUE NO.

—Pues… —soltó Rei, sacando su yoblade para mostrárselos.

—Ese… ese yoblade… —balbució Felipe, genuinamente asombrado y con expresión de reconocerlo—. ¡ES INCONFUNDIBLE! .¡ME LA CREO!

—¿Entonces sí son los Bladefixers?

—PUES NO LO SÉ.

—Miren —comenzó Max, sonriendo—. LoquepasaesqueibamosenbarcoaRusiaparallegaralcampeonatomundial,peroporsituacionesquenopiensomencionarnosbajamosdelbarco,elbarcosefueynosdejoaqui,asiqueahoratenemosquecomunicarnosconelseñorDickensonparaquenosayudearesolvernuestrosproblemasporquesomosunosgorronesynotenemosniideadequehacer.

—¡.¿QUÉ?.! En… ¡.¿en serio?.! .¡.¿Pasó todo eso?.! .¡INCREÍBLE!

—¿Qué dijo? —quiso saber Leopoldo.

—NO ME HE ENTERADO DE NADA.

—¡QUE SI PODRÍAN COMUNICARNOS CON EL SEÑOR DICKENSON! —bramó Kenny, con su voz meliflua, chillona, jocosa y nada inspiradora de respeto.

—Vale… —asintió Felipe, tomó el teléfono y marcó—. ¿Sí? .¿Con la pizzería de Timy? Quisiera ordenar una pizza con salchicha italiana, salami, tocino, chorizo, queso en la orilla, tamaño familiar. Síp, también mande el refresco. Gracias.

Los Bladefixers se quedaron sin habla. Estaban frente a un sujeto más estúpido que Tyson y con un déficit de atención más poderoso que el de Max. El buen camarada Kai, resuelto y visiblemente furioso, tomó el teléfono y la libreta de direcciones y marcó un número.

—¿Bueno? .¿Está el señor Dickenson? De parte de los Bladefixers… ajá… está bien… gracias —gruñó, colgando el auricular, visiblemente furioso todavía—. El Sr. Dickenson no está en su oficina, ni en ningún lugar donde podamos localizarlo —informó.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —se asombro Rei—. ¡Sólo marcaste un numero!

—¡GUAU!. ¡ME LA CREO! —afirmó Felipe—. ¡ES PSÍQUICO! .¡GENIAL!

—¿Seguro? —arqueó Leopoldo la ceja, con ironía.

—PUES LA VERDAD NO CREO.

—…porque su secretaria dijo eso —informó el buen camarada Kai, absteniéndose de arrancarle la cabeza a dentelladas a Felipe—. Que hace dos días que nadie lo ha visto.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —invocó Bachoco.

—¡Yo! —respondió otro tipo que llegó de la nada.

—Aaah, no —soltaron los Bladefixers con severidad—. Esta vez no.

Tras lo cual, le dieron una buena paliza.

—¡SÍIIIIII! —los animó Felipe—. ¡DENLE DURO A ESE MALVADO!

—¿Que no es ése el repartidor de pizzas? —divagó Leopoldo.

—… A LO MEJOR

—DISCÚLPENOS, SEÑOR, .¿SE SIENTE BIEN? —exclamaron los Bladefixers (excepto el buen camarada Kai), cesando su agresión (excepto el buen camarada Kai)—.PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!

—Sí… —mintió el repartidor—. La pizza corre por cuenta de la casa. Adiós.

Y el pobre sujetillo salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el secretario de Hacienda.

—¡GUAU! .¡LE DIERON TREMENDA PALIZA!

—¿En serio?

—PUES AHORA QUE LO PREGUNTAS, COMIENZO A DUDARLO —Felipe se detuvo a cavilar algo—. Pero para que no digan que somos malitos, nos encargaremos de su alojamiento mientras estén en Londres, y luego arreglaremos su traslado a Rusia.

—¿Vamos a hacer eso? —se asombró Leopoldo.

—LA VERDAD, NO.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —clamó Rei. Y por toda respuesta escuchó el zumbido de una mosca.

—¡JA! —se mofó Felipe tras haber vaciado una lata entera de insecticida sobre la pobre antecitada mosca—. ¡NO PUDISTE ESCAPAR!

Bachoco, aburrido, volteó a ver la pared y se quedó observando uno de esos tableros de corcho en los que la gente pone anuncios u otras cosas para entretener a las personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, de donde obtuvo una información asombrosa.

—…¡es el cara de tecolote!

—¿Te refieres a Robert? —preguntó Leopoldo—. Es el campeón regional.

—O ESO CREEMOS —apuntó Felipe.

—Entonces, me imagino que irá al campeonato mundial —dedujo Kenny, zopemente.

—PUES A LO MEJOR.

Leopoldo suspiró, pensando en el porqué le tocaba vivir eso a él, que podía haber sido guardia real, pero nooo, su padre no había querido que se inmiscuyera en esos asuntos.

—No, en realidad no piensa ir… aunque nadie sabe la razón.

—Y YO TAMPOCO.

—Ah —sonrió Max—. Ya entiendo… ok… ahí va: verá, señor, no sé quién soy… ni quiénes son ellos… ellos tampoco saben nada… y no sabemos si ustedes podrían ayudarnos… porque no sé que pensar… ni ellos… o eso creo…

—¡NO TE CREO! —vociferó Felipe (más de lo normal, se sobreentiende)—. ¡ASÍ QUE VAYAN A ESTE HOTEL —ordenó, dándoles una tarjeta— Y NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DEL RESTO! .¡Y NO VUELVAN A MOLESTAR! —finalizó, arrojándolos (literalmente) fuera de la oficina.

—Max… eso fue raro… —notó Kori.

—Lo sé —sonrió el rubio.

—¡ME LA CREO! —les llegó la voz de Felipe desde la oficina.

Y así, los Bladefixers se dirigieron al hotel, donde los aceptaron por caridad… nah, en realidad fue porque el tipo que no estaba loco de la oficina (osease Leopoldo) arregló todo. Apenas llevaban dos escasos minutos en la habitación (hay que decirlo, el de la oficina era algo tacaño y sólo les proveyó de una), cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién será? —preguntose Kenny.

—¡ALELUYA! .¡Creí que moriría de hambre! —exclamó Yemita, quien tenía la errónea teoría de que todo lo que pasaba en el Universo estaba encaminado a alimentarlo.

—¡Buenas Tardes! —saludó el tipo que estaba en la puerta—. ¡Vengo a ofrecerles esta hermosa enciclopedia, lujosamente encuadernada y bellamente ilustrada, que les enseñará todo lo que quieren saber y nunca se atrevieron a preguntar sobre las Enciclopedias!

Casi todos los Bladefixers, salvo Kenny, que estaba embelesado; y el buen camarada Kai, que estaba fastidiado, gritaron del horror.

El buen camarada Kai resolvió sabiamente la situación dándole un puñetazo al vendedor y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Y ya pensaban que el peligro había pasado, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. _Yes sir,_ otra vez.

Los Bladefixers se pusieron a llorar de miedo. Salvo el buen camarada Kai que fue a abrir la puerta y apuntó con una pistola al inoportuno que había tocado esta vez.

—¿Qué demonios quiere? —lo interpeló amablemente al estilo militar.

—Yo…yo… —balbuceó el pobre inocente sujeto encañonado—. Sólo venía a dejar un paquete…

—¿Es una enciclopedia? —quiso saber el buen camarada Kai, quitándole el seguro a la pistola y manteniendo su educado tono.

—…no.

—…Está bien —soltó el buen camarada Kai, guardando la pistola—. Déjelo.

—S-s-s-sí…

—¡Rápido!

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —respondió el infeliz aquél, dejó el paquete y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué será? —se preguntó Rei.

—Si es una enciclopedia… —divagó el buen camarada, ajustando un rifle de francotirador a la ventana.

Kenny abrió el paquete y encontró una considerable cantidad de polvo blanco.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH, ÁNTRAX! —dedujo rápidamente (y, como de costumbre, erróneamente)—. ¡ES ÁNTRAX! —repitió, por si alguien no lo había escuchado la primera vez; y si no le creían, pensaba que con esa vehemencia cambiaría esa situación—. ¡HUYAN!

—No es ántrax, es cocaína —informó Max, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Rei.

—Simplemente lo sé.

—¿Hay algo más en la bolsa? —quiso saber Tyson, agarrándola al revés, esto es, con la abertura hacia abajo. La ley de gravedad determinó que algo cayera de ella y se impactara contra el pie de Bachoco—. Ouch, me dolió.

—Miren… es un casete —se asombró Rei, pues en esta era del DVD ver esas reliquias es una maravilla.

—¡WIIII! .¡VAMOS A VERLO!

Los Bladefixers injertan el casete en la vídeo, y alguien conocido apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Hola, amiguitos! —saludó Barney—. ¡Me alegra que hayan venido a jugar, nuestra diversión y aprendizaje nunca terminan, esto es lo que les vine a enseñar!

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII! .¡BARNEY! —saltó Max, mientras Rei, Tyson y Kenny quedaban en shock del miedo.

—Esto fue peor que una enciclopedia… —murmuró el buen camarada Kai, que no había perdido de vista al mensajero por la mira del rifle, y sonrió maquiavélica y sexosamente—. Pagarás.

De repente, la imagen se cortó y se vio a otro sujeto.

—Es… es… —tartamudeó Tyson.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Rei.

—Es… es…

—¿Quién? —sonrió Max.

—Es… es… es… él es…

—¡SUELTA LA SOPA O TE BALACEO! —solicitó amablemente el buen camarada Kai, apuntando con el rifle a Bachoco.

—…es mi papá.

—No se parecen en nada —dictaminó Kenny rápidamente. Y, por una vez en la vida, tenía razón.

—Tyson, creo que tu papá no es tu papá —soltó Max, risueño.

—¿De qué hablan? —se frikeó Bachoco

—De hecho, tampoco se parece a tu abuelo —notó Rei.

—Tyson, creo que tu abuelo no es tu abuelo.

El buen camarada Kai, por su parte, observaba con atención el vídeo y pensaba que el sujeto en él se parecía a Goku, de Dragon Ball Z.

—_Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana _—comenzó a narrar el supuesto padre de Tyson que se observaba en el vídeo—, _vivían miles de lindas creaturitas. Todos vivían en armonía, y luchaban por defender a los inocentes humanos que habitaban en un reino de caramelos y algodones de azúcar…_

—¡WIIIIIII!

—Vaya que tu papá es elocuente —jadeó Rei, genuinamente asombrado, mientras el buen camarada Kai se preguntaba si el sujetillo aquel (el del vídeo) estaría hablando de "eso".

—Aunque no sé como llegó el vídeo… —comentó Kori, frikeado todavía, como si esa cuestión tuviera repercusión alguna sobre la elocuencia de su supuesto padre.

—… _las hemos conocido por muchos nombres, como Chana, Juana, Pancracia, Eustaquio, Godofredo o Pancracio, y ahora las conocemos como políticos bit …hasta que un día, el malvado Señor Oscuro que controlaba Matrix decidió que no debía ser así… _

El alma de casi todos los Bladefixers pendía de un hilo, mientras el buen camarada Kai se limitaba a pensar que eran unos idiotas

—… _por eso, algunos de los políticos bit se volvieron corruptos y empezaron a cobrar impuestos como enajenados. ¡Tan-tan! _

Justo cuando se acabó el vídeo, el teléfono sonó.

—¡Yo contesto, yo contesto! —se ofreció Max (carajo, no en ese sentido, damas pervertidas), y levantó el auricular—. ¿Bueno?

—Seven days… —informó una voz tétrica en el teléfono.

—Yes? Seven days, so?

—Seven Wonderful Days in the Caribbean! just send 34,643,635 dollars and 56 cent to the We Cheat You Association, and you will enjoy the wonderful cruising of Seven Days In The Caribbean! (T: Siete Maravillosos Días en el Caribe! sólo envíe 3,4643,635 dólares y 56 centavos a la Asociación Nosotros Le Estafamos, y disfrutará un maravilloso crucero de Siete Días En El Caribe!)

—No, thanks… we had enough of cruisings now… (T: no, gracias… ya nos cansamos de los cruceros…)

—Oh, dammit! (T¡maldición!)

—Sorry —soltó Max sin remordimientos, y colgó.

—¿Quién era? —quiso saber Rei.

—Una voz tétrica que decía algo de "siete días".

—¡NOOO! —chilló Bachoco ("che Tyson, no chille" —Rogran)—. ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! .¡AAAAAH!

El buen camarada Kai suspiró y empezó a preparar su yoblade, y una metralleta, y una bazooka, y un lanza misiles, y otra escopeta, y una pistola de multidisparos y precisión, y granadas, y bombas nucleares, y una resortera, y una cerbatana.

Lo cual tranquilizó mucho a los demás Bladefixers, que se fueron a dormir tras tomar su vaso de leche de antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, los Bladefixers fueron a algún lugar a desayunar algo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Carajo, Flint, eres más imprecisa que un diputado.

Che demontre, no diga esas groserías tan horrendas en un programa familiar, con una chingada.

—¡Ah, hideputa! .¿Desde cuándo Yoblade es un programa familiar?

Desde siempre, así que asté deje de decir esas soecedades que empiezan con "dipu". Mejor diga eso de hideputa, que suena mejor y es menos vulgar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ya hablé con el Sr. Dickenson, y se encargará del equipaje y nos envió dinero para comprar los boletos del avión —informó Kenny en la sobremesa—… llegaríamos antes que el barco.

—Es buena idea —asintió Rei.

—… ¡ni hablar! —soltó Bachoco—. ¡Yo no voy a ir en avión!

—¿Por qué? —se ¿extrañó? Max.

—Pues… porque… es una buena pregunta, Max… porque… pues… no lo sé…

—Entonces, vámonos en avión —insistió Kenny.

—¡QUE NO! .¡Mejor vámonos por tren, camión o triciclo, pero por avión no!

—¿Por qué? —insistió Max.

—Pues… porque… porque… porque quiero averiguar más sobre los políticos corruptos, y además, cuando peleé con el cara de tecolote me di cuenta de que nos faltaba mucho para ser los campeones mundiales, y si hay más políticos bit como el del búhito, no tendremos oportunidad y…

—¿"Y"?

—Y NO QUIERO EXPONERME A LA COMIDA RANCIA DE LOS AVIONES OTRA VEZ —finalizó Kori.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudeó Kenny, totalmente derrotado por esa última razón.

—¡WIIII! .¡VÁMONOS EN TREN!

—Rei, por favor, diles que no es sensato…

—Apoyo a Tyson. Esa comida es una tortura. Ni Sergio Andrade hacía comer cosas tan asquerosas a las del clan.

—… Kai… tú no estás tan loco como ellos, .¿verdad?

_No sir, _el buen camarada Kai no está nada loco. En su mente, resolvió complicadas ecuaciones cuánticas que, traducidas al idioma simple de la mayoría de los mortales, indicarían que (maldita la hora en que esta página dejó de aceptar signos matemáticos):

_Max más Tyson más Avión da como resultado "Accidente Aéreo". Si a "Accidente Aéreo" se le añade Kai, el resultado es "Kai Probablemente Muerto/Paralítico/Desmemoriado"_. _Por otra parte, Max más Tyson más Tren es igual a "Accidente Ferroviario". "Accidente Ferroviario" más Kai resulta en la aplicación Hiwatariana de la Incongruencia de Von Neumann: "Kai No Es Tan Idiota Así Que Salta Del Tren A Un Lugar Seguro_"

—Está bien —respondió por fin el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Está bien qué? —lo apremiaron los demás Bladefixers.

—¡Ja! —se vanaglorió Kenny—. ¡Sabía que todavía estabas cuerdo!

—Vamos por tren. De todos modos, no tenemos nada que hacer en Rusia, así que no tiene sentido llegar antes.

—Pero… pero…

—¡CÁLLATE!

—… tá bien.

De repente, un yoblade misterioso arrebató a Fox de la mano de Tyson.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y qué hacía Fox ahí?

Pues fue culpa del imberbe de Yemita, que por intrincadas razones incomprensibles para alguien con cerebro, lo sacó para observarlo y quedarse "pensando". El punto es que los Bladefixers tuvieron que seguir al yoblade misterioso a un callejón, donde el yoblade misterioso desapareció del campo visual, y sólo pudo verse a Fox, girando solitario.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Este callejón… —meditó Max—. ¡Ah, ya sé! .¡Éste es el callejón donde encontraron a cinco niños muertos hace un año, exactamente! .¡SÍ! Mataron a un niño hiperactivo, un nerd, uno con pelo bicolor, uno que estaba más gordo que un mamut y uno que parecía gato —Max se detuvo a meditar otra vez, mientras los demás Bladefixers sentían escalofríos a cada frase que él pronunciaba—. Ahora que lo pienso, esa descripción me parece familiar… ¡WIII! .¡SE PARECÍAN A NOSOTROS…! Dicen que nunca encontraron al asesino… aunque tal vez sea ese tipo encapuchado que está allá, riéndose maléficamente.

—Bladefixers… —susurró peligrosamente el tipo encapuchado antecitado—. ¡Entréguenme sus políticos bit!

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Max.

—Porque se los ordeno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que me entreguen sus políticos bit.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que alimentar a mi malvado político bit corrupto.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tiene hambre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no ha comido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me han entregado sus políticos bit.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que porque son unos tercos.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no los conozco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque solo me interesa que me entreguen sus políticos bit.

—¿Por qué?

—… BASTA

—¿Por qué?

—¡QUE PARES!

—¿Por qué?

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—¿Por qué?

—¡ATACA! —bramó el tipo encapuchado, llamando a su político bit, que para más señas se parecía a Elba Esther Gordillo.

—¡Oh, no! —se alistó Rei para luchar.

—No hay problema —sonrió Max, y entrambos dos lanzaron sus yoblades, mientras el buen camarada Kai pensaba que los muy idiotas debieron haber esperado a tener un plan.

Y así, el malvado político bit corrupto del Tipo Encapuchado pudo controlar la situación de tres yoblades de tres Bladefixers imprudentes. Para fortuna de ellos, de alguna manera casi milagrosa que no consigo explicar ni describir, Kai los salvó, como de costumbre.

—Estuvo cerca —suspiró Kenny.

—Pero no pasó nada —sonrió Max.

—Menos mal —Rei se secó el sudor.

—… creo que mejor sí vámonos por avión —reculó Tyson (no, no es eso que están pensando, suciecitas).

—¡COMPLETAMENTE DE ACUERDO! —asintieron los demás Bladefixers.

—¡DE ESO NADA! —intervino Rogran, apareciendo oportunamente. Y he de decir que concuerdo con eso. ¡Ahora se van por tierra!

—Pero… pero… —balbucearon los Bladefixers. (Nótese que cuando se menciona a los Bladefixers, casi siempre el buen camarada Kai no entra en esa agrupación nominal)

—¡A CALLAR!

—No pueden obligarnos —sonrió Max.

_Holy crap, _el mocoso es listo. Que me parta un rayo si no lo llevo en este mismo instante a ver al Mágico Mago de Oz.

—¡WIII! .¿Dónde está el camino amarillo?

_Ya jes follow me._

—… éste es el trato —soltó Rogran, cuando Max no podía oírlo—. Vengan, y al pequeño y sicótico rubiales no le pasará nada malo… al menos por nuestra parte. Rehúsense, y no volverán a saber nada de él. Así que, .¿qué dicen?

—Piérdete —le espetó el buen camarada Kai, y se fue.

—Pues… —Rei se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, incómodo—. No sé… creo que…

—Jejeje… —rió Kenny nerviosamente—. Lo siento por Max, pero…

—¡NI HABLAR! —bramó Bachoco, con esa estúpida actitud que se esperaba de él—. Que conste que fue un truco sucio, pero iré por el bien de Max.

—¡Es cierto! —cayeron en cuenta Rei y Kenny—. ¡Te apoyamos!

—Ah, pero falta el más importante —soltó Rogran.

—¡No hay problema! —exclamó Kori, y fue a agarrar al buen camarada Kai por la bufanda para arrastrarlo bien—. ¡Ya está!

—Entonces tenemos un trato —sonrió el demonio de abogado—. ¡Síganme!

Feh, no tiene clase ni estilo ni carisma para dar esa clase de órdenes, _comment moi_.


	32. Chapter 33

**Crónicas Vladivostokianas II**

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar mi tiempo libre _contigo_? —quejose Flint, con justa razón—. No estoy de humor para hacerla de tu niñera, che Rogran indejo.

—Feh, como si a mí me fascinara la idea. Pero nadie del staff se atrevió a asumir este riesgo tan grande.

—Sigue hablando así y estarás en un riesgo real.

—¡Eres demasiado maldita, bastarda y cruel! —soltó Rogran melodramáticamente—. ¡Te voy a dar la información que mas apreciarás sobre Vladivostok, y me tratas como vil papa sin catsup!

—No, no. Yo preferiría ser una papa sin catsup ahora.

—¡Me importa un cuerno! Lo diré y tendrás que tragarte todas tus palabras: Vladivostok es **_la_** base naval desde 1872.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —jadeó Flint. El temblor de sus labios denotaba que hacía más de un par de siglos que sus músculos faciales no sonreían y el esfuerzo era bastante considerable.

—¡Sí! .¡Barcos con lanza-misiles! —al demonio se le iluminaron los ojos como a un niño que va por primera vez al circo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los dos salieron corriendo hacia el puerto… otra vez.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ah, paz —suspiró el Director, viéndose libre de la "bola de niños malcriados" que conformaban el Equipo de Producción. Bueno, de casi todos.

—Sí, paz —coincidió el Productor, y aspiró profundamente. Entonces empezó a toser como si fuera a vomitar los pulmones—. ¡Mierda! .¡Este aire está más contaminado que…!

—¡Qué idiota estás! —se burló el Director—. Deberías saber que esta zona es un desastre ecológico.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me entere de esos detalles?

El Director, por toda respuesta, señaló un letrero que estaba frente a ellos.

—¡.¿Y cómo se supone que lea eso, si está en Ruso?.!

—· / —·— / ·—

Las maquillistas se entretenían en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Ya viste a ese?

—Mmmmh… esos ojos son justo lo que me gusta.

—¡No, no, miren a ese otro!

—¿El del trasero lindo?

—¡Sí!

—· / —·— / ·—

Los camarógrafos también se divertían a su manera.

—La cheve rusa está buena.

—Seh. ¡Viva Vladivostok! —pronunció, literalmente.

—Vledivasta —le corrigió el tabernero.

—¡Más chupe! —soltó aquél, sin darse cuenta de que un policía entró al lugar, vociferando algo en ruso; y todos los demás parroquianos se pusieron a temblar.

Y es que un turista nunca podría imaginarse el grado de corrupción policíaca y abuso de autoridad que hay en Vladivostok. A menos que el turista venga del Distrito Federal, a.k.a. Chilangolandia.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Algo me da mala espina —comentó Rei de súbito.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Tyson.

—Esto del "último día en Vladivostok, así que diviértanse" va a acabar mal para alguien. Estoy seguro.

—¡Pero estamos aquí a petición del pueblo de Vladivostok! —soltó Kenny, indignado—. ¡No creo que se atrevan a hacernos nada malo!

—Cómo se nota que no tienes fans —observó Hiwatari. Sabía que de la idolatración a la destrucción hay menos de un paso.

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Camina Hacia La Luz… Anda… Camina… Avanza… Prosigue… ¡Rayos! .¡.¿Que No Te Piensas Dar Un Poco De Prisa?.!** (Darkness At The End Of The Tunnel)  
_Onde se los lleva el tren y se topan con más mostros tanto feos como peludos. Hay más mostros feos que peludos, pero todos dan miedito._

—¡_Vamos a ver al mago, al mágico mago de Oz… De Oz, de Oz, de Oz_! —entonaba Max con alegría, inconsciente del grave peligro en el que había estado.

—Alguien deténgalo… —suplicó Rei, con justa razón: Max llevaba alrededor de 17 horas con la misma canción. Kenny, por su parte, estaba jugando con el GBASP con los audífonos puestos y sin enterarse de nada; mientras el buen camarada Kai pensaba en conseguir un poco de ácido para disolverlo en la bienamada leche de sus compañeros Bladefixers para que todo terminara de una vez. Finalmente, Tyson explotó: llenó la estación del tren de vísceras y sustancias innombrables de olor indescriptible (pero **_muy _**parecido al olor de la manteca de cerdo).

_Yes sir, _la mitomanía regresó. En realidad, Bachoco no explotó en ese sentido de la palabra.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó, deteniéndose—. ¿Se puede saber qué piensan hacer con nosotros?

—¿Con ustedes…? —Rogran puso cara de asco, pensando sólo él sabe qué cosas—. Nada, ni que estuviera loco… dijimos que irían por tierra, y por tierra irán.

_Yes sir, _eso es tan cierto como que aquí tengo los boletos que hábilmente birlé de unos sujetillos intrascendentales que ahora deben estar en la cárcel por no traer ni dinero ni papeles que acrediten que han nacido. Así que los bienamados Bladefixers irán por el tren submarino ése que va entre Francia e Inglaterra y viceversa, con mucho provecho para los prófugos de ambas naciones. El tren éste sale en una hora, tiempo suficiente como para que me vaya por ahí y asalte a alguien, qué diablos. Los veré cuando lleguen a _la belle France_.

—Y si tratan de escapar sufrirán padecimientos inenarrables y no quedará ni aliento de ustedes en todo el vasto mundo —advirtió Rogran, y se fue.

—Vaya que son raros —soltó Rei, entre enojado y aburrido.

—¡WIII! —saltó Max—. ¡YA VAMOS A VER AL MAGO!

—_Al mágico mago de Oz —_completaron los demás Bladefixers.

—¡_DE OZ, DE OZ, DE OZ_! —respondió Max, y sus compañeros simplemente suspiraron, resignados.

Por fin, el tren llegó; y los Bladefixers se subieron a él. Literalmente.

—¿No creen que deberíamos estar ADENTRO? —soltó el buen camarada Kai, que en un pequeño, ilógico, inesperado e inexplicable _lapsus _de estupidez extrema había acompañado a sus compañeros Bladefixers en el ascenso al techo de uno de los vagones.

—Pero la voz mística dijo que nos subimos —sonrió Max.

—Hay que apegarse al libreto —asintió Kori repetidas veces. _Crap, _empieza a caerme bien el chico.

—Además, acá arriba no está tan mal. Verdad, .¿jefe? —comentó Rei. Unos grillos y el silencio total le respondieron. Y es que… ¿por qué dejó de cantar el grillo, si cantaba sentado sobre la cáscara verde de un chícharo mágico, venga, que resguardaba el chícharo mágico?

—¡Ya decía yo que nos faltaba algo! —cayó en cuenta Tyson.

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Max, sin dejar de sonreír—. No podrá ver al mágico mago de Oz.

—De Oz, de Oz, de Oz —completaron Rei y Tyson.

—Ajá.

—Bueno —Rei se encogió de hombros—, voy por él —de un grácil salto, bajó… y se estampó contra el piso de una manera harto jocosa, salvo para sus fans—. Ouch…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron Tyson y Max.

—¡Claro! —replicó el otro con sarcasmo—. ¡**_Me encanta _**estamparme en el piso y romperme la nariz!

—Ah, bueno.

Al tiempo que Rei se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaba Kenny, sobándose lo que le quedaba de nariz, el buen camarada Kai pensaba que todos eran bastante idiotas y se decidió a entrar al tren por una de las ventanas, al más puro estilo de Bond, James Bond. Y está bien que lo haya hecho al estilo de Bond, porque el tal Indiana me tiene hasta la banana. Es que ese imbécil del sombrero debería soltar su látigo y ver lo que es bueno. Tiene suerte de llevar gafas, porque así se le respeta un poco. Pero me presupongo que a nadie le interesa mi diatriba anatemática contra el imberbe aquel del Indiana.

—Órale… —se asombró Tyson de ver la gran habilidad del buen camarada Kai.

—Quiero que el mago de Oz me enseñe a hacer eso —soltó Max, para de repente ser iluminado por la inspiración divina—. ¡Momento! Las cucharas no existen.

Entonces, maravilla de maravillas, Max se volvió intangible y entró al tren directamente. ¡Santas Enchiladas Suizas, Batman!

—¡Zórrales! —exclamó Bachoco, sinceramente asombrado. Tamaño prodigio era demasiado para su mente (bueno, cualquier cosa sería demasiado). Media hora después, comenzó a comprender mínimamente lo que había ocurrido—.¿Cómo estuvo eso de que las cucharas no existen? Entonces… ¿cómo se come uno el cereal? .¡AAAAAAH! .¡HE VIVIDO EN EL ENGAÑO! —en su paroxismo de desesperación, se cayó del tren—. Ouch.

—Ya llegué —informó Rei, sobándose la nariz y arrastrando a Kenny (que seguía con el GBASP) hacia el interior del tren, donde ya estaban todos los demás.

Apenas habían acomodádose todos en el interior de la máquina del demonio ésa, cuando el tren empezó a moverse.

Esto es peculiar por dos razones: la precisión en los tiempos y la total ausencia de alguien aparte de los Bladefixers en el tren; quienes, como pecan de sandez, no se percataron de que eso era Raro con "R" de "¡Rayos!"

—¡Ya va a empezar la película! —se entusiasmó Yemita.

—Qué bien —asintió Rei.

—¡WIIII!

—Apaga eso de una vez —le soltó Rei a Kenny, que seguía con el GBASP sin enterarse de nada—. Apaga eso —el niño sin ojos no le hizo el más mínimo caso—. ¡QUE APAGUES ESO! —bramó, le arrebató el GBASP y le quitó los audífonos.

—Rei, .¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Kenny, preocupado por el súbito arranque de ira del aludido, pues no se había percatado de los precedentes.

—Cállate y mira la película.

La película en cuestión era una pseudo-película-de-terror rara y con malos efectos, y aún así Kenny no podía con el miedo… o sea que todo iba bien.

Pero como las cosas en yoblade no pueden durar bien mucho tiempo, el tren se detuvo inesperada e inexplicablemente.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! .¡MAMÁ! —clamó Kenny—. ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

—Ya… no es para tanto —trató de consolarlo Bachoco.

—¿A dónde fue Rei? —preguntó Max, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! .¡EL HOMBRE LOBO YA SE COMIÓ A REI!

—… creo que fue al baño —respondió Kori tras unos veinte minutos de reflexión. Bueno, exagero con eso de los veinte minutos.

—Ah.

—…voy a ver como está el conductor —soltó el buen camarada Kai de buenas a primeras, pensando que tenía que salir de ahí o enloquecería, así que salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo George Bush.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto? —inquirió Bachoco.

—Nu zep —respondió Max, encogiéndose de hombros.

—· / —·— / ·—

Iba Rei caminando por el tren y pensando en lo raro que era que no hubiera nadie en todo el tren, cuando se encontró con una moneda de plata (que no tenía ningún valor monetario). Se decidió a lanzarla, y si cayera cara, regresaría con los Bladefixers, si cayera cruz, seguiría en su camino al baño (que el muy imbécil no sabía que estaba hacia el lado contrario de adonde se dirigía). Lo maravilloso del asunto fue que no cayó ni cara ni cruz, sino canto, así que se encogió de hombros y regresó con los Bladefixers.

—· / —·— / ·—

El buen camarada Kai, entretanto, había llegado a la cabina de control, donde se encontró con que no había nadie, con lo que se convenció de que _, Max más Tyson más Tren es igual a "Accidente Ferroviario". _Por lo que decidió proseguir con la demostración matemática y dirigirse a la parte de la teoría que nos dice que _"Accidente Ferroviario" más Kai resulta en la aplicación Hiwatariana de la Incongruencia de Von Neumann: "Kai No Es Tan Idiota Así Que Salta Del Tren A Un Lugar Seguro_".

Y eso habría hecho, de no ser porque su conciencia escogió ese preciso momento para despertar y comenzar a remorder y remorder y remorder y reching…

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡No te atrevas a decir esa soecedad, Flint!

… ¿_cuál_ soecedad?

—La que ibas a decir, no te hagas. El otro día me decías que esto era un programa familiar y luego sales con esas vulgaridades.

Asté cállese que nadie le preguntó su opinión.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Calma jefe, mira, ahí viene Rei —informó Tyson.

—Y por el otro lado viene Kai —notó Max.

—No hay nadie en el tren —soltó Rei intempestivamente.

—Y tampoco hay conductor —comunicó el buen camarada Kai.

—… ¡ok, buena broma! —rió Kori tras unos segundos de silencio—. Realmente me asustaron por unos momentos.

—A mí también —sonrió Rei, medio aliviado.

—¡No es una broma, montón de idiotas! —notificó el buen camarada Kai con calma y paciencia.

—Qué capacidad histriónica tienes, Kai —asintió Kenny, felicitándolo.

—¡No estoy actuando! Así que o se bajan del tren, o se quedan aquí a que se los coma el hijo de Chucky —gruñó el buen camarada Kai, y salió del tren, dejando a sus compañeros Bladefixers riéndose de su atinadísima broma sobre el hijo de Chucky, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo horrible que es el hijo de Chucky, empezaron a gritar como niñas histéricas y salieron del tren sin gracia ni decoro. Excepto Max, que sí salió con estilo.

—¡WIII! .¡CORRE COMO EL VIENTO, TIRO AL BLANCO!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Wah! .¡Eso estuvo cerca! —exclamó Kori.

—Síp —asintió Max, y volteó a su derecha—. ¡Hola, tipos con capas que se ven tétricos!

—¿Tipos con capas que se ven tétricos? —repitió Rei.

Los Bladefixers voltearon lentamente y observaron a los tipos con capas que se veían tétricos, que tienen toda la cara de ser parientes de la familia Monster y que con ésos trapos extraños desgarrados que traen puestos como si fueran túnicas de monasterio de culto extraño los denominaré como "Drag Bladers". Evidentemente, los Bladefixers estaban asustados ante tan aterradora aparición… bueno, al menos la mayoría absoluta de los Bladefixers.

—¡WIIIIII! .¡Se aparecieron de la nada! .¡Ellos seguro conocen al mágico mago de Oz!

El buen camarada Kai, por su parte, cavilaba en que esta serie se compone única y exclusivamente de un mal guión y un montón de efectos baratos que no convencerían ni a una abuela ingenua, crédula y con miopía.

—Entréguennos sus políticos bit —ordenó el tipo con capa que los había atacado en el callejón.

—O sufrirán las consecuencias —completó un segundo tipo con capa.

—¿Ah, sí? —soltó Rei, tratando de parecer valiente.

—Sí —corroboró el tercero de los tipos con capa.

—¡Ni hablar! —soltó Tyson.

—…creo que primero debemos presentarnos —soltó, inesperadamente, el cuarto tipo con capa.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber el Tipo con Capa 2.

—Pues… porque… ejem… ¿dónde quedaron tus modales?

—¡Claro que tengo modales! .¿Pero por qué debería ser amable con ellos?

—Es una buena pregunta… —caviló el Tipo con Capa 4.

—Siempre que alguien dice eso, es que la pregunta es mejor que la respuesta —filosofó el Tipo con Capa 1.

—… tenemos que ser amables porque somos infinitamente mejores que esas escorias humanas, y debemos demostrarlo —respondió por fin Tipo con Capa 4.

—Ah. De acuerdo, sea —accedieron los demás tipos con capas.

—Muy bien —asintió Tipo con Capa 4, y se quitó la capucha—. Yo soy Sanguinex.

—Y yo soy su hermano menor, Lupinex —informó Tipo con Capa 2.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Kenny.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Tipo con Capa 3.

—¿Cómo es posible que un vampiro y un hombre lobo sean hermanos? .¡No tiene lógica!

—Pues… —iba a comenzar a explicar Sanguinex, pero recapacitó con presteza—. No importa. Y no es tu asunto.

—· / —·— / ·—

Mis teorías al respecto se encuentran en De Profundis.

—Che Flint, no te andes haciendo propaganda sola, que pareces política.

¡.¿Qué hemos dicho de las malas razones y vocabulario soez en esta serie?.!

—Pero… pero…

Lo que debería hacer es lavarte la bocaza con jabón, lejía, y petróleo, chingao contigo.

—¡Pero…!

¡Cállese asté!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Yo soy Xenotab —anunció Tipo con Capa 1.

—Y yo soy Zomb —comunicó Tipo con Capa 3.

—Mucho gusto —casi todos los Bladefixers se inclinaron.

—Igualmente —correspondieron los tipos con capas, mientras el buen camarada Kai se convencía plenamente de que todos eran unos idiotas.

—De acuerdo, entonces entréguennos sus políticos bit —pidió Sanguinex amablemente. Y esta vez no es sarcasmo.

—Okis —accedió Bachoco, y extendió la mano con Fox en ella—. ¡Un momento! —recapacitó de súbito—. ¡No les entregaremos nuestros políticos bit!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sanguinex.

—Porque nos lo están ordenando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quieren que les entreguemos nuestros políticos bit.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienen que alimentar a sus malvados políticos bit corruptos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tienen hambre.

Entonces Xenotab cayó en la cuenta de que esto ya había pasado antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no han comido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no les hemos entregado nuestros políticos bit.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que porque somos unos tercos.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo sé que no sé nada de na'.

—¿Por qué?

—… BASTA.

—Déjà-vu… —musitó Xenotab.

—¡Un error en Matrix! —exclamó Max—. ¡CORRE, NEO, CORRE!

—Bien… vamos a ver —caviló Kenny—. Dado que Neo no está aquí, correré yo.

Y el muy imbécil sin ojos de Kenny, previsiblemente, se estrelló contra Xenotab, quien lo sujetó. ¡Eso se lo merece por ser un intento de feto malnacido (asegún Jendow-sama) que osa compararse con el hiper-mega-guapísimo de Neo! _Crap, ye landlover. _

—Vamos a hacer esto —sugirió Xenotab—: O pelean, o finiquitamos al niño sin ojos que grita como niñita histérica.

—… eeeh… —Bachoco, por primera vez en su vida, estaba pensando seriamente en algo.

—¡QUÉDENSELO! —dictaminaron todos los Bladefixers al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh? —se frikió Kenny—. Creo que oí mal…

—La verdad, Kenny ya me tiene hasta la coronilla. Me regaña más que mi abuelo —asintió Tyson.

—Rei…

—… no es que no te queramos, Kenny, pero a veces eres… insoportable.

—… ¿Max?

—Te divertirás con los Tipos Con Capas, te lo aseguro. Te llevarán a ver al Mágico Mago de Oz.

—… Kai, por favor…

—Por mí, pueden hacerse sus hamburguesas caseras de Kenny. No me interesa.

—Nadie me quiere, todos me odian… —se percató el nerdo sin ojos.

—¿Te vas a comer un gusanito? —inquirió Max.

—Síp, le cortará la cabeza, le sacará lo de adentro y "slurp", .¡qué rico gusanito! —asintió Kori repetidas veces.

—Yiak… —los Drag Bladers pusieron cara de asco.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Rei.

—¡Comer gusanos…! —bufó Xenotab.

—Es repugnante… —comentó Zomb, apartando la mirada de los Bladefixers.

—… antihigiénico… —prosiguió Sanguinex.

—Y absolutamente inaceptable —puntualizó Lupinex.

—· / —·— / ·—

y Retro, _yes sir._

—Ajá. Sobre todo eso.

—· / —·— / ·—

Entonces, una luz apareció al final del túnel, y los Drag Bladers gritaron, horrorizados. Tal vez estaban crudos y no querían nada de luz.

—Tenemos que irnos —masculló Sanguinex.

—¡Pero volveremos por sus políticos bit! —advirtió Xenotab, y él y los demás Drag Bladers desaparecieron.

—Estuvo cerca… —suspiró Kenny.

—¡Rayos! .¡.¿Por qué no se lo llevaron?.!

La fuente de la luz se acercó a ellos. Era el farol de una bicicleta.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Rogran, deteniéndose—. Conque ahí están. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estaban haciendo?

—Pues…

—¿Por qué se subieron al tren ANTES de lo debido?

—Porque ya había llegado.

—Y claro, como buenos idiotas, tenían que caer en una trampa tan obvia.

—Perdón…

—Imbéciles… no saben en qué están metidos, .¿verdad?

—Pues…

—¿Nunca se han preguntado qué hacen demonios, vampiros, pseudo-ángeles, teletubbies —la luz del farol tembló un poco—, vendedores de enciclopedias y demás seres inmortales (algunos monstruosos), persiguiéndolos?

—La verdad, no.

Ante tanta inocente estupidez, al indejo del demontre no le quedó más que suspirar de resignación.

—Pues lo averiguarán, antes del fin.

¡Y ja! .¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO!

—¿Seguirán los Bladefixers pecando de sandez? —se preguntó Rogran—. ¿Podrán irse todos en una bicicleta? .¿Lograrán deshacerse de Kenny? .¿Kai los matará a todos? .¿Tyson se atragantará en el próximo pueblo al que llegue? .¿Rei recordará que tenía que ir al baño? .¿Max quitará su sonrisa extraña? .¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas obvias? .¿Y por qué no? .¿Averiguarán que es lo que acontece alrededor de ellos? .¿Tengo que pedalear la bicicleta yo? .¿No se han fijado en lo que pesan todos juntos? .¿Me estrellaré contra esa pared por andar pensando en otras cosas? .¿Fue Kenny lo que se cayó de la bicicleta en mi desesperada maniobra por no chocar? .¿Los hace sentir mejor que ya no esté el niño sin ojos aquí? .¿Ya me callo? .¿Ya se acabó? Bien.

Joer, no tenía que hacer eso. Me mareé.

—· / —·— / ·—  
**Retomando las Crónicas Vladivostokianas...**

—¡Que no somos espías de la CIA! —clamaba el demontre con vehemencia a un oficial naval de Vladivostok.

—¡Ni de la AFI! —añadió Flint, como si a alguien en Rusia le importara la AFI—. ¡Y juro solemnemente que ya dejé la piratería, _yes sir_!

—No estás ayudando, Flint.

—¡Cállese asté!

—¡No estás ayudando para nada!

El oficial soltó algo en su idioma, a lo que respondieron lo único que podían responder.

—Nafstrosmi.

¡Pobres pequeños idiotas! Sólo podían decir "disculpe" en ruso, y para colmo lo pronunciaban mal. El ruso (que no es Hiwatari, que quede claro), hizo la seña internacional de "van a morir" (consistente en simular que se pasa un filo por el propio cuello) y se fue, riendo malvadamente.

—Es tu culpa.

—No, es tu culpa.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué? .¿A dónde nos llevan? —le preguntó uno de los camarógrafos a uno de los policías que los llevaban presos.

Si supieran algo de ruso, sabrían que todo era por un soborno no dado.

—· / —·— / ·—

Las maquillistas estaban indignadas ante lo que el traductor les informó que era la razón por la que serían apresadas.

—¡.¿Cómo que acoso sexual?.!

—· / —·— / ·—

El pobre Kai trataba de convencer al oficial de migración que ellos estaban ahí en toda regla, y que no eran ilegales ni nada por el estilo. Pero el policía no le creyó.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice? —le preguntó el Productor al Director.

—Ni madres. Parece que quiere que lo sigamos.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—. Parece policía, supongo que debemos hacerle caso.

—No, mejor corramos —sugirió el Director, con un tinte de desesperada preocupación en la voz.

—No va a pasar nada.


	33. Chapter 34

**Crónicas Vladivostokianas III**

—Te dije que corriéramos —le soltó el Director al Productor. Los dos, el resto del Equipo de Producción y el Elenco estaban en una pequeña celda.

—¡Les dije que tenía razón al llamarlos Vladivostokianos del mal! —se quejó Flint. Ella y Rogran serían fusilados al día siguiente, y estaban resguardados allí simplemente porque las Fuerzas Navales de Rusia no querían tener espías en sus instalaciones.

—Y yo les dije que tenía un mal presentimiento —suspiró Rei.

—Te dije que la cerveza alemana era mejor que la rusa.

—¡Te dije que los italianos son más sexys que los rusos!

—¡Cállense todos de una vez! —espetó el guardia, pronunciando horrible pero comprensiblemente.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de "leyenda del escape", eh Flint? —se burló el demontre.

—Cállese asté —masculló aquélla, dejando caer accidentalmente una esfera con una mecha encendida, que resultó ser una bomba de humo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—La transición fue demasiado irreal —observó el coordinador de efectos especiales. Se refería, obviamente, a la teletransportación múltiple de la que había sido objeto, pues el salto de un escenario a otro fue demasiado súbito.

—· / —·— / ·—

—_Vive la France!_

—Ah, qué bueno es esto de estar lejos, **_muy lejos _**de Vladivostok.

—¿Seguiremos grabando? Después de todo, Vladivostok nos trató muy mal y lo hacemos sólo por ellos.

—Seguiremos grabando. Si no lo hacemos, nos meterán una demanda enorme, los muy bandidos.

—Mira quién habla.

—· / —·— / ·—

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Y, Una Vez Más, Metieron La Pata Hasta El Fondo **(Last Tangle In Paris)  
_Onde se narra la triste historia de los Drag Bladers._

Por increíble que parezca, los Bladefixers y Rogran llegaron en la bicicleta sanos y salvos a París.

—…me muero… me muero… —se quejaba Rogran. _Aye, _dejemos descansar al chico. Escúchenme con atención, Bladefixers: pasarán unos días en París, y espero que eso no arruine a la ciudad. Así que irán y se quedarán en el hotel más barato que pude encontrar con la mayor cantidad de cosas que pude robar, que las reservaciones ya están hechas.

—Eres una bastarda —espetó el buen camarada Kai, probablemente porque él también pensaba robarse algo del hotel. No es mi culpa ser tan rápida.

Así pues, los Bladefixers malgastaron el día, y llegó la noche y también la malgastaron. Es que eso de dormir es un despilfarro de noches que podrían dedicarse a labores más constructivas, entretenidas e interesantes. No, joer, eso no. Yo me refería a que podrían comprarse (o robarse) un telescopio y estudiar el cosmos. Pero no, la vida no es así.

—¿Entramos a sus sueños? —sugirió Rogran.

_Crap, _no.

—¡Por favor!

… está bien… ¿Cuál primero?

—A ver… Max… ¡.¿Será posible?.!

Dime si ves lo que veo.

—Pues si estás viendo a Max en una habitación llena de dulces, teletubbies, barney y demás cosas así, estamos viendo lo mismo.

Curioso… yo veo a Max deambulando por el callejón oscuro… y llenándolo de luces de neón.

—El potencial de este niño es asombroso —afirmó el demontre con convicción—. Ahora veamos los sueños de Tyson.

No tiene sentido. Siempre sueña con comida y con situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Perdón, no sé en que estaba pensando… veamos qué nos tiene Rei.

…está soñando que juega con bolas de estambre.

—Y que bebe leche de un platito.

Y está… ronroneando.

—Hay que llevar al tipo con un psiquiatra. ¿Qué tal los de Kai?

… qué cosas. Está soñando con un lugar que él mismo no puede determinar donde es y que no está en su memoria.

—… aparentemente.

¿Eh?

—El otro día vi que tenía bloqueada parte de su memoria.

Entonces aceptas haber entrado a su mente antes de esto.

—¿Tendría que negarlo?… espera… el "jefe" está muy agitado.

Seguro tiene una pesadilla… mira, tengo razón, para variar.

—¿Con los Drag Bladers? Eso no es lo que más debería temer, .¿o me equivoco?

Depende de a qué te refieras.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Y sabes que no te puedo, debo ni voy a decir nada.

—… como quieras. Al final, lo averiguaré.

¡Pffft! Seguro tienes el estúpido plan de usar a los Bladefixers para enterarte.

—¡.¿Cómo que estúpido?.!

Los imbéciles ni se han dado cuenta de lo que es un yoblade, a estas alturas del partido. ¿Crees que tengan la más mínima y remota idea de lo que se pretende de ellos?

—Ah.

Y amaneció, y todos fueron a hacer lo que se les dio la gana porque como el buen camarada Kai se fue así nomás, no se les ocurrió que DEBÍAN entrenar.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Rei.

—Vamos a comer —sugirió Bachoco (como si fuera posible que fuera de otro la idea).

—¡Pero acabas de comer! —se sorprendió Kenny.

—¿Y? Estoy en crecimiento

_Yes sir, _crecimiento ecuatorial.

—¿No se supone que deberíamos buscar a Kai? —soltó el niño sin ojos.

—Jefe, a estas alturas de la serie, ya deberías saber que cada cierto tiempo Kai se nos pierde para recuperar su cordura —informó Rei.

—Ah.

—¡Pero aun así, el jefe tiene razón! .¡Siempre que se nos pierde, debemos buscarlo desesperadamente, y después debemos meternos en un problema serio para que él aparezca de la nada y nos salve! —exclamó Kori vehementemente.

—Es verdad —coincidió Max, sonriente.

—…decidámoslo democráticamente —sugirió Rei, y sacó una moneda—. Ok, si cae cara, buscamos a Kai. Si cae cruz, buscamos un restaurante.

—¿Y si cae de canto? —aventuró Max.

—Es prácticamente imposible que caiga de canto —dijo Kenny, como si a alguien le importara su opinión seudocientífica.

—"Si algo no puede fallar, fallará" —recitó Max cabalísticamente, al tiempo que Rei lanzaba la moneda y ésta caía de canto—. Se los dije.

—Pues… de repente me han dado unas ganas de ignorar mi hambre y buscar al amargado que no puedo con ellas —se sorprendió Yemita.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… a mí también —asombrose Rei.

—Igualmente —coincidió Kenny.

—¡WIIII! —saltó Max, sabedor de que seguro era el efecto de un Incitatio—. Entonces sigamos el camino… ¡azul!

—¿Camino azul? —repitió Rei.

—Ajá. Para ir a ver al mágico mago de Oz hay que seguir al camino amarillo, y para ver al no-mágico no-mago de Kai hay que seguir el camino azul.

—¿Y dónde está el camino azul? —quiso saber el cíclope tuerto.

—Pues… —caviló Max, y empezó a girar el dedo índice de su mano derecha, a la vez que movía el brazo lentamente y, finalmente, apuntó al suelo que había entre los Bladefixers—. ¡Ahí está!

—Hace diez segundos esa línea no estaba ahí —notó Tyson.

—… algunas veces me asustas, Max —declaró Rei.

—Igualmente —sonrió el rubio.

Y así, los Bladefixers siguieron el camino azul hacia la torre Eiffel.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Pero si Kai estaba escondido en el clóset —se asombró Rogran una vez más de la estupidez Bladefixerística.

—¡Ja! Cada día es más fácil engañarlos —se ufanó el buen camarada Kai.

—Eso no se vale… vete, que no quiero verte.

_Crap, _qué frase tan telenovelera.

—Será un placer —soltó el buen camarada Kai, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, y se fue al Arco del Triunfo… ¡hey! No malpiensen.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Pues no veo ni rastro de Kai por aquí —dictaminó Tyson, tras haber buscado por espacio de 15 segundos en el interior de la Torre Eiffel.

—Mira, ahí hay una cafetería —notó Rei, cuya solitaria comenzaba a dar señales de vida—. Max y yo iremos a comprar algo para calmar la tripa, y ustedes irán al mirador para ver si logran divisar a Kai.

—¡No se vale! —quejose Kori—. ¡.¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con el jefe?.!

—Cuánto amor… —lloriqueó Kenny.

—No se quejen. A mí me toca ir con el que parece y actúa como gato —soltó Max, tan fresco.

—¿De qué hablas? —se mosqueó Rei, interrumpiendo su acicalamiento salival de las 10:30.

—De nada.

—Está bien —aceptó Tyson, y se subió al elevador con el jefe. Llegaron al siguiente piso y se dirigieron a esos binoculares extraños que uno se encuentra en los miradores—. ¡No se ve nada! .¡AAAAAH! .¡PARÍS DESAPARECIÓ! .¡HA SIDO DEVORADA POR UNA INCONMENSURABLE OSCURIDAD!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Dijo "inconmensurable"? —se extrañó Rogran, como si estuviera sordo y no acabara de oír lo que acaba de oír—. ¿Que no tiene demasiadas sílabas para él?

Ajá.

—¿Entonces cómo fue eso posible?

Los milagros existen.

—Ah.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Tyson… debes ponerle una moneda a esos binoculares para poder ver —informó Kenny.

—Ah, menos mal que es eso. Ya me estaba preocupando —Tyson insertó una moneda en la ranura—. Vaya… pues no veo ni rastro de Kai… ¡oh, mira! puedo ver mi casa desde aquí.

—Ésa no es tu casa… es el Louvre.

—¿Que son ubres? Pues no veo la vaca.

—No, no "ubres". El Louvre, el mueso más famoso del mundo.

—¿En serio? Es que se veía igual de viejo que mi casa… ¡hey! .¡Veo la casa de Max desde aquí.

—Ésa no es la casa de Max, es el Arco del Triunfo.

—¡Eres un sucio degenerado!

—Así se llama ese monumento.

—Sí, claro, así se le dice ahora… qué raro… ese tipo de pelo azul y bufanda que está ahí se parece a alguien que yo conozco, pero no se a quién… en fin… ¡hey, mira! .¡Ahí está mi abuelo!

—Ése no es tu abuelo. Es Zomb, uno de los Drag Bladers que intentan robar nuestros políticos bit.

—Ah…

Y entonces los dos se percataron de lo que pasaba y empezaron a gritar como niñitas histéricas, de manera muy cómica.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Oíste algo? —le preguntó Rei a Max.

—Si te refieres a Tyson y Kenny gritando como niñitas histéricas… nop.

—Mi imaginación corre desbocada —sonrió Rei, divertido por la broma que le había jugado su mente enferma.

—Ajá.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Entréguenme sus políticos bit —ordenó Zomb.

—¡No sin luchar! —replicó Tyson.

—Como gustes.

Y los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Oíste eso?

—Si te refieres a Zomb y Tyson lanzando sus yoblades… síp.

—Lo supuse.

Entonces Rei y Max soltaron la comida y corrieron hacia el elevador, que se tardó siglos en bajar a donde ellos estaban. Para cuando llegaron Rei y Max, los demás Drag Bladers ya habían arribado al lugar de los hechos… se hizo un despapaye e iban ganando los Drag Bladers, cuando milagrosamente llegó Kai para apoyarlos y…

—¡Tiempo Fuera! —pidió Sanguinex.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Rei.

—Estaba pensando que si les explicáramos por qué queremos robarnos sus políticos bit, tal vez pondrían menos resistencia y acabaríamos esto más rápidamente.

—Pues…

—Está bien. Verán todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana… nosotros fuimos derrotados uno a uno por niños fresas y odiosos… ya conocieron al cara de tecolote, me imagino…

—Ajá.

—Y entonces, al ser derrotados, nos percatamos de que no perdimos precisamente por falta de habilidad o poder, sino por los políticos bit que los fresas poseían… así que, en un acto de desesperación, pronunciamos el conjuro del "Aserejé" —un rayo cruzó el cielo con un gran estruendo— para recibir ayuda de los cielos oscuros…

—¿Cielos oscuros?

—… no sé si había mucho smog o me volví daltónico, o tal vez se veían oscuros porque era más de medianoche e iba a haber una tormenta muy grande… el caso es que los cielos oscuros (también conocidos como "la eterna maestra") nos dieron nuestros malvados políticos bit corruptos para que se comieran a la competencia y llegaran a la silla presidencial.

—Aaaah.

—¡Y, colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!

—¡Cuenta otro, Tío Sangui! —pidió Max.

—Está bien… —sonrió el aludido—. ¿Qué tal el de la Cochinienta?

Seguro se refería a la VERDADERA historia de la Cenicienta, que mi mamá me contaba cuando estaba chiquita (yo, no mi mamá ni la Cenicienta)… qué tiempos aquellos.

—¡Sí! —soltó Tyson.

El buen camarada Kai suspiró, recordando que estaba rodeado de idiotas, pero, aun así, se sentó a escuchar el cuento que el Tío Sangui empezó a narrar.

Y así, Sanguinex le contó diversos cuentos a los Bladefixers hasta que se quedaron dormidos, y después, los Tíitos Drag Bladers se llevaron a los pequeños Bladefixers a sus cuartos y los arroparon con mucha ternura, se quedaron velándolos un rato, y después recordaron que eran criaturas de la noche, así que salieron a asustar a cuanto tipo se les pusiera enfrente, pero la policía los arrestó por faltas a la moral… mira que estar gritando a medianoche, cuando todos los parisinos están tratando dormir…

—Es el final más extraño que he visto en mi vida —sentenció Rogran.

Pffft, como si a alguien le importara.


	34. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Sombra Aquí, Sombra Allá, Maquíllate, Maquíllate...** Mecano, "Maquillaje"(Art Attack)  
_Onde Tyson se pelella con Oliver después de gorronear a su costa._

Al día siguiente, los Bladefixers despertaron y se preguntaron si todo había sido un sueño. Al fin y al cabo, que un vampiro te cuente cuentos (duh) no es algo que ocurre todos los días. En fin… ya sabemos que el único madrugador ahí es el buen camarada Kai, que ya puso pies en polvorosa.

Resúltase ser que esta mañana, a eso de las 600 horas, el buen camarada Kai se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor huir y se fue, dejando una nota que indicaba a las claras que NO lo buscaran. Luego, a eso de las 830, Rei bostezó y dictaminó que era un bonito día. Max coincidió con él y los dos se fueron cada uno por su lado. A las 900, Kenny se incorporó, bostezó, y frotó la zona donde debería tener los ojos, preguntándose a dónde se habrían ido todos. Encontró la nota de Max, que decía que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas, y la de Rei, que decía que fue a comer un poco de comida casera. Con lo que se quedó sin nada mejor que hacer y decidió quedarse sentado viendo a la pared.

A las 1100, aproximadamente, Tyson despertó a medias y le preguntó al niño sin ojos a dónde habían ido los demás, a lo que fue respondido prontamente, salvo por el apartado "buen camarada Kai".

Justo cuando habían decidido seguir el ejemplo de Rei y buscar algo de comer, se toparon con la nota del buen camarada Kai, que decía simplemente que tenía cosas que hacer. De esto se enteró Kenny, pues Bachoco no sabía leer muy bien.

Resumiendo, salieron, comieron e iban caminando por la calle inocentemente sin tener nada que hacer cuando el niño sin ojos se percató de algo preocupante.

—Al parecer, estaremos solos todo el día tú y yo, Tyson.

—Genial —soltó Yemita, con sarcasmo—... ¿y qué se supone que hagamos? No puedo entrenar yo solo —añadió con rapidez.

—Por eso mismo, éste será un día de esparcimiento.

—… ¡Degenerado blasfemo! —clamó Kori, con justa razón.

—... me refiero a que es un día libre.

—¡Genial! .¡Vamos a las maquinitas!

—...en realidad, había pensado que podíamos ir al Louvre.

—¡Degenerado blasfemo!

—Me refiero al edificio que se parece a tu casa.

—Ah, bueno.

Hacia allá se dirigieron, sólo para descubrir la horrorosa realidad.

—NO PUEDEN PASAR —los atajó el guardia.

—¿P…porqué?

—¡Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la Llama de Anor! .¡NO PUEDES PASAR, LLAMA DE UDÛN!

—Ya, en serio —instó Yemita, aburrido—. ¿Porqué?

—Pues porque uno de los accionistas fresas lo rentó por _tooodo_ el día.

—Bueno... —asintió Kenny—. Vámonos.

—¡No! .¡No lo puedo permitir! —Tyson empezó a melodramatizar—. ¡.¿ES QUE ACASO USTED NO ENTIENDE?.! Mañana nos iremos de Francia, y mi amigo, mi pequeño e inocente amigo sin ojos, morirá una semana después, sin haber cumplido su anhelo de ver el Louvre —los ojos del guardia empezaron a humedecerse—. ¡Y lo peor es que también morirá sin haber visto Star Wars III! .¡.¿Tiene idea de lo horrible que será eso?.! Ha seguido con tanta devoción toda la serie... ¡.¿sólo para perderse el tercer capítulo?.!

El guardia rompió a llorar, oportunidad que aprovechó Tyson para colarse con todo y Kenny al museo.

Iban observando las pinturas, cada cual a su manera. Kenny actuaba como todo nerd malquerido que se precie de serlo. Tyson iba corriendo y gritando como el idiota que es.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! .¡MIRA, JEFE! .¡ASÍ PODEMOS VER TODO MÁS RÁPIDO! .¡JAJAJAJAAAJAJA!

—¡Tyson... en ... un museo... no ... debes... correr! —jadeó Kenny, siguiéndolo con dificultad. Bachoco se volvió hacia él, sin dejar de correr.

—¿QUÉ?

—Que... en...

—NO TE ENTIENDO NADA.

En ésas, Bachoco se estrelló contra un sujeto que estaba inútilmente sentado a medio pasillo... Resultado: Tyson, Silla y Sujeto Que Estaba Inútilmente Sentado A Medio Pasillo acabaron en el suelo, con un gran estruendo y mayor perjuicio para la silla, que estaba seriamente rota.

—Aauch... ¿PORQUE NO TE FIJAS DONDE TE SIENTAS?

—Osea, güo... sho estaba aquí sentado antes de que vinieras como vil hijo de verdulera corriendo como tarado, güo... osea, ubícate.

—¡PRIMERO SÁCATE LA PAPA DE LA BOCA, Y LUEGO INTENTA HABLAR, CHAMACA INSOLENTE!

—...Tyson... creo que no es mujer... —intervino Kenny.

—Osea, qué flojera contigo... tú primero cómprate unos lentes de fondo de botella, güo, porque no creo que tengas dinero para comprarte pupilentes, marginal... y no, no soy mujer, pero es obvio que ante mi hermoso rostro creas que soy mujer porque seguro todos los hombres que conoces son unos adefesios igual que tú, güo...

—· / —·— / ·—

—No, no. Esto no me gusta así como está. Tendré que cambiar unas cositas.

No te atrevas, che demontre.

—_Incitatio._

_Holy crap._

—· / —·— / ·—

—... de repente me han dado unas ganas de llevarlos a un restaurante hasta que no dejen nada que no puedo con ellas —soltó el Tipo Que Estaba Inútilmente Sentado A Medio Pasillo.

—... de repente me han dado unas ganas de aceptar la invitación que no puedo con ellas —concedió Tyson.

—... de repente me han dado unas ganas de ignorar el extraño giro que han tomado los hechos que no puedo con ellas —comentó Kenny.

Y así, fueron a atragantarse al restaurante, donde se reveló que el Tipo Que Estaba Inútilmente Sentado A Medio Pasillo era el cocinero, el dueño, el lavaplatos, el mesero, el que sacaba la basura, el empleado del mes, el que limpia el baño, el recepcionista y el saca-borrachos de dicho restaurante... y, en algún momento que no logro precisar, díjoles a sus invitados que respondía al apelativo de Oliver. En algún otro momento indeterminado, Oliver y Tyson decidieron enfrentarse en un encuentro de yoblade... pero antes de eso, habría que recapitular las actividades de los demás Bladefixers.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Aaah... —suspiró Rei, sonriente—. Nada como la comida casera. En fin, debo seguir o se enfría.

Tras lo cual, agachó la cabeza y continuó bebiendo leche de un platito y ronroneando.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Esta tienda estará bien... —caviló Max, sonriendo, antes de entrar a "Todo Por Un Euro". Se dirigió hacia el cajero—... disculpe, .¿cuánto cuesta esto?

—Un euro.

—Ah. ¿Y esto otro?

—Un euro —repitió el encargado, levemente molesto.

—¿Y esta simpática caja vacía sin ningún uso aparente?

—Un euro —espetó el encargado, decididamente furioso.

—¿Y...?

—¡TODO CUESTA UN EURO, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE PREGUNTAR, MOCOSO LATOSO Y BABOSO!

—¿Entonces todo cuesta un euro, señor -Oso?

—Sí.

—Ok —sonrió Max, y tomó TODO lo que había en la tienda y se dirigió a la caja—. Aquí está su euro. ¡Gracias!

—... creo que fui timado, robado, embaucado, ultrajado, menospreciado, utilizado, engañado, extorsionado y estafado —reflexionó el infeliz sujeto.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Al fin —suspiró el buen camarada Kai, aliviado, en una taberna parecida a la que fue Kenny en el capítulo 30 de esta verdadera historia.

—Me acaban de dar el soplo de que van a hacer una redada —soltó el cantinero intempestivamente tras colgar el teléfono—. ¡TODOS, CORRAN!

—¡CORRAN! —repitieron los parroquianos, y se fueron.

—... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —volvió a suspirar el buen camarada Kai, y también se fue.

—· / —·— / ·—

—No, no me gusta todavía como está esto.

Abstente de lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

—Nah. _Incitatio._

Más _holy crap._

—· / —·— / ·—

—De repente me han dado unas ganas de ir a donde mis pies me lleven aunque acabe más perdido que William Shakespeare construyendo un puente que no puedo con ellas —notó Rei, y siguió su instinto.

—· / —·— / ·—

—De repente me han dado unas ganas de seguir a Rei aunque acabemos más perdidos que el Capitán Garfio atendiendo una guardería que no puedo con ellas —Max sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—· / —·— / ·—

—De repente me han dado unas ganas de decirle a Rogran que es un imbécil y que ese truquito no funciona en mí así que no voy a seguir a esos dos imbéciles que no puedo con ellas —suspiró el buen camarada Kai, pero luego reflexionó—. _Peeero _de todos modos los seguiré porque...

La última parte fue imposible de escucharse por el sonido de un camión que iba pasando.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Rayos!

¡Ja!

—¡Eres cruel!

_Yes sir!_

—· / —·— / ·—

Por azares del destino azaroso, y porque el pequeño mundo es microscópico, todos los Bladefixers se dirigieron al mismo lugar, justo a tiempo para ver como Tyson era derrotado, apaleado, humillado, destrozado, golpeado, aniquilado y finiquitado por el fresa.

—· / —·— / ·—

—... Aaah no. si TÚ bloqueaste MI hechizo para que a Kai no le hiciera efecto, YO bloqueo el TUYO.

Che Rogran, no sea infantil.

—Infantil tu abuela.

—· / —·— / ·—

... que por hacerle todos esos "-ados" a Tyson, se dio cuenta de que una de sus uñas se había astillado, y, en un movimiento inconsciente, elevó su mano tan repentinamente que su yoblade salió del plato un segundo después que el de Bachoco.

—Oooooh... ¡miren! .¡El yoblade de Oliver salió y se astilló una uña! —notaron algunos metiches que estaban por ahí porque no tenían nada que hacer.

—¡CÁLLENSE, NACOS! —profirió Oliver—. ¡CÓMPRENSE UN BOSQUE Y PIÉRDANSE! —Oliver esperó a que todos los nacos metiches se fueran (exceptuando a los Bladefixers, y recobró la compostura—. Para ser un naco pocofino, no estuvo del todo mal... sería chévere verte enfrentarte contra Enrique, el campeón italiano... aunque él tiene taaanta clase, que te verías como vil mendigo, que es lo que eres... osea güo, multiplícate por cero, desvanécete de mi vista y ve a fastidiarlo a él.

—Sí, como sea —respondió Bachoco, que no había entendido mucho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó max.

—Sí, eso creo...

—¡ERES UN TONTO, TYSON! —Kenny comenzó a hacer su número de histeria del día—. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ENFRENTARAS A OLIVER, PERO NUNCA ME HACES CASO!

El buen Kori hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no ahorcar al jefe con la cuerda de su yoblade y cambió de tema.

—... ¿dónde estará Kai? Nunca está cuando se le necesita. Si estuviera aquí, podría haber estafado al guardia del museo y yo no habría corrido como loco y no me habría estrellado con el niño de la papa en la boca y no lo habría conocido y no nos habríamos enfrentado y no tendríamos que ir a Italia.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Rei—. Kai siempre está ahí cuando REALMENTE se le necesita.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendieron sus compañeros Bladefixers.

—¡Sí! .¡Lo que le queda de conciencia no le permite dejarnos a nuestra suerte!

—¿Y cómo se entera si nos metemos en problemas? —quiso saber Kenny.

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas... no lo sé.

—¡Suficiente de pláticas confusas! —bramó Rogran, hábilmente saliendo de entre el follaje de un árbol y dándole un coscorrón a Kenny—. ¡Hay que prepararse para el viaje a Italia! .¿Llevan todos sus efectos personales con ustedes?

—Pues... no...

—Pues me importa un cuerno. _Telepo._

Che demonio estúpido, dejó al buen camarada Kai. Feh,tendré que sacrificarme y buscarlo, lo que será una tortura, sobre todo cuando lo encuentre; pues el buen camarada Kai no es nada grato a la vista.

¡Sí, como no!


	35. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Cuando estés en Roma… ¡manda una postal, pedazo de ingrato! .¡Y nada de que de recuerdo me traes una vil playera, capicci?.! **(When in Rome… beyblade!)  
_Onde sale Quique y se pelellan por primera vez._

Tras varias circunstancias muy extrañas que no es mi intención relatar, pues no me pagan lo suficiente para hacerlo, los Bladefixers llegaron sanos y salvos a Italia… específicamente, fueron a Roma, donde el buen y fresa y afeminado Oli les dijo que encontrarían al buen y fresa y mujeriego Enrique. Aconsejados de tal suerte, los Bladefixers se dirigieron a la morada del tal Quique, y procedieron a tocar el timbre, como es incivilizada costumbre de las naciones modernas.

Lo que ellos no sabían (bueno, una de las tantas cosas que no sabían) era que en la morada del buen Quique ya estaban aleccionados sobre qué hacer en caso de que un desconocido indeseable osara molestar: habían colocado un timbre que no servía.

—¡DIN, DON, DIN, DON! —soltaba Max, sonriente, con el dedo pegado al antecitado timbre—. ¡WIIIIIIIII!

—¿Qué tanto se pueden tardar en recorrer los trescientos metros que hay de la puerta de la casa a la reja? —se quejó Bachoco, pues ya llevaba largos quince segundos esperando que abrieran.

—¿…están seguros de que es aquí? —preguntó Kenny, viendo a todos lados por si encontraba con sus inexistentes ojos alguna señal de que era la casa indicada.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi sentido de la orientación? —indignose Rei, con hartamente justa razón.

—No, para nada…

—No se ve a nadie —dictaminó Kori, oteando el horizonte del otro lado de la verja. Con "j", malpensados.

—…¿ya vieron ese letrero? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai, suspirando de resignación y señalando la pared, un poco arriba de la cabeza de Max.

—…¡eres un genio, Kai! —reconocieron los demás Bladefixers, mientras el buen camarada Kai soltaba otro profundísimo "mmmf" y pensaba que eran unos idiotas.

Lo que el buen camarada Kai señaló era un letrero pequeño que a lo mucho medía tres metros de largo por 2 de ancho, y que estaba muy opaco pues apenas tenía unos insignificantes dieciséis millones quinientos cuarenta y seis mil novecientos cuarenta y tres focos rodeándolo. Encima, era casi imposible leer las borrosas letras formadas con luces de neón.

Ciertamente no espero que ustedes puedan verlo, pues ningún mortal sería capaz de vislumbrar lo que esas crípticas letras versaban. Así pues, y usando mis binoculares con visión nocturna, puedo informarles que el letrero reza (no tan) claramente:

"NO SE MOLESTE EN TOCAR EL TIMBRE PORQUE NO FUNCIONA. NOS RESERVAMOS EL DERECHO DE ADMISIÓN. TENEMOS CÁMARAS, Y SI NO NOS GUSTA SU CARA, PUEDE IRSE LARGANDO, PORQUE NUNCA, ENTIENDA BIEN ESTO, **NUNCA** LE ABRIREMOS. Gracias por su visita".

—Entonces… el timbre no funciona —dedujo hábilmente Yemita.

—Tyson, Tyson, .¡Tyson! —sonrió Max, meneando la cabeza—. ¡_Las cucharas NO existen_!

—¿…y? —inquirió Tyson, notando la cara de total incomprensión del resto de sus compañeros de equipo (no infieran por esta línea que él pudo entender algo)

—No hay timbre —informó Max prestamente.

—¿…y?

—No hay nadie viviendo aquí.

—¿…y?

—No hay casa.

—¿…y?

—No hay ciudad.

—¿…y?

—No hay país.

—¿…y?

—No hay mundo.

—¿…y?

—Esto sólo es una ilusión enferma.

—¿…y?

—Y si nada de esto es cierto, tú TAMPOCO existes.

—Ah —asintió Bachoco por fin, como si hubiera entendido algo en realidad. Entonces notó algo de una simpleza portentosa—. Y si no existimos, .¿por qué sigues tocando el timbre?

—Na' más porque sí.

—Ah.

De repente, un chico rubio que vestía más o menos como Tyson (pero se veía infinitamente mejor, _yes sir_, aunque eso no sea mucho decir), se brincó la barda hacia afuera… y cayó encima de Kori.

—Caí sobre blandito —suspiró, aliviado, el individuo aquél, con su marcado acento fresa—. Gracias, güo.

—¡.¿OTRO CON LA PAPA EN LA BOCA?.! —clamó Yemita al cielo. Pero, como ya se sabe, no es que al cielo no le importe, sino que le vale progenitoras.

—Osea güo, tipo que perdóname la vida —indignose el de la papa en la boca, que tiene cara de llamarse Enrique (Quique para sus amigos fresones).

—¡NO! —dictaminó rápidamente Bachoco—. ¡MUERE! —gritó, lanzándose a ahorcarlo, e inmediatamente se inició un zafarrancho.

—¿…deberíamos detenerlos? —preguntó Rei tras un rato de patética seudo-violencia gratuita.

—Pueeess… —caviló Kenny.

—NO —respondió el buen camarada Kai con firmeza y serenidad absolutas—. Definitivamente NO.

—Déjalos jugar —Max se encogió de hombros.

—… ta bien —concedió Rei.

—¡DALE DURO! —clamaron los Bladefixers (a saber a quién se lo dijo el buen camarada Kai), y se sentaron a observar la pelea cómodamente, ingiriendo las botanas y refrescos que aparecieron de la nada.

—¿A quién se supone que estamos apoyando? —se preguntó Max de repente.

—Pueeesss… —meditó Rei.

—Ya se me olvidó —reconoció Kenny, sorbiendo refresco.

—Estamos del lado del fresa —habló el buen camarada Kai por sí mismo y su sombra.

—Aah… —asintieron los demás Bladefixers, y prosiguieron animando a su favorito—. ¡MACHÁCALO! .¡RÓMPELE LOS HUESOS!

—¡Que no quede ni aliento de él en todo el vasto mundo! —profirió Max, emocionado en demasía.

—Qué profundo… —se maravillaron los demás a su alrededor, incluidos los que estaban peleando.

—Copión —soltó el demontre, apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

—No es su asunto —respondió aquél y de repente no pudo ocultar una maquiavélica sonrisa que, mal rayo me parta por no poder dejar de notarlo, le sienta asquerosamente bien al muy bastardo—. _Incitatio_.

—De repente me han dado unas ganas de seguir peleando que no puedo con ellas —soltó el fresa.

—Igualmente —coincidió Tyson, y volvieron a sumirse en su flagrante demostración de violencia insensata.

Así duraron como tres minutos, pero lo interesante no fue la pelea en sí, sino lo que se comentó durante ella.

—Oye —comenzó Bachoco, al tiempo que daba un golpe—… y a estas —se agachó para esquivar—. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Enrique?

—¿Enrique?… ¿el que vive… en esa casa?… tengo entendido… que no está.

—Entonces no tiene caso seguir aquí —resolvió Kori, deteniéndose, y se volvió hacia sus compañeros Bladefixers—. ¡VÁAAMONOS!

Quique iba a dar un último golpe cuando Bachoco se retiró, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera rodando por la colina, al tiempo que hacía acto de presencia un mayordomo.

—¡SEÑORITO ENRIQUE!

—¡.¿_ÉSE_ era Enrique?.! —sorprendiose Tyson.

—¿Quién? ¿El que estabas golpeando? —sugirió Rei.

—Sí, ése.

—Sí, sí era Enrique —confirmó Kenny.

—Y su mayordomo conoce 464 formas de karate, 213 formas de jujitsu y 42 de danza representativa —informó el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber Max.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Ah, bueno.

—…¡HUYAN! —se recomendaron los Bladefixers unos a otros.

—· / —·— / ·—

Más tarde, los Bladefixers iban caminando por la calle cuando escucharon una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—Osea, eran como veinte los que alcancé a contar, güo, y me rodearon y osea obvio que noqueé a la mitad con un solo puñetazo, .¿ves? pero…

—¡ENRIQUE! —llamó Tyson, volviéndose intempestivamente.

—Aash, tenían que venir estos nacos… —comentó Quique con sus acompañantas, —-. Osea, .¿qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

—¡Te reto a una yobatalla! —clamó Bachoco.

—Mira güo, yo no tengo tu tiempo, osea, estoy ocupado, .¿ves?

—PUES NO ME IMPORTA.

—¡Aaash, naco pocofino! Está bien, para que dejes de fregar… síganme.

Acto seguido, Quique guió a los Bladefixers a su mini-coliseo particular, y tras un rato salió a la arena seudo-vestido de seudo-gladiador, lo que dejó impactados a los Bladefixers y al demontre revolcándose de risa en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kenny, shockeado por lo que veía con sabrá Neptuno qué órgano, pues no tiene ojos.

—¡LLEVA FALDITA!

—¡… ES CIERTO! —notaron los Bladefixers, y comenzaron a reírse también.

—Pagarán por eso… —gruñó Quiquito por lo bajo.

Y, osea **_obvio_** que Tyson perdió, el muy loser, pero de alguna manera subnormal convenció a Quique de que pelearan otra vez al día siguiente.


	36. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El día en que le instalaron a Matrix el Windows XP y se trabó toda. **(Déjà-vu all over again)  
_Onde Quique y Tyson se pelellan otra vez._

Al día siguiente, se dirigieron OTRA VEZ a la casa de Enrique para que Tyson se enfrentara a él OTRA VEZ.

—¡DIN, DON, DIN, DON! —soltaba Max, sonriente, con el dedo pegado al antecitado timbre—. ¡WIIIIIIIII! .¡OTRA VEZ!

—¿Qué tanto se pueden tardar en recorrer los trescientos metros que hay de la puerta de la casa a la reja otra vez? —se quejó nuevamente Bachoco, pues ya llevaba largos quince segundos esperando que abrieran.

—Una vez más, .¿están seguros de que es aquí? —preguntó Kenny, viendo a todos lados por si encontraba con sus inexistentes ojos alguna señal de que era la casa indicada.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi sentido de la orientación otra vez? —indignose Rei, con hartamente justa razón.

—No, para nada…

—No se ve a nadie, otra vez —dictaminó Kori, oteando el horizonte del otro lado de la verja. Con "j", malpensados.

—…¿ya vieron otra vez ese letrero? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai, suspirando de resignación otra vez y señalando la pared, un poco arriba de la cabeza de Max.

—…¡eres un genio, Kai! —reconocieron los demás Bladefixers, mientras el buen camarada Kai soltaba otro profundísimo "mmmf" y pensaba que eran unos idiotas.

Lo que el buen camarada Kai señaló otra vez era un letrero pequeño que a lo mucho medía tres metros de largo por 2 de ancho, y que estaba muy opaco pues apenas tenía unos insignificantes dieciséis millones quinientos cuarenta y seis mil novecientos cuarenta y tres focos rodeándolo. Encima, era casi imposible leer otra vez las borrosas letras formadas con luces de neón.

Ciertamente no espero que ustedes puedan verlo esta vez, pues ningún mortal sería capaz de vislumbrar lo que esas crípticas letras versaban. Así pues, y usando mis binoculares con visión nocturna, otra vez procedo a informarles que el letrero reza (no tan) claramente:

"NO SE MOLESTE EN TOCAR EL TIMBRE OTRA VEZ PORQUE NO FUNCIONA. NOS RESERVAMOS EL DERECHO DE ADMISIÓN. TENEMOS CÁMARAS, Y SI NO NOS GUSTA SU CARA, PUEDE IRSE LARGANDO, PORQUE NUNCA, ENTIENDA BIEN ESTO, **NUNCA** LE ABRIREMOS. Gracias por su visita, nuevamente".

—Entonces… otra vez el timbre no funciona —dedujo hábilmente Yemita.

—Tyson, Tyson, .¡Tyson! —sonrió Max, meneando la cabeza—. Una vez más, .¡_las cucharas NO existen_!

—¿…y? —inquirió Tyson otra vez, notando la cara de total incomprensión del resto de sus compañeros de equipo (no infieran por esta línea que él pudo entender algo)

—Una vez más, no hay timbre —informó Max prestamente.

—¿…y?

— Una vez más, no hay nadie viviendo aquí.

—¿…y?

— Una vez más, no hay casa.

—¿…y?

— Una vez más, no hay ciudad.

—¿…y?

— Una vez más, no hay país.

—¿…y?

— Una vez más, no hay mundo.

—¿…y?

— Una vez más, esto sólo es una ilusión enferma.

—¿…y?

—Y, una vez más, si nada de esto es cierto, tú TAMPOCO existes.

—Ah —asintió Bachoco otra vez, como si esta vez hubiera entendido algo en realidad. Entonces notó algo de una simpleza portentosa—. Y si no existimos, .¿por qué sigues tocando el timbre?

—Na' más porque sí.

—Ah.

De repente, un chico rubio que vestía más o menos como Tyson (pero se veía infinitamente mejor, _yes sir_, aunque eso no sea mucho decir), se brincó la barda hacia fuera, otra vez, y cayó encima de Kori, otra vez

—Caí sobre blandito, otra vez —suspiró, aliviado, el individuo aquél, con su marcado acento fresa—. Gracias de nuevo, güo.

—¡.¿OTRA VEZ CON LA PAPA EN LA BOCA?.! —clamó Yemita al cielo. Pero, nuevamente, no es que al cielo no le importe, sino que le vale progenitoras.

—Osea güo, tipo que perdóname la vida otra vez—indignose Enrique.

—¡NO! —dictaminó rápidamente Bachoco—. ¡MUERE, OTRA VEZ! —gritó, lanzándose a ahorcarlo, **_otra vez_**, e inmediatamente se inició un zafarrancho, **_OTRA VEZ_**.

—¿…deberíamos detenerlos esta vez? —preguntó Rei tras un rato de patética seudo-violencia gratuita.

—Pueeess… —caviló Kenny.

—NO —respondió el buen camarada Kai con firmeza y serenidad absolutas—. Definitivamente NO.

—Déjalos jugar otra vez —Max se encogió de hombros.

—… ta bien —concedió Rei.

—¡DALE DURO DE NUEVO! —clamaron los Bladefixers (otra vez, a saber a quién se lo dijo el buen camarada Kai), y una vez más se sentaron a observar la pelea cómodamente, ingiriendo las botanas y refrescos que aparecieron de la nada nuevamente.

—¿A quién se supone que estamos apoyando esta vez? —se preguntó Max de repente.

—Pueeesss… —meditó Rei.

—Ya se me olvidó otra vez—reconoció Kenny, sorbiendo refresco.

—Una vez más, estamos del lado del fresa —habló el buen camarada Kai por sí mismo y su sombra.

—Aah… —asintieron los demás Bladefixers, y prosiguieron animando a su favorito—. ¡MACHÁCALO! .¡RÓMPELE LOS HUESOS OTRA VEZ!

—¡Que no quede ni aliento de él en todo el vasto mundo! —profirió Max, emocionado en demasía.

—Qué profundo… —se maravillaron los demás a su alrededor, incluidos los que estaban peleando.

—Copión —soltó el demontre, apareciendo de la nada a su lado—. ¡Una y mil veces copión!

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

—No es su asunto —respondió aquél y de repente no pudo ocultar una maquiavélica sonrisa que, mal rayo me parta por no poder dejar de notarlo, le sienta asquerosamente bien al muy bastardo—. _Incitatio_, .¡otra vez!

—Otra vez me han dado unas ganas de seguir peleando que no puedo con ellas —soltó el fresa.

—Igualmente —coincidió Tyson, y volvieron a sumirse en su flagrante demostración de violencia insensata… otra vez.

Así duraron como tres minutos, otra vez, pero lo interesante no fue la pelea en sí, sino lo que se comentó durante ella, de nuevo.

—Oye —comenzó Bachoco, al tiempo que daba un golpe—… y a estas —se agachó otra vez para esquivar—. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Enrique?

—¿Enrique?… ¿el que vive… en esa casa?… tengo entendido… que no está… otra vez.

—Entonces otra vez no tiene caso seguir aquí —resolvió Kori, deteniéndose, y se volvió hacia sus compañeros Bladefixers—. ¡VÁAAMONOS!

Quique iba a dar un último golpe cuando Bachoco se retiró, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera rodando por la colina, otra vez, al tiempo que hacía acto de presencia un mayordomo, otra vez

—¡SEÑORITO ENRIQUE!

—¡.¿_ÉSE_ era Enrique?.! —sorprendiose Tyson otra vez.

—¿Quién¿El que estabas golpeando? —sugirió Rei.

—Sí, ése.

—Sí, sí era Enrique —confirmó Kenny nuevamente.

—Y su mayordomo conoce 464 formas de karate, 213 formas de jujitsu y 42 de danza representativa —informó el buen camarada Kai de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber Max otra vez.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Ah, bueno.

—…¡HUYAN OTRA VEZ! —se recomendaron los Bladefixers unos a otros.

—· / —·— / ·—

Más tarde, los Bladefixers iban caminando por la calle cuando escucharon una voz familiar a sus espaldas, otra vez

—Osea, eran como veinte los que alcancé a contar, güo, y otra vez me rodearon y osea obvio que otra vez noqueé a la mitad con un solo puñetazo, .¿ves? pero…

—¡ENRIQUE! —llamó Tyson, volviéndose intempestivamente.

—Aash, tenían que venir estos nacos otra vez… —comentó Quique con sus acompañantas, —-. Osea, .¿qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

—¡Te reto a una yobatalla otra vez! —clamó Bachoco.

—Mira güo, yo no tengo tu tiempo, osea, de nuevo estoy ocupado, .¿ves?

—PUES NO ME IMPORTA.

—¡Aaash, naco pocofino! Está bien, para que dejes de fregar… síganme otra vez.

Acto seguido, Quique volvió a guiar a los Bladefixers a su mini-coliseo particular, y tras un rato volvió a salir a la arena seudo-vestido de seudo-gladiador, lo que dejó impactados a los Bladefixers y al demontre revolcándose de risa en el suelo otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Kenny, shockeado por lo que veía una vez más con sabrá Neptuno qué órgano, pues no tiene ojos.

—¡LLEVA FALDITA!

—¡… ES CIERTO! —notaron los Bladefixers otra vez, y comenzaron a reírse también.

—Pagarán por eso… **_otra vez_**—gruñó Quiquito por lo bajo.

Y todo iba bien… ¡tan bien, si no tomamos en cuenta que todo este capítulo ya lo habían leído antes! Perdón por eso… Pero ya se imaginaban algo así, .¿no? mira que con ese título…

—…Matrix está siendo modificada —informó Max, vestido como si fuera un personaje de la película anteriormente mencionada.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo articular Rei.

—Es una nueva protección del sistema. Un déjà-vu que dure un día entero sólo puede significar un mega-cambio —prosiguió Max, sonriendo, mientras el buen camarada Kai se convencía de que el tipo estaba totalmente chalado.

—Eso… eso significa —balbuceó Marta, preocupada—… ¿cuál es el RMD?

—¿"RMD"? —repitió Kenny estúpidamente.

—"Resultado Máximo Deseado" —acotó Max—. Es el motivo por el que se cambian cosas en Matrix y se generan los déjà-vus. Generalmente se busca un CMN, o "Cambio Mínimo Necesario", que bien puede ser averiar un auto o cambiar una azucarera de lugar.

—… el destino depende de cosas _taaan_ pequeñas… —caviló Rogran.

—… creo que empiezo a entender —asintió Rei.

—Mi buen Rei, es justo lo que esperaba de ti —sonrió Max, y se volvió a ver a Rogran—Así que… ¿cuál es el RMD?

—¡Yo que sé! Esas cosas se controlan _arriba_, no en mi oficina.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el RMD? —repitió Max, viendo al cielo, como si alguien fuera a contestarle—. Es mejor que respondas, pues perderemos nuestros nombres e identidades debido al giga-cambio que está acaeciendo. A menos que…

—¿Que qué? —quiso saber Tyson.

—A menos que el elegido devuelva Matrix a su Estado Básico. Entonces… uno de ustedes dos, agregados extraños y anormales de existencia lógicamente improbable, debe ser capaz de traer a Neo, .¿o me equivoco?

…nche Max jijo se su rejijurria. Ahora resulta que alguien debe obedecerlo. Mí quiere saber, _yes sir, _¿por qué habríamos de traerlo?

—Cuenta con la presencia de Neo aquí —suelta el demontre, tan fresco como las espinacas contaminadas con _E. colli _procedentes de Gringolandia. _Holy crap, _ahora resulta que se convirtió en un _boy scout _que hace buenas acciones y ayuda a los Bladefixers en apuros.

—¡Si voy a ayudarlos, es por tu _renuencia_ a ayudar, precisamente! —riose, y desapareció por unos instantes para reaparecer—. ¡He aquí, damas y caballos, el único, el increíble, el inigualable… NEO!

_Yes sir, he weres two much cloths._

—Ayúdanos, Señor Neo Anderson, eres nuestra última esperanza —pidió Max, ignorando el inexplicable sonrojo del buen Neo ante una declaración perfectamente lógica.

—De acuerdo —asintió Neo, procedió a concentrarse, y los déjà-vus desaparecieron de todo el mundo.

—¡Genial! —Max comenzó a dar saltos, a correr en círculos y a gritar "¡WIIIIIIIII!", mientras Neo tomaba impulso para saltar y comenzaba a volar… _Yes sir, he hovers as an angel, he hovers. _(Lacuna Coil, "My Wings").

—Eso fue… raro —sentenció Rei por fin.

—_Muuy_ raro —coincidió Kenny.

_Bene, bene_, es hora de seguir. La yobatalla era emocionante y blablabla, una vez más, parecía que Tyson iba a a perder… pero como Enrique era malo malito con su político bit, pues el muy político hijo de su política madre se rebeló. _Yes sir, ladies n' g'ntl'men! _El buen político bit que no les voy a decir quien es, se "destapó" antes de tiempo (**Destapar:** dícese cuando alguien anuncia su candidatura o precandidatura a un puesto de elección popular antes del tiempo preestablecido para comenzar a hacer campaña, aún si no cuenta del todo con el apoyo de su partido), y Enrique se enojó mucho muchito con su político bit y le gritó feo, muy feo, y el pobre político bit se puso tristísimo, y…

—_Incitatio! _—murmuró Rogran, feliz de poder poner en problemas a las personas a su alrededor.

Y es que hizo que al Político Bit Cuyo Nombre No Diré de repente le dieran unas ganas de hacer papillas al tarado ése (léase Enrique), que no podía con ellas.

Así que el político bit se lanzó a atacar al fresa mujeriego, que se puso a gritar como niñita histérica.

—Todos gritan como niñitas histéricas —se burló el demontre, sin percatarse de que el Teletubbie amarillo estaba detrás de él—. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

…_yes sir,_ **_TODOS _**gritan como niñitas histéricas.

_Bene, bene, _.¿en qué estábamos? Aaah, sí… Tyson, el buen Tyson, el IDIOTA Tyson, fue a salvar a Enrique, el malvado Enrique, el IMBÉCIL Enrique… y lo logró por un pelo. La furia apocalíptica del pobre político bit destrozó la mini-réplica del coliseo, que más parecía la torre inclinada antes de inclinarse que coliseo.

—Osea… tú me salvaste, .¿ves?

—Sí, eso parece.

—… osea, no te importó todo lo mal que te he tratado, güo.

—Sí, eso parece.

—¡NO ME LA CREO! —clamó Enrique—. ¡SALVADO POR UN —insértese mala razón aquí— NACO!

—¡OYE!

—Osea, .¿tú también, Quique? —preguntó Oliver, llegando de quién sabe dónde. Tal vez un mago se equivocó y en vez de sacar a un conejo del sombrero lo sacó a él.

—¿Oli?

—Osea, no sé tú, pero yo estaba pensando llevar a estos nacos con Robert para que se les bajen los humos, osea, me captas, .¿verdad?

—Sí güo, osea, se los llevamos y nos libramos de ellos.

—¡Exacto güo! .¡Osea, me caes de mil porque tú si me entiendes, güo!

—No entiendo nada de na' —informó Bachoco a sus compañeros Bladefixers, como si eso fuera novedad.

—Pueess… yo tampoco —reconoció Rei.

—Es simple, si buscas la clave —soltó Max.

—¿Qué dijeron? —quiso saber Marta.

—Que nos van a llevar con el cara de tecolote.


	37. Chapter 38

_Mi muy estimada Saya: me encantaría responder a la pregunta que has hecho, pero no me dejaste forma de contactar contigo. La respuesta es jarto larga como para ponerla en el fic, _so…****

DISCLAIMER: Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Caballero, Señorita, Pásele, Pásele! .¡Aquí Tenemos La Solución A Todos Sus Problemas! .¡Compre El Mágico Tónico Del Mágico Mago De Oz, De Oz, De Oz, De Oz! .¡Cura Alzheimer, Arritmia, Artritis, Baboquía, Bacilos, Bulimia, Cáncer, Cirrosis, Cólicos, Dacriocistitis, Diabetes, Diarrea, Embolia, Enfisema, Erisipelia, Facies Hipocrática, Fiebre, Fobofobia, Galavardez, Gangosidad, Gonorrea, Herpes, Hipertension, Hipocondria, Etcétera! .¡Si Su Padecimiento No Es Curado Con Este Tónico, Tírese A Un Pozo! (A knight to remember!)  
**_Onde Quique y Oli se llevan a los Bladefixers a casa del tecolote y un indejo hace indejadas en agravio del buen camarada Kai, con otros fechos dignos de mención._

Así fue como los Bladefixers abordaron el zeppelín de Oliver; que fue dirigido por Oli con Quique como copiloto. Aquí es donde yo pregunto, si unos mocosos fresas pueden manejar esa cosa, .¿cómo es que a mí sólo me dejan conducir carritos de súper? Y dada mi gran maestría en ello, ¿por qué no se me permite expandir mis horizontes? Fuera de eso, también he demostrado gran competencia con los barcos. Pero de los viejitos que nada más tenían un timón y se impulsaban con viento o con remos, no esos mostros feos de metal que tiran petróleo y tienen como cinco timones. _Je ne sais porquoi, no sir._

—· / —·— / ·—

—Tal vez por tu dislexia subnormal que te hace mezclar idiomas.

Cállese asté, demontre.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡_Vamos a ver al mago_! —clamó Max.

—¡No, no vamos a ver al mago! —negó el buen camarada Kai, amablemente, manteniendo una voz deliciosamente modulada.

—¿Entonces a quién vamos a ver? —quiso saber el rubio, sonriendo.

—Nu zep —intervino Tyson, en vista de que el buen camarada Kai no respondía.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Kenny empezó a gritar como niñita histérica—. ¡NOS VAN A SECUESTRAR Y VENDER NUESTROS ÓRGANOS! .¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—¡Alguien cállelo! —pidió Rei, tapándose los oídos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Holy crap._ Rei no era el único que quería que Kenny se callara. También en la cabina les incomodaba el ruido.

—Osea, güo… estos nacos no dejan de hacer escándalo —se quejó Oli.

—Sí, osea, tipo viles verduleras —asintió Quique.

—¡Osea, tú si me captas, güo! Eso es súper súper súper buena onda

—Osea, güo, por eso es que eres mi súper mega.

_Holy, holy, holy, holy pig's crap! _Eso me dio asquillo, y no es que mi estómago sea precisamente delicado. Pero confío en que la divina providencia nos ayude a salir de esta.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡La divina providencia sólo trae mala suerte!

¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ!

—· / —·— / ·—

Kenny vio interrumpido su grito cuando el buen camarada Kai tomó su corbata (de Kenny) y se la injertó en la boca con determinación y presteza. Los Bladefixers suspiraron por el segundo de paz que les había sido concedido y Max contraatacó.

—¿A quién vamos a ver?

—… ¡sepa! —soltó Bachoco tras meditarlo por un rato.

—¿Por qué, si no sabes, contestas babosadas? —quiso saber Rei.

—Es una buena pregunta…

—¡.¿A QUIÉN VAMOS A VER?.! —insistió Max, mientras el buen camarada Kai trataba de decidirse entre decirle la verdad o lo que quería oír. Al final resolvió no decir nada—… por su silencio deduzco que vamos a ver a… a… a… —la emoción que embargaba a Max le impidió seguir.

—¿A quién? —lo apremió Kori, con una leve nota de terror en la voz. Algo que le diera gusto a Max sería…

—¡Al dentista! .¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

… terrible. Rei y Tyson soltaron un grito de niñita histérica. El buen camarada Kai se preguntaba porqué le pasaban esas cosas a él. Kenny intentó gritar, pero con la corbata en la boca sólo salió un sonido extraño. Si ese sonido se debía al grito o a que el nudo de la corbata le estaba apretando el cuello y se estaba ahogando, es algo que nadie sabe.

Si no tomamos en cuenta la existencia de los Bladefixers, podremos decir que las condiciones de vuelo son óptimas. Al fin y al cabo, no hay nadie a quien no le guste viajar con turbulencia, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. _Yes, sir._

—· / —·— / ·—

—Flint, tengo una pregunta.

No me interesa.

—Fliiiiiiiiiiiiiint, tengo una preguntaaaaaaaaaaaa…

No me intereeeeeesaaaaaaaaaa.

—¿Qué clase de técnica subnormal de espionaje es esta? Quiero decir, eso de volar entre los rayos y mojándose con las nubes libera adrenalina, pero…

Cierre el pico.

—… no puedes vigilar bien a los Bladefixers y podría acontecer una desgracia y…

_Shuddap._

—… como por ejemplo, ese rayo que nos va a impactar.

Virarán.

—No, no van a virar.

¿Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, _mon cher?_

—No, sino porque hasta acá escucho la interesante plática entre los dos fresillas sobre lo que sus papis les han comprado.

Oh.

—Impacto en 3, 2, 1…

_Telepo_.

—· / —·— / ·—

El rayo rostizó al globo, enviando a éste y a sus ocupantes a un bosque que había bajo ellos. Inconscientes como estaban, fueron llevados por un par de sujetos misterioso a un castillo tétrico, un castillo tétrico que me parece que he visto en algún otro lado, _yes sir. _Los Bladefixers y los fresas fueron depositados en habitaciones separadas y pasó un día. Y otro día. Y otro día, y no daban señales de despertar.

Por fin, al cuarto día, a eso de las 1430 horas, todos fueron despertados por un sonido sordo, bajo, estridulante, parecido al de un terremoto en medio de una erupción volcánica en la periferia de un huracán, todo grabado y reproducido con bocinas gigantes frente a las que se colocó un megáfono. Valga decir, era el rugir de las tripas de Tyson. Los Bladefixers y el par de fresas despertaron y salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno casi al mismo tiempo, en una concatenación de eventos… interesante.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer no hay nadie —notó Bachoco, y comenzó a caminar a su derecha… _No sir_, su otra derecha—. Buscaré la cocina… ¡Hola, Rei! —saludó, distraído—. Mejor sigo hasta encontrar a alguien.

—Hola, Tyson —le correspondió Rei, y siguió caminando en dirección contraria a la de él, mientras hablaba consigo mismo—. No hay nadie… me pregunto dónde estarán los demás.

Una puerta se abrió de improviso y golpeó a Rei.

—Lo siento —sonrió Max y pasó sobre el caído—. ¿Por qué será que no hay ni una sola alma viviente a la vista?

—No hay problema, Max —lo reconfortó Rei, reincorporándose y sobándose la nariz—. Y yo tampoco sé —dijo, y siguió su camino.

—Habrá que buscarlos —sonrió Max con resignación, y abrió una puerta—. ¡Hola, Jefe! —cerró la puerta en las narices del aludido—. Vaya, no hay nadie —abrió otra puerta—. ¡Hola, Enrique! —ídem—. Vaya, tampoco hay nadie —_ya know what's gonna happ'n 'n here…_—. ¡Hola, Kai! —ya saben—…tampoco hay nadie —¿tengo que decirlo?—. ¡Hola, Oliver! —_¡no puedo soportar tu barbita de cuatro días! Suelta el látigo y verás, dale gracias a dios que tienes gafas, Indiana…_ ("Indiana", Hombres G) pffft, no lo diré otra vez—. ¡NADIE!… ¡Hola, Sr. Mágico Mago De Oz!… creí que aquí si habría alguien… en fin… ¡Hola, Sr. Frankenstein!… parece que estoy solo… ¡en fin!

Entretanto, el buen camarada Kai salió y se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie a la vista.

—…bien.

El buen camarada Kai, aparte de tener cara de buen camarada, tiene cara de estar pensando que si sale de ahí sin que nadie lo vea, podrá escapar de los Bladefixers, pensarán que se lo comió el coco y jamás tendría que volverlos a ver, _aye, aye. _Así que el buen camarada Kai se fue, corriendo sigilosamente.

—Aash… ¿quién hará tanto ruido? —quejose Oli.

—¡No sé, güo! Mejor larguémonos de aquí —sugirió Quique.

—Sí, güo… este es el lugar más pordiosero que he visto en mi vida.

—¡Osea, obvio sí! Tipo que hasta la casa de mi abuelita está más en onda, osea, .¿sí me captas, no?

Y ambos dos empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección que Tyson.

—· / —·— / ·—

Yo insisto en que este castillo me parece familiar.

—A mí también.

Nadie te preguntó. ¿Y de dónde sacaste toda esa comida chatarra?

—Pues de la tiendita de la esquina, .¿de dónde más?

Oh.

—¿Gustas frituras de harina de maíz con sabor a tres quesos?

Pláceme. Venga a mí todo ese colorante artificial, grasas monosaturadas, conservadores y saborizantes cancerígenos.

—… no esperarás que sea tan fácil.

…Pfft, luego dices que la interesada pirata estafadora soy yo. Desembucha lo que quieres.

—Un par de respuestas.

… sí, yo me comí todo el helado que había en tu refrigerador. ¿Contento?

—…¡.¿Fuiste tú, maldita desgraciada?.! .¡PAGARÁS, HIJA DE LA MADRUGADA!… ah, espera… eso no era lo que quería saber.

Entonces, dispara tu pregunta, demoñejo de cuarta.

—Pues… ¿que no ese tipo alto, delgado, pálido, con cabello negro y ojos verdeazules es tu… tu ya-sabes-qué?

Oh… ¿el guapérrimo que está junto a la mesa retacada de comida a la que llegó Tyson?

—Sí, ése, aunque yo no diría "guapérrimo". Si lo ves bien, está feo.

Cállese asté, envidioso. _Yes sir, dat gentl'man _es mi señor ya-sabes-qué.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Buenas noches —saludó el ya-saben-qué.

—Buenas noches —replicó Kori, con aire ausente, mientras su única neurona estaba gritando "¡COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDA!".

—Supongo que tendrás hambre.

—Pueeesss… ¡SÍ!

—Entonces, .¿qué esperas para comer?

—GRACIAS —dijo Bachoco con gran claridad, se sentó a la mesa y comenzando a comer como niño de hospicio, mientras el ya-sabes-qué lo veía con indulgencia.

—· / —·— / ·—

Rei iba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, hasta que llegó a una biblioteca con las pesadas cortinas corridas totalmente, de modo que no entraba nada de luz… la poca iluminación provenía de una multitud de velas esparcidas por la habitación que, misteriosamente, no emitían calor. Ahí estaba un joven rubio de ojos lila, no muy alto, proporcionado y que también estaba condenadamente guapo echado en un sillón, leyendo un libro.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? —preguntó, sin desviar la mirada del libro.

—Pues… no.

—Debes tener hambre.

—… algo.

—Sígueme —indicó el sujeto, levantándose y dejando el libro a un lado.

Y llegaron al mismo comedor donde Tyson estaba "atacando Zacatecas", como diría mi abuelo.

—· / —·— / ·—

Max iba caminando inocentemente, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en específico, y llegó al comedor donde Tyson y Rei estaban reponiendo nutrientes. No es lo mismo, pero es igual.

Quique y Oli iban caminando acá mega fashion por la mugre pocilga ésa, hasta que tipo que como que encontraron unos letreritos con flechas que ponían algo así tipo "Salida de Nacolandia", y osea, obvio que los siguieron.

Y más evidentemente…

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡_Evidentemente si hoy te abrazas a mí, es que junto a él no eres feliz_! ("Aparentemente"; Gilberto Santarrosa)

… Rogran, explica tu extraña, inesperada, ilógica y ridícula intromisión.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

Sí, sí tienes que.

—No, no tengo que.

_So be it_.

—_As you wish_.

—· / —·— / ·—

… palurdo. Bueno, estábamos en que el par de frutos casi redondos, algo apuntados, de un centímetro de largo, rojos, suculentos y fragantes, siguieron los señalamientos, y llegaron al comedor donde Tyson, Max, Rei y Kenny (que acababa de llegar) estaban comiendo. Como no habían comido en tres días, se sentaron elegantemente y empezaron a comer tacos con tenedor y cuchillo… _Yes sir_, eso hicieron. _No_ _sir_, no sé porqué. ¡YA! .¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

Si se preguntaban que pasó el buen camarada Kai… tengo que decir que no lo sé.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Valiente escritora resultaste.

¡Calla! Tenemos que localizarlo.

—¿"Tenemos", _kimosabi_?

Sí, TENEMOS.

—… bien. ¿Quién soy yo para desobedecerte, eh? Está por —el demontre cerró los ojos, se concentró y levantó el brazo lentamente—. ¡Por allí! —indicó, señalando hacia su izquierda, y caminó con decisión hacia allá.

Lo que nos indica, mis nobles caballeros y dulces damas, que el buen camarada Kai está en la dirección contraria. Rogran no sólo tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación, sino que además gusta de ir siempre por el camino más largo.

_Ol' Neptune! _Ahí está el buen camarada Kai, dirigiéndose decididamente a la puerta de salida del castillo. ¿Qué cómo sé que es la puerta de salida? Pues aparte de porque aquí vive mi muy estimado ya-saben-qué, por las ventanas se observa el paisaje exterior. El buen camarada Kai va, abre la puerta decididamente, y entra al comedor donde ya todos los demás estaban ingiriendo sus sacros alimentos.

—Mmmf —soltó el buen camarada Kai, explicando brillantemente el mecanismo metafísicocuántico mediante el cual había sido embaucado para llegar ahí. Para mala suerte de su dignidad, es humano, y por ende tuvo que comer.

Estaban todos sentados, y las puertas del comedor se cerraron, para gran desconcierto de los Bladefixers y el par de fresas.

Mi ya-saben-qué, es decir, el tipo que llevó al idiota de Tyson al comedor, sonrió beatíficamente.

—Bien, niños, hay dos formas de hacer esto: una, toman las dagas que hay junto a sus platos y llenan las copas de sangre; o dos, los matamos.

—Prefiero la opción tres —dictaminó el buen camarada Kai, recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla y jugueteando con la daga.

—¿La tres? —preguntó el jovencillo que había llevado a Rei al comedor.

—Sí, la tres —corroboró el buen camarada Kai, tomó las dagas y se las arrojó. Los sujetillos éstos, para esquivarlas, se transformaron en una nube de humo—. ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! —instó el buen camarada Kai a sus acompañantes.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, los Bladefixers y compañía salieron corriendo como si un gestor de impuestos los estuviera persiguiendo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y bien?

¿…y bien qué?

—Tienes que encargarte de tus congéneres.

No hace falta. Es de día, en cuanto se acerquen a una salida sus perseguidores se alejarán de la luz.

—Ah. ¿Y cómo piensas que los Bladefixers encuentren una salida?

_Dats a good point 'ndid! _Yo sugiero que mejor vayamos por ellos y los teletransportamos y acortamos el capítulo un párrafo.

—… bueno… si no queda de otra…

Y así, los Bladefixers y compañía al fin llegaron al castillo del increíblemente simpático cara de tecolote. Sobra decir que el cara de tecolote no los recibió y mandó a su achichincle, Gustave. El buen Gustave. Tengo que decir que este seudo-mayordomo no le llega ni a la planta del pie a varios de sus colegas, como, por ejemplo, Alfred, el de Batman. Ése SÍ que es un mayordomo, no como otros que…

—Ya deja eso. A nadie le importan tus disertaciones sobre los mayordomos.

… ¡-¡ eres malo malvado

—Me estás partiendo el corazón

Pffft. Vete al demonio.

—Flint, ése no es un insulto para mí.

… vete al infierno.

—… sigue participando.

Aaah… muérete.

—¿De veras lo estás intentando?

¡Como sea, como sea! Bien, a lo que íbamos. El cara de tecolote estaba jugando ajedrez con el latoso, odioso, fastidioso, oneroso, enfadoso, y todos esos "-osos", Johnny. Como es de esperarse, Tyson fue y fastidió a Robert para volver a enfrentarse a él. Y el búhito le dice que una vez que alguien ha perdido deja de existir, como si hubiera perdido su acta de nacimiento o su carta de nacionalidad o cualquiera de esos papeles indispensables para comprobar que uno existe; y Tyson se quedó estupitonto, digo, estupefacto, y el menso e imberbe de Johnny retó a quien todo mundo quiere retar, osease al buen camarada Kai, que no le quedó de otra que aceptar porque… porque… porque… la verdad no sé, pero ahí fue el muy in…genuo y aceptó la pelea, y luego el tal Johnny se cambió de indumentaria para ponerse su armadura que según él está bien chida, pero que todo el mundo se parte de risa nomás de verla.

Y fue ciertamente traumático ver al buen camarada Kai perder. Pero entiéndase bien, no fue por falta de habilidad. Más bien fue por una alevosa y ruin técnica.

Pues, .¿quién podría concentrarse en una batalla cuando el oponente usa una armadura ridícula que hace que su cabeza se vea falsa?

—Nadie, la verdad.

¡Exacto! .¡El fin de esa armadura es, precisamente, desconcentrar al enemigo, porque Johnny es un imbécil!

—Ardida. ¿Nada más porque le ganó a Kai lo odias?

_AYE! _¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?

—No, ninguno. Pero no te vi tan cabreada cuando a mí me…

Porque no me importó en lo más mínimo, _mon cher._

—Eres una malnacida.


	38. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Y Al Final La Mierda Huele Igual, Sea De Príncipe O Sirvienta (**Ricardo Arjona, "Quesos, cosas, casas" (Olympia Challenge)  
_Onde amenazan a Robert con gorronear de por vida y Rei y Oli se pelean._

El clima estaba pésimo para mandarlos mucho a la… _yes, sir, _precisamente allá, así que Robert tuvo que acceder a que los Bladefixers pasaran la noche en SU casa. A sus queridos y estimados amiguis igual los aceptó, así podrían hacer una pijamada y cotillear a gusto. Es extraño que, aunque el castillo tenga alrededor de 2,569 habitaciones, haya decidido amontonar a todos los Bladefixers en una sola. A mi parecer, es más difícil mover cuatro camas a una habitación que poner a cinco personas separadas. Pero, en fin, se comprende. Ya sabemos que los Bladefixers no son precisamente los reyes de la buena educación, y que han causado más percances en lo que va de serie que diez niños hiperactivos de cinco años durante un periodo seis meses. _Aye, aye! _Recordemos que por azares del destino y por causa de la… simpática… "armadura" del es-… cabr-…oso… sí, del escabroso Johnny, nuestro buen camarada Kai perdió un seudo-encuentro no deseado ni buscado ni concedido de buena gana ni nada de…

—¡Vale! Ya deja de justificarlo.

¡Tengo una pregunta para voacé, señor demonio!

—… adelante.

¿Quién carajos le pidió su fucking opinión?

—El duende. ¡Y deja de irte por las ramas y narra lo que están diciendo los Bladefixers!

¿Qué? .¿Su babosada esa de "vengarse como un equipo"? _No sir, _no hablaré de eso, porque ese montón de infames ni duermen ni dejan dormir.

—Tal vez podríamos dormir si _ustedes_ se callaran —espetó Rei con un bostezo. Tal vez el buen camarada Kai habría dicho algo similar, pero con más clase, si no estuviera tan ocupado fingiendo que está dormido.

_Anyway, me musts tell ya_. Los Bladefixers… bueno, la mayoría de los Bladefixers decidieron tomar venganza por las derrotas de Tyson y del buen camarada Kai. Hay que recordar que Tyson perdió tres veces y el buen camarada Kai una, así que eso de que fue por el buen camarada Kai yo no me la creo. Es Tyson el llorón. ¡Sí, el vil Bachoco! Así que urdieron un malévolo plan para obligar al cuarteto de fresas a pelear. Los humillarían, vilipendiarían, cachifollarían, deshonrarían y cubriríanlos con oprobio, frente a todo aquel que pudiera verlo. _Yes sir. _

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Robert y Johnny estaban jugando tenis y Quique y Oli haciendo sólo-el-Pollo-sabe-qué, la mayoría de los Bladefixers estaban en el comedor atragantándose a todo lo que daban sus bocas

—Con lo que han comido se alimentaría a una familia por un mes… y siguen comiendo —suspiró el demontre, resignado, como si él no estuviera comiendo tanto como ellos—. Bueno, es que a diferencia de _otras personas_, yo soy solidario.

_Yeah, whatever. _Quien no participó en este plan fue el buen camarada Kai, quien comió lo mínimo indispensable y se fue a afrontar maduramente la situación, esto es, se fue a entrenar.

El seudo-mayordomo fue prestamente a informarle al joven Robert que los huéspedes indeseados estaban vaciando las despensas. Evidentemente, el tecolote dirigiose raudo y veloz cual un halcón y…

—Ándale, pues… luego los patos se van a sentir águilas, y los pollitos buitres…

Tal vez. Como sea… ¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí… raudo y veloz cual un halcón, y se encontró con que, en efecto, las despensas estaban a la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de su capacidad, lo cual era inapropiado para la economía y balance alimenticio de los habitantes de la vivienda… esto es, era inapropiado para Robert y Gustave. No había nadie más viviendo con regularidad allí, aparte de uno que otro huésped inesperado, y algunas veces, indeseado. Hace mucho que no tocaba este tema, pero los fresas, los Chafaggedon y los Black Kitties TAMBIÉN vienen de familias disfuncionales. Podría decirse que los únicos que vienen de núcleos familiares amorosos y estables son AJ Topper y Brad Best, lo cual es _jarto _triste.

Robert se dirigió al comedor, sintiéndose, como es obvio, incordiado, abusado, enfadado, importunado, disgustado, desazonado, fastidiado, enojado, iracundo, fúrico, molesto y rabioso, pues fue robado, timado, embaucado, engañado, estafado, usurpado y arrebatado. Empero, tenía clase, y no iba a perderla, como ya había hecho con la paciencia. Así pues, llamó la atención de los gorrones con toda la delicadeza y clase que podía esperarse de alguien de tan digna alcurnia.

—¡ZÁNGANOS, SANGUIJUELAS, SABANDIJAS, ZAHERIDORES, ZAHAREÑOS, SAGUAIPÉS, SAJADORES, SABOTEADORES, ZABORREROS, ZACAPINES, ZAFADOS, ZAFIAS, ZAINOS!

—¿Perdón?

—¡NACOS!

—Aaaah.

—¡Osea, tipo de que ya dejen de atragantarse como chanchitos! .¡.¿Quién creen que soy?.! ¡Osea, ya sé que son unos muertos de hambre, pero sho no soy su mami para darles de comer!

—Mira, Robert, ayer en la noche llegamos a una conclusión —comenzó Tyson, muy serio, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—¡.¿Ah, sí?.!

—Sí. —corroboró Rei—. Llegamos a la conclusión de que…

—…no podíamos permitir… —prosiguió Kenny

—… que nos derrotaran y…

—… vivieran para contarlo —interrumpió Max a Bachoco, con un aire de inocencia sicópata.

—Creo que te equivocaste de línea, Max —corrigió Rei muy discretamente.

—Es verdad —recapacitó el rubiales—. Lo siento. Lo que debía decir era "… no nos dieran la revancha".

—Ah —soltó Robert, aliviado.

—Así que tienes dos opciones —dijo Tyson, autocomplaciente.

—Una es que ignoren nuestra petición —sugirió Rei.

—… en cuyo caso seguiremos gorroneando hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión —informó Kenny.

—Y la otra es que acepten la revancha —explicó Bachoco.

—Y si les ganamos, nos vamos; si perdemos, seguimos gorroneando hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión —terminó Max simplemente.

—Tienen… quince minutos para decidirse

—¡Tic, tac, tic, tac!

Sobra decir que Robert corrió lo más rápido que pudo, porque la cancha de tenis estaba del otro lado del castillo. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que correr mucho, porque sus cotilleros y fresas "amiguis" ya habían ido a buscarlo. Les contó rápida y velozmente todas las exigencias de los Bladefixers y decidieron aceptar el reto. Sólo con una variante: si los Bladefixers perdían, ellos, los… ya pensarían el nombre luego… irían al campeonato mundial, y mientras tanto, los Bladefixers gorronearían hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión. Los Bladefixers aceptaron el trato, los fresas también… ahora sólo había que arreglar cosas sin importancia, como… tal vez, no sé… ¿contarle al buen camarada Kai?

—¿Y cómo van a hacer eso si Kai no está en ningún lugar definido? —quiso saber Rogran.

Pues… no sé. Búscalo.

—¡Lo tendré aquí en menos de lo que dices "Por la larga, espumosa, radiante, brillante, flagrante, fragante e impactante barba de Neptuno"! —dijo, para después irse por un pasillo a la derecha, lo cual nos indica que el buen camarada Kai está a la izquierda.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Dónde estará Kai? —se preguntó Bachoco.

—Ni idea… quizá si nos metemos en algún problema aparezca —caviló Rei.

—O podríamos ir al cuarto de vigilancia y ver donde está con las cámaras —sugirió Max.

—¿Hay un cuarto de vigilancia? —sorprendiose Kenny.

—Síp. tercera puerta a la izquierda, enfrente del cuadro del tipo con un solo ojo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se asombró Rei.

—Simplemente lo sé.

Fueron, localizaron a Kai con la camarita, determinaron que estaba en los límites del bosque que rodeaba al castillo, por el ala este. Se dirigieron allá, le avisaron que tendrían que pelear contra los fresas, al pobre y resignado buen camarada Kai no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, y al día siguiente se dirigieron en helicóptero al estadio que Robert hizo que su papi le construyera para poder invitar a sus amiguis a jugar. Los Bladefixers designaron su orden de batalla estratégicamente, esto es, con un "piedra, papel o tijeras", lo que les produjo como resultado que primero fuera Rei, después el buen camarada Kai, y al último, Tyson. Los resultados de las batallas son evidentes, pero aun así hay que observar todo con atención, porque si algo puede fallar, fallará, y si no puede fallar, de todos modos lo hará.

—¡Y aquí estamos, en una batalla inesperada e ilegal ante la NQNTNMQHA, pero que de todos modos se llevará a cabo! —anunció Jazzman con entusiasmo. Con más entusiasmo de lo normal.

—¡Oye, DJ! —lo llamó Tyson—. ¡.¿Qué haces aquí?.!

—Pues… ¡me secuestraron y me obligaron a venir aquí, y si lo hago bien, tal vez hasta me paguen!

—Por lo visto lo que le pagan en la NQNTNMQHA no es suficiente —observó Rei.

—¡Rei, permíteme informarte que en la NQNTNMQHA no pagan!

—Cierto —corroboró AJ Topper.

—Vivimos en las más miserables condiciones —apuntó Brad Best.

—Y, por eso, vamos a poner nuestra denuncia ante la Cámara Internacional De Trabajadores Explotados —dijeron los tres simplemente.

—Suerte —les deseó Max con toda sinceridad.

—¡Bueno, a lo que venimos! —soltó Jazzman—. ¡En esta esquina, los naquísimos campeones estadounidenses y asiáticos… loooooos Bladefixers! .¡Y en la otra esquina, los cuatro campeones europeos, la crema, el queso, el requesón, el jocoque, el yogurt y la nata de la sociedad, la grandeza y nobleza personificadas… LOS MAJES!

—¡.¿Majes?.! —saltaron los aludidos.

—Osea, güo, .¿quién eligió ese nombre? —soltó Oli, con cara de asqueado.

—Tipo que se suponía que nos llamáramos de otro modo, osea… —comenzó Johnny, pero como no tiene suficiente IQ, no pudo articular nada más.

—Sí, osea, que oso… —dijo Robert, desviando la mirada al suelo.

—Pero… ¡si sho le mandé a ese naco un recadito que decía que nos shamabámos "Majestics"! —indignose Quique.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Nada como el corrector líquido, .¿no crees, Flint?

_Yes sir_, _mon ami_…¡BIEN HECHO!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y, como podemos ver, los Majes están decidiendo su orden sacando cartas —notó AJ.

—As de tréboles —anunció Enrique.

—Jack —joto, se llama "joto", Oli— de corazones.

—Reina de diamantes —sacó la salamandra apachurrada.

—Comodín… —dijo Robert, viendo su carta con atención—. Entonces primero va Oli, después Johnny, y al último sho.

—¿Osea, y sho qué, güo? —quejose Enrique.

—Aasssh, si serás ignorante, güo. El uno es el número más bajo, güo —le informó Oli.

—Aaah, tipo de que ya capto, güo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Fresas idiotas.

_Yes sir_.

—· / —·— / ·—

… ¡SANTO TOMÁS DE LOS PELOS PARADOS! .¡BLADEFIXERS, NO VOLTEEN, PERO…!

—¿Qué…? —preguntaron los Bladefixers, volteando a donde no deberían haberse volteado, y quedaron impactados por la visión que presenciaron.

—¡AUXILIO! —clamaba el niño sin ojos—. ¡LOS MONSTROS ME SECUESTRARON!. ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! .¡NO VOLVERÉ A VER A MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA MADRE! .¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mientras Kenny soltaba sus gritos de niñita histérica patentados, los Drag Bladers, con tapones en los oídos, reían maléficamente en sonido _dolby surround_.

—Rayos —comentaron todos los Bladefixers a la vez.

—¡Así es, Bladefixers! —mofose Sanguinex—. ¡Otra vez hemos secuestrado a su inútil acompañante! Si quieren volver a verlo…

—No, no queremos, gracias —lo interrumpió Rei. Si dijimos "rayos" fue porque empezó a gritar como niñita histérica.

—¡No interrumpas! —lo amonestó Lupinex.

—¡.¿Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que nos tomó escribir nuestro aterrador discurso?.! —quejose Xenotab.

—Sin mencionar las horas que pasó Sanguinex practicando para que le saliera a la perfección —soltó Zomb con un puchero.

—No, no sabía nada de eso —Rei estaba algo mosqueado—. Lo siento.

—Bien… desde el principio —suspiró Xenotab.

—Va… —asintió Sanguinex—. ¡Así es, Bladefixers! .¡Otra vez hemos secuestrado a su inútil acompañante! Si quieren volver a verlo como humano, deberán derrotar a los Majes! —al ver la imperceptible (más bien inexistente) reacción de los Bladefixers, Sanguinex carraspeó—. Aquí es donde uno de ustedes debe preguntar "Y si no, .¿qué?"

Los Bladefixers jugaron un "piedra, papel o tijeras", en el que Max resultó ser el vencedor.

—Y si no, .¿qué?

—NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD —bramó Sanguinex, y él y los demás Drag Bladers retomaron su tétrica y malvada risa.

—Aquí es donde alguno de ustedes debe gritar… algo… y los demás deben apoyarlo —acotó Lupinex.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —salió por fin el buen camarada Kai de su mutismo, genuinamente aterrorizado por la idea de pasar toda la eternidad con sus compañeros Bladefixers.

—¡Es verdad! .¡Derrotaremos a los majes y les daremos la paz, tipos tétricos! —advirtió Bachoco.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡EN LA PRIMERA BATALLA, REI, DE LOS BLADEFIXERS, CONTRA OLIVER, DE LOS MAJES!

—Ese Oliver… —gruñó Lupinex.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Kenny, aturdido por tanta ira.

—¡Ese maldito Oliver dijo que me parecía a su perro!

—Cierto, mi pobre perrito estaba muy muy feíto… —comentó Oliver.

—¡YO LO MATO! —clamó Lupinex, se levantó y saltó al plato, caminando lento hacia Oli e irradiando energía negativa. Tan negativa, que cuando pasaba al lado de alguien le erizaba la piel. Tan negativa, que descompuso todos los mecanismos a su alrededor. Tan negativa, que marchitaba las flores a su paso

—· / —·— / ·—

—Pero ahí no hay flores, Flint.

Che Rogran, arruinaste el ambiente.

—Oh.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Osea, pobre de mí, tener que jugar con ese adefesio… —decía Oliver—. Pero como sho soy muy sensible no me importaba su apariencia externa, sino lo interior, osea, .¿sí me captan, güos?

—Ajá, güo, osea, que buena persona eres —asintieron sus amiguis.

—¡TÚ! —bramó Lupinex, que ya ha llegado hasta Oli y se había colocado atrás de él.

Oli soltó un grito de niñita histérica. ¡Y vaya que le salió bien!

—¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!

Oliver, todavía con su grito magistral, salió corriendo del estadio, del edificio, del país, se montó a una nave espacial y se fue a Saturno.

—¡Oliver es descalificado por huir del estadio! —anunció Jazzman—. ¡Los ganadores de la primera sesión son los Bladefixers!

—Osea, qué oso —soltaron los Majes que quedaban, todos al mismo tiempo. _Creepy._

—Maldito cobarde fresa afeminado… —mascullaba Lupinex por lo bajo, todavía echando fuego por los ojos.

—¡Caramba! —exclamaron los Bladefixers, genuinamente impresionados por la escena, listos para la próxima ronda, que sería entre el buen camarada Kai y el es-…cabr-…oso de Johnny.


	39. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Majestuosamente estúpido. **(A majestic battle… a Majestic victory?)  
_Onde el buen camarada Kai apalea al indejo de Johnny y Tyson va contra Robert y el malvado Sr. Dickenson revela su malévolo plan y los darketos descansan en paz._

Recordando que los Drag Bladers amenazaron a los Bladefixers con tener que soportar a Kenny (y, en el caso del buen camarada Kai, soportar a todos) por toda la eternidad si acaso perdían contra los Majes, tenemos una situación en la que mi vida y mi sanidad mental están en juego.

—Pensé que siempre jugabas con ellas.

Cállese asté. La cosa, para variar, es seria.

—¡La siguiente batalla será entre el tipo de la armadura graciosa y el tipo de la bufanda en pleno verano! —anunció Jazzman, con el ánimo que le provocaba recibir una quincena por primera vez en su vida.

… no voy a decir nada hasta saber el resultado.

—Alabado sea El Pollo.

…¡cállese asté…!

—· / —·— / ·—

_y_… _yes sir!_ El buen camarada Kai apaleó, humilló, derrotó, aplastó, venció, vilipendió, cachifolló, deshonró, aniquiló, exterminó, vituperó, finiquitó, rompió, destruyó, arruinó, derrumbó, demolió, apabulló, zahirió y trituró al imbécil, idiota, caón, indejo, gilí, estúpido, creído, engreído, babaco, diputado, marine, feo con efe de foco fundido…

—Ya… creo que ya con eso te desahogaste lo suficiente.

… chafo, borracho, barato, corriente, caliente, indecente, naco de barrio con plata, con pata de gallo y corbata, caguamero de cantina de cuarta, aguamielero, lanchero, rata de cloaca, ranchero, carroñero, de baja calaña y encima precoz…

—…¡pélame!

… inane, imberbe, inútil, inconstante, desconsiderado, incordio e increpador degenerado blasfemo de Johnny…

—Pues bien, como te iba diciendo, hay veces en que… —le decía Rogran al dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Ley del hielo —sonrió Max.

—Creo que aún no ha olvidado lo de… —suspiró Rei.

_Ya shuddap, parrots. _La última y ociosa batalla, pues ya es evidente que pase lo que pase ganarán los Bladefixers, porque siempre es así, es Tyson contra El Cara De Tecolote.

—Pero es OBVIO lo que va a pasar —recalcó AJ Topper.

—Cierto, cierto —asintió Brad Best—. Tyson va a perder pero de todos modos los Bladefixers van a ganar.

DJ rió, soltó la cuenta regresiva, y los yoblades volaron… ¿cual grácil ruiseñor? _No sir_, más bien como buitre desorientado, puesto que cada yoblade se enredó alrededor de su dueño.

—Tenemos un empate —dictaminó Jazzman—. ¡PERO LOS ABSOLUTOS GANADORES SON LOS BLADEFIXERS!

—¡WIIIIIIII! —saltó Max.

—Estuvo cerca —suspiró Rei—. Al menos esta vez no perdió.

—Mmmf —el buen camarada Kai resumía genialmente su agradecimiento a los cielos y su felicidad suprema por no tener que soportar a los Bladefixers por toda la eternidad.

—Tu mente es taaan transparente, Kai —resopló Rogran.

—Mmf —el buen camarada Kai mandó al demontre a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, el muy metiche.

—Me hieres.

—Osea, que alguien me explique, güo… —pidió Robert, enredado todavía.

—¡Osea, qué oso! —exclamó Enrique, cubriéndose la cara con una mano—. No te conozco, güo.

—Ni yo —soltó Johnny, viendo a otro lado.

—Cómprate un bosque y piérdete —le espetaron ambos, y se fueron, dejando a su pobre amigo cara de tecolote enredado… o al menos eso intentaron.

—¡ENGARRÓTENSE AHÍ! —clamó Xenotab—. Aún no hemos saciado por completo nuestra sed de venganza.

—Ay, osea, pues cuánto lo siento, güo, pero no estamos para tus jueguitos de naco —soltó Enrique con desdén.

—Ya sabíamos que dirían eso… —comentó Sanguinex, y suspiró—. Ah, no conseguimos respeto como Drag Bladers.

Dicho lo cual, los Drag Bladers apuntaron a los fresas con sus yoblades y se dispusieron a lanzarlos.

—¡Esperen! —pidió Tyson.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Lupinex.

—Porque… porque… no sé, pero deténganse.

—… nah —soltaron los Drag Bladers, tras intercambiar miradas entre sí, y una vez más, apuntaron a los fresas con sus yoblades y se dispusieron a lanzarlos, pero tampoco lo hicieron esta vez.

—¡Momento! —a Sanguinex le había llegado una revelación divina… no, más bien una revelación cainita en Tiempo Malkavian de último minuto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —resoplaron los demás Drag Bladers.

—Si los agarramos a yoyazos, los mataremos —dijo simplemente el vampiro, bajando su yoblade.

—¿Y?

—Y prefiero condenarlos a envejecer y morir en la senilidad, no sé ustedes.

Los demás Drag Bladers asintieron, maravillados por la dulzura de la deliciosa idea.

—Y será mejor si los humillamos un poco más antes de irnos, para que recuerden con horror este día —prosiguió Sanguinex, con la mirada algo ida.

—¡Sí! —coincidieron los demás Drag Bladers, para horror de Johnny, Enrique y Robert.

—Señor Jazzman, permitidme ese micrófono un momento —pidió Xenotab. DJ se encogió de hombros y le entregó el artefacto—. Damas y caballeros, no se retiren todavía, pues hemos de comunicarles algo muy importante.

El público cotillero que ya se estaba yendo regresó raudo y veloz a su lugar y se puso a escuchar a los Drag Bladers, expectantes.

—Verán, este rubiales fresa, mujeriego y a todas luces odioso, tiene un oscuro secreto.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, mientras Xenotab se preguntaba qué podría decir. La verdad, no le conocía nada a Enrique, aparte de lo que ya había dicho. Así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Este sujeto… a estas alturas de su vida… ¡duerme con peluches!

Enrique se sonrojó sin razón alguna, pues podrían haber dicho algo peor, y el público se soltó a reír de buena gana.

Entonces Zomb le arrebató el micrófono a su compañero.

—Y este imbécil en traje de sabandija seudo-salamandra…

—NO TE ATREVAS —ordenó el imbécil estúpido en traje de sabandija seudo-salamandra.

—Este individuo… ¡ve _Cristina_ y otros talk shows! .¡Y remakes de novelas baratas! .¡Y leyó el _Código Da Vinci _y le gustó! .¡Y…

—MALD…—comenzó el imbécil, pero de repente aparecieron en su boca cientos de calcetines sucios.

—Y tiene muy mal aliento.

—· / —·— / ·—

_No sir, _no tengo idea de qué es lo que pasó. Que nadie intente culparme a mí. Yo les aseguro con vehemencia que…

—Yo reconozco esos calcetines, Flint, y puedo asegurar con la misma vehemencia que son tuyos.

Yiak, _gives me the creeps! _.¡Baba de idiota en mis calcetines! _No sir, _sobre mi cadáver. Además, _mon cher, _la vehemencia no es sinónimo de sinceridad.

—Lo que aplica también en tu caso, .¿o no, _m'amie_?

… ante ese argumento sólo puedo decir una cosa.

—Suéltala.

¡Cállese asté!

—· / —·— / ·—

—Y el fresa que huyó cobardemente —comenzó rápidamente Lupinex, tomando el micrófono—, duerme con un mameluco rosa que parece disfraz de conejito.

Las risas del público se escucharon hasta Saturno. En el ínter, Sanguinex tomó el micrófono.

—Y, finalmente, este sujeto enredado… —Robert comenzó a rezar para que no dijera _ESO_—. este malvado cara de tecolote que rompe los yoblades de los niños —el público comenzó a abuchear—. Esta perversa aberración de la naturaleza… ¡MOJA LA CAMA!

Robert comenzó a rezar para que se lo tragara la tierra.

—¿Quién habría dicho que los fresas hacían esas cosas? —se cuestionó Bachoco.

—No, la pregunta es… ¿cómo supieron los Drag Bladers esas cosas? —quiso saber Rei, algo preocupado.

—Bueno, está el Tiempo Malkavian, y esa misteriosa red de chiquillos, y el mercado de información, y los paparazzis, y el Espejo de Galadriel, y… —enumeró Max—. ¡Oh, claro! Internet.

—Ah.

—¡Sobreviví de milagro! —comentó Kenny, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que no fue una noticia particularmente buena para sus compañeros.

—¡WIIIII! —saltó Max, en el sentido estricto de la palabra—. ¡YA NOS VAMOS A VER AL MAGO!

—"¡Al mágico Mago de Oz!" —completaron los demás Bladefixers.

Así pues, los Bladefixers se encaminaron a la salida, donde se encontraron a…

—No… los teletubbies ya no… —pidió Rei.

No, los teletubbies no. Donde se encontraron a la más perversa, ruin y miserable creatura que ha pisado la faz de la tierra…

—No… —suplicaron los Bladefixers.

… un ser manipulador y desalmado, cuyo único fin es conseguir sus propósitos bajo los medios más aterradores… no, no estoy hablando de George Bush, _holy crap_. Si él estuviera aquí yo ya habría puesto mi trasero a salvo.

—No es como si otra parte de tu anatomía valiera la pena —comentó el demontre, pero a nadie le importa—. Tú fuiste la que mencionó tu trasero, lo que me da todo el derecho a opinar lo que me dé la gana respecto al tema.

Cállese asté, que esto no es una democracia. El maligno sujeto con el que se encontraron… es… es… no, él no. ¿Cómo va a ser él, por las Enchiladas Suizas, si está muerto? _No sir, _de quien les hablo es del Sr. Dickenson.

—¿Ah?

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó el mencionado.

—¡Hola, Sr. Dickenson! —correspondieron casi todos los Bladefixers.

—Veo que están bien… ¡vayamos a Rusia!

—Momento —soltó el buen camarada Kai, serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Don Dickenson.

—¿Cómo sabía que estábamos aquí, si nadie se lo dijo?

—…simplemente lo sé.

¡Oooh, yo traduciré eso! Lo que el señor quiso decir es que él los envió aquí. _Yes sir_. Tan seguro como que…

—Como que tu trasero es un tema debatible.

… ¡cállese asté, y que Don Dickenson confiese!

—Está bien… —suspiró el Señor Dickenson—. YO les dije que el barco zarparía dentro de dos días. YO envié el vídeo raro del supuesto papá de Tyson. YO mandé al tipo desconocido que pretendió asaltarlos. YO envié al vendedor de enciclopedias. YO hice la llamada de la voz tétrica. YO era la voz tétrica que no venía del teléfono. YO puse específicamente al encargado loco en la oficina de la NQNTNMQHA para complicarles la vida. YO le di a Rogran la bicicleta en la que los recogió en el Túnel. YO mandé el rayo que golpeó el zeppelín. YO…

—Ok, ya captamos —interrumpieron los Bladefixers, antes de que empezaran a desear ahorcar a ese senescente caballero que estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Le falta confesar el mayor de sus pecados! —apuntó el demontre, como siempre, con muy poca asertividad—. Cállese asté.

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció el señor Dickenson—. ¡YO le puse mermelada de chabacano a unos nachos!

—Guácala…

—Información… no… deseada…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! .¡QUÉ ASCO!

—… ése no —soltó Rogran, inmutable a las cataratas de vómito que acababan de brotar a su alrededor.

—Eeeh… vale… YO… YO…

—…pensándolo bien, no quiero saber —recapacitó el demontre, _jes 'n time!_


	40. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Como agua para chocolate** (Hot battle in a cold town)  
_Onde llegan a Moscú y Tyson se pelea contra Alexander y el buen camarada Kai ve a Boris y too eso._

Y, después de la gigantesca desviación que sufrieron los Bladefixers, por fin llegaron a Moscú. _Yes sir, I knows y'all where dajeen two see this_, los capítulos más interesantes de la historia de los Bladefixers. En fin. Ya "sabemos" que Tyson se "enfermó" por la "comida" "rancia" del "avión", que el "jefe" le había "advertido" que no "comiera", pero como es "Terco" con "T" de "Troll", no le hizo "caso" alguno, y el "resultado" es que "siente" que su "estómago" va a "estallar". Max dio otro "concierto". El buen camarada Kai quería "suicidarlos" otra vez. Rei "pensó" en la "inmortalidad" del "cangrejo". El "Sr." Dickenson "preparaba" más "accidentes". ¿Que "por qué" "tantas" "comillas"? Pues "no" lo "sé". "Simplemente" se me dio la "real" y "pontificia" "gana". "Ok", ya le "paro".

Finalmente, el avión llegó a su destino, después de una escala de media hora en alguna ciudad de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme. CASI se bajan del avión. CASI lo pierden otra vez. PERO… pero… pero… la verdad no sé que los detuvo. ¡En fin! Ése es otro misterio sin resolver. Tal vez sus cerebros ya estén dando señales de vida. Si es así, me alegro de todo corazón, porque ya era el colmo. Como sea, me estoy yendo por las ramas, y…

—¡No! —soltó el demontre con ironía—. ¿A poco?

… así que me enfocaré a las situaciones controversiales. Llegaron, fueron al hotel a dejar todos sus trinches, y decidieron turistear. El Sr. Dickenson desapareció oportunamente para elucubrar más planes malignos. Y, los Bladefixers, haciendo gala de una precaución e inteligencia asombrosas, decidieron ir, sin mapa ni guía…

—¿Y yo qué? .¿Estoy pintado?

… a algún lugar indeterminado. Llegaron a donde sus pies los llevaron, esto es, a los límites de la ciudad, y pasaron frente a un pintoresco y alegre centro comercial, de donde salió a recibirlos una amable y guapa dependienta…

—Pues no lo parece —notó Rogran.

—Ríndete, va a seguir con la ley del hielo —soltó Rei, burlón.

… ¡ja! Se la creyeron. En realidad se detuvieron enfrente de una tétrica, vieja y ruinosa abadía, y quien salió a recibirlos fue un viejo decrépito y psicópata que ya todos sabemos quien es, menos los Bladefixers, que nunca se enteran de nada.

—Bienvenidos a la Abadía de Schrödinger —saludó el viejo decrépito y psicópata.

—Mmmf —soltó el buen camarada Kai por lo bajo, para denotar su extrañeza de que una abadía _rusa _de monjes _benedictinos _(bueno, nadie asegura que el buen camarada Kai tenga conocimientos de órdenes religiosas)tuviera el nombre de un _científico alemán._

—¡Hola! —saludó Max, sonriente—. ¿Es acaso usted un científico loco que pretende hacerles experimentos a los inocentes infantes que pretenden aprender a jugar yoblade?

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró el aludido con vehemencia—. Pero entren, por favor.

—A solas… —comenzó Tyson.

—… en un lugar oculto… —soltó Rei, echándole una mirada de suspicacia a la Abadía.

—…y con alguien que te pide guardar el "secreto"… —dijo Kenny, marcando las comillas con los dedos, sin notar que nadie había mencionado la palabra "secreto" en ningún momento.

—¡Jamás! —remató Tyson—. Valemos mucho y merecemos respeto —… ¿ya me puedo reír?—. Ojo, mucho ojo.

—Aaah… pues… —balbució el "abad".

—No se preocupen, no nos va a hacer nada. Sólo intentará corromper a Kai para que se una a su equipo para robar nuestros políticos bit y con ellos dominar el mundo —informó Max, lo que ciertamente alivió a sus compañeros.

Así pues, los Bladefixers, una vez más, confiaron en el primer desconocido que se les puso enfrente y entraron. Observaron a los pequeños niños rusos entrenar, y, por alguna extraña situación incomprensible para todos, menos para Max, que lo sabe todo, el buen camarada Kai sentía que ya conocía esta seudo-abadía. Al final, el imberbe de Tyson aceptó pelear contra uno de los niños de ahí. ¿Por qué? Porque peca de sandez. No existe otra razón posible. En fin, luchó, y como es obvio, perdió, pero, como el Viejo Decrépito Y Psicópata Que Ya Todos Sabemos Quien Es está, evidentemente, Psicópata, lo envió a la celda de castigo por jugar mal. Bueno, considerando que cualquiera le gana a Tyson, tal vez sí jugó mal… En fin, ver al pobre niño siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad a la celda de castigo (obviamente, los Bladefixers no sabían que iba a una celda de castigo, pero _moi _tiene que decirlo para que astedes entiendan bien todo) conmocionó fuertemente al pobre e inocente y torturado buen camarada Kai. Y el Viejo Decrépito Y Psicópata Que Ya Todos Sabemos Quien Es lo miraba raro. Es curioso que hayan aceptado entrar después de todas las predicciones de Max.

Salieron, algo turbados.

—_Voy camino hacia la tierra de Oz, en busca de lucidez y razón_ —entonaba Max, sonriente, _Los renglones torcidos de Dios_, lo que provocó la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros—. Quería variar un poco —los tranquilizó, y de repente se detuvo y se quedó viendo el suelo, lo que extrañó más a sus compañeros.

—¡.¿Qué pasa, Max?.!

—…¡EL CAMINO AMARILLO! —clamó por fin—. ¡MÁGICO MAGO DE OZ, ALLÁ VOY! .¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —salió corriendo, siguiendo el camino amarillo. Los demás Bladefixers intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y decidieron seguirlo.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que tenía un letrero en la puerta que rezaba "Pollo nuestro que estás en el Cielo…" _et al_. Nah, bromeo. En realidad, el letrero decía: "Consultorio Mágico del Mágico Mago De Oz. Se implantan cerebros, corazones, valor, y se ayuda a regresar a casa a las niñas perdidas que traigan su perro".

—¡WIII! —temblando de emoción, Max llamó a la puerta.

_Holy crap! _.¿Me engañan mis ojos, o la que acaba de abrirle es la nefasta y traicionera Galadriel?

—Aiya, Bladefixers —_no sir, _no me equivoco, es Galadriel.

—¡Aiya! —saludó Max—. ¿Dónde está el mágico mago de Oz?

—Está de vacaciones, pero yo os atenderé, si lo desean… pasen.

Y los Bladefixers, como siempre, confiaron en la primera desconocida que se les puso enfrente y entraron. Galadriel hizo lo que siempre hace, esto es, hacerlos contemplar el espejo.

—Bladefixers —comenzó Galadriel, vertiendo agua en el espejo—, si alguno de ustedes desea ver en el espejo, sea. El espejo muestra cosas que son, cosas que fueron y cosas que tal vez serán. Por eso, no es una buena guía de conducta —comentó, para después soplar sobre las aguas—. ¿Quién será el primero?

—Yo no creo en supercherías —soltó Kenny, **_muy_** _posermente_.

—¡NO LLAMES SUPERCHERÍAS A LA SABIDURÍA DE LOS ELFOS, MORTAL! —clamó la Noldo, fúrica, y, dirigiendo Nenya hacia el niño sin ojos, lo mandó volando a… a… bueno, Manwë y Varda lo saben. Regresó a sus casillas, que estaban siendo contadas voto a voto por los fans del peje. Nah, no esas casillas—… ¿quién verá en el espejo?

La mayoría de los Bladefixers, asustados pero fingiendo con una maestría que sólo esperaría de un experto, dieron un paso hacia atrás y soltaron un cuento de que les gustaban las sorpresas. El buen camarada Kai sólo pensaba que todo lo del espejo de agua no eran más que supercherías, pero tuvo el buen juicio de no decirlo.

—¡Yo sí quiero ver! —saltó Max, literalmente.

—No toques el agua —le advirtió la elfa.

—No hay problema —sonrió Max, se asomó, y sólo el sabe que vio—- ¡WIII! .¡Gracias, Dama Galadriel!

La Noldo, con jaqueca y SPM, forzó una sonrisa y se decidió a sacar a los Bladefixers de ahí de una vez para poder ponerse a ver la telenovela de la tarde.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de la despedida. ¿Hay alguna cosa que desearían de mí en este momento de la separación?

—Un cerebro para Tyson, un corazón para Kai, valor para Kenny y un destraumatizante para Rei. Se siente gato el pobre chico —enumeró Rogran, apareciendo del aire mismo.

—¿Tú donde estabas? —preguntó Bachoco.

—No es tu asunto.

Galadriel, intuyendo que si los dejaba quedarse prolongarían su parloteadero hasta el fin de los tiempos, los atajó rápidamente.

—Temo decir que virgen de los milagros no soy. Namárië!

Los Bladefixers fueron teletransportados al hotel. El jefe llegó una media hora después. cubierto de nieve, tiritando de frío y al borde de la hipotermia. Y así terminó el primer día de los Bladefixers en Moscú.


	41. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Reencuentro! "Ven, claridad, vuelve ya, amanece de una vez, claridad… **(Out of the past)  
O_nde se reencuentran con los Black Kitties y los Chafaggedon y se quieren todos menos las dos chicles._

Por si ya se les olvidó, el buen camarada Kai estaba muy conturbado, y quizá hasta perturbado, por la extraña visita a la abadía de Schrödinger, así que resolvió ir de nuevo a esa abadía y averiguar todo lo que pudiera. Además, ya era hora de que se les desapareciera a los Bladefixers por un rato. Total que, como de costumbre, los demás Bladefixers despertaron hasta cerca de las once de la mañana, y pretextaron de que era por el cambio de horario, el frío, la situación en oriente medio y porque Natalia Lafourcade había comido gorditas el mes pasado. Los pretextos sólo son usados por los débiles… y por los que tenemos alzheimer. En fin, cuando por fin se levantaron, fueron a inscribirse oficialmente en el torneo mundial. Y, .¡oh, sorpresa! Se encontraron a…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… —comenzaron a rezar los Bladefixers.

…los Chafaggedon y los Black Kitties

—¡Rayos! —se lamentaron los Bladefixers.

—¡WIII! —saltó Max.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido peor —Bachoco se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro —soltó Rei, distraído.

—¡Podrían haber sido los Chafaggedon, los Black Kitties, Barney, los Teletubbies y algún vendedor de enciclopedias al mismo tiempo!

—¡No digas esas cosas! —le reconvino Kenny con un escalofrío.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo Rei, golpeándose la palma de la mano con la parte baja del puño—. ¡Podemos fingir que no los hemos visto!

—No, porque seguro ellos nos van a ver —negó Tyson.

—¿Dónde está Rogran cuando se le necesita? —preguntó el niño sin ojos al cielo, lo cual es extraño. ¿Preguntarle a Dios por el diablo? _Holy crap, _alguien se quedó dormido en su clase de catecismo… ¡ah, por supuesto! .¡Es japonés, seguramente un hereje sintoísta, y por su herejía arderá en el infierno!

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde ayer, cuando estábamos con Galadriel —caviló Kori.

—¡HEY! —Max no había dejado de saltar en todo el rato, y gritaba hacia donde estaban lo Chafaggedon y los Black Kitties—. ¡POR AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

—¡Maldita sea!

Los Black Kitties y los Chafaggedon fueron rápidamente a saludar a sus queridos y adorados Bladefixers, y la reunión fue… mortalmente aburrida. por alguna extraña razón, Michael (que iba casi tan vendado como Xenotab) se enfrentó a Lee… pero como eso no nos interesa, nos iremos a observar lo que le pasa al buen camarada Kai.

El buen camarada Kai, tras haberse infiltrado en la abadía al más puro estilo James Bond, estando adentro se le olvidó toda la metodología y empezó a ir por donde se le ocurriera aleatoriamente. Recorrió los fríos y húmedos pasillos llenos de cucarachas y otros bichos sigilosa y cautelosamente, y llegó a unas mazmorras, donde se encontró al niño aquel contra el que se enfrentó Tyson.

Asustado, (y quien no estaría asustado si, caminando por un lugar extraño, oscuro, tétrico, y lleno de cucarachas, alguien sale de la nada y te grita), el buen camarada Kai retrocedió. Y se alejó más. Y de repente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr como enajenado. En su precipitada huida, derribó y pasó sobre el Viejo Decrépito Y Psicópata Que Ya Todos Sabemos Quien Es. Evidentemente, el Viejo Decrépito Y Psicópata Que Ya Todos Sabemos Quien Es se sintió aplastado, arrollado, atropellado, pisoteado, contusionado, lastimado, herido y lesionado, y sus achacosas articulaciones ya no estaban para esas cosas. Pero, de alguna extraña forma que no consigo comprender, se levantó. ¡Y vaya que se levantó! Fue corriendo e interceptó al buen camarada Kai… bueno, lo intentó, porque volvió a verse aplastado, arrollado, atropellado, pisoteado, contusionado, lastimado, herido y lesionado, pero, OTRA VEZ se levantó e intentó interceptar al buen camarada Kai OTRA VEZ. Desafortunadamente para todas las personas que nos agrada ver a el Viejo Decrépito Y Psicópata Que Ya Todos Sabemos Quien Es aplastado, arrollado, atropellado, pisoteado, contusionado, lastimado, herido y lesionado, esta vez sí lo logró, puesto que para detener al buen camarada Kai usó una puerta. ¡SÍ, LE ABRIÓ UNA PUERTA EN LA CARA! .¡Eso es maltrato infantil, indudablemente!

Total, que el buen camarada Kai tuvo que detenerse… y al fin alguien más que Rei supo cuánto duele estrellarse contra algo.

—Hola, Kai —saludó el Viejo Decrépito Y Psicópata Que Ya Todos Sabemos Quien Es

El buen camarada Kai se detuvo a pensar que lo conocía de otro lado.

—Tú… tú eres… ¡el cartero al que siempre perseguían los bull terriers asesinos de mi abuelo!

—… no, creo que no.

—… entonces…. tú debes ser… ¡NO!

—Así es, mi joven amigo —sonrió el sujetillo aquél.

—¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! TÚ… TÚ…

El infame ese comenzó a reír malvadamente, mientras el buen camarada Kai seguía pensando quién podría ser.

—¡TÚ ERES ESE MALVADO INSTRUCTOR DE NATACIÓN QUE NOS AVENTABA AL AGUA COMO BULTOS VIEJOS PARA QUE APRENDIÉRAMOS A NADAR!

—Eeeeh… no, definitivamente ése no soy.

—¿Pues entonces quién rayos eres? —soltó el buen camarada Kai, harto de tanto suspenso.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ya se me olvidó.

—Mmmf. ¿Y para eso me das un portazo?

—¡JURO QUE YO SABÍA QUIEN ERA! Y venía a detenerte para… para… ¡DEMONIOS! .¡LO OLVIDÉ!

—Mmmmmmf.

—Todo ser mayor de 40 años en yoblade está senil —apuntó Max, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó el buen camarada Kai, genuinamente sorprendido.

—De hecho, no estoy aquí, todo esto es producto de tu imaginación por los efectos del portazo.

—Eso lo explica.

—¡Ya! .¡Ya recordé! … aaah, no, espera… eso era una película.

Entonces el buen camarada Kai lo recordó. De veras. En serio. ¡Lo juro! .¡No estoy bromeando esta vez!

—Ya… ya recuerdo… —el buen camarada Kai cayó de rodillas en una actitud dramática—. ¡YO VIVÍA EN ESTA ABADÍA!

… ¡ja! Ahora que el asunto se pone más interesante, veamos que están haciendo los Bladefixers. Bueno, por lo visto todos los seudo-caballeros están sentados, con botanas y refresco, observando una pelea… _de gatas_.

—¡DALE DURO!

—¡Sí! .¡Pártele la cara!

—¡No te dejes!

—¡Demuéstrale quien es la mejor!

—¿Y nosotros a quién apoyamos? —preguntó Kenny.

—Pues… pues… a… —dudó Bachoco. Ninguna le agradaba lo mínimo indispensable como para apoyarla.

—¡A las dos! —soltó Max con buen temple.

—Buena idea.

—¿Y ustedes a quién le van? —preguntó Kenny a los Black Kitties.

—¡Obvio que a Emily! —respondió Kevin—. ¡Si mata a Mariah, la adoraremos por toda la eternidad!

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó el cíclope tuerto a los Chafaggedon.

—¡A Mariah! —replicó Michael con presteza—. ¡Así nos libraremos de Emily!

—Ah.


	42. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Postatem Obscuri Lateris Nescitis! **(Drawn to the darkness)  
_Onde los Bladefixers van en busca del buen camarada Kai._

Aunque ya deben saberlo, les recordaré que nos quedamos en que las dos chicles que nadie las quiere, todos las odian, mejor que se tiren a un precipicio, les corten la cabeza, les saquen lo de adentro y ¡SÍ!, qué lindo el entierrito, se estaban peleando por… por… en realidad no sé. Se preguntarán quien ganó. Les diré que tampoco sé. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que, para alivio de los chafaggedon y los black kitties, las dos acabaron en el hospital con serias heridas porque, inesperadamente, les cayó un bloque de nieve gigantesco cuando estaban a punto de dejar de pelear y hacer las paces. Nadie sabe quien lo arrojó, ni quien lo creó, ni porque nadie movió un solo dedo para ayudarlas, pero se puede deducir. Usen su imaginación. Después de eso, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hoteles. Los Bladefixers se pusieron a ver la tele, y evidentemente no entendieron nada porque todos los programas estaban en ruso. Duh. Aun así, el efecto estupidizante de la televisión fue el mismo.

Entretanto, la situación del buen camarada Kai era harto interesante.

—Ya… ya recuerdo… —el buen camarada Kai cayó de rodillas en una actitud dramática—. ¡YO VIVÍA EN ESTA ABADÍA!

—¿En serio? —preguntó el viejo decrépito y psicópata, genuinamente sorprendido.

—¡Sí! y tú… tú eres…

—¿Quién soy?

—¡Boris!

—¿Eh? .¿La reportera de ventaneando?

—No, idiota. Boris, el Científico Loco, Decrépito y Psicópata que le hace experimentos raros a todos los de esta abadía.

—Ah. Eso explica porque traigo un bisturí y una jeringa llena de un líquido raro que no sé qué es… ¿Me dejas inyectarte?

—¡NO! —clamó el buen camarada Kai, y salió corriendo en una clara demostración de prudencia.

—Kai, Kai, Kai… —soltó por lo bajo Boris, negando con la cabeza—. "Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar…" (Enrique Iglesias, "Escapar")

El buen camarada Kai llegó a una sala circular con varias puertas, donde se detuvo cuando una _spotlight_ lo iluminó; y empezaron a escucharse aplausos grabados y toda la sala se iluminó con foquitos de varios colores, como si nuestro buen camarada Kai estuviera en un programa de concursos. Y como en todo programa de concursos, apareció la famosísima Voz en Off.

—Kai Hiwatari…

—¿… Dios?

—No, creo que no.

—¿… mi conciencia?

—Tampoco.

—… Boris.

-¡COOOORRRRRRRRRECTOOOO! —bramó la voz en off, y sonó una campanita tres veces—. ¡Te has ganado un premio!

—Mmmmf.

—Así que escoge. La puerta número uno, la número dos, la número tres **_o_**… un jugoso contrato.

—¿Jugoso contrato?

—¡Así es! .¡Un contrato para robar los políticos bit de todos los que se te pongan enfrente para ayudar a nuestra organización criminal a conquistar el mundo!

—…¿Y yo qué gano?

—Pues… no lo había pensado. Creo que nada.

—Piérdete —espetó con justicia el buen camarada Kai, lanzó su yoblade contra un interruptor, y se fue toda la energía eléctrica de la abadía.

Y otra vez el buen camarada Kai empezó a correr, como alguien que se acaba de perder. Porque, obviamente, está perdido. Bueno, no está perdido porque alguien puede encontrarlo, pero él no sabe donde está, así que sería más correcto decir "extraviado". Entonces, el buen camarada Kai está extraviado, dado que por querer hallar la salida rápidamente, ignoró los letreros de "Salida/Exit/ComoSeDigaEnRuso", y corrió en sentido contrario. Los achichincles/empleados/ayudantes/sirvientes/esclavos/subalternos de Boris lograron restaurar la electricidad en el edificio, así que Boris decidió dar unas pocas… molestias… al tipo de la bufanda en pleno verano, pero que como ahora está en Rusia, la bufanda se explica. Sí, eso. O algo así.

—Vaya… para ser alguien que quiere salir de aquí, te estás adentrando más… —dijo Boris suavemente al micrófono. Como es lógico, su voz brotó como un rugido infernal por los altavoces. Pero el buen camarada Kai siguió corriendo sin enterarse de nada de lo que le dijo—. Entonces deduzco que no quieres salir.

El buen camarada Kai siguió corriendo, cavilando en si ya había pasado por ese lugar antes o era que todos los pasillos se veían exactamente iguales. Huelga decir que no se detenía a observarlos mucho.

—¡CARAJO! —bramó Boris—. ¡QUE DEJES DE CORRER PORQUE VAS EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO!

—… mientes —se detuvo el buen camarada Kai.

—¿QUIÉN CREES QUE CONOCE MEJOR ESTE LUGAR? .¿YO, QUE TENGO EL MAPA FRENTE A MIS NARICES, O TÚ, QUE HACE COMO SIETE AÑOS QUE NO VENÍAS?

—Es obvio que si me dices eso es porque voy en el sentido correcto, o bien podría ser que lo dices para que crea que voy en el sentido correcto y siga, dirigiéndome a una trampa, pero en ese caso, descubriría tu truco y me daría media vuelta, pero quizá ya habrías previsto eso, así que me lo dices para que no me de vuelta y me dirija a la ya antes citada trampa, en cuyo caso, me daría la vuelta para evitar eso… —el buen camarada Kai siguió cavilando en voz alta por media hora—… así que mejor tomaré otro pasillo.

—Ya era hora —resopló Boris.

—¡Ajá! Te descubrí. Lo que quieres es que tome un pasillo alterno, así que…

—Mira, vamos a hacer esto. Te vas a ir por donde yo te diga, reconsideramos el trato y si no te gusta te sacamos (a patadas) de aquí, y si te veo no te conozco.

—Mmmf.

—Déjame iluminar tu camino —soltó Boris, y acto seguido se escuchó que se presionaba un botón, pero no pasó nada—. Ups, botón equivocado. Creo que es… ¡éste! —y así se fue, presionando botones por como dos horas, hasta que se prendieron unas velas, formando un camino—. ¡Ya está!

—Ya era hora —bostezó el buen camarada Kai, siguió el camino y llegó a una mazmorra donde estaban un yoblade negro atado con cadenas y la persona más adorada por todo el mundo, osease Boris.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Boris.

—¿A quién?

—A este pequeño —respondió, señalando al yoblade negro.

—Es… —comenzó el buen camarada Kai, asombrado.

—Ajá.

* * *

FLASHBACK

El pequeño buen camarada Kai estaba mirando mortalmente aburrido unas pruebas del tal yoblade negro, que trituraba unos 321465496.98 yoblades diminutos hechos de migajón y papel maché.

—Ahora necesito un conejillo de indi… ejem, voluntario para manejar este yoblade —anunció Boris, varios años más joven en ese entonces.

Todos los niños presentes, menos el buen camaradita Kai, que estaba viendo una mancha en el suelo, dieron un paso atrás

—¡Bien! No se podía esperar otra cosa. ¡Kai!

—¿Quép?

—¡Al plato!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque te ofreciste voluntariamente para probar el poder de Black Salinas!

—¿Cuándo me ofrecí voluntariamente?

—… ¡CALLA Y VE AL PLATO!

—Nah.

—¡MOCOSO DESGRACIADO! .¡OBEDECE!

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, que al fin y al cabo mi abue paga todo esto.

—… Al diablo —refunfuñó Boris, alzó al buen camaradita Kai agarrándolo por la bufanda, le puso el yoblade en la mano y lo aventó al plato.

—Bah…

Y del puro coraje, el inocente buen camaradita Kai destruyó la mitad de la abadía con el poder de Black Salinas. El suceso fue tan traumático que le lavaron el cerebro a todos los presentes para olvidarlo, y mandaron al buen camaradita Kai a… bueno, con su abuelo, que se lo había encasquetado a Boris porque es un desnaturalizado. El abuelo, no Boris.

* * *

—¡Ya recuerdo!

—Ajá.

—Bueno, .¿y todo esto para qué fue?

—Sé perfectamente que toda tu vida has deseado tener a Black Salinas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya probaste una vez su inmenso poder, y bien que te gustó.

—¿Cuándo dije que me gustó?

—… ¡CALLA Y TÓMALO!

—Nah.

—¡MOCOSO DESGRACIADO! .¡OBEDECE!

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, al fin y al cabo es mi "querido abuelo" el que paga todo esto.

—¡AL DIABLO! —estalló Boris, y cogió al buen camarada Kai por la bufanda… pero esta vez no pudo alzarlo, porque el condenado ha crecido mucho y Boris ya tiene lumbago.

—Ja

—¡MIRA LO QUE ME IMPORTA! —Boris intentó ponerle el yoblade en la mano, pero se encontró con que el buen camarada Kai tenía firmemente cruzados los brazos. Cuando al fin logró liberar un brazo, se percató de que el buen camarada Kai tenía los dos puños firmemente apretados—… bien, me rindo.

—Ya era hora.

—Supongo que no hay trato.

—Supones bien.

—¡Qué tonto soy! Creí que querrías librarte de los Bladefixers para siempre.

—¿Librarme de los Bladefixers?

—Claro, cuando Voltaire domine el mundo, podríamos mandarlos fusilar.

—… no me convences.

—… mandarlos fusilar después de unas largas sesiones de torturas.

—No basta.

—¡.¿PUES QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?.!

—Aquí está mi lista de exigencias —respondió imperturbable el buen camarada Kai, entregándole a Boris un rollo que, al extenderse, alcanzó los 25.17 metros de largo.

—_Destrucción total de los Bladefixers, un tanque militar, un laboratorio nuclear_…

—· / —·— / ·—

—… _un evangelion tamaño natural, un ejército de medabots… _

—· / —·— / ·—

—… _un juego de tortura "Marqués de Sade", lecciones de vudú… _

—· / —·— / ·—

—…_dotación de por vida de helado napolitano y un pingüino _—finalizó Boris—. ¿Un pingüino?

—Sí, un pingüino.

—¿Para qué quieres un pingüino?

—No es tu asunto.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—En todas las formas de solicitud de pingüinos preguntan el motivo.

—Pues yo la lleno.

—Eres menor de edad.

—Pues tú la llenas.

—Pues dime para qué quieres un pingüino.

El buen camarada Kai puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué podría querer un pingüino?

—¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!

—Pues porque quiero una mascota.

—¿Y porqué no pides otra cosa?

—Porque quiero un pingüino.

—¿Y dónde vas a guardar a tu pingüino?

—Los pingüinos no se guardan, so tonto.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Los pingüinos se cuidan.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde vas a cuidar a tu pingüino?

—En mi casa, tarado.

—¿Y dónde vas a vivir? En la abadía no se aceptan mascotas.

—No te interesa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque me voy a ir a vivir a Groenlandia para no tener que verte, idiota.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—Entonces tenemos un trato.

—Exacto. Yo soy todo tuyo —nadie imagine situaciones equívocas—, y el pingüino es todo mío —nadie imagine situaciones equívocas.

—· / —·— / ·—

Mientras tanto, los Bladefixers, o al menos algunos, seguían viendo la tele. Kenny tejía un calcetín, Rei jugaba con una bola de estambre. Increíble que no hayan notado la falta que hace el buen camarada Kai aquí.

—Claro que lo notamos —soltó Rei, enredado en el estambre—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Ya buscaron en el clóset? —preguntó Kenny, distraído.

—¿En el clóset?

—Rogran dijo que la otra vez se escondió ahí.

—¡Y hablando de desaparecidos…! —bufó Rei, escupiendo una pelusa.

—¡Nadie nos quiere! —comenzó a quejarse Tyson—. Todos nos abandonan… ¡NO ES JUSTO!

—Relájate, Tyson —soltó Max, con su sonrisa patentada—. De hecho, no nos abandonaron a nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Rei, mientras Kenny resoplaba algo y deshacía varios puntos.

—A que el pleito no es con nosotros… ¿Verdad, voz mística que viene del techo que ya no es tan mística ni viene del techo porque te estoy viendo y estás tumbada en el sofá?

… Eeeeh… pues supongo que no.

* * *

FLASHBACK

—¡Luffy!

¡Sparrow!

—¡Luffy!

¡Sparrow!

—¡Monkey D. Luffy es el mejor porque comió la Fruta del Diablo y todo lo que tenga que ver con el diablo es superior! —soltó Rogran de un jalón.

¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? .¡Sparrow es el mejor porque no importa qué tanto esté todo en su contra siempre se sale con la suya! .¡Además, siempre tiene más maldiciones encima que eso de no poder nadar!

—¡Sparrow no es más que un borracho con suerte!

¡Luffy es un cerebro de goma!

—¡Cerebro de goma lo tendrás tú!

¡Ni que fuera tú!

—… ya fue suficiente.

Lo que es decir que ya no se te ocurre nada.

—No tengo porqué soportar tu evidente falta de buen gusto y discernimiento. Yo me voy.

¡Me saludas a nunca vuelvas!

* * *

… aunque nada cambia el hecho de que me aburro mucho… ¡Ya sé! Voy a narrar su loca búsqueda del buen camarada Kai.

—¿Tenemos que buscarlo? —preguntó Kori. ¡Duh! Obviamente sí—. ¿Y si no queremos? —no me importa.

—Sigamos el camino… —comenzó Max.

—… azul. ¿Donde está? —preguntó Rei.

—Alrededor de ti.

—Max, ese no es el camino azul, es el estambre —informó Kenny—. No se preocupen, Marta nos ayudará.

—… ándale pues. A ver, .¿qué no les dan las neuronas para suponer a donde podría haber ido?

—¿A McDonald's? —aventuró Tyson.

—No.

—¿Al baño?

—No.

—¿A algún lugar donde ideará planes malignos con el Sr. Dickenson?

—Podría ser, pero no.

—¿En la abadía, donde lo corromperán para robar nuestros políticos bit?

—¡Bingo!

—¡Bien! .¡Vamos para allá! —dijo Bachoco con entusiasmo. ¿No les dije que lo buscarían?—… ¿alguien sabe dónde queda?

—¡Yo! —saltó Rei, el estambre se apretó, y cayó.

Así fue como los Bladefixers salieron en busca de su querido amigo. Después de tres horas de larga y ardua caminata a través de la nieve, encontraron la abadía. Se acercaron cautelosamente y golpearon la puerta tres veces, los muy abusivos.

Les abrieron la puerta una cosita linda pelirroja con ojitos azules y una cosita simpática, pequeña y con una prominente nariz.

—Todavía no es Halloween —dictaminó la cosita simpática al ver a los Bladefixers, para acto seguido cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Los Bladefixers, preguntándose qué había tratado de insinuar, volvieron a tocar.

—¿Acaso es navidad? —preguntó la cosita linda.

—Nop —respondió la cosita simpática, y les volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Los Bladefixers, resueltos a no darse por vencidos, volvieron a tocar.

—No es año nuevo, ni día de reyes, ni día de san Valentín —enumeró la cosita simpática, calendario en mano—, lo que quiere decir que ustedes son… ¡VENDEDORES!

—El horror —comentó la cosita linda, cerrando sus _bellisimos _ojos.

—¡Largo!

Los Bladefixers se encontraron otra vez oliendo la puerta. Entonces Max se tronó los dedos.

—Yo me encargo… ¡tan, tan!

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la cosita simpática.

—La vieja Inés.

—Se le oye la voz muy rara, Señora Inés, .¿segura que está bien? —preguntó la cosita linda con preocupación.

—¡De maravilla!

—¿Qué quería?

—Una bufanda.

—¿De qué color?

—Blanca, con alguien que la lleve puesta.

—Aquí no hay gente que use bufanda.

—Bien —sonrió Max, y cuando le cerraron la puerta se quitó el chal y los lentes.

—Eso fue… raro —dictaminó Rei.

—Lo volveré a intentar —dijo el rubiales, se puso la cachucha de Tyson y sacó un bat y un guante de béisbol de la nada. Ya preparado, tocó la puerta y puso su cara más inocente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la cosita simpática.

—¿Puede salir Kai a jugar?

—Aquí no vive —informó con toda veracidad la cosita linda.

—¿Y no lo han visto?

—No, hace como siete años que no lo vemos.

—En fin… ¡gracias! —le cerraron la puerta—. Son más duros de lo que imaginé —caviló, devolviéndole la gorra a Tyson—. Es hora de la artillería pesada. —se puso un chaleco muy feo y un gafete con una foto que no era suya y volvió a tocar—. ¡Hola! Soy un representante del Instituto Nacional de Espionaje, Galafaterías e Inmiscuciones (INEGI). Quisiera hacerles una encuesta…

—No nos dejan.

—Es su obligación como ciudadanos

—… está bien…

—¿Cuántas personas con cabello azul de dos tonos, ojos carmín, rayas en la cara y que usen bufanda blanca han estado aquí en las últimas doce horas?

—Pueees… —la cosita linda se llevó una mano a la oreja. Presumiblemente traía uno de esos "bichos" apuntadores—. Ya… ustedes están buscando a un tal Kai, .¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Lo encontraron meticheando por aquí, se enfermó y ahora lo están curando. Se los enviarán por paquetería en la mañana

—Ah, bueno. Gracias.

—De nada.

—Bueno… —suspiró Rei—. Al menos sabemos donde está.

—Raro. No se enfermaba ni con los pretzels fosilizados, y con un ratito en la nieve se enferma —caviló Tyson—. Ni parece que trae bufanda.

—Es OBVIO lo que pasa —apuntó Max.

—Pues dilo.

—¡NO! .¡NO LES DIRÉ NADA! —soltó Max, y comenzó a reírse malvadamente.

—· / —·— / ·—

En realidad, el buen camarada Kai estaba sentado en un cuarto muy oscuro, aparentemente meditando, probablemente dormido.

—No estoy dormido.

Por eso digo, que estaba seguramente meditando.

—Ajá. Estaba.

¡Debo hacerlo! .¡He de alabar al buen camarada Kai, que para estar tan gravemente enfermo, se ve más fresco y rozagante que las lechugas del huerto de la granja de Orson! Sin duda esperábamos ser testigos de su expiración, y helo aquí, estoicamente imperturbable. ¡Por eso todo el mundo adora al buen camarada Kai!

Eso, o la cosita linda y la cosita simpática mintieron cínicamente.


	43. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE!!!! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Vive y deja morir, o muere y deja vivir! **(Live and let Kai!)_  
Onde empieza el campeonato y se observa que el buen camarada Kai cambió de bando. En el buen sentido. _

Y por fin empezó el campeonato mundial. Topper, Best y Jazzman estaban sentados con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta del estadio, de modo que nadie podía entrar.

—¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA MANIFESTAR NUESTRA MANIFESTACIÓN POR LA CARENCIA DE FALTA DE APOYO DE RECURSOS DE DINERO PARA EL SALARIO DE LOS TRABAJADORES SUPUESTAMENTE ASALARIADOS QUE NO LES PAGAN NADA DE NA'!

—¿Y ésos quienes son? —preguntó el Sr. Dickenson.

—PUES NOSOTROS.

—Sí les pagan.

—No nos pagan.

—¿Osan contradecirme?

—¡Ajá!

—¡Pues están despedidos!

—¡Pues lo demandamos por despido injustificado!

—¡Pues me vale!

—¡Pues ya verá!

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—¡BIEN!

Una vez se fueron los tres alegres compadres, el Sr. Dickenson externó su preocupación.

—Oh, y ahora, .¿quién narrará los partidos?

—¡Yo! —saltó Rogran, regresando en el peor momento posible—. Estoy hablando con el cirquero, no con las pulgas amaestradas —cállese asté.

—¡El diablillo blanqueado!

—Ajá. ¿Cuánto me va a pagar?

—¡Nada!

—¡Hey!

—No te voy a pagar nada porque estás trabajando sin contrato.

—… está bien. ¿Trato o contrato?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Entonces no voy a hacer nada

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—¡BIEN!

Y que me parta un rayo si entendí la más mínima cosa de lo que acaba de pasar. Después del intento de huelga del trío de comentaristas, toda la gente pudo entrar al estadio. Antes de empezar el torneo, habrá un par de peleillas de exhibición que probablemente habrían salido en dicho torneo de no ser porque los Bladefixers son unos malditos suertudos y ganaron los otros dos torneos, osease que vamos a ver pelear a los black kitties y los chafaggedon contra el equipo ruso, es decir los desmadrator boys.

De momento, el Sr. Dickenson había resuelto el problema de los comentaristas secuestrando al primer tipo que se le cruzó enfrente y obligándolo a hacer el trabajo de los tres compadres

—¡El primer combate será entre los desmadrator boys y los chafaggedon!

Y ya sabemos quiénes van a ganar, porque esto es yoblade y aunque no lo fuera así debe ser porque cuando comes muchos froot loops obtienes el don de la clarividencia. Pero aun así, veamos esto semidetalladamente. Primera ronda, la Cosita Simpática, que ya se sabe que se llama Ian, contra Eddie. Obvio que gana Ian. Segunda Ronda, la Cosita Linda, que ya se sabe que se llama Tala, contra Steve. OBVIO que gana Tala. Y la Tercera Ronda, Michael contra el arma secreta de Necrowatt, que el degenerado de Aoki en su mala copia llamada beyblade osó llamar Biovolt. El arma secreta resultó ser, como todos sabemos, excepto los personajes de la historia, excepto Max…

—Y una que otra persona que está pintada en la pared —remarcó Rogran, arruinando el ambiente.

… el arma secreta de Necrowatt, les decía, es el buen camarada Kai, que en buena hora se puso bufanda.

Como es de esperarse, el buen camarada Kai apaleó a Michael… metafórica y yobladísticamente hablando. Fue entonces que Black Salinas chantajeó al político bit de Michael, que sólo El Pollo sabe quién es, y el susodicho político bit se dejó comprar y se fue a vivir con Black Salinas (pulgones). Acto seguido, el buen camarada Kai retó a todos los chafaggedon a enfrentarse contra él al mismo tiempo, y ellos, pecando de sandez, aceptaron. Evidentemente, se vieron derrotados, humillados, y despojados de sus políticos bit. Hasta la odiosa de Emily reconoció en último momento que eran un equipo y se unió a la bola… pero de todos modos perdieron. ¿Y cómo iba a ser de otra manera, si los seudo-ayudaba esa tipa anteojuda?… Recuerden nunca pecar de sandez. Resultados: Cinco políticos bit apretujados en un solo yoblade.

El buen camarada Kai ya se iba, cuando, de repente, se vio interceptado por alguien terriblemente inteligente. Tan inteligente, que cualquiera que hable con él se siente intimidado. Naaah, el que estorbaba en el camino era el imberbe de Tyson.

—¡NO PUEDES PASAR!

—Quítate.

—¡No quiero!

—Quítate o afronta las consecuencias.

—¡Oblígame!

—Como quieras —dijo el buen camarada Kai, empujó a Bachoco y lo incrustó en la pared al estilo Saint Seiya.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bachoco.

—No es tu asunto.

Amén.


	44. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¿Onta' mi calcetín izquierdo? **(Losing Kai)  
O_nde los Black Kitties se pelean contra el buen camarada Kai y los Bladefixers hacen un dramático último intento. _

Los Bladefixers sentían una profunda desazón por la traición de que fueron objeto. Y, para su desgracia, lo único que podían hacer era observar, temblando de rabia e impotencia, cómo todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor lentamente y se hundía en los abismos de… de… de… _holy crap, _iba tan bien y se me fue la inspiración. Lo que me obliga a ser un poco prosaica y decirlo así: sólo podían quedarse aplatanados en los asientos mientras Kai tomaba políticos bit al por mayor. Al día siguiente del capítulo anterior…

—O sea, hoy. ¡Carajo, Flint! .¡Aprende a hablar, que pareces presentadora de noticias!

… los black kitties se enfrentaron a los desmadrator boys; más específicamente, al miembro recientemente integrado, lo que es decir que el buen camarada Kai fue el que les dio sus coscorrones él solito mientras los demás miembros de su equipo se hacían _manicure. _

No tengo que decirlo, .¿o sí? Es OBVIO que Kai les va a ganar a todos, a menos que sean lo suficientemente listos como para poner pies en polvorosa. Para su desgracia, están a años luz de eso.

—¡Vamos! .¡Tenemos que darle su merecido a ese traidor!

—Mariah, .¿ya olvidaste lo que nos pasó la última vez que tratamos de vengarnos de un traidor? —bostezó Lee.

—¡Esta vez será diferente! .¿Verdad, Gary? —Gary no respondió. Parecía estar en otro mundo—. ¿Kevin?

—No soy tonto, gracias.

—Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos que irnos de aquí —resumió Lee brillantemente.

—… ¡pues yo de todos modos me voy a enfrentar a él y le voy a ganar! —soltó Mariah, como buena mujercita caprichuda.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Es por comentarios como ése que luego andan pensando que eres hombre.

No le pregunté, demontre de cuarta.

—Yo nomás te digo para que lo tomes en cuenta.

—· / —·— / ·—

Así, Mariah se fue a hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida… otra vez. Sus "compañeros" decidieron quedarse sólo para ver como le daban en la torre. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Desgraciadamente, no pudieron huir y también les dieron en la torre y le robaron sus políticos bit a todos, con trituración de yoblade incluida, menos a Kevin que sí fue rápido y veloz para emprender la graciosa retirada. Y ya van ocho políticos bit en un solo yoblade. Vamos por el récord mundial de apretujamiento.

Entonces tenemos una hermosa situación en la que la siguiente batalla será entre los Bladefixers y los Desmadrator Boys, por el campeonato mundial, por todos los políticos bit, y por tres toneladas de gelatina verde.

Los primeros se preparaban arduamente para el encuentro, viendo tele como descerebrados.

—· / —·— / ·—

—_Reality sometimes is greater than fiction._

…_so I prefer to sleep_. Como sea.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡MALDITA SEA! —clamó Bachoco de repente—. ¡NO ENTIENDO NI PAPA!

—¿Y? —preguntó Kenny con monotonía.

—Mejor hagamos algo más productivo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —bufó Rei—. El entretenimiento principal era molestar a Kai, pero ya no está.

—…¡pues vamos a fastidiarlo doquiera que esté! —soltó Tyson con solemnidad y valentía inspiradoras. Max se levantó de un salto para apoyar la moción.

—¡WIIII! "¡Vamos a ver al amargo, al amargo amargado de Kai! De Kai, de Kai, de Kai!"

—No creo que tenga caso —volvió a bufar Rei, que estaba sumido en la más triste depresión porque Kenny ya había dejado de tejer y no había dejado ni una bola de estambre con la que pudiera jugar.

—¿Y desde cuándo hacemos cosas que valen la pena? —retrucó Kori, todavía solemne, valiente y sagaz. No, no es sarcasmo, para los que creen que sólo soy capaz de eso. A veces soy sincera en estas cosas.

—· / —·— / ·—

—…eso sonó más sarcástico.

¡HAGA CASO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y CÁLLESE ASTÉ!

—· / —·— / ·—

—…buen punto.

—¡Entonces vamos!. ¡Síganme los buenos!

Los únicos que respondieron al llamado fueron unos grillos.

—Grillos presumidos —gruñó el demontre—. ¿Quién les dijo que eran buenos?

—Eeeh… bueno… síganme los… los… ¡los que no tengan nada mejor que hacer!

Esta vez una turba se reunió rápidamente alrededor de Tyson, con antorchas y toda la cosa. Las antorchas activaron el sistema anti-incendios del hotel y quedaron todos más empapados que un pez.

—Creo que no pueden venir tantos.

La turba se fue.

—Entonces… entonces… eeeh… síganme los… los…

—¿Bladefixers? —sugirió el demontre. Es que no se sabe lo que aparecería después.

—¡Eso! .¡Síganme los Bladefixers!

—¡Va!

Así fue como los Bladefixers emprendieron su épico viaje hacia la abadía. O eso intentaron, porque entre Rogran y Rei no tardaron en perderse.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kenny, prácticamente llorando—. ¡Tengo miedo!

—¡WIII!

—¡No hay problema! —soltó Tyson, optimista como siempre—. ¡Seguro encontraremos el camino!

A veces el optimismo es malo

—Está bien, señorita-brújula-andante, .¿por dónde?

¡Yo sólo estoy aquí para narrar de manera molesta, pesada y pretenciosa todo lo que les pase! .¡No tengo razón alguna para decirles que encontrarán la abadía si dan media vuelta y caminan tres pasos!

… así lo hicieron, y se estrellaron contra la pared de la abadía. No sé cómo supieron que estaba por ahí.

—Pues si estábamos a sólo tres pasos quiere decir que íbamos por buen camino, o sea que sí tengo sentido de la orientación —defendióse Rograncín inútilmente.

—Bien, Tyson, ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué? —quiso saber Rei.

—Pueeeess… habrá que entrar en secreto, con cuidado y cautela.

Los Bladefixers comenzaron a caminar de puntitas muy lentamente. Media hora después, habían avanzado unos diez metros.

Entonces fue cuando Kenny se tropezó y cayó sobre un sensor láser, lo que provocó que una alarma escandalosa comenzara a sonar y una _spotlight _cayera de lleno sobre ellos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Rei.

—¡Corran! —exclamó Tyson, y así lo hicieron.

Los Bladefixers se dirigieron a la puerta, esquivando a los guardias que comenzaron a rodearlos y entraron a la abadía. Bueno, casi todos. Kenny se quedó afuera, sentado y preguntándose que había hecho para merecer eso mientras los guardias lo arrastraban por la nieve y lo arrojaban… a la nieve. ¿Pues a dónde más? Están en Rusia, ni modo que lo arrastren por los espinosos matorrales. Hay matorrales, pero son "matorrales congelados", y no hay de esos cerca de la abadía. Para el caso es lo mismo. Max, Tyson y Rei lograron entrar limpiamente, sólo para ser perseguidos por un montón de guardias y casi todos los niños de la abadía.

¡Oh rayos! Atraparon a Max. _Crap, crap, fuckin holy crap._

—¡WIIII! .¡Ahora ustedes se esconden! —exclamó Max.

… se lo tomó mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaría. Mientras, Tyson y Rei seguían corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Sus vidas DEPENDEN de ello.

Nadie te preguntó.

—· / —·— / ·—

De pronto, y debido a una extraña situación que no comprendo, Rei se detuvo para hacerle frente a la marabunta de personas que los perseguían. Hubiera sido mejor que Tyson los enfrentara y Rei corriera, porque Rei es más rápido. Pero si Tyson se les hubiera enfrentado Rei no habría tenido más de cinco segundos para correr. O sea que da lo mismo.

Así fue como Tyson llegó a una sala extraña llena de tubos con un líquido extraño y políticos bit en ellos. Y no sólo había eso en la sala, sino también polvo, mugre, telarañas, arañas, y demás cosas que demuestran que ahí solo viven hombres bastante sucios sin dinero para contratar una mucama.

Y aparte de todo eso, estaba ahí parada, preguntándose qué hacía ahí parada, la ardillita más querida y adorada por todos los niños del mundo. Feh, miento. Era el seudo-científico más detestado por los fans de la primera temporada de yoblade. ¡Así es! .¡Ahí estaba Boris!

—¡Ah, usted…! —exclamó Bachoco.

—Así es, Tyson.

—¡USTED!

Boris comenzó a reír malvadamente.

—¡USTED ES UN DEGENERADO EXHIBICIONISTA! .¡.¿QUIERE EXPLICARME POR QUÉ RAYOS TRAE LA BRAGUETA ABIERTA?.!

Boris, sonrojado bajo sus lentes chistosos, cerró el antecitado dispositivo para mantener unidas dos piezas de tela.

—¡DÍGAME, SEÑOR DEGENERADO, .¿QUÉ LE HIZO A KAI?.!

—Yo no le he hecho nada… nada de lo que estés malpensando —respondió Boris, recuperando su actitud adorable de siempre—. ¿En realidad quieres ver a tu estimado Kai?

—Eeeh… pueeesss… ya no, la verdad, pero ya que hice el viaje hasta aquí… ¿qué hacen todos esos políticos bit ahí?

—Están como deberían estar todos, bien encerrados

—… mmmmh… bueno…

—… ¡mira! .¡Ahí está Kai!

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Bachoco, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia donde señalaba Boris. Y recibió un yoyazo en plena frente—. ¡Ouch!

—¿Qué haces ahí? —le preguntó el buen camarada Kai, haciendo que su yoblade regresara a su mano.

—¡Pues vine a buscarte!

—No, idiota, .¿qué haces ahí, dónde voy a lanzar el yoblade? —replicó el buen camarada Kai, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah… pues… no sé… ¡Kai! .¡Explícame que rayos está pasando!

—Con gusto. Estaba aquí, practicando, cuando de repente se te ocurrió atravesarte.

—¡No me refiero a eso! .¿Qué rayos te pasa? .¿Qué haces en esta abadía? .¿Porqué nos abandonaste? .¿Porqué tomas los políticos bit de los demás? .¿Porqué rompes el yoblade de tu rival? .¿Quién te dejó marcado el labial en la bufanda? .¿Porqué tienes esas rayas en la cara? .¿Porqué tu pelo es bicolor? .¿Para qué querrías un pingüino? .¿Porqué Max sabe todo? .¿Porqué no encontramos al mágico mago de Oz? .¿Porqué tengo que preguntarte estas cosas? .¿Porqué no me contestas? .¿Porqué usas bufanda en pleno verano? .¿Porqué estás tan enojado? .¿No me soportas? .¿Me odias? .¿Quieres matarme? .¿PORQUÉ? .¿No sabes que todo el tiempo he tratado de llevarme bien contigo? .¿Porqué no lo he logrado? .¿Porqué eres tan cruel? .¿PORQUÉ NO ME MATAS DE UNA VEZ? .¿Nunca nos quisiste, verdad? .¿Porqué creímos que podríamos llevarnos bien contigo? .¿Acaso alguien nos mintió? Have you no shame? Can you forgive me again? How did it all come to this? Brought to us by Judas' kiss? How could I have seen? How could I have known? And how will you know? How do I show you? And how will you move? How are you feeling? What is it for? What is sacred? Is there any solution? Ou est le toilette? Qu'est-ce qu'il…?

—¡Suficiente! —estalló el buen camarada Kai, arrojándole a Salinas para dar más énfasis a su expresión.

—¿Kai? .¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Kori, viendo anonadado el yoblade que le habían arrojado con toda premeditación.

—¡QUE TE CALLES Y TE LARGUES!

—Pero… pero…

—¡NO VUELVAS!

—Pe-…

—¡Ya oíste al Señor Quiero-un-pingüino! —intervino Boris—. ¡Sal de aquí!

—· / —·— / ·—

Tyson se vio literalmente arrojado fuera de la abadía, y aterrizó sobre la nieve… la nieve que cubría a los demás Bladefixers.

—¡Tyson, tardaste horas! .¡.¿Lo encontraste?.!

—Vámonos de aquí —soltó Kori, sombrío y taciturno.

—¿Pudiste hablar con él?

—¡Kai está muerto! —declaró Bachoco trágicamente.

—¡KAAAI! .¡.¿PORQUÉ?.! .¡ERA TAN JOVEN! —comenzó a chillar Kenny—. ¡SÓLO TENÍA DIECISIETE AÑOS!

—¡Mira, tú! No le habría calculado más de quince —comentó Rei, pensativo.

—Debe haber tomado un tónico del mágico mago de Oz —meditó Max.

—En realidad era un diálogo de película —reconoció el cíclope venido a menos.

—Ah.

—¡Pero eso no quita que se murió! —clamó Rei, por fin comenzando a entrar en shock. Es sabido que ante grandes tragedias la mente se bloquea.

—Hablaba en sentido figurado —informó Kori.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

—¡Nos abandonó! .¡Nos olvidó! .¡Nos cambió! .¡Vámonos de aquí!

—Tyson…

—¡.¿QUÉ QUIERES?.! .¡.¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY MUY DOLIDO?.!

—…que te quites de encima

—Ah, perdón.

Los Bladefixers regresaron al hotel, todos empapados y golpeados, pero absolutamente resignados y preparados para su batalla, que sería dentro de dos días.


	45. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¿Qué pasa si presiono este bot…? ¡BOOOM! **(Breaking the ice)  
_Onde el buen camarada Kai se dispone a acabar con los Bladefixers en un lago congelado._

Los Bladefixers estaban deprimidos, desazonados, tristes, alicaídos, desanimados, cabizbajos, afligidos, apesadumbrados, melancólicos y decaídos. Tan deprimidos, desazonados, tristes, alicaídos, desanimados, cabizbajos, afligidos, apesadumbrados, melancólicos y decaídos, que no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera ver televisión, y ni hablar de entrenar. Cada vez que entrenaban recordaban los regaños del buen camarada Kai, y eso los hacía sentirse más deprimidos, desazonados, tristes, alicaídos, desanimados, cabizbajos, afligidos, apesadumbrados, melancólicos y decaídos. Por lo tanto, optaron por llorar sus penas… bueno, no optaron por eso. Más bien dicho, ALGUIEN llamado Rogran los convenció de ahogar sus penas en vodka.

—Lo necesitan.

Pretextos. Puros pretextos.

—…ientonzzzhesssh io le ddijjjjhe: ekkzxplícammme qué hincaosssh eezzzssshtá pa-zzhando. Iel no me respondio, no, no me ressshpondio. Él me mandddó a fffreeirr ezshspárragosh, zshí, ezzo hizho. —comentaba Tyson, intraduciblemente.

—¿Y luego?

—y… y… y luego… —y luego Kori cayó, completamente dormido.

—¡Que sueñes con Serafín! —le deseó Max, que no sufría ningún efecto del alcohol.

Uno a uno, los Bladefixers fueron cayendo borrachos, menos Max, que no se fue a dormir hasta que fuera la, valga la redundancia, hora de dormir, a eso de las nueve y media. Sí, Max es decente y se va a dormir temprano.

Al día siguiente, los Bladefixers seguían deprimidos, desazonados, tristes, alicaídos, desanimados, cabizbajos, afligidos, apesadumbrados, melancólicos y decaídos, y ahora además están crudos. Estaban ocupados sintiendo que un hacha estaba incrustada en su cabeza, cuando alguien, oportunamente, llamó a la puerta con sendos y furiosos golpes. Pobres Bladefixers…. Bueno, casi todos. Max, que se había desaparecido misteriosamente, no estaba ahí, por lógica deductiva. ¡En fin! en la puerta estaba un tipo con apariencia sospechosa y en quien no sería prudente confiar.

—¿Bladefixers?

—Sí.

—Les traigo un mensaje.

—Suéltelo.

—Kai quiere verlos.

Los Bladefixers fueron repentinamente curados de todas sus dolencias físicas y espirituales por esas simples tres palabras.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—¡QUÉ BIEN!

Una vez más, los Bladefixers confiaron en el primer desconocido que se les puso enfrente y se subieron a un helicóptero. El helicóptero los llevó a la mitad de un lago congelado, donde estaba nuestro estimado buen camarada Kai. Evidentemente, los Bladefixers fueron corriendo a su encuentro, radiantes de alegría

—¡Kai, abrazo!

—Jamás —espetó glacialmente el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Ah?

—¡Oh vamos, no tienes que fingir! —rió Kori—. ¡Sabemos perfectamente que te mueres de ganas de regresar con nosotros, y al menos por mi parte puedo decir que todo está olvidado!

El buen camarada Kai no dijo nada, pero por su cara se podía deducir que una palabra cruzaba por su mente: "Idiota".

—Así que… ¿qué has pensado para el regreso? .¿Será sorpresivo para Necrowatt o se lo anunciarás a todo el mundo? —inquirió Rei, como reportero de espectáculos.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —respondió el buen camarada Kai, dejándolos anonadados—. Basta de juegos. No me interesa humillarlos frente a todo el mundo. Lo único que quiero son sus políticos bit. Aquí y ahora.

—…no… no quería creerlo… pero… ¡en fin! .¡Tú lo pediste! —clamó Tyson, otra vez con su actitud de Braveheart.

Los Bladefixers se enzarzaron en una batalla de todos contra uno. Incluso el inútil del niño sin ojos entró. ¿Habráse visto? .¿Quién le dijo a ése que podría jugar? Y, más importante aún, .¿quién le dijo que **_él _**podría hacer algo, lo que fuera, contra el buen camarada Kai? Feh. Me tardé más en decir todo eso que el buen camarada Kai en romperle el yoblade con resorte.

Un par de segundos más, Rei y Tyson también fueron derrotados. Y el buen camarada Kai, obviamente, eligió hacer sufrir primero a quien más lata le dio, esto es, decidió primero robarse a Fox. Estaba en el proceso, cuando…

—¿"Cuando"? . ¿"Cuando" qué? .¿Qué rayos puede pasar? —preguntó el buen camarada Kai.

—¡Es un pájaro! —clamó Rogran, mirando al cielo.

—¡No! .¡Es un avión! —opinó Kenny.

—Zoquete. Yo tengo ojos y tú no.

—Sí, pero tú eres un demonio y yo no.

—Los demonios siempre decimos la verdad.

—Pero eso no es un pájaro. Es un avión.

—¡No! No es ni un pájaro ni un avión —intervino Tyson—. ¡Es Superman!

—¡ES UN PÁJARO! —exclamó el demontre, decididamente harto de la situación.

Y es que en efecto era un pájaro.

—Les dije.

Más específicamente, un águila gigante. Más específicamente aún, una de las Grandes Águilas de Manwë Súlimo, Señor del Aliento de Arda, Rey de los Valar, el más poderoso de los Aratar, etcétera.

—¡Ajá! .¡Y en su lomo viene el sicótico rubiales! —agregó el demoñejo.

—… yo digo que es un avión.

—¡Y DALE!

… ¿en qué estaba yo? Ah, sí. El buen camarada Kai decidió primero robarse a Fox. Estaba en el proceso, cuando Max descendió, montado sobre un águila gigante, y se unió a la batalla. Y es en este punto donde se acaba el capítulo.


	46. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Bonita abanicada, idiota! **(First strike)  
_Onde las cosas dan un giro esperado._

_I are really really bad_. Primero voy a irme por las ramas, y luego TAL VEZ les diga que pasó con el buen camarada Kai, los bladefixers, el águila gigante y el demonio que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Eso ofende.

Pero es la verdad. Ahora permíteme irme por la tangente para no decirles lo que les está pasando. En el capítulo anterior… ya sabemos que pasó en el capítulo anterior. No tiene caso repetirlo hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión. Si les repitiera lo que ha pasado, significaría que no tengo imaginación como para llenar un capítulo con contenido nuevo. Por eso, me parece excesivamente tediosa e inútil la narración del capítulo anterior que hace el niño sin ojos en el V-force, y las narraciones de Dragon Ball Z, y las de Captain Harlock, y las de One Piece, y las de casi todos los rejodidos animes.

—· / —·— / ·—

Hecha mi declaración al respecto, proseguiré. Nos quedamos en que Max descendió desde un águila gigante, y se unió a la encarnizada batalla que ya había concluido.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Perdón? .¿Podrías explicarme eso?

_Yes sir! _Cuando me lo expliquen a mí.

—· / —·— / ·—

He de decirles que el yoblade de Max había sido modificado, cosa que sin duda no esperaba el estimado buen camarada Kai. pero igual le estaba dando una paliza. Simple y sencillo. Cuando eres el mejor del mundo en algo, unas simples modificaciones no cambian el asunto. _Yes sir, _todo va como debe ser.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… sobre mi cadáver.

¿Eh?

—_Incitatio_!

_Why you have to go and make things so —fuckin— complicated? _

—Porque se me da la gana.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… de repente me han dado unas ganas de intentar un plan sicótico y descabellado que no sé cómo llegó a mi cabeza que no puedo con ellas —declaró Bachoco, sacó a Salinas y comenzó a usarlo como si fuera su propio yoblade, el muy usurpador.

El buen camarada Kai se preguntaba dónde había visto esa calva, y ese bigote y esas orejas.

—¿Salinas?

—¡Así es! .¡Kai, podrás traicionarnos, podrás abandonarnos, podrás robarnos nuestros políticos bit y podrás comerte todos los pretzels fosilizados que quieras, pero jamás destruirás a los Bladefixers! —soltó Bachoco, inspirado sin duda.

—Oye, eso sonó muy lindo… ¿pero porqué lo dijiste? —quiso saber Rei.

—…no sé.

—· / —·— / ·—

… el colmo. Le das el plan, y encima un discurso motivador.

—Servicio completo o la devolución de su dinero, .¿no es así, _ma chérie_?

No pagó nada.

—Es la muestra gratis.

¡Qué considerado nos salió el chamaco!

—Aún no has visto nada. Absolutamente nada.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Salinas? —repitió el buen camarada Kai, a quien discursos más o discursos menos le venían importando un soberano rábano—. Yo… tú… vos… él… ella… nosotros… vosotros…. ustedes… ellos… ¡NO IMPORTA! .¡ERES DÉBIL!

Alguien no tiene nada de visión política.

—¿Aún no lo comprendes? —preguntó Max con su extraña sonrisa.

—¡No hay nada que comprender! .¡Black Salinas, ataca!

Fue entonces, justamente entonces, cuando el hielo comenzó a romperse. Curiosamente, sólo se rompía alrededor del buen camarada Kai.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Es la mala vibra que hay alrededor del chico.

¿No será que es por el círculo de sal que trazaste alrededor de él?

—…sí, eso tal vez podría haber influido un poco.

Y tal vez también influyó un poco el hecho de que estás lanzando un rayo láser sobre el ya mencionado círculo de sal.

—Sí, en efecto, tal vez eso afectó un poco el hielo… pero yo no diría que son las causas definitivas.

¡No, qué va!

—· / —·— / ·—

Así que el pobre buen camarada Kai está hundiéndose… ¡y aquí es cuando funciona el hermoso espíritu de equipo de los Bladefixers! .¡Observad con qué determinación arriesgan sus propias vidas para salvar a su compañero! .¡Contemplad cómo se esfuerzan al máximo! Ved como… como no están haciendo nada de lo que estoy diciendo.

—No es nada personal, Kai, pero le tengo miedo al agua —se excusó Rei.

—Y yo le tengo miedo a todo —agregó Kenny.

—Ya me di cuenta —soltó el buen camarada Kai, y levantó la vista al cielo—. ¡Nunca he sido hombre de plegarias y nunca voy a la iglesia, pero si estás en el cielo, sálvame, Superman!

—¿En realidad viniste en eso? —le preguntó Tyson a Max, señalando el águila gigante, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Sí. Pero no le digas "eso", es descortés. Tengo el gigantesco honor de presentarte a Pharullu, señor de las águilas, descendiente de Thorondor el grande.

—Ah… ¡mucho gusto!

El buen camarada Kai recapacitó en su fuero interno que morir no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Kai, Kai, Kai… las cucharas no existen —repitió Max, como siempre—. No estás hundiéndote en un lago congelado.

—No, qué va. Ni por un segundo pensé en eso.

—Sólo tienes que confiar.

El buen camarada Kai caviló que de todas maneras se iba a morir, así que cerró los ojos y se concentró.

—¡Wiiiii!

—Está… está… flotando —balbució Tyson.

—¡Pero… eso es imposible! —clamó Kenny.

—Bueno, ahora sí ya puedo decir que lo vi todo —bufó Rei, y luego se encogió de hombros—. ¡Nah! todavía tengo que ver a un diputado trabajar

—¡WUAAAAH! —soltó el buen camarada Kai, al abrir los ojos y percatarse de que en efecto estaba flotando.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Cuanto escándalo… Será mejor sacarlo de su sufrimiento. ¡_Fin-_¡

¡NO TE ATREVAS!

—Ooh, vamos. Tú has bloqueado 876'213,146 hechizos míos.

No seas idiota

—No soy idiota.

¿Puedes sostenerlo?

—Cuando quieras.

Pues prepárate.

—Siempre estoy listo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡No me interesa quien esté haciendo esto, pero TERMÍNENLO! —exigió el buen camarada Kai.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Ves? ya lo habría bajado y podríamos estar ocupados en destrozar toda esta zona.

Feh. Como si el buen camarada Kai no supiera que está en una caricatura y que caerá con sólo mirar hacia abajo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Mirar hacia abajo…? —repitió el buen camarada Kai, y lo hizo. Efectivamente cayó y acto seguido se levantó—. Ya era hora. Bladefixers, por esta vez se salvaron.

Y el buen camarada Kai regresó al helicóptero.

—¡Adiosito!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Momento! .¿Que no debería ser esta la completa reintegración de los Bladefixers?

No. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Pues… que… en beyblade… ya ves que…

Rogran, Rogran, Rogran, ves demasiada televisión. En yoblade no hay espacio para las cursilerías idiotas de la amistad que al tarado de Aoki se le ocurrieron.

—… eso lo explica. ¡Y hablando de explicaciones! Max, .¿porqué llegaste en esa águila y porqué tu yoblade está modificado?

Ya está… ahora es un inquisidor fiscalizante…

—No, solo soy curioso.

—Pueees… —comenzó Max—. TodoempezócuandoenlamañanallegóPharulluymelleváaveraManwëyVardayellosledijeronaAulëquemodificaramiyobladeparaquepudieraenfrentarmealosesbirrosmalignosdeMorgoth,asíqueyoaceptéyluegolasgrandeságuilasledijeronaManwëqueKaihabíatraídoalosotrosbladefixersaquí,asíquePharullumetrajoparapoderdetenerloantesdequetomaralospolíticosbitdemiscompañeros. Y eso es todo.

—…¿qué? —preguntaron los Bladefixers, con justa razón.

—Aaah, ya entiendo… ¡pero de todos modos! .¿Porqué Kai no regresó con los Bladefixers?

Pregúntaselo a él.

—Pues es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

Eres un vil metiche. Yo me voy.

—Pues yo también.

—en fin. ¡Gracias, Pharullu! .¡Que el viento bajo las alas te sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina! —se despidió Max del águila, que con estas palabras se fue.

—…este ha sido un día muy raro —dictaminó Tyson.

—Sí, "raro" es la palabra —asintió Rei.

—Oigan, chicos… —comenzó Kenny.

—¿Quép?

—¿Cómo vamos a regresar?

—…

Ante el silencio, Kenny hizo la única declaración sensata.

—Vamos a morir.

Fue entonces cuando el águila regresó y los tomó a todos por las chamarras con el pico, para después arrojarlos por la ventana del hotel.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Por qué no regresaste con los bladefixers?

—¿Para eso hiciste el viaje hasta acá?

—Ajá. ¿No piensas contestarme?

—No es tu asunto.

—Mmmmh… ya veo… ¿vale la pena?

—Claro.

—…mortales. Nunca se les da gusto. ¡En fin! Buenas noches.

—¿Noches?

—Sí, noches. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Y qué más da? En esta abadía no entra el sol, así que nunca es de día, por consiguiente, es de noche.

—Ya veo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Me duele todo —quejose Tyson, con justa razón.

—No pienses en el dolor, porque no hay tal —soltó Max.

—Maestro, es usted tan sabio —se inclinó Rei.

—Observa la vida y llegarás a comprender todo lo que hay ante tus ojos.

—Bonita frase, pero muy críptica —criticó el demoñejo, que nada más para eso sirve.

—Exacto. ¿Averiguaste lo que querías saber?

—No, pero…

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—No… otro vendedor de enciclopedias no… —pidió Tyson.

—Y ya no está Kai para dispararle —notó Rei.

—Qué miedo…

—¡En fin! —sonrió Max, y abrió la puerta—. ¡Hola, Sr. Dickenson!

—No… el sr. Dickenson no…

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó el recién llegado—. ¡Les he traído a alguien que querían ver!

—¿Bill Gates?

—¿Juana la iguana?

—¿El gato con botas?

—…¡WUAAAAH! .¡NO HAY NADIE A QUIEN QUIERA VER! .¡.¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA SOY?.! —se lamentó Bachoco.

—Bien… ¡Pase! —invitó el sr. Dickenson a quien venía con él.

—Yo lo he visto en algún lado —caviló Rei.

—Sí, yo también —asintió Kenny.

—¡GENIAL! —saltó Tyson—. ¡ES GOKU!

—No… creo que no —meditó el recién llegado—. Tyson… yo soy tu padre.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! .¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE!

—¿No…? ¡Qué bien! Ya empezaba a preocuparme por todo ese asunto de la pensión alimenticia.

—Aaah no, eso sí que no. Alguien tiene que reponerme los gigantescos gastos que ocasiona Tyson —quejose el sr. Dickenson.

—¿Y? .¡Yo no soy su padre! Es más, ya me voy, porque ni siquiera los conozco.

—Nooooo. Hay que explicarles toda la situación.

—Está bien, siéntense —concedió el inmediatamente negado padre de Tyson—. Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana…

—Ya vimos el vídeo —lo atajó Rei.

—Perfecto. Verán, cuando salió a la luz el vídeo…

—¿Cómo salió a la luz?

—Lo devolví por error al vídeo club.

—Ah.

—¡En fin! Un tal Boris se puso en contacto conmigo… y me propuso unirme a una organización criminal que pretendía conquistar el mundo con el poder de los políticos bit.

—De hecho, el único fin de la NQNTNMQHA ha sido desmantelar esa organización, Necrowatt —acotó el sr. Dickenson.

—¿Y porqué querrían desmantelarla?

—¡Porque si alguien va a dominar el mundo con los políticos bit seré yo! —clamó el Sr. Dickenson, para acto seguido empezar a reírse malvadamente.

—Oh.

—¡Cuente con nuestro apoyo! —asintió Tyson fervorosamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso ustedes fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados. Rei, con sus habilidades innatas de apaciguador podría controlarlos antes de que enloquecieran a Kai. Max entretendría a Tyson para evitar que enloqueciera a Kai. Kenny podría ser maltratado por Kai para que éste último no enloqueciera…

—¿Entonces todo el propósito era que Tyson no enloqueciera a Kai? —se extrañó Kenny—. ¿Entonces para qué poner a Tyson en el equipo?

—Porque dado que es un maldito suertudo, sería imposible que el plan fallara —respondió el sr. Dickenson.

—¡No veo como es que Kai entra en todo esto! —intervino Bachoco, con justa razón

—Pues porque… ¡un momento! .¿Porqué Kai no está aquí?

—Decidió abandonarnos porque estaba a punto de enloquecer —informó Max.

—Entonces… ¿algún valiente que diga lo que Kai debería haber dicho?

—¿Y cómo se supone que sepamos qué es lo que iba a decir?

—¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! —comenzó el demontre, actuando como niño de tres años. Carraspeó, cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a imitar la voz y actitud del buen camarada Kai—. Porque mi abuelo es el líder, fundador, fan número uno, presidente, propietario, accionista mayoritario y conserje de Necrowatt.

_Crap_, le salió bastante bien.

—Te faltó la mejor parte —asintió el sr. Dickenson.

—… y pretendía usar a su propio nieto para robar sus políticos bit.

—¡Pobre Kai…! —clamaron los Bladefixers, conmovidos.

—¡Suficientes lágrimas! —dictaminó el sr. Dickenson media hora de llanto después—. Tenemos que ir al campeonato mundial. ¡YA!


	47. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**El arte de perder el tiempo. **(A lesson for Tyson)  
O_nde los majes le dan lecciones a los bladebreakers na'más porque sí._

Tras una transición algo extraña, os Bladefixers se dispusieron a subir al autobús que los llevará hacia la ciudad donde celebraranse (aunque no hay motivo para celebrar) las finales del campeonato mundial de yoblade. Sólo habría que solucionar un par de dificultades técnicas antes de partir.

—¿Dificultades técnicas?

—Pues nos falta el conductor —informó el sr. Dickenson, y se puso a meditar algo—. ¡Ya sé! .¿Dónde está tu abuelo, Tyson?

—… no lo he visto desde el campeonato estadounidense —recapacitó el aludido, sin notar que Rogran comenzaba a silbar y fingía no escuchar nada, actitud _jarto_ _asospechosa_.

—Un excelente día para viajar, sin duda…

—¡No hay problema! —sonrió Max—. ¡Yo conduzco!

El viento sopló y un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes.

—Pero Max, no alcanzas los pedales —informó Dickenson, deseando que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Cierto… —recapacitó Max, y se encogió de hombros—. ¡En fin!

—¿Y por qué no lo intenta usted, Sr. Dickenson? —preguntó Rei, todo decencia y corrección. No, no es sarcasmo.

—Pueeees… porque… ya estoy muy viejo para manejar un autobús. ¿Qué las voces místicas no son todopoderosas?

Las voces místicas no pueden manejar autobuses de cuatro toneladas, pero sí tractocamiones, aplanadoras y trenes de transporte de materiales radiactivos, según lo especifica la norma QU13N-R4Y05-E5-T4N-1D10T4-P4RA-CR33RL0.

—¿Pesa cuatro toneladas? —se asombró el Sr. Dickenson. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero supongo que por esas habrá de estar cuando se suban todos astedes—. ¡Está bien! —clamó Dickenson—. ¡Goku!

—No… yo tampoco sé manejar muy bien —respondió el Negado Padre de Tyson, con la mirada perdida.

—Cierto —asintió Max, aparentemente recordando muy divertido lo mismo que Goku.

—Entonces sólo queda una opción —sentenció Rei, con tono de quien está seguro que va hacia el matadero o a la clínica del IMSS, que para el caso es lo mismo.

—Ayúdanos, Rogran Wan Kenobi, eres nuestra última esperanza —pidió Max, poniéndose unas novias (panes parecidos al peinado de la princesa Leia) en las orejas. ¡Ja! .¡Pedirle ayuda al demoñejo como si fuera el Maestro Kenobi! La tienen clara.

—Yo… eeeeh… pues… —_yes sir_, como dije, la tienen clara.

—¿Por favor? —insistió el sicótico-ahora-suicida rubiales, con ojito de perro a medio morir.

—Va… —accedió aquél infeliz, tragando saliva, creyendo el muy idiota que un dios que no te ve no te maldice. Acto seguido murmuró algo muy importante y forensemente relevante—. Aunque yo tampoco sé conducir.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Bachoco.

—¡No, nada!

Y así, los Bladefixers, el malvado Dickenson y los absolutamente ajenos a esta historia partieron a ya saben dónde a ya saben qué. _Holy crap_, eso no. Inches sucios depravados.

—_¡Al chofis no se le para, al chofis no se le para, al chofis no se le paaaraaaaa… ¡no se le para el camión!_ —cantaban los Bladefixers, inocentes de su seguro destino que implicaba quedar peor que una rata atropellada por un tanque militar, mientras el demoñejo pensaba en lo poco conveniente de ser un demonio a la hora de requerir protección divina. Notando su profunda concentración, los Bladefixers cometieron uno de sus tantos peores errores en la vida—. _¡Al chofis no se le para, al chofis no se le para, al chofis no se le paaaaraaaaaa…. "_aquello_" que están pensando!_

Y es que el Ro-chan ha de tener complejo de algo, o teme demasiado por su reputación (no es que le conozca nada, _no sir_), pues inmediatamente soltó el volante, se levantó, y fue a regañar a los irreverentes chamacos.

—¡OIGAN USTEDES!

—Rogran, lo siento mucho, muchisísimo, .¡pero REGRESA ALLÁ! —suplicó Rei, viendo como el camión avanzaba como borracho en madrugada.

—¡Ustedes, mocosos insolentes, ustedes! .¡Por mí, se pueden quedar en el limbo!

—¿Qué no en estas ocasiones se dice "irse al infierno"? —retrucó Max, sonriendo, impasible ante la fatalidad que se les avecinaba.

—¿Y CREEN QUE QUISIERA ENCONTRARLOS DESTROZANDO MI OFICINA?

_Well he has a point_.

—… buen punto —reconoció Tyson, deteniéndose un momento a meditarlo a profundidad—. ¡PERO POR FAVOR CONDUCE!

—¡Vamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamorir! —recitaba Kenny, lo que sin duda era tranquilizante para sus compañeros.

—Piérdanse. _Telepo!_

Y entonces fue cuando el autobús decidió detenerse milagrosamente.

—¿Ah?

—¡Es un milagro! —clamó Kori, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos al igual que sus compañeros—. ¡Un milagro!

—Sabía que Diosito no nos odiaba tanto —aseveró Rei.

—¡WIIIIIIIII! —tendrán que adivinar quién dijo eso.

Pero no, los milagros no son así de espectaculares, sino más bien sutiles. Lo que aparentemente estos palurdos no han notado es que el autobús se detuvo porque nadie está presionando el acelerador.

Y fue entonces cuando a Rogran se le ocurrió regresar.

—Creo que olvidé algo —dijo, para acto seguido atorar una botella atrás del freno y otra adelante del acelerador. Sonrió malévolamente—. Ya está. _Bon voyage! Telepo!_

_Aye, aye, _un genuino placer tener el honor de haber conocido a los Bladefixers.

—Adiós milagro… —comentó Bachoco, cambiando la motivación de sus lágrimas.

—¡Dios mío! .¿Por qué nos has abandonado?

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hay que aclarar que Don Dickenson y Goku estaban profunda e idiotamente dormidos. El autobús siguió avanzando, rápida e inexorablemente, hacia… hacia… hacia una montaña, o eso creo que es. Es una roca gigantota que llega del suelo al cielo, así que creo que es una montaña. Claro que podría equivocarme, ya que no soy geóloga ni nada por el estilo. O tal vez solo sea un montón gigante de nieve que aparenta ser una montaña.

Pero supongo que no importa, porque el autobús volvió a detenerse milagrosamente…

—¿Ah?

… porque un helicóptero aterrizó sobre él y le ponchó las llantas. Los ocupantes del autobús, obviamente, salieron a ver qué acontecía, y escucharon una simpática discusión.

—¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? .¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ATERRIZAR SOBRE UN AUTOBUS? —reclamaba una voz familiar que se oía bastante enojada.

—Kai, Kai, Kai… ¿acaso no ves el propósito? —soltó una voz no tan familiar que parecía bastante complacida. Entonces fue cuando el buen camarada Kai vio a los Bladefixers salir del camión.

—Mmmf —¡sabias palabras, sin duda!

—¿Kai? —preguntaron los Bladefixers, como si la confirmación visual y auditiva no fuera suficiente.

—No, el Conejo de Pascua.

—¡WIIIII!

—¿Dónde quedaron tus orejas, Ponejito de Cascua? —quiso saber Bachoco, inocente.

—Me niego a soportar la presencia de estos cuatro —soltó glacialmente el buen camarada Kai, y entró al helicóptero.

—Da igual… al fin y al cabo hay otros métodos —razonó Boris para sí mismo.

Así fue como un sujeto hasta ahora desconocido llamado Spencer lanzó su yoblade, y el único que pensó rápido (o más bien no pensó) fue Max, quien hizo lo mismo.

López Obrador, al ser llamado tan repentinamente, intuyó un compló, un cerco mediático, un cachorro del imperio y la presencia de una carta clow, y decidió mudarse de yoblade. Ya que el yoblade más cercano era el de Spencer, entró a él, para gran fastidio del desconocido político bit que habitaba ahí. Después de eso, el helicóptero se fue, y el autobús empezó a avanzar MUY, MUY, MUY lentamente hacia la montaña, hasta que explotó porque se le sobrecalentó el motor.

Los Bladefixers y compañía se vieron literalmente arrojados unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante. Cuando iban a aterrizar, fueron ligeramente golpeados por otro autobús, que se detuvo y de él salieron Quique y Oli, para gran desconcierto de las leyes de la lógica.

—Aash… ¡Esos nacos ya abollaron el autobús! —se quejó Quique—. Bueno, ni modo. Enterrémoslos en la nieve.

—¡No seas tonto, güo! —escandalizose Oli—. ¿Qué tal si se vuelven unos sicópatas asesinos y nos intentan matar un año después como en la peli de _Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado_?

—¿Entonces qué hacemos, güo? —preguntó Quique, asustado, haciendo que Oli se asustara más.

—Osea, .¿cómo quieres que yo sepa, güo?

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—No griten… —intervino Rei, arrastrándose por la nieve dejando un rastro de sangre y hollín—. Me duele todo…

_Holy crap! _No me había fijado, pero con el hollín, la sangre, el cabello suelto y mojado con la nieve, Rei se parece a…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! .¡LA NIÑA DEL ARO! —gritaron los fresitas, regresaron a su autobús y arrancaron a toda máquina.

Ahora, por extrañas alteraciones en el espacio-tiempo, pasa una situación muy curiosa. El cabello de Rei se enredó en casi todos y en la defensa trasera del camión de los fresas. El único no enredado es Goku, a quien obviamente no le ha pasado nada, aparte de habérsele rasgado la camisa. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a algún lugar donde le aprobaran un crédito para comprar 10 tortillas a 12 meses sin intereses.

Cuenta la leyenda que así fue como los Bladefixers y el sr. Dickenson llegaron arrastrados, lesionados, heridos, contusionados, lastimados, dolidos, y casi casi muertos a la ciudad de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme donde tendrían que luchar contra los Desmadrator Boys, y en la que los esperaba Rogran con ingentes cantidades de jugo de limón para desinfectarles, enjugarles y macerarles amorosamente sus múltiples desgarres y fracturas expuestas.


	48. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**En este mundial no hay sol **_(Título que pone en evidencia la antigüedad de yoblade) _(Victory in defeat)  
_Onde Maxi da cátedra sobre el manejo de Matrix_.

Tiempo después, los Bladefixers llegaron al hospital, donde sanaron rápida y milagrosamente gracias a que son personajes de caricatura y en realidad no les pasa nada, sin importar cuántas veces los arrojemos a un molino de carne en llamas.

—Eso es lo que TÚ crees —rezongó Bachoco, tal vez con algo de razón. Pero dejemos esa controversia para después.

Ha llegado el gran día. El Día en el que se enfrentarán a los Desmadrator Boys. El Día en que demostrarán si tienen Lo Que Hay Que Tener o sólo demostrarán que son unos Aficionados Suertudos. El Día en el que pondré en Mayúsculas palabras Elegidas al Azar para darle Más Realce y Solemnidad. El Día en el que estoy Poniendo Mucha Paja porque No se me ocurre Nada más que Escribir. El Día en que…

—Sí, ya captamos —interrumpió Rei. No importa, falta poco para acabar.

El Día en que a Los Bladefixers les irá de La Patada, _yes sir_. Bueno, el caso es que llegaron al estadio, y a sus afueras se encontraron con una multitud.

—¡Nuestros fans! —asumió Tyson, con gran ánimo.

Pues no, no son fans de los Bladefixers. Son personas que se unieron al movimiento para Manifestar La Manifestación Por La Carencia De Falta De Apoyo De Recursos De Dinero Para El Salario De Los Trabajadores Supuestamente Asalariados Que No Les Pagan Nada de Na'. Encabezados, obviamente, por el trío consentido de todos, AJ Topper, Brad Best y DJ Jazzman!

—Nadie nos quiere —quejose Bachoco, como si con eso fuera a resolver el problema.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó el demoñejo con ironía.

—Veo que sigues molesto —dedujo Rei.

—¿Eso crees?

Inches discusiones idiotas las de éstos, la verdad. En fin… ya sabemos qué va a pasar… No, esperen. Ustedes no saben qué es lo que va a pasar porque Kai no regresó con los Bladefixers y por consiguiente la historia cambia un pelín. El caso es que la primera batalla es de Spencer contra el pequeño e inocente Max… y, contra todas las expectativas, ganó Max

—¡WIIII!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Pero cómo? —clamaba Specer, contrariado—. ¡Ni siquiera tiene un político bit!

—Idiota. Max CASI nunca pierde porque modifica la realidad —informó el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? —cuestionó Ian, esa cosita simpática.

—Porque no me lo preguntaron —respondió con sencillez el buen camarada Kai, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero es el único que puede hacer eso, .¿verdad? —quiso saber Tala, esa cosita linda, cambiando la conversación hábilmente para evitar que creciera el conflicto.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, sí.

—Pues se ve como un sicópata —reflexionó Bryan, esa cosita con cara de sádico.

—Mira quién habla —soltó el buen camarada Kai, burlón.

—¡Oye! —quejose Bryan, y él y el buen camarada Kai comenzaron uno de esos duelos de miradas donde salen rayitos que son un cliché en todos los rejodidos animes.

—No es para tanto… —comenzó Tala, mientras aquellos seguían en lo suyo.

—… Es maravilloso estar en este equipo —dictaminó el buen camarada Ian (es que, qué rayos, también tiene cara de buen camarada), poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber Tala.

—A cualquier lugar.

—Te acompaño —se apresuró a decir la cosita linda, viendo nervioso al par de asesinos sicóticos que acababan de sacar martillos grandes. MUY grandes.

—Claro. ¿Quién querría quedarse con este par de asesinos? —soltó Ian irreflexivamente, ocasionando que el Par de Asesinos detuvieran su duelo de miradas, se volvieran a verlo y luego intercambiaran una mirada de complicidad entre sí y con sus martillos.

—IIaaan…

—¡Adiós! —soltó el aludido y salió corriendo.

—yo… yo por eso digo que… tengo que darle un reporte a Boris de la información que nos acabas de dar, Kai… ya sabes… el papeleo… —soltó Tala improvisadamente, para irse corriendo otra vez—. ¡Hasta luego!

—Bah… —soltaron el buen camarada Kai y Bryan, quienes al parecer ya habían llegado a un punto de entendimiento. Spencer se levantó y salió en silencio, probablemente porque acababa de recordar que ya era hora de que transmitieran "Manuela"

—En fin… —resopló el buen camarada Kai—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—Creo que nos disponíamos a destrozar este lugar —respondió Bryan, blandiendo su martillo con una mirada siniestra.

—Cierto

—· / —·— / ·—

_Yes sir, _es maravilloso ver al buen camarada Kai tan contento.

—Si tú lo dices…

Cállese asté.


	49. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**The Dark Wind Blows… one of you will die soon. **(A wicked wind blows)  
_Onde Rei pelella contra Bryan, y viceversa_.

Entonces tenemos una simpática situación. Una simpática y obvia situación. Los Bladefixers han ganado la primera ronda, y probablemente pase lo mismo con la segunda, dado que el que va es Rei, si fuera Tyson, no duden que todo se quedaría en un dramático empate... pero de todos modos, los Bladefixers siempre ganan. ¡En fin! Ya lo dije, de parte de los Bladefixers va Rei y de parte de los Desmadrator Boys tenemos a el único, el genial, el increíble, el poderoso, el ludópata sociópata sicópata asesino... ¡Bryan "Martillo Gigante" Kutznetov!

—… ¿cuándo van a regresar los comentaristas titulares? —preguntose Rogran, nada contento con su obligado puesto.

Ni idea. Tengo entendido que van a contratar al buffet de abogados ése del que te conté hace tiempo.

—¿En serio?

_Yes sir_.

—Pues es buena idea.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Afuera del estadio estaba el grupo que venía a Manifestarse por la Manifestación Por la Carencia de blablablablabla...

—¡Y ESTE PUÑO SÍ SE VE! —clamaba la Turba Inconforme.

Cuando, de repente, una voz atronadora (distinta de la usual, osease la de yo que les estoy contando esto) surgió del cielo.

**_¡USTED SUFRE PORQUE QUIERE...!_**

—¿Ah? —preguntó Jazzman, cuestionándose la veracidad psicológica de tal afirmación.

_**Si tiene usted un patrón que es un #&$( ...**_

—Ajá, tenemos uno —asintió Brad.

_**...o le maltrata, o no le paga puntualmente su salario...**_

—¡Precisamente! —se asombro AJ.

_**...o le reduce este, o no le pagan utilidades, vacaciones, aguinaldo, horas extras o la prima dominical, o los días festivos de descanso obligatorio en forma triple, o no cuenta usted con seguro social, INFONAVIT o SAR, ya no sufra más...! Venga hoy mismo con nosotros, Los Cuatro Abogados Del Apocalipsis, y demandaremos a su patrón...!**_

—¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

_**O si...**_

—¿"O si..."?

_**... ya no aguanta a su pareja sentimental, que es también #)(/$& y le da mala vida, venga con nosotros, Los Cuatro Abogados Del Apocalipsis, quienes le ofrecemos divorcios rápidos... o en abonos...!**_

—Waah…

_**O si una o varias personas le deben dinero y no le pagan, le ofrecemos el servicio gratuito de cobranza judicial, que consiste en que nuestros honorarios profesionales no se los cobramos a usted, sino a esas personas morosas, a quienes obligaremos judicialmente a que le paguen a usted...! Le ofrecemos también el servicio de consulta legal sobre problemas de cárcel, pensiones alimenticias, herencias, tierras, amparo, renta, deudas, Etc, Etc... Visítenos hoy mismo...!!**_

Y la Turba Inconforme corrió hacia el despacho de Los Cuatro Abogados Del Apocalipsis.

* * *

—Reza porque los Bladefixers no se enteren de su existencia —comentó Rogran.

Feh, no les serviría de nada, porque soy su cliente desde hace tiempo.

—¡Ah, eso explica tantas cosas!

Sí, como sea… ya va a empezar la yobatalla de hoy... Rei y Bryan se dirigen al plato... y miren que si las miradas mataran... bueno, no importa, porque al fin y al cabo no matan.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? Ni siquiera nos van a pagar...

Bueno, nadie te está obligando.

—... de todas formas, me quedo.

Lo supuse.

—¡Bien! Ya sabemos que será una batalla al mejor de tres... pero curiosamente casi nunca en la serie se había dicho... Supongo que fue un pequeño error de quienquiera que esté escribiendo esto.

Me hieres.

—¿...en qué estábamos? Oh, claro. Los dos se han acercado al plato, se están asesinando con la mirada y todavía no nos dignamos a empezar la cuenta regresiva... Ya va, ya va, impaciente juventud... 3, 2, 1... Let it-... ¿cómo rayos se dice eso?

Mira, primero va el "Hissh-".

—¿"Hissh-"?

Ajá. luego viene el "tuc-"

—"tuc-"

_Yes sir dats jes perfec'! _.¡Y al final viene el "-plack! "

—"plack!"

¡Ajá! y si lo juntas...

—"Hisshtucplack"... vaya trabalenguas... en fin...

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡A ver a qué horas! —se quejó Rei, que estaba frente al plato, con los brazos cruzados, golpeteando el suelo con el pie.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ya va! Competidores listos, 3, 2, 1... Let it Hisshtucplack!

Te salió _jarto_ chulo de bonito... ¿qué dem…?

—Obvio, osea, obvio... ¿ah?

¡Por la barba de Neptuno! .¡Ése fue el peor lanzamiento que he visto en mi vida!

—¿Cuál? .¿El de Bryan, que curiosamente acabó en el estómago de Rei y le sacó todo el aire?

Nop, el de Rei, cuyo yoblade acabó fuera del plato.

—¡Así que la primera ronda la ganan los Desmadrator Boys!

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Bachoco—. ¡Eso fue evidentemente ilegal!

¿Y tu punto es…?

—¿Qué no debería anularse esa batalla? —preguntó Kenny.

—... eso queda en decisión del árbitro —respondió Ro-chan.

—¿Y bien?

El problema es que no hay árbitro.

—El árbitro es aquel que dice "3, 2, 1, Let It Hisshtucplack!", así que el árbitro es Rogran —informó Max con presteza.

—Mmmmh... entonces, si es mi decisión... Bryan, .¿juras solemnemente decir la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Claro —sonrió Bryan angelicalmente. Tan angelicalmente que le apareció una aureola, y hasta un lindo par de alas blancas como la ropa lavada con Ace®.

—Ese terrible golpe que sufrió Rei fue un penoso accidente, .¿verdad?

—Síp... —ah, _holy crap!_ .¡Se ve taaan acongojado!

—¿Y lo sientes mucho, mucho?

—Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho —¡Por favor! .¿alguien puede dudar de él?... no me contesten, arpías sin corazón.

—Entonces no la anularemos porque todo fue un penoso accidente que no se volverá a repetir —dictaminó el demontre.

—Rogran, creí que éramos amigos —soltó Rei, en un franco intento de chantaje.

—Pues qué idiota.

—En fin... —soltó Max—. ¡TÚ PUEDES, REI! .¡La mente controla Matrix, recuérdalo!

—Creo que Rei va a acabar en el hospital —comentó Kori, preocupado.

—... o en su funeral —caviló Kenny.

—¡No quiero morir!

Ante tal comentario, Bryan comenzó a reír malvada y sicóticamente, demostrando, para gran frustración mía, que las alas, la aureola y la carita linda eran efectos baratos.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Estando todo aclarado... 3, 2, 1, Let it tuchisshplack!

Nop... así no es.

—¿Tons?

"Hissh-tuc-plack!"

—Vale... ahí va... 3, 2, 1, Let it Hisshtucplack!

Y los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor. Ambos están en el plato y... ¿qué rayos le pasa a Rei?

—… parece que está realizando una extraña mezcla de break dance y danza representativa... mira qué presteza... creo que es una representación del sufrimiento interno.

—Cierto, cierto. Debe ser eso... aunque para mí más parece que se está retorciendo porque alguna cosa invisible lo está golpeando.

—¡Eso mismo! es la esclavitud, el yugo, su verdugo lo azota sin piedad... ¡-¡ hermoso...

… ¿te gusta la danza representativa?

—Nah, qué asco. Pero lo del verdugo es divertido.

—Eso supuse. Bien... parece ser que Rei está gastando su energía en su pequeña danza y no tiene la más mínima concentración en la batalla.

—¡Es el arte! la vida es arte, y el arte es lo primero!

Rogran, es la última vez que tomas Red Bull® con tepache y pitufresas.

—¡Red Bull® te da alas! Oye, .¿qué hace Rei en el suelo?

Ni idea... ¿alguien nos puede decir qué pasó?

—Bryan saltó con un martillo gigante y le pegó a Rei en la cabeza —informó Max, solícito.

—¡Eso fue otra falta! —clamó Kenny.

—Pueees... no estoy seguro... es la primera vez que la hago de árbitro... déjenme revisar el reglamento —dijo Ro-chan mientras sacaba un libro de un metro de largo, 45 centímetros de ancho y diez centímetros de espesor, con letras de 2.5 puntos y sin dibujitos—. Mmmmh... pueees... no hay ninguna regla que diga nada sobre que uno de los contendientes golpee al otro con un martillo gigante... así que me imagino que no está del todo mal...

—¡Árbitro vendido! —soltó Tyson, supongo que con bases suficientes para lanzar tal acusación.

—Todo lo que no está jurídicamente penado está jurídicamente permitido —defendiose el demoñejo, con bases suficientes para jugar toda la temporada de béisbol—. Bien, de todos modos ya ganaron los Desmadrator Boys _peeero_ les daré la oportunidad de que obtengan el de la honra, eso si Rei puede despertar en los próximos diez minutos

Los Bladefixers pusieron cara de querer destazar a cierto demonio.

—¿Pero qué no Bryan prometió que no volvería a pasar nada así? —soltó Kenny, como si eso importara.

—¿Cuándo? —se extrañó Bryan.

—Ése tema nunca se mencionó —asintió Rogran.

—Pero... pero... —balbució Tyson.

—¡Además, miren esas caras rebosantes de inocencia! —soltó el demonio, señalando a los Desmadrator Boys, que estaban con sus alitas y sus aureolas y sus caritas de absoluta inocencia y bondad—. ¡Seguro fue otro penoso accidente!

—No, no fue un accidente —aseveró Max, sonriendo como quien dice que las naranjas tienen _jarta demasiada _vitamina C.

—Entonces seguramente el imbécil de Rei lo provocó.

—Sigues ardido por lo del camión —dedujo Tyson con maravillosa habilidad.

Con toda la discusión se les olvidó que Rei necesitaba atención médica. Treinta segundos antes de que se acabaran los diez minutos que les dio Rogran, Max le arrojó un balde de agua fría a Rei. Y cuando digo "el balde" me refiero al recipiente, no sólo al contenido.

—¡Abandonen el barco!... ¿eh?

—Bien, dado que ya despertaste podemos terminar! 3, 2, 1, Let it hisshtucplack!

Y Rei, que veía triple, lanzó el yoblade al plato de la izquierda... donde evidentemente no había nada, y Bryan le quitó su político bit.

—¡López-Portillo...!

—... ¿han notado que Rei siempre pierde a López-Portillo? —comentó Kenny, en uno de sus "Momentos Eureka"

—Rei, creo que López-Portillo no te quiere —soltó Max, tan fresco como siempre.


	50. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Una Cosa No Puede Ser "Nueva Y Mejorada", Porque Si Es Nueva Quiere Decir Que Se Acaba De Inventar, Y Si Es Mejorada Quiere Decir Que Ya Existía Antes Y Ha Sido Modificada. Gracias Por Su Atención **(New and cyber-improved)  
_Onde la gelatina de mosaico alcanza nuevas alturas de grandeza_.

Repasemos la situación para ver si he comprendido todo bien, lo que evidentemente así será.

—Me atrevo a poner eso en duda.

Me atrevo a decirte que cierres tu grasienta bocaza. La cosa es que tenemos un empate y los Bladefixers siempre ganan.

—Aunque Tyson siempre pierda.

Lo que nos lleva a la situación en la que los Bladefixers deben decidirse heroicamente entre dos disyuntivas: o mandan a Tyson, que muy probablemente perderá, o mandan a Kenny, que también muy probablemente perderá.

—No veo cómo puedan salvarse de esta.

Según yo, no hay manera.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Bien, .¿entonces cómo decidiremos? —preguntó Tyson, estirando las falanges para que sus articulaciones produjeran un chasquido—. ¿"Piedra, papel o tijeras" o la pajilla más corta?

—¿Podríamos decidir estratégicamente por una sola vez? —soltó Kenny, empleando un tono de voz que nos hace pensar que si tuviera ojos los habría puesto en blanco.

—Eeeeh… bueno… depende.

—Deberías ir tú, Tyson —sugirió el niño sin ojos.

—¡.¿ESTÁS LOCO?.! —clamó Rei, todavía desde la cama del hospital. Por videoconferencia.

—Tyson tiene un poco más de experiencia, y…

—¿Un poco? —repitió Kori, ofendido.

—¡Claro! .¡Tiene experiencia en perder!

Fue Max quien rompió el incómodo silencio que siguió al certero golpe de Tyson a la pantalla de la videoconferencia.

—No te preocupes, tenemos más opciones… creo.

—¿Ah?

—Mmmh, la verdad, no —respondió el rubio con desenfado, encogiéndose de hombros. Después se alejó tarareando una cancioncita pegajosa que decía algo de "jitomates para ti y jitomates para mí".

—· / —·— / ·—

En otro punto de Moscú, la cosita linda, _aka _Tala, se encontraba dentro de un tubo grandooooote lleno de un menjurje místico y misterioso que parece gelatina de limón derretida. Alrededor del antecitado tubo se encontraban los achichincles de Boris jugando rayuela, sea lo que eso sea, que la verdad no tengo idea. Acúsenme de no tener una infancia normal, que al cabo no es mi culpa. Y me vale un soberano rábano lo que opinen de mi completamente incoherente cháchara presente. Nunca me ha interesado la opinión de nadie (sobre todo si posee un título de psicología clínica) en cuestiones a mis facultades mentales, que están más allá de lo evidente.

—De lo evidentemente estúpido, querrás decir.

Cállese asté.

—Es la única manera de interrumpir tu retahíla de quejas. Concéntrate en tu molesta narración.

Lo haré cuando te calles.

—Me callaré cuando retomes lo que acontece en la abadía.

_Bene, bene! Jes shaddap!_ Los demás Desmadrator Boys estaban muy entretenidos en una justa videojueguística en el maravilloso Gamecube®. Tal vez suene a arcaísmo, sobre todo habiendo salido hace ya un tiempo relativamente considerable esa cosa maravillosa que es el Wii® (_yes sir_, sé lo que están pensando. Max promociona la consola, en efecto). Pero como el Wii® se agotó más rápido de lo que puedes decir su nombre, nuestros buenos camaradas no tenían acceso a tal portento de los avances de la tecnología. _Anyway_. El buen camarada Kai enfrentaba a Bryan "Martillo Gigante" Kutznetov, o como se escriba, que no sé nada de ruso.

Y cuando digo "enfrentaba" me refiero a que dedicaban más atención a su discusión que al juego, lo que provocaba una increíble sucesión de empate tras empate.

En otro punto de la abadía, Voltaire se paseaba por los pasillos (probablemente perdido), cuando Boris lo encontró y lo invitó a ver sus experimentos sicóticos.

—Boris, más te vale que este experimento salga bien, o nos van a demandar.

—¿Demandar, señor?

—¡Has llenado Moscú de mutantes asesinos!

—No lo sabía… ¡En fin! .¡Esta vez todo saldrá bien, lo prometo! Venga por aquí —soltó Boris irreflexivamente, y lo llevó a donde estaba Tala—. ¡OBSERVE!

Voltaire palideció y retrocedió tres pasos, en una actitud muy _ad hoc_ para una telenovela barata y sobreactuada de esas que tanto producen Telerisa y TvApesta.

—No… no es posible…

Boris se colocó en pose de científico loco y comenzó a reír malvadamente, muy _ad hoc _para un anime viejito y ligeramente inocentón (o sea, estúpido) de esos que antes nos pasaban Telerisa y TvApesta.

—¡Así es, Señor!

—¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS GASTADO TANTA GELATINA DE LIMON ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

—…no, no es gelatina de limón —mintió Boris.

—Más te vale.

—Lo que estamos intentando es injertarle microchips a Tala para volverlo un androide.

—¿_Más_?

—Aún más. Estos microchips harán que hable como un androide, un androide bastante chafa.

—¿Y qué ganamos con eso?

—… no lo había pensado.

—Idiota.

—Bueno, no importa. Los microchips son biodegradables, no durarán mucho.

—¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ ESTÁS GASTANDO EL PRESUPUESTO ASÍ?

—No lo había pensado…

—He llegado a la conclusión de que no piensas.

—Pensándolo bien, .¿por qué existo? .¿Qué hago aquí? .¿Por qué he consagrado mi vida a experimentos inútiles? Will I ever be free? Why is everything so confusing? ¡Ah, la agonía, el dolor, la pena, el sufrimiento de la incertidumbre! .¡Ah!

Boris salió corriendo, mientras Voltaire musitaba un "mmmf". Ahora sabemos de dónde heredó eso el buen camarada Kai.

—· / —·— / ·—

En fin, ya es El Día. Al parecer, los Bladefixers se han resignado a que vaya Tyson… ¡Y por parte de los Desmadrator Boys, viene Tala!

—¿Qué? Aaah no. Yo quiero vengarme del traidor de Kai.

—Mmmf.

—Imposibilidad de seguir sus instrucciones —recitó Tala, con un acento… electrizante.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Querrás decir "parecido al zumbido de un aparato eléctrico que va a hacer corto".

No. "Electrizante" es la palabra. Se oye sexoso.

—_Inche _bastarda enferma.

No le pedí su opinión.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Son mis nervios, o habla más raro de lo normal? —observó Ian.

—Tantos años en la abadía lo han vuelto loco —dictaminó Bryan.

—Mira quién habla —sonrió malintencionadamente el buen camarada Kai.

—Hiwatari, estás metiéndote en un problema muy grande.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Cesen —los detuvo Tala, con esa misma inflexión de voz y una rigidez en la postura cada vez más notoria.

—¡Al parecer están más locos que una cabra, pero ya verán! —soltó Tyson—. ¡Los derrotaré, recuperaré los políticos bit de todos y los mandaré al manicomio!

La mayoría de los Desmadrator Boys comenzaron a reír como enajenados o drogadictos. Más aún, como drogados algo deschavetados de por sí.

—No es computable —recitó Tala.

—Tyson, nunca creí que tu estupidez pudiera causarme gracia —soltó el buen camarada Kai, sin dejar de reír.

—Kai es feliz —asintió Max, con toda la rejodida boca llena de rejodida razón.

—¿Y eso qué? —espetó Rei—. ¡Nos abandonó!

—Pero es feliz.

—Al menos ganó algo.

—Kai, te reíste… —jadeó Bachoco, genuinamente asombrado—. ¡WOAAAAH! .¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! .¡CORRAN!

Fue entonces, _justamente entonces,_ que llegaron al estadio cuatro sujetos encapuchados de negro sobre unos caballos negros que, para más señas, se veían _jarto _tétricos, como funcionarios de Hacienda.

—¡WIIII! .¡Los Cuatro Jinetes Del Apocalipsis!

—¡No quiero morir! —soltó Rei, desesperado por lo horrible de su vida desde que había salido de su pueblecito perdido en las montañas de China.

—Mmmf. Ya vivimos con Boris, el infierno no puede ser peor que eso —observó el buen camarada Kai, y los demás Desmadrator Boys asintieron con fervor. Excepto Tala.

—Afirmativo.

—… oigan, .¿no han notado un curioso olor a gelatina de limón últimamente? —notó Ian de repente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Suficiente cotilleo! —soltó el demontre—. ¡Es hora de empezar! .¡Competidores listos! 3, 2, 1… Let it Hisshtucplack!

Los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor, y antes de que pudieran decir "¡Rayos!" el yoblade de Tyson salió del plato.

—Estamos perdidos —suspiró Rei, con actitud de mártir—. Absolutamente perdidos.

Una vez más los yoblades volaron cual grácil ruiseñor… y en menos de un segundo el yoblade de Tyson salió del plato y Tala le arrebató a Fox.

—Pero… pero… —balbució Bachoco.

—No es como si esperáramos otra cosa —dictaminó Kenny, el MENOS indicado para hacer observación alguna.

—No importa —sonrió Max.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Esto no está bien. ¡Necrowatt va a dominar el mundo! Eso no puede pasar.

Ah, _mon chér _Rogran, .¿es acaso que no conoces la regla más elemental de todas las historias?

—· / —·— / ·—

—"Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien" —acotó Maxie.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Sí, claro, sólo quiero saber… ¿_para quién_ saldrá bien?

¡Ah, no hay razón para torturarse con sinrazones como ésas, _no sir_!

—…ahora entiendo. ¡Responde! .¿Qué interés tiene el poder de los cielos en que Necrowatt controle el mundo?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Oh, claro.

—¿De qué hablan? —le preguntaron los demás a Max, que tenía aire de entendido en el asunto.

—De todo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Yo nunca prometí responder nada, así que será mejor que esperes sentado.

—Déjate de clichés y contesta.

Es información privilegiada que no puedo darle a un ilustre rival.

—… entonc-…

Claro que, como no eres ni remotamente ilustre, y como esto es una parodia de un anime quijotesco, retorcido e hilarante, te responderé; lo que no haría en otra situación porque sería asquerosamente estúpido: el cielo no tiene el más mínimo interés en que Necrowatt domine el mundo.

—Entonces replantearé la pregunta. ¿Qué interés tienes TÚ en que Necrowatt controle el mundo?

Ninguno. Lo único que me interesa, corazón mío de mis entretelas, es hacerte el dueño de mis quincenas irrisoriamente reducidas.

—Entonces no habrá problema si rompo ese yoblade y libero todos los políticos bit.

¡Ah, querido, eres frío! Y, en un aparte, no puedo dejar que hagas eso de romper el yoblade.

—Lo supuse.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡AAAAAAGGH! —bramó Bachoco, justamente irritado—. ¡YA DÉJENSE DE TONTERÍAS Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!

Lo cual pláceme de veras. _It's showtime_.

—Tyson, acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo —suspiró el demontre, sacando un rifle AK-47 y cargándolo.

—¿En serio?

(En un aparte… ¿qué tiene de raro?)

—Mira, si Flint fuera medianamente normal, detendría esta broma. Pero como es subnormal y está afectada de sus facultades mentales, lo más probable es que la lleve a un nivel más elevado.

_Whatever! _.¡Acabaré esto tan rápido que los repartidores de pizzas palidecerán de envidia!

—… ¡En fin! **Están **perdidos —observó el demontre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿"Están"? —inquirió Bachoco.

—Yo puedo viajar a otra dimensión y salvarme de la total condena del mundo.

—Todos nos abandonan —resopló Rei.

—… ¡PERO NO SIN LUCHAR! .¡Así que prepárate!

_Aw, hisso damn cute_. En realidad parece que cree que esa pose heroica de tres pesos puede darme miedo.

Y… ¿por qué no darles tiempo de asimilar lo que ha pasado? Ahí se ven.


	51. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**Y ésta es la tercera llamada, tercera llamada, tercera. **(Final showdown)  
_Onde se finiquita la historia. Si tenemos suerte._

… será mejor proseguir con esta situación, antes de que mi pedacito de cielo infernal se acalambre por mantener esa pose heroica de tres devaluados pesos mexicanos que ya no alcanzan ni para…

—¡Déjate de estupideces! .¡Y no me digas pedacito de cielo, que suena hereje!

¡Ah, supongo que ésta es la parte en que me muero de miedo y comienzo a gritar como niñita histérica mientras corro de un lado para otro! Pero antes de correr, me gustaría saber qué es lo que puedes hacer, Rograncito.

—¡Tiempo!

¿Tiempo?

—Sólo necesito **_cinco minutos_ **para idear un plan.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar esos cinco minutos?

—Eeeehmmm, no había pensado en eso… ¡pero con otros dos minutos…! Supongo que tampoco va a funcionar, así que…

Está bien. Te daré tus cinco minutos, en lo que se termina de cocinar mi sopa Maruchan®

—¡Gracias! Así que…

—· / —·— / ·—

—No creo que ese demonio sea de mucha ayuda —observó Tyson, lo cual me asombra. No creí que pudiera llegar a esa conclusión—. ¿Éste fue tu plan todo el tiempo?

_No sir! _Que no se me culpe de esto. Yo sólo sigo órdenes… lo que me recuerda que aún faltan cinco políticos bit, así que… simplemente digamos que aparecen místicamente los Majes y Kevin.

—Osea, .¿qué hacemos aquí, güo? .¿Qué no estábamos en el spa?

Bueno, a partir de ahora es problema de Boris.

—¿De cuando a acá tú me mandas?

Desde el momento en que tú crees que te estoy mandando.

—Está bien, supongo —comentó el científico loco, con aire distraído—. ¡Desmadrator boys! .¡Capturen a esos políticos bit!

—¿De cuando a acá tú nos mandas? —espetaron casi todos los Desmadrator Boys.

—… procesando petición…

—¡Mocosos desgraciados! .¡OBEDEZCAN!

—¡Naaah…!

—… solicitud aprobada —dictaminó Tala, y lanzó su yoblade contra los majes y Kevin. Literalmente.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Eso es! .¡Sólo hay que derrotar a los Desmadrator Boys!

¡Pero por supuesto! .¿Y qué tal si también intentas encontrar un político honesto, trabajador, simpático e inteligente que esté en el poder? Digo, ya que pides imposibles, _mon amour…_

—Ignoraré eso.

… Rogran, si en realidad crees que soy tan estúpida como para permitir que hagas algún tipo de truco demoníaco barato y efectivo para que los Desmadrator Boys pierdan, estás equivocado.

—¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? _Incitatio!_

Dos pueden jugar a eso.

* * *

DENTRO DE LA RETORCIDA Y MANIPULADA MENTE DE TALA.

—Tala… tú NO quieres hacer esto. NO tienes porqué hacer esto.

—¿Y cuándo has hecho lo que quieres?

—Mayor razón para hacerlo ahora

—Boris te desmantelaría. ¿En realidad vale la pena arriesgarse a eso sólo por no obedecer una orden tan simple?

—Boris. ¡BORIS! Lo mejor sería darle una buena lección de una vez. Sería muy divertido ver cómo lo sermonea Voltaire.

—Eso SUPONIENDO que sobrevivas para ver ese sermón.

—Claro. No podrían, no se atreverían a hacerte nada. Eres un "milagro" de la bioingeniería.

—Pero todos los experimentos pueden repetirse. No eres un accidente.

—¡BUENO, ESO NO IMPORTA!

* * *

—… no es computable… —musitó esa cosita linda llamada Tala.

—Habrá que modificar el programa —soltó el demontre como si no estuviera jugando peligrosamente con la mente de Tala, para perjuicio de este último—. _Incitatio!_

—NoescomputablenoescomputablenoescomputableNOESCOMPUTABLE!

Y la cosita linda, lindamente, comenzó a correr de un lado a otro echando humo por las orejas.

—El tostador se volvió loco —dictaminó Bryan.

—Otro experimento fallido —resopló el buen camarada Kai.

—¿Creen que se sobrecargue y explote? —se preguntó Ian.

—…puede ser —Spencer se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué? —espetó el buen camarada Kai, lo que deja en entredicho su naturaleza de buen camarada.

—¡No puedes ser tan insensible! —le reprochó Bryan—. ¡Hasta yo me preocupo por el C3PO pelirrojo!

—… ¡está bien! —el buen camarada Kai puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Lo único que hay que hacer es decirle que se detenga!

—¿Y si no hace caso? —preguntó Spencer.

—**_No va _**a hacer caso —suspiró Ian—. Está ocupado procesando lo que sea que le haya pasado.

—Esto es culpa de Rogran —dijo el buen camarada Kai, quien, como de costumbre, tiene toda la boca llena de razón.

—Eeeehm… ¿lo siento? —se encogió de hombros el aludido—. ¡No es mi culpa que sea un robot chafa! —no debería llamar así al pequeño abuelo de Daneel Olivaw—. ¡Pero no hay problema! Cualquiera sabe que la forma de reparar un aparato que no sirve es con un certero golpe perpendicular sobre la parte superior del aparato.

… _holy crap. _Si hubiera traducido esa jerga a tiempo, habría evitado que el imbécil éste le diera un martillazo a la linda cabecita pelirroja del estimado Tala.

—… restauración operacional… ejecutando proceso de protección de memoria… iniciando cuenta regresiva… 5…4…3…2…1…0 —recitó Tala con esa maravillosa inflexión de voz de autómata, y se desmayó. ¿O debo decir que se le fundió un fusible? No tengo idea.

—¡La aspiradora parlante se descompuso! —exclamó Bryan.

—…lo que significa que tendremos que hacer el trabajo sucio —suspiró el buen camarada Kai.

—¡Ya me había hecho a la idea de no tener que volver a barrer! —quejose Ian.

—Me refería a capturar los políticos bit de esos… _arribistas_.

—Osea, .¿quién te crees que eres, güo? —se escandalizaron los Majes, y lanzaron sus yoblades hacia la augusta persona del buen camarada Kai.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Perfecto. Ahora sólo hay que encargarse de que haya un poco de obstáculos inesperados en la dimensión del espacio-tiemp…

_Yes sir. _Estos martillos son _jarto _útiles.

—· / —·— / ·—

Y en aproximadamente el tiempo que le toma cocinarse a una sopa Maruchan®, los políticos bit de los Majes y Kevin se vieron capturados. ¿Se lo esperaban?

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Eso del martillo fue un truco sucio y ruin, Flint!

¿Y crees que me importa? La primera fase está completa por fin, y tu opinión, de cualquier forma, nunca ha sido de interés para nadie más que tú.

—Entonces supongo que a partir de ahora ya no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

Supones bien.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Pasen todos los políticos bit al interior de Black Salinas —ordenó Boris.

—Naaaaaaaah.

—¡.¿Qué nunca hacen caso?.!

—No. ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

—· / —·— / ·—

… parece que no está terminada del todo y que se va a tardar algo. ¡En fin!

—Tengo curiosidad. Si esto no es un plan celestial, ni algo personal, .¿por qué te tomaste tantas molestias?

Porque es mi trabajo.

—¡Claro! Esa es una respuesta muy concisa y directa.

Si tanto te interesa, estoy trabajando bajo contrato.

—¿Y cómo aceptó el poder de los cielos un contrato en el que un mortal obtiene el control del mundo?

Ah, me has atrapado. La cosa es que no lo aceptó.

—¿Estás haciendo esto a escondidas…? .¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—· / —·— / ·—

—No entiendo nada —confesó Rei.

—Es simple —sonrió Max, lo que provocó un estentóreo "¡Pues explica!" de todos los presentes en el estadio y también de los que seguían el encuentro por televisión—. De acuerdo. El plan de Rogran es descubrir, mediante un interrogatorio que pretende hacerse pasar como una conversación casual, el verdadero objetivo del contrato de la voz mística que viene del cielo y de las macetas de plantas artificiales, dado que al arruinar cualquier cláusula, se invalida. Obviamente, no podrá interferir con la Primera Parte, o sea La Voz, pero si averiguara quién es la Segunda Parte, o sea el Cliente, podría hacer algo.

—Ah.

—Pues yo me quedé en las mismas —reconoció Kori, encogiéndose de hombros. La jerga legal no era su fuerte.

—¡Hay algo que nunca he entendido! —clamó Rei, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué Rogran es siempre el que nos salva el pellejo? Nunca vi que la voz moviera ni un solo dedo para protegernos.

—Cierto —asintió Kenny—. ¿Qué no se supone que una voz del cielo debería venir de uno de los angelitos que son buenitos, y los diablitos vienen del infierno y son malos malvados?

—Se supone —soltó el demontre.

_As if me cared! _.¡Esto no es una rejodida cuestión maniqueísta para entretener a seminaristas cándidos y bonachones, es cuestión de que hay un contrato, MI contrato, que no tiene nada que ver con mi contrato de exclusividad con Chafamex Productions ni el contrato con el gobierno de Vladivostok que nos obliga a volver a grabar todo! .¡Y como lo único que tengo como pirata venida a menos es mi palabra de honor, voy a cumplirlo! _Oui messieurs!_

—Bah.

_Oui messieurs!_

—¿Entonces nos usaste desde el principio? —sollozó Bachoco.

_OUI MESSIEURS!_…

—· / —·— / ·—

y… creo que acabo de decir algo ciertamente inspirador, pues los Bladefixers comenzaron a llorar sin razón aparente.

—¿Valió la pena destrozarle el corazón a los Bladefixers? —soltó Ro-chan. Ah, con que es eso. Por la barba de Neptuno, por supuesto que valió la pena—. ¿En serio? .¿Cuál es la compensación que pediste?

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Compensación? —preguntó Kenny.

—Ajá. Cuando haces un contrato con un dios, demonio, oráculo o ángel, debes darles una compensación —respondió Max con presteza.

—· / —·— / ·—

Bueno, víscera cordial mía, la compensación que he pedido tiene que ver con tu augusta y _so damn sexy _persona y un hotel.

—Ahora di algo que te crea.

Feh, es mi pequeño secreto. No esperes que te lo diga, no cuando esto va a ponerse verdaderamente bueno.

—¿Ah?

—· / —·— / ·—

Acaba de llegar Voltaire, riendo malvadamente para más señas.

—¡Ja! .¡He ganado! .¡El mundo es mío!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡**_POR FAVOR_**! .¡No me digas que hiciste el contrato **_CON ÉL_**!

Bueno, pues sí, aunque no negaré que a veces me asombra haber caído tan bajo.

—Entonces… sólo me queda una cosa por intentar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Bien! .¡Ahora, a proceder con la dominación mundial!

_Yes sir, _esto tiene aire de fatalidad. ¿Podrá Voltaire dominar el mundo? .¿Qué será "eso" que usará Rogran y que espero no sea lo que estoy pensando? .¿Tala dejará de actuar como un androide chafa¿Dejaremos de tener conversaciones extrañas y sin sentido? .¿Los Desmadrator Boys le harán caso alguna vez a Boris¡Averígüelo en el próximo y último capítulo de esta traumante y enfermiza historia!


	52. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: **Arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nòicaunitnoc a otircse ol ed eidan in adan, nebas ol on oditrap led sarutla satse a is.

_(INTRO)_

Poco tiempo hay para dominar  
la Cámara de Diputados que  
no hacen nada para volver  
en seis años otra vez…

¡ES YOBLADE! YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

Hazlos votar siempre de ese modo  
y así "hoy, hoy, hoy" deberás gritar  
nuestro partido siempre ganará  
no lo puedes evitar…

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!

_(FILL IN)_

¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡ES YOBLADE!  
¡YOBLADE!  
¡Vota ya!

**¡Piérdanse! **  
_Alabado sea El Pollo, amén._

—¡Ja! .¡He ganado! .¡El mundo es mío!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡**_POR FAVOR_**! .¡No me digas que hiciste el contrato **_CON ÉL_**!

Bueno, pues sí, aunque no negaré que a veces me asombra haber caído tan bajo.

—Entonces… sólo me queda una cosa por intentar.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Bien! .¡Ahora, a proceder con la dominación mundial!

—¡Ni hablar! —soltó Tyson—. ¡Aún podemos hacer algo!

—No sueñes —replicó Voltaire.

—¡PODRÁS ROBAR NUESTROS POLITICOS BIT, PODRÁS DESTROZARNOS, PODRÁS ACABARTE TODO EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE, PERO JAMÁS NOS… ejem… JAMÁS NOS… nos… eso! —declamó Bachoco, haciendo que Mel Gibson en el papel de Braveheart pareciera una vil porrista rubia sin gracia.

—Buen intento —suspiró Rei.

—Tyson tiene toda la razón —declaró Max.

—¿La tengo?

—Ajá.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Bien, tú te lo buscaste! .¡Te enfrentarás a los horrores de mi más poderosa técnica!

… si lo hubiera dicho de otra forma, habría sonado muy sucio. _Feh_. ¿Comienzo a temblar o a correr como niñita histérica?

—Deberías. Después de todo, voy a…

¿A…?

—… ¡por favor!

_Holy crap. _No me esperaba que usara los ojitos de perrito.

—… no puedes dejar el mundo en manos de alguien tan idiota… por favor… sé que siempre cumples todos tus contratos por más estúpidos y suicidas que sean, pero sólo por esta vez…

¡Ah, _me matey_! Por asté mandaría todo el cielo al diablo, _yes sir_, pero sólo si me contesta la pregunta del millón de rupias de Hyrule.

—Adelante.

¿Podemos destruir los sueños humanos?

—Todo el tiempo lo hacemos. Para empezar, ya destrozaste todos los anhelos y esperanzas de los Bladefixers, sólo por el deseo de un sujeto francamente senil.

¡Exacto! Y en lo que a mí respecta, mientras más sujetos acaben en terapia psicológica, mejor. De modo que escojo el mal mayor. ¿A qué te sabe esa?

—… bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Como sea. ¡Dígame asté! .¿Por qué tanto empeño en impedir esto?

—Sólo por llevar la contraria, creo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Como iba diciendo —carraspeó Voltaire—. ¡JA! .¡EL MUNDO ES MÍO! .¡RÍNDANSE DE UNA VEZ Y TAL VEZ TENGA PIEDAD DE USTEDES! —bramó, para acto seguido estallar en carcajadas senilmente malvadas.

—¡Nah! —soltaron los Bladefixers.

—¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! —burlose Tyson, mostrándole la lengua.

—Eeeh… bueno… —masculló Voltaire—. ¡Kai! .¡Usa el poder de black Salinas!

—… sólo cuando me aseguren que todas mis exigencias han sido cumplidas —respondió glacialmente el buen camarada Kai.

—¡Bah! .¡Todo el mundo piensa en sí mismo! —quejose con justa razón el vejete, y se volvió al científico loco—. ¿Falta algo?

—Pues… —comenzó Boris, sacando el pliego petitorio del buen camarada Kai—. "Destrucción total de los Bladefixers", en proceso; "tanque militar", ya; "laboratorio nuclear", ya…—pasaron 35 minutos—; "Evangelion", ya; "ejército de Medabots", ya… —pasaron otros 35 minutos—; "Juego de tortura", ya; "lecciones de vudú", ya… —y por fin llegó al fin de la lista—; "dotación de por vida de helado napolitano", en proceso; "pingüino",…

—¿"Pingüino"? —repitieron todos los presentes, sorprendidos.

—Kai, .¿para qué quieres un pingüino? —preguntó Ian, desconcertado.

—No es su asunto.

—¡Que suelte la sopa! —exclamó Max, como niño en fiesta.

—No pude conseguir el pingüino — le susurró Boris a Voltaire, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.

—¿En cuánto tiempo podrías conseguirlo? —susurró Voltaire.

—¡Nunca! .¡Los de Greenpeace se han puesto como locos!

—¿Y no puedes crear uno biogenéticamente o algo así?

—¡No! Necesito genes de pingüino, y NO los tengo.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó el buen camarada Kai, decidido por fin a ignorar a todos—. ¿Lo tienen o no?

—¡Claro! —mintió Voltaire rápidamente.

—¿Lo tenemos? —se asombró Boris, para ser fulminado por la mirada de su jefe—. ¡Ah, sí, lo tenemos!

—¿En serio? —receló el buen camarada Kai—. Quiero verlo.

—Ahora no se puede… porque está en… en… —tartamudeó Voltaire.

—¡En Groenlandia!

—¡Sí, en Groenlandia!

—Está bien —suspiró el buen camarada Kai, obviando el hecho de que los pingüinos no viven en estado natural en el Polo Norte—. Ahora dime PARA QUÉ quieres que use a Black Salinas si ya tenemos todos los políticos bit.

—Eh… ya se me olvidó —confesó Voltaire.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡NO PUEDES DARLE EL MUNDO A ALGUIEN ASI!

… no lo hago por gusto, en serio.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡No importa¡Morgan, deshazte de ellos!

Eso no está incluido en el contrato.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Cómo sabe que te llamas Morgan?

Eso no es cosa tuya.

—· / —·— / ·—

—… ¡bueno, tampoco importa! .¡Le enviaré un ultimátum a los líderes de todas las naciones, y cuando se lancen a atacarme, los destrozaré con el poder de los políticos bit y obtendré el control total del mundo!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué clase de idiota revela su plan antes de terminarlo?

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Y después, cuando tenga el control sobre el mundo y todas sus organizaciones, me desharé de los idiotas de Green peace y conseguiré el pingüino!

—… o sea que no lo tienen aún —dedujo el buen camarada Kai con un bufido.

—… ¡y, entonces, mi más grande anhelo se cumplirá! —clamó Boris, extendiendo los brazos y elevando los ojos al cielo (en realidad, al techo del estadio), en un gesto muy teatral—. ¡KAI DEJARÁ DE FASTIDIARME CON LO DEL PINGÜINO!

—· / —·— / ·—

—… conque su más grande anhelo.

No, no. Es un error. Es mentira. Y además, está confundido y senil.

—Querida, creo que el asunto es muy claro.

_No sir. _Eso no es verdad… es sólo una frase… no es… _holy crap, _el pensar eso es… _¡Mentiras! .¡Tú me alimentaste a base de mentiras!_

—· / —·— / ·—

—Ya veo —sonrió Max.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió Rei.

—Ustedes no digan ni hagan nada —ordenó Rogran, sacando un tazón de palomitas y sentándose con aparente fruición.

¡NO, NO ES VERDAD! .¡ESE NO ES SU MÁS GRANDE ANHELO!… si lo fuera… Pero no lo es, por lo que no hay que preocuparse. _No sir_. ¡Y CALLEN A ESE DUENDE IRRESOLUTO QUE ESTÁ EN EL TECHO!

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? —se extrañó Voltaire.

—Se volvió loca —informó el buen camarada Kai, mientras esa cosita linda llamada Tala despertaba por fin, actuando tan normalmente como puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasó…? .¡.¿Por qué estoy cubierto de gelatina de limón?.!

—Es una _larga _historia.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Rogran, .¿es sano dejarla en ese estado?

—Para ella, no; para el resto del mundo, sí.

—Sobrevivirá.

_Tú me has pedido la luna porque / yo te la traigo de plata de ley/ Yo cumplo lo que prometo_… entonces… eso fue lo que pasó…

—Sólo por curiosidad, .¿cómo fue que empezó todo esto?

—Pues…

* * *

REPORTE ADJUNTO AL CONTRATO 354-THNDRDRGN  
_Ref.: Circunstancias de la firma._

Sala de Estar, Mansión Hiwatari, 17 de Diciembre de… (Interferencia). 1035 hrs.

—¡Quiero un pingüino! —demanda de Kai Hiwatari, niño.

—¿Otra vez con eso? .¿No puede pasar media hora sin que salgas con lo del pingüino? .¡.¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fastidiar?.! —reacción de Voltaire, adulto a cargo, a partir de ahora denominado "el sujeto".

—Pues cuando me compres un pingüino.

—… ¡bien! —el adulto a cargo sale de la habitación y entra a su espacio de trabajo—. ¡Bien! —el sujeto se sienta y toma la guía telefónica—. ¡Aquí está el número del zoológico!

1040 hrs. El sujeto marca. 1041, la llamada entra al sistema. La grabación comienza a reproducirse.

—_Gracias por llamar a la Oficina Celestial_…

—¿"Oficina Celestial"? … Ah, claro, los que atienden las aves.

—… _lo sentimos, pero por el momento ninguno de nuestros operadores está disponible. Si quiere que su llamada sea transferida a otra oficina, marque 1. Si no, espere, por favor_.

1

—_Si desea que su llamada sea transferida a la Oficina Terrestre, marque 1. Si desea que su llamada sea transferida a la Oficina del Más Allá, marque 2. Si desea que su llamada sea transferida a la Oficina del Tiempo, marque 3… _

—… _Si desea que su llamada sea transferida a la Oficina del Caos, marque 5267._

5267. Llamada transferida a la Oficina del Caos a las 1048.

—Buenos días, Oficina del Caos, .¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Eh… quería…

—Entiendo. ¿Le gustaría que transfiriera su llamada a alguno de nuestros técnicos?

—Eeeeeh… sí, supongo…

—En estos momentos tenemos tres técnicos disponibles: Adamilârômaturîn, Minæchærastumâz, y Morgan. ¿Cuál de los tres desea que le atienda?

—Pueees… Morgan

(Nota: el pensamiento del sujeto en el momento de la toma de decisión fue: "¡vaya nombres! .¿Qué clase de gente contrata el zoológico?")

—¡De acuerdo! .¡Que tenga un buen día!

1049. La llamada es transferida a la terminal 5, a cargo de Morgan, ángel del Caos, primera división, número de registro 667425-RDSDRC, a partir de ahora denominado "el operador".

—Buenos días, le atiende Morgan, .¿con quién tengo el gusto?

(Nota: el tono del operador revela incompetencia y/o desagrado extremo por la atención al cliente)

—Habla Voltaire Hiwatari.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Hiwatari?

—… bueno, yo quería…

—Ya veo. No tiene que decir más. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En mi despacho, en mi casa…

—De acuerdo. Estaré con usted en unos instantes.

—¡.¿Qué?.!

1053. La llamada finaliza. El operador se traslada a las coordenadas del sujeto.

—Bien, señor Hiwatari, hagamos esto rápido. Diga lo que quiere y se le concederá. No demore mucho.

—… un pingüino.

—**_¿…Un pingüino?_**

—Sí, un pingüino.

—Debe estar bromeando.

—No, no bromeo.

—Mira, mortal, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus tonterías. Eso no es lo que quieres.

—Bueno… no del todo…

—No… lo que tú quieres es algo más importante.

—… eeeehm… sí.

(Nota: El operador no puede transmitir su mensaje apropiadamente, provocando confusión en el sujeto.)

—Entonces sólo pídelo.

—¿…qué cosa?

—Ya eres demasiado viejo para estos jueguitos estúpidos. Sé cuál es tu mayor deseo, sólo tienes que decirlo y ya.

—Entonces… —el sujeto se encoge de hombros—. Cumple mi mayor deseo.

—Bien, tenemos un contrato… tomará tiempo, pero al final se cumplirá. Ya tienes el plan en proceso, sólo falta terminarlo. Me aseguraré de que no falles. Nos volveremos a ver antes del fin.

1100. El operador regresa al centro de trabajo.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. Desde ese entonces, dejé de tomar jugo de ciruela.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—Exacto, Max. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

—No, hazlo tú.

—De acuerdo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y bien?. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

… resumiendo mi situación, durante más de… muchos años he estado tratando de cumplir el deseo equivocado.

—A cualquiera le pasa.

Y podría haber resuelto esa situación en dos minutos, pero no lo hice.

—No importa.

Y de nada servirá que trate de excusarme diciendo que dado que llamó a la Oficina del Caos, debía tener un deseo caótico.

—Pero en vez de eso, su deseo era semi-altruista. Cualquiera se habría confundido.

Y ahora el mundo acabará en manos de un idiota senil que no quiere en verdad controlar el mundo. Y estoy diciendo mucho "y". _and it's time to face the truth / I will never be with you_ porque mi jefa me va a destazar, desmenuzar, picar finamente y salpimentar al gusto.

—Aún estás a tiempo de remediarlo.

Sí, como no. Mejor aprovecharé el escaso tiempo que me queda para arreglar mi testamento. Cariño, te dejo todo a ti.

—¿Eh?

_Feh, _no te emociones, que son puras deudas.

—Como sea… dale lo que en verdad quiere, y olvídate de la tontería del mundo.

… _holy crap, _eso no se me había ocurrido.

—¡.¿Eres idiota, o qué?.!

Algo. _Anyway!_

—· / —·— / ·—

Señor Hiwatari, siento mucho la confusión y la demora. Su verdadero deseo se cumplirá en un instante, después de que ponga todo en orden.

—No… no lo hagas… —balbució Voltaire. Bah, no importa. Está senil. Señores, .¿lo tienen?

—Sí —respondió uno de los jinetes tétricos, de los que nadie se acordaba, y sacó un pergamino. Lo cual es sencillamente perfecto. Esta voz que viene del cielo y de las plantas de ornato artificiales les ruega encarecidamente que procedan—. _Se informa que todos aquellos que quieran presentar su pre-candidatura a la presidencia en el 2006 _(sic) _deben reportarse con sus partidos._

Al terminar de decir eso, todos los políticos bit regresaron al yoblade al que pertenecían. Entonces, cosa extraña e imprevista, el pequeño Maxie cayó en un estado de shock que presupongo similar al que acabo de presentar.

—No… no puede ser… ellos no deberían poder hacer eso…

—¡No! —clamó Rogran, golpeándose la frente con la palma. La de la mano, no la planta que crece en los climas cálidos—. ¡Otro en shock no!

—…entonces… ellos…

Como sea. Ahora hasta la vista, mi muy estimado buen camarada Kai. Ruego a vuesarced me haga la merced de enviarme una postal. _Telepo!_

—Bueno, aún tengo a los otros y puedo volver a robar todos los políticos bit —caviló Voltaire.

Y con esto, el contrato está oficialmente terminado.

—¿QUÉ?

Olvídese de lo de la compensación. Renunciaré a ella por tardarme tanto en cumplir su deseo.

De repente, empezaron a salir agentes secretos de todos lados: del bote de basura, de abajo del plato, unos tres bajaron del techo con cuerdas y arnés, otros salieron de entre el público, uno era el vendedor de hot-dogs, otro el conserje, y muchos otros irrumpieron desde las dos puertas del estadio, rodeando a Voltaire y Boris.

—¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! —bramaron los agentes. El Agente que salió del bote de basura comenzó a recitar algo.

—Voltaire Hiwatari, está bajo arresto por los delitos de Robo, Extorsión, Asociación Delictuosa, Secuestro, Conato de Dominación Mundial, Imitar a Cerebro, No Comprarle Un Pingüino A Su Nieto, Untar Mermelada En Los Nachos —¡qué asco!—, Tener Un Copete De Zorrillo y Roncar. Usted, el de pelo morado, está bajo arresto por Asociación Delictuosa, Imitar a Pinky, Secuestro, Usar Lentes Rojos Muy Ridículos y por Caerle Mal A Un Agente. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, y si no lo aprovechan por las buenas les obligaremos. Tienen derecho a que les defienda un abogado, a hacer una llamada y a jugar al "veo, veo" en la patrulla, pero donde se les ocurra usar ese último les disparo entre las cejas —al acabar se dirigió a un grupo de agentes—. Espósenlos y llévenselos.

—¡VOLVERÉEEEEEEEEEEEE! —amenazó Voltaire mientras se los llevaban a él y a Boris.

En esas estaban cuando llegó el Sr. Dickenson.

—¡Bien hecho, chicos! El mundo se salvó gracias a…

No bien había terminado de decir eso y de felicitar a los Bladefixers por el buen trabajo que habían hecho (¿cuál trabajo? me pregunto yo), cuando los Cuatro Jinetes Tétricos lo rodearon. El sr. Dickenson sintió la tibia respiración de los cuatro caballos sobre su cabeza, y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Max, saliendo del shock.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Rei.

—¡Ya sé quienes son esos jinetes!

—Ya nos habías dicho que eran los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis, .¿no? —comentó Tyson.

—Sí, pero estaba equivocado. Esos jinetes son…

Los Cuatro Jinetes se quitaron las capuchas, dejando al descubierto que eran Los Cuatro Abogados del Apocalipsis, y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, lo que fue _jarto _tétrico.

—Ciudadano Dickenson, nuestros clientes le han demandado por todo lo que han podido demandarle. Si quiere irse a pleito perderá. Cumpla las exigencias de nuestros clientes y se salvará del ridículo, de ir a la cárcel y de perder el triple de dinero que tenemos pensado sacarle si acepta las ya antes mencionadas exigencias.

—¡Esos tres! —gruñó por la bajo el Sr. Dickenson.

—Cuidado, sr. Dickenson, que todo lo que haga, diga o piense será usado en su contra en la corte civil.

—… ¡VOLVERÉEEEEEEEEEE! —dijo el sr. Dickenson, al tiempo que huía lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas, rechonchas y artríticas piernas.

—¡ATRÁPENLO! —ordenaron los Abogados a los agentes que quedaban, y éstos últimos salieron a la caza del sr. Dickenson.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó Ian a Tala.

—Ni idea —respondió la cosita linda, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Creen que debamos regresar a la abadía?

—¿Para qué? —bufó Bryan—. Necrowatt está desmantelado.

—Por fin —suspiraron los Desmadrator Boys a la vez.

—Aunque la pregunta continúa en el aire. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —repitió Spencer.

—Podemos dedicarnos a hacer obras de caridad y borrar nuestra mala fama —sonrió Bryan angelicalmente. _Yes sir_, con la aureola y las alas y todo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—· / —·— / ·—

—Aaaah, me están estresando.

Cállese asté, demoñejo de cuarta. ¡Es mi deber emplear mis últimas fuerzas en enviar a esos inocentes encantos rusos a un lugar seguro, donde puedan emplear sus energías en hacer el bien! _Telepo!_

* * *

REPORTE ADJUNTO NO. 236 AL CONTRATO 354-THNDRDRGN.  
_Ref.: Reacciones inmediatas a la Disolución._

1238 hrs. Sujetos presentes involucrados: 4 mortales, denominados Kenny, Max, Rei y Tyson. 1 demonio, clave de registro 764726-FCSSRPNT, denominado Rogran.

El demonio citado en antecedentes está en situación ventajosa respecto al operador.

—A buena hora se le acaba la energía.

—¿Entonces el mundo se salvó? —duda expresada por el mortal Tyson.

—Eso parece —afirmación no oficial del mortal Rei.

—¿Y quién ganó el campeonato?

—…buena pregunta.

—Pues el que más batallas ganó en el torneo fue Kai, y como nunca lo inscribieron oficialmente en los Desmadrator Boys, podría decirse que los Bladefixers ganaron el torneo —afirmación oficial del mortal Max.

—Sí, podría decirse.

—¡YUJUUUUUUU! .¡GANAMOS EL TORNEO!

—¡FIESTA!

—¿Quién va a poner el dinero para la fiesta?

—La cargamos a la cuenta del sr. Dickenson como siempre y ya.

—¡Bien!

—¿Vienes, Rogr…? —el mortal Tyson se detiene, asombrado—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Está debatiendo consigo mismo. Observen con atención.

(Nota: establecer vigilancia alrededor del mortal Max. Sabe demasiado.)

—Ah, tan serena… no puedo creer que Flint pueda estar así, tan calmada. Bueno, es ahora o nunca… pero no me atrevo. ¿Quién sabe qué haga si se despierta? .¡En fin! .¡Valor! —el demonio se acerca peligrosamente al operador, luego retrocede—. Ah, no me atrevo.

—Eres un cobarde.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí todavía?

—Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

(Nota: establecer vigilancia alrededor de todos los Bladefixers, por mostrar signos de alianza con un demonio)

—… pft. ¿Saben? Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer esto, pero nunca había habido una oportunidad tan buena, y ahora que la hay no me atrevo a aprovecharla.

—¡Tú puedes! .¡Recuerda que es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso!

(Nota: mandar al purgatorio al mortal Max, por tentar a un demonio)

1250 hrs. Rogran, usando un megáfono, grita en el oído del operador.

—¡LEVÁAAAAAAAANTATEEE!

1250 hrs. El operador despierta.

—¡Pedazo de animal! .¡Ahora sí que te mato!… y tal vez lo haría de no ser porque debo ir a comprar un aparato para la sordera.

1251. El operador abandona la zona.

—… ¿qué no estaban hablando de una fiesta?

—¡Cierto!

1252 hrs. Los sujetos abandonan el lugar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

—Al fin —suspiró el Director, tras revisar el último capítulo editado y subtitulado.

—Entonces, .¿ya tenemos vacaciones? —preguntó Flint, animada por la idea como siempre.

—No —respondió el Productor con firmeza rayana en la crueldad.

—_Holy crap. _Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio

—Cállate y toma el primer vuelo a Vladivostok para entregar la cinta.

—¿Qué? Me niego.

—No es una pregunta, Flint.

—Tengo antecedentes criminales en Vladivostok.

—Todos los tenemos.

—Los míos son de la corte militar.

—¡No seas cobarde, Flint! —intervino Rogran—. Vamos, yo te acompaño.

—… no sé porqué, demoñejo, eso me hace sospechar que pretendes entregarme a los militares en cuanto pongamos un pie en Vladivostok.

—¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

—… _¡pero no podrás hacerlo si yo llego primero!_

—¡Comerás el polvo de la cárcel de Vladivostok! Y, por cierto, .¿no dijiste algo sobre hacerme el dueño de tus quincenas?

—Estaba actuando. ¿Te la creíste?

—¿Y lo de las deudas?

—Ah, eso salió del fondo de mi putrefacto corazón.

—… cuántos ánimos —comentó el Productor, mientras los veía alejarse corriendo hacia lo que presumiblemente sería su juicio militar seguro.

—Sí, lástima que no nos servirán de nada porque dejaron la cinta aquí —informó el Director, divertido.

—¡Eh, esperen!


End file.
